TRÔGIUM
by Leonor de Eboli
Summary: Del gaélico: Camino o vereda angosta y sinuosa, que sirve de atajo para ir a una parte. Incluso cuando el destino se pone caprichoso debo buscar la etimología de las cosas, porque soy una obsesiva con las palabras, por algo soy lingüísta, pero no puedo definir de otra forma el camino que me llevó a Él ¡Por los cuernos de Cernnunos! ¿Es que tiene explicación lógica el amor?
1. Chapter 1: Glasgow is Burning

**TRÔGIUM**

**Cap.1**

"**Glasgow´s Burning"**

_Alastair, hijo del apuesto Cholla,_

_De tus brazos yo esperaba hechos heroicos,_

_Pero ayer oí una extraña historia,_

_Asesinaste al Señor de Cada Nam Breac _

_Glasgow está en llamas_

_Y Aberdeen estaba siendo saqueada…_

_(Canción tradicional celta)_

**Trinity College, Dublín, Irlanda. **

-¡REINDERT GRIFFITHS! -la voz ruda y grave resonó por los jardines de la facultad de Lenguaje y Estudios de la Comunicación de la Universidad Irlandesa; primero admito que me hice la tonta, suponiendo que el exceso de estudio estaba atrofiando mi mente por culpa de los finales y la tesis así que quizá estaba comenzando con los primeros síntomas de lo que se conoce médicamente como esquizofrenia paranoide. En mi lista de síntomas ya había tachado "_egocentrismo_" y "_aislamiento_", pero creo que estaba por tachar "_pérdida de contacto con la realidad_".

-¿Rei? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te quedas allí parada? -me pregunta mi amiga Beni al verme de pie en medio del jardín de la universidad con mi maldito y estúpido "_oído biónico_", como lo llama Serena, más atento que el de un mastín.

-Alguien gritó mi nombre con apellido incluido. -respondo a mi amiga, quien mira asombrada y extrañada a Gabrielle, la segunda de mis acompañantes, la cual, como es natural, no cree en mi extrema sensibilidad auditiva.

-Yo no escuché nada. –balbucea Gabrielle.

-Reindert… ¿Cómo puedes distinguir que alguien grite tu nombre en medio de este jardín al aire libre y lleno de gente hablando y ruidos de la calle? -me pregunta Beni.

-Créeme… lo dijeron… -insisto yo.

-¡REINDERT GRIFFITHS! -¡Por el rabo de Cullan! ¡Allí está de nuevo! Sin pensarlo mucho más me quito los anteojos y giro la vista por todo aquel caótico jardín, que a la hora de salida para el almuerzo, estaba por completo abarrotado de estudiantes hambrientos.

-Rei, amiga linda, vamos ya o encontraremos a Mrs. O´Farrill llena de pedidos y tendremos que olvidar el almuerzo. -me insiste Benilde.

-No aún, Beni… alguien me llama… estoy segura…

-¡REINDERT GRIFITHS! ¡DETÉNGASE ALLÍ! -se escucha ahora claramente a mis espaldas y puedo ver los ojos de mis dos amigas abiertos desmesuradamente, mirando al energúmeno que me está gritando como si fuera una prófuga de la justicia, el cual, seguramente, está a mis espaldas. Iba a girarme para interpelar al hombre cuando siento una mano posarse en mi hombro y que me giran con fuerza casi violenta.

¡Habrase visto patán más grande! Sé que mi temperamento es explosivo y que he prometido controlarme, pero esto se está saliendo de los límites del Zen, así que lo primero que hago es lanzar la molesta mano del tipo lejos de mi hombro con un empujón. En efecto, el tipo que tengo delante es un completo desconocido, desagradable y horrible, que me mira con unos ojos verdes penetrantes, como si hubiera quemado delante de él su libro favorito.

-¡Haga el favor de no tocarme de nuevo, sea quien demonios sea Usted! -le espeto con tono amenazante, mostrándole mi dedo índice. El tipo desagradable se sonríe… ¡Se sonríe!

-Fue difícil dar con Usted, pero al fin la tengo delante para poder decirle que Owen no está solo y tiene quién lo proteja de ladronas sin escrúpulos como Usted. -dice sin más el estúpido ese.

**Paréntesis a) ¡ QUIEN MALDITOS ES OWEN! **_¿Conozco yo a un Owen? En el primer parpadeo incrédulo repaso la lista de nombres masculinos que tengo en mi lexicón mental desde Aidan hasta Wayland… ¿En la O a quién tengo? Oliver Petersen, Orlando Bringhs, hasta Özil Sagyzar, mi compañero turco... conclusión rápida: ¡No conozco a ningún hijo de Nemon que se llame OWEN!_

**Paréntesis b) ¿SOY LADRONA SIN ESCRÚPULOS?...** _Que yo recuerde he llegado a robar chocolates, libros, comida a alguien descuidado, dos blusas a Serena, un recopilador a mi hermano, unos calcetines a mi madre y alguna vez me han acusado de robar sueños, suspiros y corazones según una docena de poetas mediocres que se han dicho mis admiradores, pero nada más. __**Conclusión lógica**__: ¡NO SOY UNA MALDITA LADRONA!_

Luego de mis dos parpadeos, ya tengo listo lo que le diré al estúpido _Gobshite _(_cabeza de mierda_).

-¡Escúcheme muy bien! yo no conozco a ningún tipo llamado Owen, no soy ladrona y por gracia de Brighid tampoco lo conozco a Usted, así que no tiene derecho alguno a estarme gritando delante de la gente por estupideces. -amenazo yo al ver que algunos de los estudiantes de mi facultad se empezaban a agrupar para ver el espectáculo.

-Usted no me conoce a mí, pero ya me va a conocer. -insiste con tono de autosuficiencia el hombre y me alarga una tarjeta con letras doradas, yo me pongo los anteojos y de una hojeada leo "_**Robert de Burgh, ABOGADO**_". –Mi nombre es Robert de Burgh, hermano de Owen de Burgh, el hombre al que Usted le ha rentado de forma fraudulenta y alevosa su departamento de Tryon Street en Londres, y al cual, aprovechándose de su necesidad, lo ha timado de la forma más vil posible, cobrándole una renta con un contrato falso. -espeta de golpe el _Gobshite._

Muy bien… ordenemos información.

i)_**Departamento de Tryon Street**_: igual a Serena Myles viviendo su comedia romántica americana con dos hombres y da como resultado…¡PROBLEMAS! ¿Por qué maldición de bardo vengativo todo lo relacionado con mi mejor amiga, de lejos o de cerca, me trae líos?

ii)**Renta fraudulenta: **Ayer que hablé con Serena por video chat, me confesó que encontró el extraviado contrato por el cual se supone yo o un prestanombres mío o un travesti disfrazado o lo que malditos haya sido, le rentó el departamento de tía Mary a un hombre irlandés AKA "_Inquilino Sexy_", con sus hijos, que ahora cohabita, en el sentido _no sexual_ de la palabra, con mi atolondrada amiga Serena Myles, AKA "_Cabeza de panqueque_", ¿Por qué no tenía fresca esa información? **Conclusión precisa: **_**por desahogo de memoria de trabajo**_ ¡tengo en la cabeza una tesis inconclusa, exámenes finales y el fin de mi beca como para ocuparme de eso!

-Escuche, creo saber a qué se refiere… ¿podemos hablarlo en privado?... -sí, es mejor, así solucionamos este horrible y engorroso asunto en que sin querer me he metido.

-Yo no trato asuntos privados con estafadoras ignorantes, que ni siquiera un fraude saben cometer adecuadamente. -es su altanera respuesta.

**PAUSA**: ¿Qué dijo?... ¿Me interrumpió y además me llamó estafadora y estúpida? Muy bien, ¡Aquí va a arder Glasgow! como dice la canción, porque yo mato a este _Gobshite_ ahora mismo…

-Le reitero, no es la mejor manera de… -intento controlar mi mal genio, no por el idiota prepotente que tengo delante, sino por la gente que me está mirando y porque no quiero dar espectáculos en la Universidad. Sé lo que pasa si transgredo ese reglamento.

-Es la manera más efectiva que conozco para detener los planes de una delincuente como Usted, y quiero que le quede claro que no permitiré que vuelva a estafar a mi hermano ni a hacerlo objeto de escarnio ninguna mujer, así que tiene de plazo dos días para regresarle íntegro el dinero que le ha robado estos seis meses o de otra forma procederé legalmente contra Usted y como que me llamo Robert de Bugh, juro que no habrá ley alguna que ampare sus trampas y me ocuparé que vaya directo a prisión. -¿Perdón?... ¿Es eso una amenaza?... Sí, lo es, y en toda la regla. Se está agotando mi paciencia y lo único que me detiene para arruinar las posibilidades del abogaducho de procrear, son los murmullos del corro de estudiantes alrededor.

-Fin de la discusión. No voy a tratar nada con un energúmeno, grosero, estúpido y demente como Usted. Averigüe primero como son las cosas y cuando se le baje el genio de león rugiente nos vemos. -termino yo con la única opción de alejarme si no quería líos en terrenos de mi Universidad, y doy media vuelta para alejarme a donde mis dos amigas me esperan, confundidas entre los estudiantes curiosos y entrometidos que nos miraban, pero de repente, siento un férreo agarre en mi brazo derecho y un terrible y violento jalón que me hace girar y toparme de frente con la mirada furibunda del abogaducho _Gobshite._

-¡Usted no se va de aquí hasta que me asegure que le devolverá a mi hermano ese dinero! -espeta casi en mi cara el tipo ese, ¿_**Conclusión obvia**_? _¡A la mierda el Zen, el miedo al ridículo, las reglas universitarias y mis malditos ejercicios de control temperamental!_

Sin aguantar un segundo más aquella ola injustificada de insultos y amenazas, golpeo con todas mis fuerzas el pecho del petulante tipo y lo alejo de mí.

-¡Ha sido suficiente! ¡A Reindert Grifiths no la amenaza ningún _Gobshite _prepotente, idiota, poco informado y estúpido! ¡Hable con su hermano, aclare las cosas y si le queda algo de vergüenza luego de eso, meta su cabeza dentro del triturador de comida y enciéndalo! -digo yo empujando sucesivamente al hombre con mis dos manos sobre su pecho hacia atrás, al borde de la fuente central del jardín, con mis peores ojos de fiera lanzándole flamas.

Enseguida, golpeo su abdomen a la altura del hígado con el puño, haciendo gala de mis tres lecciones de SYSTEMA ruso, para después patearlo con todas mis fuerzas en la parte delantera de la tibia derecha, vulgarmente conocida como _espinilla_ y lanzarlo hacia atrás, justo dentro del agua de la fuente, aprovechando su total desconcierto.

El chapoteo del agua me indica que el abogado estúpido ha caído en la fuente tal como merece y los aplausos y exclamaciones de los estudiantes me hacen volver a la realidad y recordar donde estaba. Respiro agitada y miro a mis amigas. Tanto Beni como Gabrielle me están aplaudiendo como locas y gritándome felicitaciones, así que miro de nuevo al desagradable individuo, que, sentado en la fuente y todo mojado, me mira con una expresión de espanto que me enorgullece.

¡Vaya que lo merece! Espero jamás olvide lo que es meterse de forma injusta con Reindert Griffiths. Pero aún falta mi acto final. Antes de alejarme, me acerco a él, jalo el nudo de su corbata hasta cerca de su cuello y le digo con mi tono más digno y dramático, mi insulto favorito en gaélico nivel V, reservado para patanes especiales:

-"_Go n-ithe an cat thu, is go n-ithe an diabhal an cat_". –Traducción para quienes no son expertos en lenguas celtas: "_Que te coma el gato y el diablo se coma al gato_", sin más le sonrío de forma irónica y me alejo, dando media vuelta entre silbidos y gritos de los curiosos, que me alegra mucho que sirvan de algo, así que, habiéndole dado su merecido al abogaducho _Gobshite, _me alejo a donde me esperan Beni y Gabrielle, quienes me abrazan y me festejan como si fuera la estrella del _Leinster Rugby._

Honestamente, no pongo mucha atención a sus palabras de felicitación, porque cuando subimos a las bicicletas y pedaleamos hacia el restaurante de Mrs. O'Farril, algo empieza a punzar en mi cabeza y a arder en mi estómago. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me molestaba como esta tarde con nadie, y por los síntomas evidentes, iba a tener el resto de la tarde una horrible neuralgia y una aún más horrible gastritis… ¡Por la lanza de Lugh!... ¡Y justamente esta tarde que tengo toneladas de tareas de traductología por hacer y dos capítulos de tesis por corregir!

Pero en cuanto entre al chat Serena me va a oír, sí señor, ya creo que me va a oír, porque me niego a pasar lo que me queda de estancia académica en Dublín con una tesis de maestría en lingüística encima, bajo la amenaza de un energúmeno como ese… ¡Definitivamente no!... O el inquilino sexy controla a su entrometido hermano o yo lo mato si lo vuelvo a ver… ¡Lo mato!

**Mismo día, 9:12 pm. **

Estaba tirada en la cama de espaldas, mirando el techo, con mis ojos cerrados y escuchando a Julie Fowlis, intentando que la voz armoniosa y la música celta relajaran mis alterados nervios. Me había caído mal el "_coddle_" de Mrs. O´Farril y en mi abdomen se estaba llevando a cabo el saqueo de Aberdeen, porque todo se movía de forma horrible. A pesar de mi malestar general por el enojo de la tarde, había sobre esforzado mi capacidad para terminar la tarea y Benilde amablemente me dio un té de manzanilla para tranquilizarme. ¡Ventajas de tener roommate! Compartir apartamento con mi amiga tenía sus ventajas porque ella me cocinaba y me cuidaba casi como Sere cuando vivíamos en Londres.

Junto a mi cama, tenía la lap abierta pero en modo de hibernación y había ingresado a la página de chat, porque aunque estaba muy molesta y agotada, lo único que me mantenía despierta a esas horas era la necesidad imperiosa de que esa atolondrada de Serena se conectara al chat. De repente, el sonido de un timbre me hizo salir de mi abstracción y mis mil pensamientos para incorporarme de golpe y mover cualquier botón de mi portátil, para ver junto al nombre de SERE MYLES el status ON LINE y el ícono de Sailor Moon con un círculo verde encendido.

No lo dudo más, me levanto, y sin saludarla ni nada le mando solicitud de videollamada, la cual enseguida acepta. En mi pantalla aparece entonces la imagen de la cámara en que puedo ver perfectamente el rostro sonriente de mi rubia amiga.

-_¡Hola Rei! No esperaba verte, con eso de que ibas a estar hasta tarde con tesis, pensé no molestar. _-en efecto, ayer que hablamos le dije que tendría más tareas que Hércules y que no iba a poder charlar.

-Era el plan, pero tengo un horrible dolor de estómago a causa de la bilis derramada hoy y no puedo escribir nada, además hay una serie de cosas que debes aclararme. -con tono serio le digo a mi mejor amiga.

-_Amiga… ¿Estás enojada_? -cuestiona la rubia con su cara de signo de interrogación ¡Por Brighid! ¿Cómo me pregunta eso sí está viendo mi semblante desencajado, mi cabello desordenado y mi aspecto patético?

-¿Enojada? ¿Yo? ¿Cuándo? Si soy un monje budista que practica la paciencia beatífica… ¡Sí Serena estoy enojadísima! ¡No! ¡Lo que le sigue! ¿Sabes lo que pasó hoy al salir de clases? -le contesto deliberadamente de forma irónica pero no gano mucho; Serena niega con la cabeza sin comprender el sarcasmo, como siempre esta mujer es sumamente ingenua y despistada para algunas cosas, así que mejor se lo digo de frente: -cuando salí a almorzar con Beni y Gabrielle a medio día, me abordó afuera del campus un tipo grosero y prepotente que me pidió explicaciones de forma no muy adecuada sobre un fraude que cometí con su hermano.

_-¿¡Que qué!? -_Veo saltar a mi amiga con los ojos muy abiertos por la pantalla de la cámara. ¡Esto iba para largo! Desesperada, froto mis sienes.

-¡Eso mismo! El muy imbécil dijo llamarse Robert de Quien sabe qué y me pedía explicaciones por el robo que le estaba haciendo a su hermano, timándolo con la renta de un departamento con un contrato falso. -explico yo tratando de ser lo más objetiva posible.

_-¡Por la Rana René! ¡El hermano de Owen! -_se alarma mi amiga, usando su típica exclamación de sorpresa. _-¿Es de Burgh? Su apellido_.

-No sé ni me importa. El punto es que no son formas de decir las cosas. Me salió con que a su hermano ya lo han robado bastante para que ahora yo también lo desfalque… ¡Eso qué! _-_me quejo desesperada.

_-Hay una explicación, verás, al pobre de Owen en el pasado… _-¡NOOOOO! ¡Líbreme Morrigan de las explicaciones del pasado de Serena Myles! ¡No iba a colgar la llamada en toda la noche! _**Conclusión desesperada: **_¡Cortarla por lo sano!

-¡SHHH! No quiero historias tistes de novela. Tengo jaqueca. Mira, Serena, quizá sea verdad eso de que al pobre de tu inquilino lo ha robado medio maldito mundo… ¡Pero no yo!

_-Si claro, tú no, a pesar de las apariencias… ¿Y qué pasó? _-me pregunta Sere, interesada.

_-_Pues me molesté, le pedí respeto, porque estaba delante de mis amigas, le supliqué que tratáramos eso en privado y me respondió que_ "Él no trata asuntos privados con estafadoras ignorantes, que ni siquiera un fraude saben cometer adecuadamente". -_imito yo la voz grave, del abogaducho _Gobshite._

_-¡WOW! ¿Eso te dijo?_

-Eso y además que iba a proceder legalmente y que si no le regreso el dinero a su hermano, me iba a meter a la cárcel. -aclaro yo de nuevo.

_-¡Debe ser un error! A mí, Owen nunca me contó que pensara proceder, solo me dijo que iba a enviarle el scan del contrato para pedirle consejo, solo eso_.

-Pues el idiota ese ahora quiere meterme a la cárcel, Serena, así que por favor habla con tu inquilino y dile que controle a su hermanito grosero o lo haré yo y después que no se queje. No niego que pudo ser un malentendido pero no era la manera. Espero le haya quedado claro que nadie amenaza a Reindert Brighid Eleanor Griffiths. -declaro molesta para que a Serena le quede claro como son las cosas. De repente, veo ese destello en los inteligentes ojos azules de mi mejor amiga, que me indica que ya captó algo. ¡Demonios! Así era Serena Myles, tan despistada para lo obvio y tan aguda para percibir cosas.

_-Rei… ¿Qué le hiciste al hermano de Owen? -_a pesar todo me encojo de hombros, intentando parecer indiferente pero por dentro… ¡Me lleva una pandilla de Fomores ebrios! Ya hizo la pregunta. Ahora no queda más que contarle la verdad, aun a riesgo de que me regañe por no cumplir la promesa de controlar mi mal genio. _-¡REINDERT! vamos, si voy a hablar con Owen debo saberlo todo, además te conozco. ¿Qué le hiciste? _-mira la pantalla de modo inquisitivo, Serena.

-Mira, antes que me regañes tienes que considerar que tengo encima la tesis, el fin de semestre, los exámenes, los trabajos finales y el final de mi beca… ¿Estamos? De modo que no iba a aguantar mucho a un idiota prepotente amenazándome con la cárcel. -enumero con mis dedos.

_-¡Ya dime qué le hiciste! ¿Cachetada?-_duda mi amiga preguntándome de golpe.

-No exactamente… como me di media vuelta y me jaló para que no me fuera, me dio mucha rabia así que lo patee y lo empujé en la fuente. –confieso yo con honestidad. Finalmente no tiene caso mentirle a Serena, si va a saberlo, que lo sepa todo.

_-¡REI! ¡Pateaste y mojaste a mi próximo cuñado! -_me regaña alarmada mi amiga por la pantalla.

-¡SI! Y se lo merecía mucho y… ¡Hey, hey, hey! Tiempo. ¿Próximo cuñado? -¡Se necesita no tener vergüenza! ¿Cómo se atreve Serena a decirle así al abogaduchosi ella ahora mismo juega a las citas con dos hombres y no se decide por ninguno?_ -_¡Mira que se necesita ser desvergonzada! ¡Cuñado mis narices! Tú no me puedes reclamar semejante cosa porque aún no te decides entre Owen y Friederich ¿Estamos? _-_le reclamo molesta y ella se limita a hacer su típica cara de conejo regañado por la pantalla de la cámara.

-¡_OYE! No me regañes, esta sesión era para que yo te regañara a ti, no tú a mí_.

-Bueno, dejando de lado que golpeé al abogaducho ese, por favor habla con el _inquilino sexy_ y dile que calme a su hermanito idiota porque no estoy para soportar mucho y si no me manda a prisión por fraude me mandará por golpearlo. -mucho mejor dejarle las cosas claras. De hecho, me estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza la de líos que se me vendrían encima mañana cuando se enterara el Dr. Kallen que había golpeado a un tipo en los jardines de la Universidad y también la posibilidad de que el tipo ese procediera legalmente contra mí por golpearlo.

-_Descuida, hablaré con Owen y verás como todo se arregla. No hagas bilis y concéntrate en lo tuyo, porque ya quiero que termines esa tesis y regreses aquí, te extraño mucho. _-me dice Sere en un tono cariñoso que me hace sonreír. Así era mi mejor amiga, puro corazón y a veces poca cabeza, moría de ganas de que volviera a Londres y creo que se había olvidado de la promesa que me hizo, así que se la recordaré:

-Claro, cabeza de panqueque, ya quieres que regrese ¿Y te has puesto a pensar que cuando regrese vas a decidir entre los dos chicos? Porque pediste tres meses de plazo.

_-¡Mierda! Se me había olvidado ese detalle. _-se queja mi amiga, golpeando su frente. -_Y cada vez me es más difícil. ¡Owen es tan lindo! y nuestra relación va súper bien, pero mi Frich es genial, y cuando leo su libro es como una ventana a su alma, es tan inteligente, tan sensible, tan babeable_… -lanza con tono de fan enamorada y stalkeadora mi amiga. Muy bien, entrando al tema interminable de la indecisión de Serena con sus dos galanes, mejor corto conversación y hago un resumen de puntos importantes para que le queden claros, antes de despedirme.

-Estás realmente loca, Serena, creo que ya te dejaré con tus sinvergüenzadas porque hoy no quiero oír nudos mentales. Fue un día nefasto. Habla con el inquilino y dile que controle a su estúpido pariente. -le aclaro a Sere esperando que de verdad haga algo y rápido al respecto antes de que termine mi semestre en la prisión de Arbour Hill.

-_Lo haré amiga. Toma un té de lavanda como los que yo te preparaba, duerme rico y deja todo en mis manos. _-me promete Sere. ¿Dejar todo en sus manos?...

-Eso no me da mucha confianza ¿Sabes? Tienes el don de enredarlo todo. _-_aseguro yo y Serena le me saca la lengua. -Descansa, cabeza de panqueque, te quiero mucho. -me despido yo sonriendo ante su gesto infantil, agotada y casi con mis ojos ya cerrados de cansancio. Creo que ella lo nota porque contrario a su costumbre de enviar besos, abrazos, corazones y demás emoticones, solo me sonríe y se despide.

-_Adiós amiga. _-cuelga Serena la videollamada. Cuando la pantalla de queda negra, cierro todo y apago mi lap, necesito con urgencia descansar y dejar de pensar en ese desagradable tipo, que es peor que el Allistar hijo de Cholla de la canción gaélica que traduzco de tarea. ¿Por qué la vida tiene que ser tan complicada para mí? Si mi único interés es estudiar, comer chocolate y titularme.

**Sandford Lodge Apartments. ****Rathmines, Dublín 6. ****Día siguiente por la noche. **

El móvil sobre la mesa de la sala suena con fuerza, con el tono insistente de música de violín, y justo al momento el bulldog inglés que dormitaba sobre el mueble rojo de la sala, ladra con fuerza, incorporándose y uniendo sus ladridos al alboroto del móvil.

-¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! ¡East, estás taladrando mis oídos! -se queja en voz alta, saliendo de la habitación un joven alto y bien parecido, de cabello castaño, ojos verde oliva, cuerpo atlético y músculos marcados que usa boxers azul marino y camiseta blanca sin mangas, así como una toalla alrededor de su cuello y tiene algo de crema de afeitar en su mejilla. Además su paso es extraño, como si le doliera una de sus piernas. Al llegar, toma el móvil y responde. -¿Owen?

-_Sí, yo. Te llamé hace quince minutos y no respondiste. _-saluda la voz varonil del otro lado de la línea.

-Escuché pero estaba en la ducha. East es peor que una alarma. -indica el joven castaño y se sienta en el sillón donde de prisa, acude el bulldog a subir a sus piernas y lamerlo.

_-¿Estás resfriado? Se escucha tu voz algo nasal. _-pregunta la voz del móvil. El joven castaño rola los ojos.

-Un poco, tuve un enfriamiento ayer. Qué bueno que llamas, iba a hacerlo yo por la tarde pero he tenido toneladas de trabajo con el caso del divorcio del diputado Gibbons y se me pasó el día. -indica Robert de Burgh.

-_Escucha, ¿Por qué te tomaste la libertad de reclamarle a la amiga de Serena sobre el contrato? _-lanza de pronto Owen sin esperar más.

-¡Ah vaya! Ya te fue con el chisme tu _inquilina incómoda_ y seguramente la tipa violenta esa ya se quejó con su amiguita del alma. -fastidiado Robert aparta al perro que no lo lama.

-¿_Por qué lo hiciste, Robert? Si te mandé el scan del contrato no fue para que reclamaras; aún no sabemos qué pasó. Serena no se explica como la firma de su amiga apareció allí y estamos tratando de buscar una razón lógica para…_

-¡Razón lógica! -se levanta el chico del sillón caminando en círculos por la sala. -Hermano, no hay otra razón lógica, esa mujer energúmena y violenta está implicada, pero tú eres demasiado ingenuo como para darte cuenta, ¿Por qué creerle a la mujer esa que vive contigo ahora? ¿Por qué suponer que ella y su horrible amiga son buenas personas?

-_Son buenas personas, Robert, tú no las conoces y no puedes juzgarlas.-_reclama la voz de Owen.

-Ya conozco a una y créeme que puedo juzgarla como la demente que es. -se queja el abogado frotando su abdomen.

-_Pues lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal. No me interesa que creas lo peor de Serena y Reindert, yo sé que ellas son personas decentes y que no robaron ese dinero. Creo cuando Sere dice que Rei no recibió ese dinero y además, sea o no real la firma, no debiste reclamarle de forma tan grosera. Eso fue impulsivo y tonto. _-se queja Owen por el teléfono.

-¿Impulsivo y tonto? ¡Solo estaba protegiendo a mi familia! "_Teaghlach_" ¿O ya lo olvidaste? Cuando pasó lo de Karen juré que no dejaría que ninguna mujer sin escrúpulos volviera a lastimarlos. -insiste con tono vehemente el castaño, caminando con dificultad arrastrando un poco su pierna derecha.

-_Sé cómo cuidas de nosotros y sé lo preocupado que estás de que estemos lejos y que se vuelva a repetir la historia, y no es que no lo agradezca, hermano, pero tienes que comprender que no era la forma. La pobre de Reindert no tiene idea de nada relacionado con ese contrato y la forma como le reclamaste no fue la apropiada…_

-¡La pobre de Reindert! Créeme que no sabes de lo que hablas. Esa hippster violenta no merece para nada el epíteto de "_Pobre_", ¿Sabes qué me hizo? Me golpeó en el hígado, me dio una patada en la espinilla que aún tengo amoratada y me lanzó en una fuente. -narra furioso el abogado. Una risa de Owen por el celular es la respuesta. -¿Te ríes?

_-¡Claro que sí! Sere me dijo que Rei estaba algo nerviosa por las presiones de la tesis y su escuela, que la sacaste de quicio y que te golpeó pero no me describió tan a detalle la escena. ¿Por eso fue tu resfrío? -_divertido comenta el músico.

-No me gusta tu risa burlona, Owen, y sí, fue por eso. Aunque me fui directo del "_Trinity_" a casa de Lisa para cambiarme, porque sabes que siempre tengo ropa allí y porque queda más cerca que mi departamento, llegué ya con estornudos. Ella me puso ungüento de árnica en la pierna porque en verdad no sé a quién se le ocurre patear con semejantes botas a un hombre y tengo la pierna muy lastimada, así que de ninguna manera la compadezcas. -resume Robert de Burgh con voz indignada.

_-¿Fuiste con mamá? Muy bien, entonces ahorro reclamos y consejos porque si le contaste las cosas y conociendo a Lisa de Burgh, seguramente ya te regañó, te indicó tu error al no pensar las cosas antes de actuar, dejándote llevar por el temperamento que heredaste de papá. Así fue ¿Verdad? _-pregunta por teléfono Owen. Robert rola los ojos y de nuevo se tira en el sillón.

-Sí, exactamente eso. Mientras me curaba y me daba una taza de té verde con una deliciosa crema de brócoli para que me calentara, me reprendió como no lo hacía desde la primera vez que no llegué a dormir a casa.

-_Me alegro mucho. Sabía que si mamá se enteraba de lo que hiciste te diría las cosas como son. Ella jamás es de ponerse del lado de nosotros solo porque sí, siempre nos apoya pero siempre nos señala nuestros errores, y esta vez, Robert, el del error fuiste tú._-sincero dice Owen. El joven abogado suspira.

-Ya pasado un día del suceso y visto en perspectiva sí me di cuenta que estuve mal. Creo que la presión por el caso Gibbons más algunos regaños de Jeff y líos personales con Minka me tenían con los nervios de punta, así que cuando me enviaste el scan y vi eso solo me encendí, no lo pensé mucho. Le pedí ayuda a McAllister para localizarla, y como me debe algunos favores me ayudó, me enteré de donde estudiaba esa mujer y el resto ya lo sabes. -informa Robert.

-_Ya veo. Bien, hermano, si ya tú mismo has reflexionado sobre lo ocurrido no seré reiterativo. Te conozco y sé que no volverá a pasar algo como esto. Llamaba justo para pedirte que no vuelvas a reclamarle nada a Reindert y que esperes a que averigüemos más cosas sobre ese contrato y la cuenta de banco… ¿Lo harás? _-pregunta Owen a su hermano.

-Sí, claro. No volveré a reclamarle nada más a la hippster violenta. Lo juro. Además créeme que no me quedaron ganas de volver a verla. -opina Robert.

_-¿Ni para disculparte? -_cuestiona el músico por el teléfono. Robert se queda en silencio y acaricia el lomo de su perro, que de nuevo se ha acercado a sus piernas. -¿_Hermano?... ¿Por qué te quedas callado? ¿No crees que merezca la disculpa?_ –pregunta Owen.

-Visto objetivamente quizá no. Ya me golpeó y ridiculizó bastante como para que el destino le haya compensado lo mal que la traté ¿O no? Finalmente, el que tiene resfriado y una pierna lastimadas y amoratada soy yo. -orgulloso Robert.

_-Quizá, pero el que provocó el altercado fuiste tú, y recuerda que eres el caballero…_

\- …que Lisa educó, lo sé… ¡Maldita sea!... ¿Tenías que recordarme ese detalle? Ahora me sentiré terrible hasta que me disculpe con esa mujer. -responde Robert de Burgh.

_-Me alegra, porque es lo correcto. Además, Rei viene a Londres en dos meses más, cuando termine su tesis, y siendo la mejor amiga de Sere no quiero tener dificultades con ella ni avergonzarme del mal genio de mi hermano, es mejor para todos llevarnos bien. _-asegura el muchacho con un tono que hace a Robert fruncir el ceño.

-Owen… ¿No crees que le estás dando demasiada importancia a ese detalle? Finalmente tu situación con Serena en el departamento es temporal, dime por qué siento en tu tono de voz una especie de interés excesivo en que la amiga energúmena de Serena tenga buena impresión de los de Burgh. -cuestiona el abogado ganando otra risa del muchacho.

_-Por nada especial, solo quiero que actúes como sé que lo haría mi hermano mayor, el Robert que conozco y respeto, es todo. _-responde la voz del joven músico por teléfono.

-Hermano… ¿De verdad no tengo por qué preocuparme por tu optimismo con la situación de esa mujer en el departamento? Porque honestamente nadie en tu lugar lo habría tomado con tanta filosofía y hasta gusto.

_-Sere es una chica maravillosa, dulce, espontánea, divertida, cariñosa… ya somos buenos amigos, los niños la adoran, me ayuda a cuidarlos mientras encuentro niñera, no nos echó del lugar y tampoco nos hizo problema con Rei, creo que eso te da idea del tipo de persona que es_.

-Bien, solo ten cuidado, porque la forma como hablas de ella y ese tono… no sé… no quiero predisponerme, solo prométeme que por tu bien y el de mis sobrinos vas a cuidar a quién le das tu corazón. ¿Está bien? -cuestiona el abogado a su hermano.

_-Te lo prometo, Robert. Gracias por cuidarnos siempre, aún desde lejos. Te llamo en la semana. Suerte con tu caso y con lo que sea que ahora te hayas enemistado con tu novia._-responde por el teléfono Owen. Robert suspira.

-No vale la pena hablar de eso, espero tu llamada y dile a tu _inquilina incómoda_ que no volveré a cruzarme en el camino de su amiga. -asegura el abogado.

_-Excepto para pedirle una disculpa.-_recuerda Owen.

-Sí… Excepto para eso. ¿Por qué lo reiteras? -cuestiona enfadado Robert.

_-Para que quede claro antes de irme. Bien, los niños te mandan saludos y besos, esperan que vengas a verlos alguna vez aunque ya les dije que tienes mucho trabajo._

-Intentaré, también los extraño. Dales un un abrazo de mi parte y cuídense mucho. Te dejo ya, tengo cita a las nueve con el diputado y su secretario y esta gripe horrible me tiene muy mal.

_-Lamento haberte interrumpido, hermano, suerte en tu reunión. Nos vemos. _-cuelga Owen el teléfono.

Robert pasa su mano por su cabello. Luego mira al bulldog que estaba a su lado.

-¿Qué te parece, East? Ahora a tener que disculparme con esa hippster neurótica y violenta. -el muchacho toma una carpeta azul que estaba sobre su mesa de la sala, junto con otras más del logotipo del bufet "KELLY AND O´REYLLY" y la abre buscando unos documentos en donde lee la dirección que le consiguió su amigo del departamento de policía. -¿Montpellier Hill No. 36? Esto está del otro lado de la ciudad, en Chesterfield, Dublín 8… ¡Demonios!... ¿Y ahora como se supone que me ponga delante de la mujer esa y le pida disculpas? –se levanta Robert del sillón y mira a su perro que hace unos leves gruñiditos. -es verdad, East, necesitamos un plan de defensa, uno infalible donde no me arriesgue a otra golpiza. Creo, hijo mío, que tú y yo vamos a frecuentar varios días la zona del Chesterfield. -determina Robert mirando a su bulldog de frente. -hay que observar al enemigo, East, eso se llama táctica. -confirma el muchacho y baja luego a su mascota del sillón, caminando de regreso al baño para terminar de arreglarse. Sin embargo, al mirar su rostro en el espejo del baño, sonríe de lado. -Debí haber visto mal, no pueden ser de ese color sus ojos… -dice en voz baja el abogado, pero después sacude su cabeza y abriendo la llave del agua se moja las manos y la cara. -¡NO! Fuera de mi mente, hippster violenta… ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué me pasa? -se queja el muchacho y seca su cara para continuar después con su arreglo para su cita de trabajo.

**Parque Fénix, ****Conyngham Road****,****Dublín****8****,****Irlanda****. Cuatro días después. **

Salí esa mañana a trotar como siempre con Beni. Ya que la vida de estudiante de maestría suele pasar entre la esquizofrenia, la miseria y el sedentarismo debido a las agotadoras horas de escuela y las tareas en casa, habíamos decidido de común acuerdo salir a trotar regularmente a las 7 de la mañana, aprovechando que nuestro apartamento estaba cerca del parque. Aunque algunas veces una o la otra estaba nockeada de pereza por las correspondientes clases y asesorías de tesis, la otra hacía las veces de conciencia saludable y siempre acabábamos por salir con nuestra ropa deportiva a trotar por el lugar.

A veces Benilde o a veces yo poníamos música en el móvil para animar el ejercicio que solía trascurrir entre charlas y chismes de los compañeros de Lingüística o en comentar la evidente relación amorosa del Dr. Kallen, nuestro director académico de 45 años, con una compañera de intercambio francesa de 23, que además de todo, nos caía mal. Sin embargo, el tema desde que el abogado _Gobshite_ me agredió en la Universidad era la vida amorosa de Serena.

A Beni le divertía mucho que le contara las aventuras de mi amiga, como sacadas de una SITCOM americana, yo le había contado de su indecisión por dos chicos y hasta le mostré fotos, a lo que mi amiga española se mostró abiertamente del "_Frich Team_" mientras Gabrielle, nuestra otra amiga que vivía cerca de la Universidad pero a veces iba a hacer tareas, era "Owen Team".

Sí. Así de patéticas y raras son la diversiones de pobres estudiantes de maestría, que fuera de la tesis no tienen mucho donde expandir su mente, y las tres nos divertíamos de lo lindo con las cosas de Serena.

-Préstame una liga del cabello.-me pide mi amiga mientras trotamos. Yo asiente y me quito la que llevo enredada en la muñeca izquierda, alargándosela.

-Sujétala bien, ya he perdido dos esta semana mientras corremos…-le respondo yo. Ella asiente.

-Ahora dime… ¿De verdad salió bien librada Serena de la cita doble?... -me cuestionó Beni mientras sujetaba su cabello lleno de rastas con mi liga.

-¡De verdad Beni! Te digo que Serena ha perdido todo tipo de madurez y ahora se entretiene en tener citas dobles con sus dos chicos en el mismo restaurante y a la misma hora. -aseguro yo sin dejar de trotar al ritmo de "_Running Away_" de Bob Marley, que sonaba en el móvil de mi amiga.

-¡Es asombroso! ¿Y cómo mierda hizo para que no la descubrieran? -me pregunta Beni ya trotando con normalidad, con su cabello abundante lleno de rastas, sujeto con mi liga de cabello.

-Ni idea, debe tener pacto con el diablo, porque por mas caótica que sea su situación, sale de ella. Yo no dejo de regañarla, ya sabes, por móvil y por chat, pero le entra por un oído y le sale por el otro. -le comento yo.

-Pues a mí me parece muy divertido todo lo que nos cuentas en las reuniones con John y con Gabrielle, de no ser por las aventuras de Sere y sus dos galanes nos moriríamos enmohecidos entre la Ley de Grimm y los diagramas arbóreos. -opina mi amiga haciéndome reír, pero justo cuando iba a responderle algo al respecto, de entre la maleza de uno de los caminos aparece delante de nosotros un pequeño bulto blanco con café, que me arranca un grito de sorpresa porque casi lo atropello.

-¡Por la Rana René! -se me escapa de los labios el insulto que siempre le critico a Serena, y ahora sí…

**Opción a)** Atropello a la cosita esa y la piso, quizá cayéndole encima, lo cual además de lastimarlo a él me lastimaría a mí con consecuencias que van desde raspones hasta luxaciones que en este momento de mi vida académica, solo empeorarían mi situación o…

**Opción b)** hago uso de mis privilegiados reflejos desarrollados en clases de kendo para frenar y así, aunque no evito lastimarme yo, sí evito lastimar a la cosita entrometida que se me ha cruzado.

Creo que más por reflejo que razonado, mi cuerpo decide qué hacer, así que me freno y me tropiezo de la forma más inverosímil posible, porque desafiando las leyes de gravedad, doy una especie de salto para evitar al bultito blanco con café y caigo en el suelo totalmente sentada, con considerable dolor de mis glúteos.

-¡Joder! ¡Qué golpazo! -espeta en su natal español mi amiga Benilde. Yo me recuesto en el suelo totalmente, tratando de asimilar lo que pasó y el dolor considerable en mi parte inferoespaldar, pero de repente siento un peso considerable sobre mi abdomen y una cálida y húmeda lengüita que lame mi cara. En cuanto abro los ojos me encuentro con el perro más dulce y bello del universo, un bulldog inglés blanco con café que me lame la cara y hace soniditos.

-¡Santo Dios!... ¡Qué criatura más adorable! -digo yo encantada y me siento en el suelo, abrazando al perro que continúa lamiéndome y mostrándome un afecto mucho más honesto y espontáneo que el que me han mostrado muchos humanos en mi vida.

-¡Qué bello perritooooooo! -dice Benilde hincándose en el suelo y acariciado también al precioso bulldog.

-Creo que perdono la caída y el golpe con tal de conocer a este galán… ¿Qué te parece, Beni? -le digo yo a mi amiga, tomando al perrito y alzándolo delante de nosotras. Eso sí, tiene algo de peso.

-Mucho más apuesto que los tres últimos que te han asediado, amiga mía, y quizá, con menos peso también. -me responde ella y las dos reímos.

-¿Estará perdido?... -miro yo en torno sin ver a nadie; a esas horas de la mañana en verdad no había mucha gente en el parque.

-Mira su collar. Dice su nombre. -me comenta Beni; yo asiento y tomo el colgante con forma de trébol dorado que pende del collar.

-"EAST". -leo yo el nombre y sonrío al perro. -¿Ese es tu nombre? ¿East? -le digo yo y el animalito ladra adorablemente, tan adorablemente que decido abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Rei, por favor, si no encontramos al dueño hay que quedárnoslo. -suplica de rodillas Beni. Yo me levanto, ya sin cargar a East, dejándolo en el suelo porque aún me duelen mucho los glúteos.

-Ya veremos, hay que dar una vuelta al parque y preguntamos, pero le quitaré el collar, así sabremos quién es el dueño verdadero si le preguntamos el nombre. -aseguro yo, pero cuando me agacho a desabrochar el collar, escucho claramente una voz que me parece demasiado conocida, con mi agudo oído.

-¡EAST! ¡EAST! ¡¿DÓNDE TE METISTE?¡ -giro la cabeza y miro en torno.

-Escucha, lo están buscando. -digo yo a Beni que juega con las orejas de East y como si quisiera dar refuerzo a mis palabras, el perro ladra y se revuelve en mis brazos, porque lo estaba sujetando, justo cuando los arbustos laterales del camino se abren y aparece… ¡NOOOO! ¡NOOOOO! ¡POR EL ÚNICO OJO DE CAILLEACH BEARA! ¡EL ABOGADUCHO _GOBSHITE_!

Yo me quedo de piedra al verlo aparecer, no hay duda, es él a pesar de los lentes oscuros y vestir casaca deportiva roja, nunca me olvidaría de semejante tipo con esa escena en el jardín de mi Universidad que me ganó una neuralgia de tres días, una gastritis de dos días, una carta de extrañamiento por protagonizar riñas en territorio Universitario y varias llamadas a Serena quejándome por la situación.

-¡East! Chico travieso, al fin te encuentro. -dice el abogado como si nada acercándose a nosotras.

-¿Es tuyo? -le pregunta Benilde al hombre.

-Sí es mío. Se escapó corriendo cuando le quité la correa, no sé qué buscaba, parecía bólido corriendo tras algo y no lo pude detener. -responde el individuo desagradable y al fin me mira. De hecho nos miramos, porque aunque East se revuelve en mis brazos y ladra, yo no lo he soltado y sigo agachada. Es extraño, solo nos miramos en silencio y él se quita los lentes negros.

-Tú… -digo yo la única palabra que sale de mi boca. ¡Maldita sea! Solo un pronombre personal de entre toda la inmensa gama de mi léxico…

-Tú… -responde el abogado y sonríe.

-Nosotros. -escucho a Beni, que muy divertida nos mira a uno y a otro alternadamente. Yo la miro pidiéndole que se calle con un gesto, pero tanto ella como el abogado estallan en una sonora carcajada.

-Vaya coincidencia. Encontraste a mi perro. -comenta él. Yo asiento y suelto a East, levantándome del suelo, él se acerca al abogado ladrando y dando saltitos.

-Salió de la nada y casi lo atropello, pero logré frenar a tiempo y solo me caí pero no fue grave. - respondo al ver la alegría del adorable animalito con su dueño que se hinca para abrazarlo.

-Tu perrito es adorable y muy amigable. -comenta Beni.

-Es igual a su padre, sin duda. -responde el abogado con tono de autosuficiencia que me hace rolar los ojos. ¡NUNCA! ¿Cómo se atreve semejante tipo desagradable a compararse con East?-bueno chicas, de nuevo gracias por encontrarlo, ahora a darle agua, está agitado por haber estado en brazos. Creo que aunque ya nos hemos visto antes las circunstancias no fueron las mejores y sería bueno volvernos a presentar. Robert de Burgh, e East de Burgh. -se presenta el abogado y nos alarga la mano.

-Benilde Lugo, de España, estudiante de lingüística, pero me puedes decir Beni -toma mi amiga enseguida la mano del abogado.

-Un gusto, Beni. -responde él.

-Creo innecesario decirte mi nombre, evidentemente lo sabes. -respondo yo con los brazos cruzados.

-Sí lo sé, Reindert ¿Crees que sea posible que hablemos? Prometo no quitarte más de diez minutos. -pide el individuo y yo levanto una ceja.

-Siempre que no sea para amenazarme de nuevo o para entregarme un citatorio legal, no le veo problema. -advierto yo con el tono más frío que puedo.

-No es para nada de eso. -acepta el abogado. Yo asiento.

-Muy bien, entonces me retiro. Rei, te espero en la casa, me adelanto a darme una ducha y a preparar el desayuno. Un gusto conocerlos, guapos caballeros. -se despide Beni besando la mejilla del hombre y la cabeza de East.

-Igual nosotros, Beni, encantados. -se despide el individuo con un tono amable que no le conocía. Mi amiga me sonríe y se aleja corriendo. Yo veo de reojo al abogado _Gobshite_ ponerle la correa en el collar a East y acercase a mi lado.

-Hay una banca por allá. Creo que podemos sentarnos. -me dice señalando una cercana banca negra debajo de un encino seco. Yo asiento y camino delante hasta el lugar donde me siento. El individuo se sienta también y enseguida el bulldog salta, aún con la correa y se acerca a mis piernas, yo sonrío y lo abrazo, acariciando sus orejas. -creo que le simpatizas, y mira que es difícil para hacer amistades. A mis compañeros de trabajo, a mi casera, a mi vecina y a mi novia no los quiere para nada.

-¿De verdad? ¡Pero si es una cosita adorable! -respondo yo y beso la cabeza de East.

-Adorable pero muy selectivo. Por cierto, siento lo de tu caída. ¿De verdad estás bien? -cuestiona el hombre y yo lo miro levantando una ceja.

-¿Ahora te importa si estoy bien cuando hace cuatro días me ibas a meter a la cárcel? Curioso. -espeto yo con tono irónico y entonces… ¿Vi bien?... ¡Sí! Vi bastante bien. ¡El abogado _Gobshite_ se sonroja!

-Justo de eso quiero hablarte. Creo que… que… -lo veo jugar con sus dedos en la correa de East y aclarar su garganta. -creo que te debo una disculpa…

-Crees bien. Me la debes. La forma como me gritaste en medio del jardín de mi Universidad y los reclamos injustificados que me hiciste, fueron lo más grosero y estúpido que alguien me ha hecho en la vida. -lanzo yo con tono molesto, mirándolo, y noto sus ojos verdes ahora realmente culpables. Hace una expresión tan apesadumbrada que creo que de verdad lo siente. ¡GRACIAS BRIGHID! Ahora lo haré sentir culpable…¡MUAJAJAJA!

-Sí, sé que hice mal. Mamá en persona y Owen por teléfono ya me lo hicieron ver. -comenta el abogado.

-¡Ah, vaya! O sea que si tu madre y tu hermano no te lo hacen ver tú no te habrías dado cuenta que te portaste como patán. -le reclamo yo con voz molesta y él solo baja la vista. ¡Maravilloso! merece eso y más para que aprenda a no meterse con Reindert Griffiths.

-Tampoco quise decir eso. En verdad estaba muy alterado por cosas del trabajo y cosas personales. Además a mi hermano lo han robado y timado ya anteriormente, Owen suele ser muy ingenuo a veces y cuando recibí el scan del contrato y me dijo que fue víctima de una estafa, solo pude pensar que tú lo habías estafado. -cuenta el abogado con tono dolido.

-Pues no, yo no he visto ni una libra de ese dinero de la renta. No estaba enterada que mi departamento estaba siendo rentado y para muestra dos cosas: Que Sere llegó allí de Francia pensando que estaba vacío y que yo soy una miserable becaria del "Trinity" que sufre para estirar su beca académica cada fin de mes, que debe desplazarse en bicicleta para ahorrar lo del bus, que vive con su amiga en un departamento con goteras y vecinos ruidosos y que no me sobra precisamente el dinero. -le explico yo.

-Ya lo sé. Hice muy mal en ir a reclamarte sin estar del todo seguro y lo lamento. ¿Me perdonas? -pregunta el abogado mirándome con una expresión extraña, de súplica evidente, con sus ojos verdes demasiado arrepentidos como para dudar de su sinceridad. Es raro, pero mi plan inicial de hacerle sentir culpa se desvanece un poco con esa mirada.

-No veo por qué no. La verdad es la primera vez que alguien me amenaza con la cárcel, y con lo extraño que está ese asunto del contrato de arrendamiento de tu hermano, sí me asusté. No quiero hacer mi examen profesional en la prisión de Arbour Hill. -le explico yo y el ríe, con una risa muy alegre y casi armoniosa.

-Sería gracioso. Toda una master en lingüística en Arbour Hill… -comenta el abogado. Yo sonrío y acaricio a East que se ha quedado dormidito en mis piernas.

-Ya que estamos en etapa de pedir disculpas, también lamento los golpes y lo de la fuente. Si bien tú no actuaste del todo bien, yo tampoco. No debí perder así la cabeza y debí controlar mi temperamento. -¡HEYYY! Un segundo… ¿Yo dije eso?... ¿Yo dije eso?... ¡ME LLEVA EL PERRO DE CULLAN! ¿De dónde salió esa disculpa no planeada? ¡YO NO ME DEBO DISCULPAR DE NADA!

-Ahora que lo mencionas, sí dolió. Tuve lastimada la pierna por tres días. ¿Dónde aprende una lingüista a golpear así? -me pregunta y ahora yo río, pero río porque en verdad estoy confundida.

-Tomo clases de SYSTEMA ruso hace un mes… he aprendido lo básico, y otro poco que estaba muy molesta y bueno… ya viste como acabó. -respondo yo.

-Bien entonces, disculpas aceptadas. A Owen le preocupaba que te llevaras una mala impresión de los de Burgh con lo que pasó. Dijo que vas a volver a Londres pronto… ¿Qué tanto es pronto? -me pregunta el abogado.

-Dos meses más o menos, según vayan mis trámites de titulación. Es un infierno titularte y terminar la tesis, a semanas de que te den el dictamen de aprobación salen errores de todos lados. -me quejo yo.

-Ya veo… dos meses… poco tiempo pero… algo se puede hacer. Bien, Reindert, entonces creo que nos veremos alguna otra vez. Suelo venir a correr cuando me da tiempo por mis horarios, así que espero podernos saludar sin malos entendidos de por medio. -me propone luego de todas esas palabras inconexas que ha dicho.

-Sí, es lo más seguro que nos veamos. Beni y yo procuramos venir diariamente una hora, a veces a trotar y a veces en bicicleta. Me encantará saludar de nuevo a East. Por cierto… ya se durmió. -comento yo al escuchar el ronquidito del perro.

-Es un perezoso, lo traigo a caminar para que esté en forma, ya sabes que esta raza suele tener problemas del corazón y aprovechando que es joven, que se costumbre a hacer ejercicio… ¡Hey!... ¡Muchacho! hora de despertar. -lo mueve el abogado de mis piernas y el adorable bulldog se despierta.

-Ya debes irte, East, me encantó conocerte, espero vernos después. -le digo yo al animalito y le doy un beso, luego lo cargo y lo dejo sobre la banca para levantarme. -bien, nos veremos entonces quizá algún otro día. -me despido. El abogado se levanta y me alarga la mano.

-Quizá… adiós Reindert. -me alarga la mano. Yo dudo un poco en tomarla, valorando las posibilidades de una cosa y otra…

En caso de tomarla, puede que eso le indique al abogado _Gobshite_ que podemos ser amigos y eso es algo que no me gustaría porque aunque se disculpe, me sigue cayendo mal pero, si no la tomo puede creer que no lo perdoné en serio así que…

-Adiós. Nos vemos. -tomo de forma rápida su mano, dándole un apretón para después dar media vuelta y correr de regreso al sendero que conduce a casa, aunque en mi carrera alcanzo a escuchar algunos ladridos de East y cuando llego lejos, giro la vista y veo al abogado jalando su correa para evitarle correr tras de mí… ¡AWWW! ¡Que adorable! Alzo la mano para despedirme de lejos y el abogado responde, luego sigo mi camino. Creo que un adorable galán irlandés se había enamorado de mí a primera vista.

"**Parque Fénix" mismo instante…**

Robert de Burgh ve alejarse a la muchacha con ropa deportiva negra y suspira, pero al momento el bulldog ladra e intenta seguirla, el abogado debe detenerlo jalando su correa.

-¡NO!... tranquilo, galán, no es momento de ir por ella, no aún… -asegura el muchacho castaño deteniendo al perro y se despide con la mano de la pelinegra al notar que se ha girado a verlos. Ella responde a su saludo y dobla la esquina del camino, corriendo a buena velocidad.

Robert sonríe y se deja caer en la banca con sus dos brazos a los lados. East salta sobre la banca y hace algunos soniditos.

-Sí, hiciste un buen trabajo, pasaremos por la carnicería de Mr. O´Callaghan para que nos dé un gran hueso para ti. Resultó lo que planeamos, hijo mío, resultó, aunque la caída no era parte del plan pero no fue mala idea… ¡Eres un De Burgh en toda la extensión de la palabra! Inteligente y encantador. Me disculpé y pareció casual. -dice Robert acariciando la cabeza de East que ladra una vez. -¿Linda?...sí, podemos decir que sí, sin estar en modo violento y considerando que no se maquilla y que sus ojos si son de ese color que no me creía. Ahora sí los vi bien… -el perro ladra ahora dos veces. -¿Verla de nuevo? No sé… ¿Te gustaría? -el perro ladra de nuevo y Robert ríe. - Muy bien, galán, aunque eso implica levantarnos más temprano y que se te quite lo flojo para correr, veamos que tanto te gustó la muchacha. -en ese momento el móvil del abogado suena y el mira el nombre en el identificador: "MINKA LOVE".

Robert rola los ojos y no contesta, rechazando la llamada. East gruñe algo molesto cuando el muchacho lo baja al suelo.

-Hora de irse, hijo mío, se acabó la libertad. -acaba el abogado y camina con su perro en dirección opuesta a donde se ha ido la muchacha, pero de vez en vez voltea atrás y sonríe…

**Una semana después…**

Esa tarde llegué a casa a punto del colapso. Beni había salido al cine con su amigo Xavier y me invitaron, pero me fue imposible salir de la Universidad hasta esas azarosas horas de la noche.

Había estado en un cubículo con la Dra. Carson finalizando las últimas correcciones al maldito Capítulo de "Conclusiones" de la tesis. ¡Quién iba a pensar que algo tan sencillo como redactar las malditas conclusiones del mal diera tantas dificultades!

No había contestado el teléfono a Beni ni a John toda la tarde porque tenía encima la presión de entregar esto mañana mismo en PDF o de otra forma la universidad no me daría el apoyo económico para impresión de tesis, y eso francamente era una ayuda que no pensaba perderme. Sabía que me habían estado buscando mis amigos y Serena toda la tarde sin responderles nada, pero si les contestaba perdía tiempo…

¡Por las barbas de Mac Lir!... en serio detesto mi maldita competitividad. Mi ansia de ser la primera en titularse de toda mi generación me estaba haciendo sobre esforzarme a niveles patéticamente imposibles para entregar la tesis primero que nadie, y finalmente, hasta yo tenía límites. Aunque suene muy Poirot, hoy había descubierto uno de ellos: Los detalles finales son los peores.

Llegué a casa y me fui directo a mi habitación. Encendí la luz de la lámpara, lancé lo más lejos posible mis zapatos y me metí directo al baño a lavarme la boca y refrescarme la cara. Luego de salir, tomé el móvil y vi todos los últimos mensajes de Serena, diciendo que me conectara porque había algo importantísimo que decirme… ¿Importantísimo? Últimamente lo "Importantísimo" de Serena suele ser algún detalle que la hizo babear de alguno de sus dos chicos así que… tengo dos opciones.

**Opción a)** le contesto a Serena y me expongo a un capítulo más de "_Mis dos amores clandestinos_", con riesgo de no terminar el PDF para mañana o…

**Opción b)** la ignoro y sigo con mi trabajo pero me expongo a que mi sensible amiga se haga mil ideas y se moleste conmigo… ¿Y si tiene algo importante que decirme?... ¿Y si por egoísta me importa más un PDF que mi mejor amiga?... No quería que se hiciera ideas erróneas sobre nuestra amistad, como ya había pasado antes.

Finalmente me decido por la "B" pero no quiero sacar la laptop, por hoy mis ojos no dan para más, así que entro desde el móvil a una página de chat y casi al instante logro ver una pequeña ventana abierta con el ícono de Sailor Moon encenderse y parpadear con la palabra: "REEEEEIIIII", escrita con todas esas duplicaciones como recurso pragmático que indica sorpresa, desesperación y grito.

\- …_Al fin entras, te he enviado 12 mensajes_… -veo otro mensaje en la ventana.

-_13_. _Acabo de volver de asesoría y vengo molida, si no fuera tan importante lo que dices que debes decirme no me pondría al chat y habría caído directo a la cama._-le escribo yo tecleando en mi móvil y dejándome caer de espaldas en la cama.

-_Es importante, Rei, muy importante… creo que al fin he dado con mi mente detectivesca de Miss Marple con una pista confiable al misterio del arrendamiento de tu departamento. _-me escribe en el chat la rubia.

-_Eso me interesa más que lo que debo comunicarte… ¿Qué averiguaste? ¿Puedes poner la cámara? -_así es, de repente esta conversación sí que era importante para mí… ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no saqué la laptop?

-_No… estoy con los niños esperando las galletas de frutos rojos y ellos en la mesa del comedor coloreando. Mejor escrito. Te cuento, que ayer por equivocación, llegó aquí un estado de cuenta en un sobre de banco que no era para Owen y que yo abrí por error y "O.o" era el número de cuenta que corresponde a donde Owen ha estado depositando el dinero. _-yo leo ansiosamentecada cosa que Serena me escribe en el móvil… ¡Al fin! ¡Bendita sea Birighd! ¡Una pista del verdadero estafador!

-¡_Y de quien es la dichosa cuenta! Dime a quien tengo que mandarle al loco del abogaducho a que lo meta a prisión. _-respondo por el chat tecleando lo más rápido que puedo.

-_Fue por error que lo abrí, te juro, porque le ayudo a Owen con los gastos de la casa y llevo la contabilidad y eso, así que fue sin intensión y entonces pensé que… _-¡Ah no!… esto estaba tomando tintes de novela de misterio, y sé lo que pasa si dejo a Serena Myles explayarse y perder objetividad… _**Conclusión inmediata: **_¡Regrésala al lado objetivo de la fuerza!

_-¡Serenaaaa! -_escribo en el chat y anexo un emoticon de un grito desgarrador. _-¡Deja la perorata y dime a nombre de quien está la cuenta!_

-_No vas a creerlo. ¡A nombre de Louis Phillip Armstrong! -_me escribe Serena. ¡POR LOS CUERNOS DE CERNNUNOS! ¿El ancianito conserje adorable y tierno que conozco… era el ladrón?

_-¡Por santa Brígida bendita y todas las flamas del mundo! ¿Mr. Armstrong? ¿El mismo ancianito adorable que nos ayudó cuando llegamos al depa a limpiar, decorar y arreglar todos los recibidos atrasados que dejó tía Mary? _-le escribo a Serena con velocidad.

-_Me quedé de piedra pero si, parece que Armstrong ha estado recibiendo la renta de Owen todo este tiempo._-me escribe Serena de nuevo.

-¿_Quién más sabe? Además de ti… ¿Ya le contaste a Owen? -_le pregunto yo.

-_No, quise decirte primero y que me ayudarás a decidir. Tampoco lo he enfrentado a él. -_¡Bendita sea Brighid! Cabeza de Panqueque vuelve a tener algo de madurez.

-_Genial, a pesar de tus sinvergüenzadas con dos novios aun te quedan neuronas… -_la felicito por el chat.

_-¡OYE! -_se queja mi amiga y me manda muchos emoticones de caras molestas que me hacen reír.

-¡_Era broma, cabeza de panqueque!... eres genial como Miss Marple, que bueno que descubriste todo y que me contaste. Creo que antes de decirle a Owen debes hablar con Mr. Armstrong, quizá al saber que estás enterada te confiese la verdad y sepamos que hacer, porque no me parece que él sea delincuente. -_le respondo yo también por escrito.

-_Pensé lo mismo, amiga mía, más vale no ser injustos… ¡Oye! ¿Mencionaste a Robert de Burgh? ¿Lo has visto otra vez? ¿Ya no te amenazó? _-¡Fomores furiosos! Es verdad, se me salió el nombre del abogado. Ahora Serena querrá pormenores… veamos… ¿Cómo se lo digo sin causarle furor?... ¡OH CIERTO! Desvía el tema, desvía el tema. Finalmente tenía que hablarle sobre las llamadas de mis hermanos que ya descubrieron su juego del novio doble… ¡SÍ! Reindert Poirot, eres un genio… ¡A distraerla!

-_Son muchas preguntas y ahora no las quiero responder. Antes debes saber dos cosas urgentes. Primero, Sepphir te vio en Hyde Park el Martes en un día de campo con unos niños y un chico que en sus exactas palabras, "PARECIA SER TU NOVIO", de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes que jugaba básquet bol mejor que Jordan contra chicos del parque. -_escribo yo de la forma más concisa lo que mi hermano me había dicho cuando me llamó ayer. ¡Éxito!... mi amiga tarda en responder unos segundos, pero después escribe:

_-¡OMG! ¡Sepphir me vio con Owen y los niños! Salimos a Hyde Park y en efecto, Owen retó a unos adolescentes a jugar canastas, los venció y yo lo abracé. _-acompañado de otro emoticón de ojos sorprendidos.

-_Pues sí, mi hermano los vio y me llamó enseguida a preguntarme cuando habías llegado a Londres. Estaba con unos amigos por la zona y lo tuve que convencer, casi sobornar con trabajos a su servicio cuando regrese a casa, para que no le diga nada a mamá porque sabes que enterándose ella se entera tía Sylvia. _-y esto último ya no era parte de mi plan de evadir el tema del abogado. Era verdad.

_-¡NOOO! ¡Dile a tu hermano que incluso yo le sirvo de esclava si quieres pero que no le diga nada a tu madre_! -me suplica por el chat Serena.

-_Y ese no es el peor de tus problemas, Cabeza de panqueque… Andrea también te vio, pero en un concierto en el Royal Albert Hall con un "guapísimo castaño elegante y distinguido", según su mensaje y con foto incluida… que te envío ahora mismo… -_le digo yo ahora y busco entre mis archivos recibidos la foto que me mandó mi hermana para adjuntársela a Serena.

_-¡Por la Rana René! -_escribe Serena en el chat y me manda un icono animado de ese personaje gritando como loco. _-¿Andrea me vio con Frich?... ¡Diablos! Salimos apenas ayer y me llevó a oír a Nicola Benedetti… ¿Y qué le dijiste? _-me pregunta cuando la foto que me envió Andrea, de ella besándose con nuestro ex compañero "Praline", termina de cargar en el chat.

-_No mucho, solo que estabas saliendo con ese chico y que por favor no le dijera nada a mi madre porque ella enseguida se lo diría a la tuya y tendrías líos. Ella no fue tan pesada como mi hermano y en solidaridad a las muchas veces que la ayudamos a esconder a sus novios, sobre todo a Charles, que sabes que mis padres no quieren por vago, accedió a guardar el secreto.-_le informo yo del tema controlado.

_-¡PUF! Te adoro, amiga mía, me salvaste. _-escribe Serena.

-_No creas eso, ni se te ocurra. Evité un lío mayor y eso fue todo, pero aunque mi hermana viva en Londres por su trabajo y mi hermano en Nottingham y solo vaya a veces, no quiero pensar qué pasaría si platican y los dos describen a TU NOVIO, uno con cabello oscuro y otro castaño rizado.- _le describo los posibles escenarios a mi atolondrada amiga.

_-¡NOOO! ¡Rei no dejes que pase! _-escribe Serena. Bien, momento de la moraleja del día y quiera Brighid que esta inmadura mujer la aprenda:

-_Eso no está en mis manos, Serena, sino en las tuyas. Sé que dijiste que en tres meses, pero debes decidirte ya, antes que se entere tu madre que llevas casi dos meses en Londres y que además estás viviendo con una familia y saliendo con dos hombres._-lanzo yo por escrito, esperando mis palabras tenga efecto.

-_Ni lo digas, me asesina. _-responde mi amiga por el chat.

-_Entonces déjate de hacer el tonto y ve pensando de una vez a quien de los dos amas y despacha al otro, antes que sea peor. Y eso lo digo en serio._-redacto yo la sentencia definitiva.

-_Sí, me doy cuenta… te conté como acabé en la cita doble y nunca había pasado por más tensiones en mi vida, ni en temporada alta en el "Villa Florentine". _-me confiesa Serena.

-_Eso tú te lo buscas por indecisa y sinvergüenza, pero en serio, aprovecha que vas a presentar la revalidación y ponle ya fronteras a tu vida emocional. -_aconsejo yo por el chat de nuevo.

-_Lo haré, Rei, prometo que luego del examen, cuando ya esté calmada, voy a analizar mis sentimientos y ya sabiendo mi futuro en la universidad tomar una decisión_. -OK… no es la respuesta que yo esperaba pero finalmente ya le llegó el mensaje.

-_Más vale… _-le escribo yo aún dudosa.

_-Y ahora si dime, ¿Qué pasó con Robert de Burgh? _-¡POR LOS TUATHA DA DANANN! ¿Es que esta mujer no puede dejar el tema de lado? ¿Por qué para ella es tan importante saber?... ¡Bien! Con calma, solo le diré lo más escuetamente posible las cosas a ver si confina sus cuestionamientos en el lado más oscuro de su mente.

-_Nada fuera de lo normal. Salgo a correr con Beni a un parque cercano y encontré perdido a una belleza de perrito bulldog, precioso y encantador, llamado East. Resultó que el dueño de esa bellecita era el abogaducho, pero esta vez no se puso grosero y hasta nos agradeció. No hablamos mucho pero si me dijo que lamentaba el exabrupto y lo he visto otras dos veces que corre por la mañana, solo lo saludo de lejos o me acerco a besa a East. _-resumo yo de forma objetiva.

_-¿Entonces ya son amigos?... ¡Genial! ¿Y es guapo? ¿Te gusta? ¿Ya te dio un beso? _-¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS LE PASA A SERENA! ¿Beso? ¡Ni en la dimensión desconocida! ¡Ni siendo el último individuo sobre la tierra! Antes beso el trasero de Satán.

-¡_HEY! ¡HEY! -_me quejo por el chat y envió un emoticon de cara de diablo furioso._ -¡Para allí! No empieces a hacer tus novelas aburridas color de rosa con ese tema porque no ha pasado ni pasará nada con ese abogaducho pedante. Créeme que si yo quisiera un romance sería con su perro y no con él. Es muy antipático. _–Sí señor, espero que le quede claro… ¡A quien se le ocurre!

-_Quien sabe, Rei, a veces de la antipatía nace el amor apasionado e increíble. _-Pero no en este caso, ¡NOOOO!

-_Detén allí tus pensamientos bobos. El abogaducho prepotente tiene novia. Lo he visto correr con ella a veces.-_y eso es verdad, van dos veces que lo veo con la novia y espero así le quede claro a Serena y deje de tejer historias inverosímiles e imposibles… ¡Como si no tuviera yo bastante con ser tesista como para meterme en más problemas!

_-¿Y eso qué? Tú eres más guapa y más inteligente, seguro lo conquistas. -_¡Si claro! Si Serena viera a la modelo de revista que es su novia no pensaría eso… ¿Yo conquistarlo? No soy su tipo, y aunque lo fuera, no me meto con individuos comprometidos.

-_No quiero conquistar a nadie, y no pasará. -_le aclaro por el chat.

_-¿Por qué, Rei? Tu que sabes lo que diga el destino… -_me insiste Serena, y más vale que de nuevo la corte o esto se volverá su tema obsses y yo sé cómo son sus temas obsses.

-_No pasará porque yo no soy tú, yo no me complico gratis la vida, cabeza de panqueque, y bastante tengo con mi tórrido romance con la Tesis como para pensar en otro. Nada. Aleja tus fantasías y concéntrate en dos cosas: informarme sobre Armstrong y el contrato del departamento, y elegir a uno solo de tus chicos… ¡A UNO! _-escribo yo en el chat, intentando regresar al tema medular de esta charla: Mi amiga y su indecisión amorosa.

-_Ya, prometido. Pasando el examen de revalidación elegiré, aunque aún no sean los tres meses, lo prometo, y eso es este viernes._-Bueno, al fin se puso un plazo.

-_Este viernes. Ya dijiste. Te llamaré en la noche para saber. _-advierto yo haciendo énfasis en el compromiso.

-_Hazlo, ya te diré a quién elegí de los dos, si a Owen o a Friederich. _-me escribe muy decidida. Veamos si la decisión le dura hasta ese día.

_-Bien, quiero confiar en tu madurez ahora sí… me retiro amiga, estoy molida, por completo cansada, nos saludamos después y averigua de Armstrong. _-advierto yo, porque honestamente me urgía finalizar ese tema.

-_Lo prometo, deja todo a Miss Marple. Te quiero amiga linda, descansa. _-se despide mi amiga por el chat, anexando una manita que dice adiós.

-_Y yo a ti. TQM. Bye._-respondo yo enviándole a mi vez uno de una carita lanzando besos. Finalmente mi amiga se desconecta y yo dejo el móvil a un lado, suspirando. Se vienen días terribles para mí, muchas carreras, muchas tensiones, los malditos trámites de titulación, el asunto de la Dra. McAdams para que de parte del "_Trinity_" le paguen el viaje para mi examen… ¡Maldita la hora en que se me ocurrió elegir como lectora de tesis a alguien de la universidad de Edimburgo! Si no pasan los trámites de viáticos, entonces me corresponderá a mí pagar el traslado de la Doctora y adiós a los ahorros para mi auto… ¡En fin!... triste vida de un estudiante de maestría. Jamás seré millonaria.

Sin más, me levanto de la cama para ponerme mi pijama y tirarme a dormir, y al sacar esta de mi cajón, sonrío un poco… ¿Cómo se le ocurren a Serena tantas tonterías juntas? ¿El abogado _Gobshite_ y yo? ¡Sí, claro! ¿Y después qué? ¿la Batalla de Magh Tuireadh.?... finalmente río para mí misma, creo que esas cosas solo se le ocurren a mi caótica mejor amiga "_Cabeza de Panqueque_". Dentro de todo lo malo, hace bien en querer estudiar letras, será genial escribiendo novelas.

**NOTAS: Regalo de cumpleaños para mi Amix, creadora de este maravilloso personaje, madre de mi Robbie, y parte importante de esta historia. Amix, sé que no es directamente de Sere pero ayudará a ver esa OTRA PARTE de la historia de ella y a la vez desarrollamos más a tu bello hijo (MIO POR CIERTO YA) y conociéndote como te conozco estoy segura que te encantará.**

**Bien, este es un fic nuevo que me ha encantado escribir ahora con la visión del personaje de Rei, que es opuesta en muchas cosas a su indecisa amiga, obstinada, temperamental, orgullosa, ansiosa, neurótica, algo maniática con detalles, obsesiva… todo un caso, lo divertido es que se ve la historia ahora desde su perspectiva y la del abogado, adema claro de la de East. Por cierto, los títulos de cada chap y muchas de las maldiciones de Rei estarán relacionados con la cultura celta para todos quienes la adoren como yo =) **

**Espero la disfruten tanto como yo lo hago al escribir y sin duda nos enteraremos de muchas cosas que quedaron pendientes con BIFIRCACION ñ_ñ a mi sobrina espero que le queden claros algunos detalles, y en su review me diga que tan la pareja protagónica así que periódicamente aquí nos veremos con este nuevo proyecto…**

**¡AU REVOIR! Y de nuevo ¡OMEDETOOO MON AMIE! **

**ATTE: Leonor de Eboli. **

"**Cuanto más complicado, mejor, cuanto más imposible, más bello" **


	2. Chapter 2: The dark haired Girl

**TRÔGIUM**

**Cap.2**

"_**The dark haired girl"**_

_Jugué con la joven de cabello oscuro. _

_Cuando me desperté en la mañana,_

_Jugué con la joven de cabello oscuro, _

_Jugué con la chica de pelo largo, _

_Cuando todos dormían..._

_(Canción tradicional irlandesa)_

"**Jervis Shopping Centre" Mary Street, Dublín 2, Irlanda. **

Aquella tarde estaba subiendo las escaleras eléctricas del centro comercial, directamente hacia las instalaciones del supermercado, donde brillaban las letras anaranjadas de _TESCO_. Me correspondía a mí hacer las compras ese viernes, Benilde iba a tener clases toda la tarde y curso de danza africana, así que no podría hacer compras, por ese motivo me ofrecí a hacerlas yo, porque tenía relativamente libre el día, al menos no iría a la Universidad, aunque trabajaría como demente en casa en la tesis.

Cuando llegué al lugar y saludé al guardia de seguridad, tras tomar el carrito de supermercado y empezar a caminar por los pasillos, escuché por los audífonos que se interrumpía mi música celta, para dar paso al sonido de transformación de Sailor Moon, lo cual indicaba llamada segura; al tomarlo de su funda noté enseguida la foto de una Usagi Tsukino con "_funny face_", que el identificador de mi teléfono relaciona con Serena Myles. Veo la hora y niego con la cabeza, recordando que hoy era el día del examen de revalidación de materias para mí mejor amiga.

-¿Qué no se supone que deberías estar en tu examen o camino a este? -contesto sin saludarla siquiera, usando el micrófono del móvil y sin quitarme los audífonos.

_-¡REINDERT! ¿Por qué no me saludas como toda mejor amiga normal? -_se queja Sere.

-Porque: "A", no soy una persona normal, eso ya lo sabes; y "B", porque por tu forma obtusa de responder y la falta de claridad en tu pronunciación, infiero que estas comiendo algo lo cual me indica que no estas aún en la Universidad, faltando 28 minutos para tu prueba. -respondo con claridad, comenzando por el pasillo de enseres de limpieza tomando jabón de cítricos, shampoo olor a fresas y pasta dental.

-_¿Sabes qué? Odio cuando te pones en plan Poirot y adivinas lo que estoy haciend_o. -responde por el móvil y escucho un muy fuerte sorbido de algo líquido… ¡Por los cuervos de Morrigan! ¿Se asusta por mis deducciones y no solo habla rara sino que además hace esos sonidos? ¡Hasta un niño adivinaría que está comiendo!

-Corrección, cabeza de panqueque, no adivino, deduzco. Y con semejantes sonidos sería muy boba si no lo infiero. ¿No te parece? -le respondo yo, enfilando el carrito hacia la zona de comestibles donde elijo pasta, mayonesa, mermelada y harina para panqueques.

_-Bien, pero antes que me regañes te aviso que estoy en el jardín del Departamento de Inglés del "_University College",_ degustando una frugal comida que me compré en el Starbucks para evitar quédame sin nada en el estómago y resistir la maratónica aplicación de la prueba_. -me confiesa Serena y eso me tranquiliza. Por un momento pensé que llegaría tarde a tan importante examen.

-Entendido, entonces come tranquila porque es verdad que estarás allí hasta casi las seis. Espero que hayas estudiado los mapas conceptuales que te mandé sobre Gramática Generativa y Diagramas arbóreos. -le advierto por el móvil, esperando que de verdad haya valido la pena el esfuerzo extra que hice con todo lo de la tesis, resumiéndole los temas que más le cuestan.

_-¡SHHH! Rei, me amargas mi panini hablando de lingüística… y sí… los estudié con Owen. ¿Me creerás que él entendió mejor los diagramas arbóreos de dependencias gramaticales que yo?... me sentí una mensa. _-me comenta mi amiga y yo sonrío, ¡Claro que Owen les entenderá! No porque Serena sea mensa, sino por su formación musical.

-Sí te creo, la base de la gramática generativa son las matemáticas y la teoría de sistemas, la música tiene bastante de ambas, por conclusión, para un músico aprender dependencias gramaticales sería en teoría sencillo y…

_-¡SHHHH! Que no hables de eso ahora o me comenzaré a estresar. No llamaba para eso. _-detiene Serena mi explicación.

-Perfecto. ¿Entonces para qué? -le pregunto caminando hacia la zona de refrigeradores, tomando el litro de yogurt natural, queso y jamón de pavo.

_-Para dos cosas, primero para que mi mejor amiga del mundo mundial me desee suerte y para decirte que acabo de hablar ayer en la tarde con Mr. Armstrong. Aprovechamos que Mrs. Armstrong nos invitó a los nenes y a mí a comer pay de manzana y él y yo hablamos con libertad.- _¡Maravilloso! ¡Bendita sea la madre Danna! Al fin noticias del contrato.

-Eso si me interesa. ¿Qué te dijo? -cuestiono por el móvil mientras camino hacia la zona de semillas y cereales del supermercado.

_-No pudo nejajjj nadaja poque iio tenía el ejtado de cuenta y el conjjjtrato de Owen en que él fijjma y je compromete a depojitar la renta en el mijjjmo. -_¡Fomores ebrios! ¿Qué cosa dice esta mujer? Debe tener la boca llena de comida…

-Oye, Serena… haz el favor de terminar primero de masticar lo que sea que estés devorando porque no te entiendo ni media palabra. -me quejo yo al tiempo que elijo mi cereal favorito con sabor a chocolate, una bolsa de nueces y otra de almendras. Alcanzo a escuchar perfectamente el sonido de algo grande que ha sido tragado… ¡Serena boba! A ver si no se atraganta.

-_Ya… ahora sí… te decía que Mr. Armstrong no negó nada, y que incluso se asustó de que yo supiera. Me preguntó si estabas enterada y le dije que sí, pero que solo tú sabías. Solo pidió que por favor te convenza de no mandarlo a prisión. - _me informa mi amiga ya con voz más normal.

-¿A mí? Pero yo por qué. A quien debe convencer es a Owen, quien en todo caso es el que sufrió la estafa y quien ha estado depositando ese dinero, sin contar con que tiene un hermano que presume de abogaducho y con ese sí corre peligro Mr. Armstrong, no conmigo. -verdad total esto último.

_-Espera… aún no sabes la triste, dolorosa y desgarradora razón por la que lo hizo. _-me responde Serena con su tono dramático… ¡NOOOO! Tono dramático igual a historia dramática. Mejor la ayudo a centrarse y no divagar.

-Deja de lado los dramas y ve al grano. ¿Qué motivó a un buen hombre como Mr. Armstrong a hacer algo como eso? -respondo yo con mi mejor voz de detective policiaco que exige hechos.

_-Su esposa está enferma de Alzheimer. Así como escuchas, la buena señora que nos consentía cuando estábamos en la universidad, con panecillos y nos alimentaba muchas veces, está perdiendo aceleradamente la memoria y los pronósticos son que en poco tiempo no reconocerá ni a su esposo. -_me dice mi amiga y yo al escuchar aquella verdad y recordar a la amable ancianita que tanto nos consentía en tiempos de la licenciatura, me conmuevo de verdad.

-Qué triste… no tenía idea… -balbuceo al tomar el paquete de pan tostado.

_-Yo un poco… cuando llegué a tu departamento no me reconoció pero juré que bromeaba. También olvidó muchos detalles de cuando vivimos aquí. El punto es que Mr. Armstrong encontró hace meses a un médico checo que consulta aquí en Londres y tiene un tratamiento novedoso para detener el Alzheimer pero como no podía pagarlo se le ocurrió la brillante idea de rentar tu departamento. Al fin, él sabía que no volvías hasta acabar la maestría así que puso los avisos en los diarios y se lo rentó al primero que apareció, que resultó ser Owen. _-narra mi amiga aquella extraña odisea que explica muchísimas cosas.

-Ahora comprendo todo. Falsificó mi firma y dijo esas mentiras sobre mí para que Owen no sospechara. -deduzco yo llegando al terrorífico pasillo de golosinas del supermercado… ¡Maldita sea!

**Opción "a":** paso por allí y caigo en la tentación de los M&amp;M que estaban calmando mi ansiedad por la tesis a pesar de las muchas calorías que aportan…

**Opción "b"**: sigo de largo y voy por saludables verduras y frutas, aunque me coma las uñas por la ansiedad de este horrible y decisivo fin de semana. **Conclusión desesperada: **¡Al demonio mi salud física! Importa más la mental.

_-Ya me confesó todo. Está muy asustado, dice que no tiene forma de regresarles el dinero a ti y a Owen y que el tratamiento de Mrs. Armstrong ha sido muy bueno porque ha detenido la degeneración de su memoria. ¡Pobre hombre! Hasta lloró y yo con él. -_me explica Serena.

-Lo creo. Tú eres siempre muy sentimental. -le respondo a mi amiga.

_-Rei… ¿Verdad que no vas a denunciar al pobre Mr. Armstrong? -_me suplica Serena. Aunque ella no me mira, yo rolo los ojos ¡Pero qué le pasa! No soy una intransigente ni una villana de novela.

-Claro que no… ¿Qué me crees? ¿Una mujer con corazón de hielo o qué diablos? -me molesto un poco y finalmente entro en el pasillo de las golosinas.

_-A veces tienes unas reacciones de falta de sensibilidad que sí, lo creo. No lloraste cuando matan a la mamá de Bambi ni cuando muere Mufasa ni en Titanic, así que se puede esperar cualquier cosa de tu insensible corazón de lingüista. _-me responde Serena… ¡Por los cuernos de Cernnunos! ¡Esta mujer está loca! ¿Cómo califica mi nivel de sensibilidad con todas esas cursilerías?

-¡Deja de decir tanta tontería o te cuelgo ya! No voy a denunciar al hombre por falsificar mi firma, pero de verdad habla con Owen y que mantenga al idiota de su hermano a raya. Por lo que me has contado, Owen es el hermano ecuánime de los dos y el otro el temperamental… me consta… -le advierto yo y comienzo a meter en el carrito del súper una considerable cantidad de paquetes de los deliciosos chocolates confitados.

_-Sí, claro, yo se lo diré; aún no hemos hablado, nos vemos poco por su trabajo y mis estudios, pero hablaremos. -_me responde mi amiga… ¡Sí claro! Mentirosa Cabeza de Panqueque, dice que lo ve poco y él le ayudó a estudiar.

-¿Y Friederich? ¿Lo has seguido viendo? -pregunto yo tanteando terreno para recordarle que luego de ese día me había prometido decidirse. A estas alturas ya debía tener preferencia solo por uno.

_-Sí, pero no a diario. Ya está en proceso de impresión de su libro y eso le resta tiempo. Lo ayudé a elegir las portadas que le presentó la editorial y sí hemos salido. Va a venir por mí al salir del examen y me llevará a cenar. ¡Es tan lindo! _-muy bien, ¡ERROR! Sigue igual de perdida.

-Oye, cabeza de panqueque, ahora sí, pasando ese examen de revalidación no tendrás pretexto para no decidirte por alguno de los dos. Ve mentalizándote. Hoy en la noche te llamaré al móvil y me debes dar una respuesta. ¿Queda claro? -Le advierto a mi amiga llegando al pasillo de frutas y verduras, donde tomo manzanas, plátanos, zanahorias y lechuga.

_-Queda claro, Rei, espero tu llamada. Bye. Entro ya a la universidad. -_me responde Serena y yo me confieso que eso sonó mucho a una evasión del tema, pero supongo que puedo perdonárselo cuando está en puertas de uno de los exámenes más decisivos de su vida. Ya la acosaré después con su decisión.

-Nos vemos, amiga, concéntrate y no empieces a ponerte nerviosa porque desde niñas, ese ha sido tu problema en los exámenes. No te presiones, piensa que lo que sea que revalides será bueno y no es un examen final. -advierto yo, caminando por el pasillo de bebidas y tomando una botella de dos litros de jugo de arándano.

-_Buen consejo, Rei, lo necesitaba. Bye amiga. _-me cuelga el móvil y regresa la música de _Fionnlagh Ag Innereach_, con "_buzuki_" y flautas irlandesas. Finalmente no me dejó despedirme siquiera, pero de todas formas he encendido una velita para ella en mi altar de Brighid y espero que revalide más de tres materias.

Sin más me encamino a la caja donde comienzan a registrar el costo de todo lo que llevo, y en lo que aguardo a que me digan el monto y busco mi dinero, veo el mensaje de Beni: "_No llego a comer, me está matando O´Rouke con la última asesoría. Te veo hasta la cena. Llevo Boxty, Xavi cena con nosotras_". -sonrío al leer aquello, comería sola pero al menos en la noche tendría una cena divertida y relajante con Benilde y su amigo Xavier, que era también español y estudiaba literatura.

Le respondo de enterada y más motivada, pago el monto de mi supermercado, que me parece algo más alto que de costumbre, y tomo mis cuatro voluminosas bolsas de plástico, decidida a comer un sándwich de jamón de pavo muy de prisa y a encerrarme en mi habitación con la laptop, botella de agua natural y mis M&amp;M para no salir de allí hasta concluir el endemoniado índice del mal de mi tesis y las correcciones finales. ¡Sería una tarde larga!

Mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia el piso de abajo, hice milagros de equilibrismo para buscar en una de las bolsas del supermercado, un paquete de chocolates confitados M&amp;M y noté el ticket con la relación de lo que había comprado.

¡Maldita sea Nemon! ¡35 paquetes de M&amp;M! con razón me cobraron todo eso. No importa, consecuencias de controlar la ansiedad, así que usando mis dientes, abrí el paquete y al llegar a la planta baja del centro comercial, caminé hacia la salida del mismo, tratando desesperadamente de comer mis M&amp;M, lo cual, cargada de bolsas con comestibles, era casi imposible.

Cuando caminaba hacia una de las salidas del lugar, para tomar el metro que me cercara a casa, sentí que me jalaban una de las bolsas y sin pensarlo mucho, usando la misma bolsa, lancé un golpe al asaltante, que intentaba robar mis comestibles de la semana.

-¡OUCH! -escuché una voz conocida cuando giré la vista, acompañada de un ladrido que reconocería entre cien.

-¡East! -dije yo al reconocerlo, quitándome los audífonos, y me puse de cuclillas en el suelo, dejando las bolsas y abriendo los brazos al bulldog, que enseguida, a pesar de su correa, se lanzó en mis brazos a lamerme la cara.

-Sí, claro… East… Buenas tardes, Robert, mucho gusto en saludarte. -se queja de pie, frotando su estómago, el abogaducho _Gobshite._ Yo, todavía, hincada, besando y abrazando a East, lo miro divertida.

-Perdona el golpe, pensé que era un asaltante, también es un poco tu culpa por jalar la bolsa en vez de saludar como persona decente. -respondo yo. Robert sonríe de lado con esa sonrisa estúpida de superioridad que me desespera.

-Está visto que el destino quiere que siempre que nos encontramos, me des un golpe. Acabaré por quererte mucho, de tantos que me has dado. -comenta el individuo… ¡ALTOOOOO! ¡¿QUÉ DIJO?!… calma… broma… debe ser broma… ¡Tiene que ser broma!... Solo déjalo pasar.

-Ya te pedí disculpas, no seas llorón. -me pongo de pie. East se para de patitas sobre mis rodillas y hace soniditos para que lo siga acariciando.

-¿Puedo saber qué haces aquí, más cargada de bolsas que Santa Claus en diciembre? -me pregunta Robert.

-Hago el súper de este mes. Por lo general lo hacemos juntas Beni y yo pero hoy le fue materialmente imposible, por sus horarios, acompañarme, ni siquiera va venir a comer al departamento, así que me corresponde. -explico y me agacho a recoger mi bolsita de M&amp;M que se había caído, aprovechando para lanzar en mi boca una considerable cantidad de chocolates.

-Ya veo. Te ayudo con las bolsas entonces. -se ofrece el abogado.

-No es necesario, ya iba a tomar el metro… por cierto… ¿Tú qué haces aquí? -pregunto, intentando tomar mis bolsas del supermercado, aunque él ha tomado dos y yo me apresuro a intentar quitárselas, jalándolas un poco de sus manos.

-Vine a traer a East a la Veterinaria. -me responde y entonces noto que lleva en su hombro una mochila negra. Hoy viste una camisa a cuadros azules y rojos y jeans, no ropa deportiva, así que debe estar en plan relax.

-¿Está enfermito? -pregunto yo interesada en la salud del pequeño, forcejeando por las bolsas con Robert, quien por cierto, en el maldito colmo de la necedad, no las suelta y me las jala de la mano.

-No, para nada, es un De Burgh y los De Burgh somos hombres sanos… oye… deja de jalar la bolsa o se… -pero antes de que el irritante hombre acabe la frase, veo como ruedan por el suelo del centro comercial mis latas de atún, el frasco de mayonesa, el maíz y verduras y el paquete de pasta.

-¡No! ¡Mi comida! ¡Fomores furiosos por qué a mí! -me quejo y me agacho a recoger las cosas. Robert me ayuda y se agacha a mi lado, riendo, yo lo miro indignada y le pego en el brazo. -¡Es culpa tuya!

-¿Mía? ¿Quién es la obstinada mujer que no deja que le ayuden con las bolsas? ¿Eres feminista extrema y no te gusta que un caballero te ayude? -me pregunta y detiene mis dos muñecas con sus manos para que no le siga pegando, mirándome con esos horribles ojos verdes que tienen un brillo que no me gusta nada… ¿Por qué demonios siento las mejillas calientes?

**Opción "a"**: Por la maldita rabia de estarme entreteniendo en estupideces cuando ya debía ir de camino a casa a adelantar tesis…

**Opción "b":** por la irritante mirada del abogaducho tan cerca de mi cara… ¡NOOO! ¿A mí eso que me importa? ¡Definitivo es la "A"! No cabe aquí ninguna maldita conclusión. Molesta me levanto con las latas de atún y verdura en mis brazos y él hace lo mismo con el resto.

-No es por eso, solo que iba de prisa. -respondo yo acercándome a una banca de la plaza, donde dejo las cosas.

-¿Siempre eres así de obstinada? -me pregunta Robert dejando las que él recogió del suelo. -solo quería ayudarte.

-Bien, lo lamento, fue en parte mi culpa que se rompiera la bolsa, pero de verdad quería alcanzar el metro de las 2:15, tengo toneladas de tarea. -me quejo.

-Hagamos algo, te invito a comer y platicamos con calma ¿Qué dices? Aquí está el "_Brambles_" y venden deliciosos bocadillos, croissants y paninis con bebidas naturales y cafés. Hay sillas afuera para poder tener a East ¿Qué dices? -me pregunta con extraño tono amable el abogado y ese tono amable me pone en guardia.

**Si acepto**: Sería un extraño avance en esta relación… ¡Un momento! ¿Cuál maldita relación? ¡Por la lanza de Lugh! ¡Estoy desvariando!

**Si no acepto**: quizá se moleste… ¿Y qué me importa que se moleste? ¡Límites claros, Reindert!

-Lo siento, pero no puedo, tengo muchísimo trabajo con mi tesis y además voy a comer con Beni. -respondo guardando los comestibles que se cayeron en las otras bolsas, pero de repente, siento que una mano sujeta mi barbilla y me obliga a girar el rostro, para mirar a mi lado, demasiado cerca, esos horribles ojos verdes… ¡Demonios!

-Reindert… ¿Te caigo mal? -me pregunta el abogaducho y yo me quedo de piedra, no sé por qué.

-No dije eso… -respondo confundida y aparto mi cara. ¡SIIII! ¡Me caes muy mal! ¡Tienes el don de irritarme de formas insospechadas, abogado _Gobshite_! ¿Por qué no le grito eso y se acabó?

-Pues es lo que parece, porque no aceptas comer conmigo y además me dices mentiras. -Yo lo miro extrañada.

-¿Mentiras? ¿Yo? -dudo tomando mis bolsas otra vez.

-Sí, tú. Mentiras. Cuando te pregunté a qué viniste me dijiste que Beni no iría a comer y ahora la usas de pretexto para no aceptar mi invitación. -¡ME LLEVA UNA PANDILLA DE FOMORES EBRIOS! No me había dado cuenta. -¿Lo ves? Hasta te sonrojaste. -¿Lo hice? ¡Maldita sea! - Veamos, si no te caigo mal, ¿por qué no aceptas comer con nosotros? -me pregunta el abogado con una mirada extraña de esos ojos verdes desconcertantes… ¡Tramposo! Incluyó a East en la invitación.

-Discúlpame, Robert, creo que es por la presión de la tesis. Tengo este fin de semana para reparar las correcciones editoriales que me enviaron por mail de la _Comisión Editorial _del "_Trinity_" y a veces, siento que hasta el tiempo para respirar es menos tiempo para corregir todo. Eso es… solo quisiera estar rápido en casa.

-Si aceptas comer conmigo, te llevo a tu casa y así no pierdes tiempo en el metro. Además ya llegas comida y ahorras tiempo en preparar. -me explica el abogado. Yo lo miro un momento, asombrada de que haya dicho algo coherente, y suspiro.

-Está bien. -acepto al fin.

-Maravilloso. Vamos entonces, es aquí cerca, al lado de las escaleras eléctricas. -me comenta y yo asiento. Veo a Robert tomar dos bolsas y antes de que le reclame me responde. -yo llevo dos y tú una y a East. ¿Qué tal?-me pregunta y sonríe con su sonrisa extraña e indescifrable. ¡Lo dicho! Es un tramposo. Sabe que a eso no me negaré, porque el adorable perrito no se ha separado de mis piernas para nada.

-Está bien. -respondo y tomo la correa de East, que él me alarga y una sola bolsa en mi otra mano. Los dos caminamos hacia el restaurante en el que se lee con letras moradas "_Brambles Café Bistro_". Al llegar, entramos en el pequeño local y nos formamos en la fila para ordenar y pagar. Yo apago la música de mi móvil y leo las opciones de comida que lucen bastante bien.

-Todo aquí es delicioso, a veces que tengo trabajo por la zona, siempre llego a comer o le llevo a Lisa, a ella le encantan los rollos de tortilla con pollo. -me comenta el abogado.

-¿Lisa se llama tu novia? -le pregunto yo… ¡Un momento! ¿Yo dije eso? ¿Y a mí qué me importa como se llame la novia?

-No, Lisa es mi madre. Mi novia se llama Minka. -responde con normalidad él.

-Es muy bonita tu novia. Tienes muy buen gusto, aún en traje deportivo parece una de esas modelos de los anuncios de "Nike". -le comento yo mirándolo de reojo y alcanzo a notar un gesto extraño.

-Sí, bueno… eso parece pero en verdad tarda casi 45 minutos en maquillarse por la mañana, y eso que es solo para salir a correr. -me responde y yo río divertida.

-¿Maquillarse para correr? Eso es raro. Bueno, quizá es porque yo no me maquillo, me paso de práctica, pero por eso es que luce tan guapa. -respondo al abogado. Él no comenta más y se acerca a la caja cuando nos corresponde nuestro turno.

-¿Qué van a ordenar? -pregunta el joven de gafas tras la caja. Robert me mira y yo me encojo de hombros.

-Ordena por mí esta vez, yo no conozco las especialidades. -le respondo y él asiente.

-Dos "_Lamb Pot au Feu_", unos rollos de tortilla de pollo y un especial de sándwich de champiñones y queso. De beber para mí un capuccino y para la señorita… -me pregunta Robert.

-Jugo de naranja. -respondo yo. El muchacho de anteojos teclea todo.

-De postre dos "_Brownie Bites Sundae_", todo para comer aquí. -ordena el abogado. El empleado repite la orden y luego cobra, yo saco de mi billetera un billete de 10 euros, pero enseguida Robert se adelanta y paga todo con uno de 20. -corre por mi cuenta hoy…

-Bien, pero la siguiente me corresponde el pago. -acepto yo guardando mi billete de nuevo… ¿La siguiente? ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué dije LA SIGUIENTE como si esperara que hubiera otra ocasión?

-Todo listo, caballero, su orden es la número 23 y cuando esté lista la llevan a su mesa. -le da el empleado un triángulo de cartón con el número 23 en letras blancas para poner en la mesa y Robert lo toma.

-Gracias, estaremos afuera. -responde y toma de nuevo las bolsas de mi supermercado, caminando hacia la salida. Yo lo sigo y nos sentamos en una de las mesas de afuera; Robert deja las bolsas en una de las sillas, sentándose frente a mí, y yo dejo la correa de East, sujeta en el respaldo de mi silla, buscando en mi bolso mi frasco de gel antibacterial, confundida por mis palabras de hace un momento y mirando al joven que rasca su frente con su meñique y sonríe de lado.

-Entonces, Reindert, ¿Ya son los últimos detalles de tu tesis? -pregunta y me alarga la mano derecha. Yo comprendo que quiere que le de gel y lo pongo en su mano sin más.

-Así es, los últimos y los más complicados. Si no corrijo todos esos detalles horribles a nivel editorial como márgenes, sangrías, espaciado y demás, el "_Trinity"_ no me paga las impresiones de la tesis, y eso considerando mi situación, es de gran ayuda. Es caro titularse. -comento yo.

-Bastante caro. En sí todo posgrado lo es, he querido iniciar alguno pero justamente por el dinero es que me detengo. Gano bien pero son muchos gastos viviendo solo y con mi hijo. -me responde el abogado.

-Lo sé, yo vivo con Beni y compartimos gastos pero, aún así, la beca se va en un suspiro. -acepto sacando de mi bolsillo del pantalón la bolsita de M&amp;M y comiendo algunos.

-¿Te gustan mucho?... los chocolates esos. En la bolsa que cargo vi muchísimos paquetes. -me pregunta ahora.

-Son mi adicción semanal. Soy demasiado ansiosa y para controlar mi ansiedad suelo comer cosas dulces. John me regaló una bolsa el lunes en clase de traductología y después me estuvo llevando una bolsa diaria porque vio que me controlaban bastante. -le explico yo. -se me ha quedado la adicción y seguro seguirá todo el fin de semana, porque estaré muy tensionada.

-¿Quién es John? -me pregunta el abogado con un tono extraño, que me hace bajar la bolsa de M&amp;M de mi boca.

-Un amigo de la maestría. -le respondo.

-Menos mal. -sonríe el abogado, y yo extrañada levanto una ceja… ¿Qué fue ese MENOS MAL?-¿Has tenido noticias del contrato y del fraude del departamento? -me pregunta enseguida Robert.

-Justamente acabo de hablar con Sere cuando estaba en el supermercado. Parece que quien cometió el fraude fue Mr. Armstrong, el casero del edificio. -le explico yo y veo sus ojos mirar con ese destello de indignación de cuando nos conocimos, iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, así que lo corto enseguida, poniendo mi mano sobre su boca. -pero, antes que entres en modo violento y quieras abrirle un proceso penal, cosa que no tengo pensado permitirte, tienes que escuchar toda la historia ¿Estamos claros? -le digo yo con tono serio y amenazante, retirando mi mano de su boca y lo veo sonreír de esa forma extraña.

-Si me amenazan de esta manera, digo que sí a lo que sea. -responde con tono raro. Lo miro en silencio, tratando de no darle importancia a su tono.

-Bien, entonces primero escucha cómo fueron las cosas. -Robert asiente. En ese momento un mesero nos lleva a la mesa las órdenes y pone delante de mí un apetitoso plato hondo con un caldo de cordero con verduras que huele delicioso e instintivamente me abre el apetito. El mesero deja los sándwich de champiñón y las tortillas enrolladas de pollo, con las bebidas y veo a Robert poner dentro del caldillo unos cuadritos de mantequilla que están al lado del plato.

-Ponle la mantequilla ahora que está caliente para que se derrita, sabe delicioso. -me pide él y yo lo hago enseguida. -ahora sí, señorita lingüista, explíqueme el fraude de su departamento.

-Veamos. Mr. Armstrong es un ancianito de casi 70 años que vive con su esposa y son conserjes de los edificios donde está mi departamento. Ellos son personas buenas, amables y humildes. Mrs. Armstrong tiene Alzheimer. -explico de forma concisa, moviendo con la cuchara el caldo para que se enfríe y se incorpore la mantequilla.

-¿Eso es importante en el asunto? -me pregunta el terco abogado comiendo ya su caldo de cordero.

-Es la parte medular. El seguro de Mr. Armstrong no cubre ese tipo de gastos, y el tratamiento de su mujer es costoso, así que el desesperado esposo piensa en una forma de ganar dinero y al saber que yo estaba estudiando dos años fuera de Londres, decide poner anuncios de renta sin consultarme. Owen lee el anuncio, llama, él le responde, falsifica mi firma, le muestra el contrato y le renta el apartamento por un año. El número de cuenta al que tu hermano depositaba es el suyo. -resumo yo la historia y como el delicioso platillo.

-¿Y cómo se dieron cuenta? -inquiere el abogado.

-Sere abrió por error un estado de cuenta que llegó equivocado, y ayer habló directamente con Mr. Louis Armstrong. No le negó nada, le dijo la verdad y le suplicó que hablara conmigo para que no proceda penalmente. -respondiendo a su pregunta.

-¿Y lo harás? Porque la falsificación de firma y el fraude podrían costarle varios años de prisión o una alta fianza. -me instruye él.

-¡Claro que no lo haré! No sería capaz. El pobre hombre hizo eso por amor a su mujer, y a mí no me afecta para nada. Sé que no es un delincuente, además, jamás perjudicaría así a alguien de su edad. -respondo enseguida y veo al abogado que sonríe y asiente. -no sé si tu hermano desee proceder, pero por lo que me ha contado Sere de él, no lo creo, es un buen hombre y comprenderá. Basta con que deje de pagar la renta a Armstrong los meses siguientes. -sigo comiendo mi delicioso caldo de cordero con verduras y ahora tomo una rebanada del pan tostado, que lo acompaña.

-Tu amiga conoce muy bien a mi hermano, él tampoco haría eso. Tiene tan buen corazón como tú. -contesta Robert.

-Eso es todo el misterio del contrato y la renta. Supongo que Owen te contará cuando te llame, con más detalles. -comento, terminando el delicioso caldo hasta el último sorbo.

-¿Y ahora como queda el asunto de la renta? ¿Te depositará a ti? -duda Robert.

-No he pensado en eso, pero considerando que regreso en mes y medio o quizá antes, según la fecha de mi examen recepcional, supongo que no hará falta ningún tipo de pago al respecto. Owen puede quedarse allí ese tiempo mientras busca un lugar mejor. No tengo por qué cobrarle. -apartando mi plato hondo y alargando mi mano para tomar un triángulo de sándwich de champiñones con queso, pero al hacerlo, siento la mano del abogado que toma la mía y lo miro desconcertada. Robert me sostiene la mirada y sonríe de una forma dulce que me asombra mucho.

-Iba a dártelo yo… -dice y suelta mi mano, tomando el pedazo de sándwich, y alargándolo a mi plato, donde lo deja. Muy bien, tranquila, solo fue eso, nada de opciones ni conclusiones.

-Gracias. -respondo algo confundida.

-De nada. -responde Robert y toma otro pedazo para él, alargándome el aderezo de mostaza dulce, que tomo enseguida para ponerle.

-¿Y ahora sí me contarás para qué traías al pequeño a la veterinaria? -pregunto, dando un sorbo a mi jugo de naranja antes de comenzar a comer el rico sándwich caliente.

-Voy a dejarlo en la pensión de mascotas. -me responde el abogado. Al escucharlo, toso y me atraganto con el jugo… ¿Oí bien? ¿Dijo dejar a East en ese lugar? -¿Reindert? ¿Estás bien? -me pregunta, intentando levantarse de la silla, pero yo lo detengo con un ademán y asiento, controlando mi tos.

-Si… bien… solo… ¿Escuché bien? ¿Por qué vas a dejar al pequeño en un lugar así? -insisto yo, enseguida.

-Porque viajo este fin de semana a Galway. Se casa la prima de Minka y nos invitaron, así que aprovecharemos para tomarnos el fin de semana. -me responde el abogado y no sé por qué detecto en su tono algo de… ¿Fastidio?...seguro es preocupación por dejar a East.

-¿Y no puedes viajar con East? -le pregunto.

-¡Ni soñarlo! Nos vamos en mi auto y pensar en East y Minka, tres horas los dos juntos, es peor que el apocalipsis zombi. -me responde riendo y esbozo una sonrisa, comiendo un mordisco del sándwich, que por cierto, es delicioso. -Mamá tampoco puede cuidarlo porque tiene una excursión con su grupo de teatro infantil de la parroquia, así que le tocará pasar tres días en la pensión.

-¿Tres días?... pobrecito… -digo yo mirando al bulldog que se ha echado en el suelo y dormita recargando su cabecita en mis pies, y con la punta de la lengua afuera.

-Es la primera vez que se queda solo desde que lo tengo. La señora que hace el aseo en el bufete de abogados me recomendó esta veterinaria, "PET BLUE", que está aquí en el primer piso y venía a dejarlo, por eso traje la mochila con lo que queda de sus croquetas y su plato. Salimos a las cinco de la tarde. -me explica Robert comiendo su sándwich. Yo suspiro… entonces… ¡Una idea!... ¡gracias Brighd por iluminarme!

**I)** ¡Le digo a Robert que yo cuido a East! Sé que a Beni no le molestaría para nada porque de hecho se lo quería quedar cuando los conocimos y los demás días que los hemos encontrado en el parque le hace más fiesta que a su novio Adolfo cuando la llama. Porque sin duda la opción **II)** sería dejar a East solito tres días en una horrible pensión, así que aquí no cabe conclusión.

-¿Y por qué no lo dejas conmigo? -lanzo yo enseguida. El abogado me mira extrañado y limpia su boca con la servilleta de papel.

-¿Contigo? -duda.

-¡Sí! Conmigo. Estos tres días que te vas de fin de semana con tu novia yo cuido de East. Me dejas sus croquetas y yo me hago cargo. ¡Vamos di que sí! -suplico al ver su mirada dudosa y tomo su mano sobre la mesa, presionándola un poco. -Te prometo que lo cuidaré mejor que nadie, además, sé que no le caigo nada mal. -casi suplico yo. ¡Por Bridghid y su llama eterna! ¡Que diga que sí!

-Está enamorado de ti, de hecho… -sonríe de lado el abogado. Yo no suelto su mano y comparto su sonrisa.

-¿Entonces?... Sé que no estás del todo convencido de dejarlo en la pensión, lo noto en tu tono, East es un pequeño acostumbrado a la compañía y seguramente sufrirá solito, además es pequeño todavía… ¿Cuánto tiene?

-Once meses. -me responde Robert.

-Es un niño, lo sabía. ¿Qué decides? Yo sé que la forma como nos conocimos no fue la mejor y que quizá no me tienes confianza, debes estar pensando que alguien que reacciona tan violento y además tiene problemas de control de ansiedad, es incapaz de cuidar a un perrito pero… -antes que diga algo más, siento que ahora él toma mi mano y la presiona un poco.

-Nunca dije eso, ¿Siempre te haces tantas explicaciones adelantadas? ¿No puedes tener algo de calma?... no me has dejado siquiera decirte nada. -me responde Robert. Yo sonrío un poco. En eso tiene razón, lo estaba apabullando.

-Adelante… -respondo con tono suave. Robert me mira con unos ojos demasiado parecidos a los de East… ¡Pero qué estoy diciendo!

-Acepto que mi hijo se quede contigo el fin de semana. Tienes razón en decir que no estaba muy convencido de dejarlo en la pensión pero no tenía otra opción, ahora la tengo, no creo que seas incapaz de cuidarlo, para nada, solo no quiero aumentar a tus montañas de ansiedad una carga más, eso nunca. -me contesta el abogado con un tono dulce y suave que honestamente no creí que fuera capaz de darle a su voz.

-Eso no pasará, al contrario, East me ayudará a estar tranquila. De todas formas no tengo nada que hacer el fin de semana más que tesis y puedo cuidarlo mientras él me hace compañía. -resumo yo.

-Bien, entonces está decidido. East se queda el fin de semana contigo y cuando regrese, que será el domingo por la tarde, paso por él a tu casa. -acepta el abogado y al fin suelta mi mano. Yo sonrío feliz… ¡Gracias a todo el panteón celta! ¡Aceptó!

-¡Escuchaste eso, East! -le digo yo al bulldog, que al oír su nombre se levanta del suelo y se para de patas en mis rodillas, mirándome con su adorable carita. -te quedarás conmigo tres días, vamos a hacernos compañía, a salir a pasear, te daré de comer, te bañaré, te daré muchos besos y dormiré abrazándote. -le digo emocionada mientras acaricio sus orejas.

-Sí que tienes suerte, bribón. -escucho la voz de Robert que dice esas palabras. ¡PAUSA! ¿Suerte?... confundida, no me atrevo a levantar la vista y finjo estar muy atenta al perro, orando a Brighid para que ese comentario del abogado haya sido porque al fin East no se va a la pensión… sí, eso debe ser, no más, ¡Fuera de mi mente, ideas extrañas! Eso me pasa de tanto oír los desvaríos de Serena.

-Gracias por dejarlo conmigo. Verás que cuando lo recojas estará muy feliz. -comento yo mordiendo un gran trozo de sándwich.

-Quien no… -responde el abogado y aunque sigo masticando lo miro con una ceja levantada, él sonríe y me mira del mismo modo. -Salud, por la buena suerte de mi hijo. -levanta su capuccino, yo hago lo mismo con mi vaso de jugo.

-Salud. -respondo sin hacerme nudos mentales. ¿Para qué? Finalmente estábamos pasando un buen rato, con comida deliciosa, buena charla y la cereza del pastel no sería el postre de chocolate sino que me llevaría a East a mi departamento… ¡Maravilloso! Ya merecía algo bueno en medio de tantas presiones.

"**Eire Apartments" Montpellier Hill No. 36, interior 4. ****Dos días después, 5 pm. **

El muchacho de cabello castaño, vestido con pantaloncillo tres cuartos con estampado militar, playera negra y gorra, avanza por el pasillo de aquel edificio departamental de Chesterfield, recordando el número del departamento donde tres días antes había dejado a la muchacha con su perro y las bolsas del supermercado. Antes de entrar acomoda un poco su camisa y el cabello. Su móvil suena con un mensaje que él lee, hace un gesto de fastidio y guarda de nuevo el celular.

-Ya fue bastante por este fin de semana, ahora, lo que de verdad me importa. -sonríe toca el timbre. Al momento se escuchan los ladridos del perro.

-¡Ya van, ya van! -se oye la voz femenina, y enseguida se abre la puerta, mostrando a una muchacha pelinegra, con gafas tras sus bellos ojos amatista, coleta desordenada sujetando su pelo, una larga camiseta gris de "_Hello Kitty_", descalza y con un corto short blanco; que se sujeta de la puerta de madera, pero al abrir no ve a nadie, ya que Robert se ha puesto de cuclillas y no saluda, solo grita:

-¡EAST, MUCHACHO, LLEGÓ PAPÁ! -la pelinegra ríe divertida al ver al joven hacer eso, mientras el perro se acera corriendo a Robert, y al llegar a él lo lame y ladra emocionado. El abogado lo abraza. -También te extrañé, hijo mío.

-¿Ya es Domingo?... no sé en qué día vivo. Regresaste rápido. -comenta la joven de gafas, acomodando un mechón de cabello negro que se escapa de su coleta por su frente.

-Sí, ya es domingo y cumplí con lo pactado. -Robert se levanta. -toma, es por agradecimiento, te vi desesperada por esto ese día. -le dice él sacando de su bolsillo tres paquetes de M&amp;M.

-Ah vaya… qué gesto, no lo esperaba de ti. -responde Reindert sonriente y toma las bolsas de chocolates. **"Perfecto, Reindert, ya le quedó claro que eres obsesivo compulsiva"**. -pero por desgracia ya pasa del día 4 del mes así que los M&amp;M ya no son parte de mi control de ansiedad. -asegura ella y abre la puerta. -pasa. -invita dejando entrar al abogado en el reducido apartamento. -ahora te entrego las cosas del pequeño. -él entra mirando todo a su alrededor y nota como su perro sigue a la muchacha, caminando a sus pies. Se fija de prisa en el cúmulo de papeles y libros que hay sobre la mesa de la sala y en la laptop encendida sobre la misma, al lado de la cual se encuentra una camita para perro color café forrada con peluche.

-¿Qué tal se portó East? -pregunta el abogado notando como su perro se sube con familiaridad a la camita y se tira allí, mordisqueando una pantufla de peluche amarillo con forma de garra. Los inteligentes ojos verdes de Robert no pueden dejar de notar el plato hondo con el escudo del "Capitán América", al lado de la portátil roja con muchos "_jellybeans_".

-Muy bien, es todo un caballerito. -responde la muchacha que camina hacia el armario. Robert sonríe.

-¿Cuánto te debo de la cama?

-¿De eso? nada. No te la pensaba dejar, de hecho es para cuando vuelvas a salir con tu novia y me dejes a mi inquilino favorito. Se la compré para que estuviera cómodo y Beni le obsequió su pantufla, parece que le gustó. -él ríe al escuchar eso. -no te rías, es en serio, lo que te dije de esas pensiones es la verdad, los animalitos se ponen deprimidos si los dejas allí. -asegura la pelinegra buscando la bolsa de croquetas de East para ponerla en una de plástico.

-¿Así que quieres que te lo deje más días? -pregunta Robert hincado al lado de la camita de East, acariciando a su perro. La muchacha asiente. -pero tengo entendido que te regresas a Londres. Me lo dijiste cuando comimos en el centro comercial.

-Bueno, los días que me queden, él puede quedarse cuando sea. Técnicamente ya acabé cursos, pero esta tesis me está quitando la vida. -guarda Reindert todo y saca de su bolsillo del pantalón, una bolsita de "_jellybeans_" comiendo algunos. -así que me mataré en la línea de fuego para titularme porque definitivo en octubre regreso a casa.

-Es muy admirable que tengas esa decisión por acabar tu Master. Estos días he estado viendo la posibilidad de animarme a hacer la mía, me han gustado dos que ofertan en Londres y mucho más baratas que aquí. -explica Robert de Burgh, levantándose del suelo, donde acariciaba a su perro.

-Pues mucha suerte. Mira que antes yo era muy crítica, o más bien criticona, de quienes no se titulaban y ejercían sin título, pero luego de este maldito martirio de tramites lo comprendo. -comenta la muchacha caminando de regreso a la sala, y agachándose a buscar debajo de un sillón la otra pantufla mordida, poniéndola en la bolsa negra de plástico como otra pertenencia más del perro.

-No siempre se puede hacer todo, yo estoy trabajando en este bufete ahora y a veces dedicarme a una maestría con los casos que debo solucionar sería terrible, no tendría vida y haría mal ambas cosas, pero si me decido, estoy viendo la manera de aceptar un trabajo en Londres, en un bufete allá. Me agradó que en Inglaterra tengan el programa de gente que trabaja, con la posibilidad de asistir solo tres veces por semana.

-Eso suena maravilloso, te abre una nueva oportunidad. En mi caso agradezco que mi gobierno me haya becado porque con esta presión, y además trabajando, ya habría muerto. -Rei se acerca a la mesa de la sala y come más "_jellybeans_" que toma del plato al lado de su laptop.

-De repente no parece tan mala idea emigrar a Londres. Además, mi madre también quiere que esté cerca de mi hermano.

-Y seguro tu igual, me consta que eres muy protector de él y de su familia. -comenta la joven pelinegra. Robert asiente.

-Tengo motivos. Supongo que ya debes saber, por tu amiga, lo que ha pasado Owen este tiempo. - Rei asiente. "**Sí, no tiene caso decirle que no sé nada de la ex, finalmente él tocó el tema".**

-No te negaré eso, Sere ya me contó sobre su divorcio, sobre los niños y por qué viven ahora en Londres. -y se sienta de nuevo en la alfombra con sus piernas dobladas. East, al momento, salta de su camita y se sube a las piernas de Reindert, que le rasca las orejas. El joven abogado la mira y sonríe, sentándose también en la alfombra, a su lado.

-Le agradas... a Minka no la quiere, ya van dos veces que le muerde el pie y se ha hecho en su bolso de piel. -Rei, al oír eso, ríe divertida.

-¡Vaya! Es increíble en un animalito tan adorable y lindo. Beni, su amigo Xavi y yo estamos enamoradísimos de East, estos días fue el más mimado de esta casa.

-Se nota, está feliz. Mi perro reacciona según lo traten, por eso le dije a Minka que si East sigue sin aceptarla y ella tampoco a mi hijo, tendremos que separarnos sin contrato de por medio. -opina con seriedad el abogado.

-¡Que exagerado!... no creo que sea para tanto. -el muchacho observa a su perro echado en las piernas de Rei, sonriendo al escuchar los sonidos de satisfacción de East cuando ella rasca detrás de sus orejas. -lo que pasa es que este niño es muy sensible ¿verdad guapo? presiente si alguien no lo acepta.

-Eso es cierto… -asegura Robert acariciando ahora, él también, el lomo de su perro y acercándose más a la muchacha.

-A lo que voy es que East es lindo, le gusta la gente, los mimos y los cariños, seguro cuando tu novia y tú vivan juntos o se casen, ella comprenderá y acabará por adorarlo. -opina la muchacha.

-Mmmm, no sé si mejore su relación, de hecho desde que lo tengo conmigo, Minka va mucho menos al departamento, y honestamente no me gustaría que él quede en segundo lugar en la vida de alguien a quien quiero y si a ella tampoco le agrada los animales, no será fácil vivir así, por eso no formalizo.

-Ya veo, igual, si algún día te casas y ella sigue sin aceptarlo, y quieres un buen lugar para East, me llamas y feliz lo adopto. -pide la muchacha y besa de nuevo al perro. "**¡SIIII! Ojalá me lo obsequien para siempre, ya que la novia no lo quiere". -**Robert la mira con una ceja levantada.

-No, gracias, mi perro se queda conmigo, sea donde sea el sitio al que yo vaya. No me voy a casar con alguien a quien no le gusta las mascotas, porque eso es sinónimo de que no le gustan los niños; puedo entender que las personas tengan predilección por tal o cual mascota, pero si no les gusta, entonces no tienen buen alma y menos para los niños, y yo siempre he querido una familia que incluye mujer, hijos y perro. -decidido el muchacho castaño. Reindert deja de acariciar a East y lo mira asombradísima. "**¡Santo manto de Brighid! ¡El abogaducho Gobshite tiene ideas coherentes y sensatas!"**

-Oye, eso es lo más sensato que ha salido de tu boca desde que te conozco. -exclama con honestidad Rei.

-Ya... bueno, al menos en algo estamos de acuerdo.

-Y en más cosas, a mí me encantan los perros. Tía Sylvia, la mamá de Sere, tiene tres adorables bulldogs hembras y yo las adoro, más a Anushka. De hecho estoy proyectándole un ciber romance a East con ella o Agatha, para que me regalen un cachorrito ¿verdad guapo? -pregunta la joven pelinegra al perro, tomando su cara entre sus manos y el perro la lame. Robert ríe.

-Quiero esperarme que tenga un año y medio o dos para eso, no lo quiero de perro para la creación. Es mi hijo, como tal esperaré a encontrarle a la hembra adecuada en su tiempo adecuado. -decidido Robert. -estoy seguro de que él como yo sabremos cuándo llega la correcta. - "**¡Demonios! Adiós idea de tener un mini-East adorable para mí" **

-¿Ya oíste?, cero novias hasta que decida tu Padre. -comenta Reindert al perrito moviendo sus orejas con ambas manos. -Haces bien en esperar a que tenga cachorritos, no me hagas caso con eso de la cruza, creo que solo me entró la nostalgia de que ya se va. Beni se fue esta mañana a España a llevar parte de sus cosas porque ya regresará a su casa y me pega algo la soledad. -asegura la lingüista y abraza con fuerza al bulldog. - te extrañaré mucho, pequeñito… -asegura ella con tono emotivo. Robert ve la escena y sonríe con una extraña sonrisa radiante.

-¿Quieres acompañarme a pasear? -lanza de repente el abogado. Rei lo mira extrañada. "**¿Pasear? ¿Solos? ¡NOOOO! Para nada. Calma, calma, que no sienta tan fea la negativa o no te volverá a prestar al niño" **

-¿A esta hora?... ¿No debes volver con tu novia? -pregunta ella algo seria. El joven castaño se encoge de hombros.

-Ya dejé a Minka en su casa antes de venir aquí. Además me gustaría pasear con East, supongo no han salido de la casa en todo el domingo y sé que hay una nevería cruzando el parque. Tengo antojo de helado, claro, si no te quito tiempo… -investiga Robert.

-No suena mal la idea. Helado y algo de caminata me harán bien, quizá regrese más despejada para terminar. -asegura la chica. "**¡MOMENTOOOOO! ¿Por qué demonios le acabo de decir "NO SUENA MALA IDEA"? ¡Es pésima idea!"**

-Claro, nada mejor para relajarte que una caminata, aire fresco, helado y la compañía de dos guapos irlandeses. -detalla Robert.

-¿Dos? -levanta una ceja Reindert, mirándolo dudosa. Robert sonríe.

-Es mejor que tomes helado a que te comas esas golosinas que solo te ponen más ansiosa de lo que naturalmente ya eres. -asegura divertido el muchacho. -Rei rola los ojos. "**¿Ahora me critica mis hábitos? ¿Pero qué se cree?"**

-Mira, abogado, cuando estés haciendo tu tesis de Maestría, hablamos de verdadera ansiedad, mientras tanto, no juzgues. -advierte ella e East ladra, como si apoyara lo que ella ha dicho.

-Ya me verás, seguramente, pero tengo otras formas de controlar la ansiedad. Nunca comería golosinas, pero bueno... ¿vamos?, te gustará el helado de yogur y le puedes poner el topping que quieras y lo mejor es que puedes llevar a tu perro. -se levanta de la alfombra el muchacho y le alarga la mano a Rei.

"**Opción 1) Tomo su mano, lo cual es igual a aceptar ir por el helado y a aceptar sus críticas a mis golosinas… ¡NUNCA!**

**Opción 2)… ¿Qué más da? Ya estoy metida por idiota con el lodo hasta las rodillas. ¿Por qué no le dije que no? ¡Por Nemon! ¡Ya qué!…"**

Ella duda en tomarla pero al fin acepta y se levanta también.

-Bien, sea por pasar algo más de tiempo con East. -decide ella, tomada de la mano del joven abogado. **¡Sí! Déjale claro que es por su perro. **-¿tendrán "_jellybeans_" en los topping? o cargo con los míos. -pregunta y se suelta de la mano del muchacho, caminando hacia una de las dos habitaciones, la que tenía la puerta abierta y un póster de "_Capitán América_" en la puerta. El perro en seguida la sigue.

-Deja los tuyos, creo que le puedes poner ese topping a tu helado, aunque te recomiendo algo más sano. Se me ocurre helado de yogurt con tiras de mango, hojita de menta y cherries. Los cherries ayudan a controlar la ansiedad y son totalmente naturales. -comenta Robert caminando por la sala en círculos y alargando el cuello para intentar mirar dentro del cuarto, donde se escucha sonido de cajones que se abren y la muchacha va y viene seguida de East, que parece pegado con imán a ella.

-¡Luces muy interesado en mi salud mental! -grita desde dentro de la habitación la chica.

-Sí, claro, no quiero que alguien de tu edificio vaya al bufete con una denuncia para ti por haberlo intentado ahorcar. Si te pones en modo histérico extremo por tanta azúcar artificial, no podré hacer nada a favor de la chica que cuida a mi perro y ahora sí, a Arbour Hill. -responde él de buen talante, tomando la correa del perro en sus manos y se recarga en el desayunador de la pequeña cocina, desde donde tiene mejor vista del interior del cuarto de Reindert.

-¡Aja!... como si quisieras hacer algo a mi favor. Seguro te unías a la denuncia. -explica Rei saliendo de la habitación, ya sin anteojos, con su largo cabello negro suelto, jeans, botas y una sudadera blanca con la imagen de varios héroes de cómic y la leyenda: "_Only date with super heros_". Robert la mira algo apenado.

-Bueno, pensé que lo tuyo era estafa... ya te pedí varias veces una disculpa, necesito que comprendas algunas cosas complicadas que mi familia ya ha pasado con Owen. Seguramente sabes lo de la madre de los pequeños, todo lo que esa mujer dañó emocional y económicamente a mi familia. -comenta el abogado. Rei asiente acercándose a él.

-Sí, Sere me contó. Créeme que comprendo y me parece lindo que protejas así a tu hermano y a tus sobrinos, pero en ese momento sí que me asustaste. Como abogado intimidador eres muy bueno.

-Siempre me arrepentiré de haber actuado así. Ahora que sé lo de los Armstrong y el contrato por ti y también por Owen, porque me llamó y me lo contó, acordamos no proceder. Le dije tu propuesta de que no pague estos dos meses y está agradecido. También yo, de hecho. Lo que me preocupa es que cuando tú regreses él debe haber buscado un lugar para vivir. -explica Robert agachándose a poner la correa en el collar de East. "**¿Otro que me cree Hitler? ¡Por la Madre Danna! ¿De verdad doy la imagen de la villana del cuento? Hace unos días Sere y ahora este tipo" **

-Ya le dije a Sere que le vaya avisando, hablaré con él y que se tome su tiempo, tampoco es cosa de echarlos a la calle, supongo que ya sabes que no soy la casera bruja malvada que lo lanza fuera. -responde la chica bajando la pantalla de su lap, apagando las luces y tomando sus llaves, móvil y cartera.

-Sí claro, ahora lo sé. -responde Robert caminando hacia la puerta y abriéndola para esperar a que salgan del departamento, observando como la chica de ojos amatista pone un puño de "_jellybeans_" en una servilleta de papel y la toma en su puño. El muchacho niega con la cabeza y vuelve a entrar, llegando tras ella y quitándole la servilleta sin que Rei lo espere.

-¡OYE!... ¡dame eso! -se gira ella intentando quitarle los dulces que el alto castaño levanta en su puño. "**¡Maldita sea! ¡Abogado entrometido!" **

-Créeme, no lo necesitas. -asegura Robert sonriendo al ver a la joven saltar para quitarle los "_jellybeans_", sabiendo que al ser más alto ella no lo alcanza.

-¡Tú qué sabes!... ¡Dámelos! -lo mira ella molesta. -¿quién te dio permiso de entrometerte en mis obsesiones? -espeta algo desesperada de no alcanzar sus dulces la joven lingüista y lo empuja levemente del pecho. **"Muy bien, abogado **_**Gobshite**_**, tú provocas mi lado más violento, así que no te quejes" **

-Me meto porque quiero. No te hace bien comer tanto dulce, créeme, toma un helado saludable sin tanto químico. Alguien tiene que cuidarte, porque creo que aquí estás tan sola que nadie lo hace, nadie se preocupa por ti. Supongo que tu amiga Beni te cuidaba un poco por las cosas que me cuenta Owen de Serena, pero ahora que estás sola puede más tu ansiedad que tu cerebro y haces cosas bobas que te hacen daño. -responde el abogado. Ella se cruza de brazos y lo mira incrédula. **"Sí como no. ¿Ahora muy interesando en mi bienestar? ¡Mis narices!"**

-Aja... ¿Y desde cuanto te interesa mi salud? -duda Reindert.

-Desde ahora. -dice él y se acerca a ella, estirando su mano con la servilleta llena de dulces. Rei los toma. -¿qué dices? ¿Me haces caso y te tomas un helado saludable, sin químico y que te hará sentir renovada? -Robert se inclina un poco y la mira directamente, cerca de su cara. -¿por favor? -le suplica con una sonrisa. **"Veamos… ¿Por qué hace esa cara y sonríe de ese modo? Me parece que está siendo honesto, se ve en sus ojos que lo es, no detecto nada de ironía ni nada de burla. Muy bien, abogado, arriesgándome te daré el beneficio de la duda". **La muchacha de ojos amatista deja la servilleta con los dulces sobre la mesa de su sala.

-Pero advierto que esto te costará doble chocolate. Sí que se nota que eres abogado, sabes negociar y convencer. -acepta Reindert. El muchacho ríe divertido. -solo no te quejes si me pongo pesada y ansiosa por falta de dulce. -advierte ella y se encamina a la salida.

-Hacemos algo, te pido la opción que quiero que pruebes y si no te gusta o no es suficiente te compro uno de chocolate doble ¿qué dices? ¿Te gusta la propuesta? -pregunta el abogado al llegar afuera con su perro, esperando que ella ponga llave a la puerta, y le alarga de nuevo su mano. Ella la toma.

-Trato aceptado, abogado Go… Go… -se detiene Rei. El muchacho enarca una ceja sin soltarla de la mano. **"¡POR LOS CUERNOS DE CERNNUNOS! ¡Maldito condicionamiento! ¿Ahora qué le digo si lo iba a volver a llamar **_**Gobshite**_**? **

-¿Ibas a decirme _Gobshite_ como el día que me golpeaste? ¿Crees que aún lo merezco? -pregunta el joven.

-Disculpa el LAPSUS, no, no lo mereces y no te lo diré más. Ahora pensaré en ti más bien como el _abogado obstinado _¿Qué tal? -Rei suelta su mano y camina adelante hacia las escaleras del edificio. **"Por todo el panteón celta… ¿qué me pasa? ¿En qué momento dejé la cordura para empezar a repetir episodios estilo Myles?". **East intenta correr tras ella y Robert lo detiene un poco y camina un par de pasos detrás de ella, sonriendo todo el tiempo y observando su andar. Cuando llegan abajo y ella abre la puerta, pone sus manos sobre sus ojos, que se encandilan con el sol. -¡Lugh brillante! Es de día aún. Parece que salí cual _Nosferatu_ de mi cueva. -comenta la pelinegra. Robert llega a su lado y de forma espontánea se saca su gorra y se la pone.

-Toma... para que el sol no te moleste tanto. -dice sin más. Rei lo mira un momento extrañada.

"**¿Me da su gorra?... Ok… analicemos implicaciones: **

**Implicación No. 1: Es un gesto amable porque le ha dado lástima mi patético estado de zombi encandilado.**

**Implicación No. 2: … ¿Qué tiene de raro que me ponga su gorra?... finalmente él sigue como si nada, así que actuaré igual". ** Ella camina alcanzándolo, sin quitarse la gorra, al notar que él camina delante con el perro sujeto de la correa, y al verla a su lado, Robert se pone sus lentes oscuros que llevaba colgados del pecho.

-Gracias. -dice sin más la joven y los alcanza a ambos que ya cruzan la calle. -esto de vivir entre tesis y computadora no deja nada bueno. Es la última vez que hago una tesis en algo tan extraño como "_Adquisición de lenguas gaélicas en escuelas bilingües, desplazamiento y mantenimiento_".

-Suena complicado y desgasta mucho, más si no cuidas tus ojos. Vi que usas el brillo de tu laptop totalmente al máximo. Bájale a la mitad primero, y poco a poco hasta lo último, eso te ayuda mucho. También ve a hacerte ver con un oculista, si fijas muchas horas la vista puedes tener el ojo seco, mi madre conoce uno muy bueno por la zona de Dublin 2, no te queda lejos, puedo pasarte el número. - "**¿Por qué maldito hechizo de druidesa Robert de Burgh notó todo eso si solo estuvo en mi departamento 15 minutos?... Conclusión: Es más observador de lo que supuse" **

-Ok… eres observador. Gracias por la recomendación, la tendré en cuenta. -asegura la muchacha caminando al lado de Robert por "_Montpellier Park_".

-Por cierto ¿qué sucede con tu amiga y mi hermano? -dice él con normalidad y sin el tono irónico de siempre, mirando de reojo a la muchacha que hace un gesto extraño, como si algo le doliera.

"**¡NOOOOOO! ¡Maldiciones, incendios, terremotos, huracanes, Serena en modo obsses, hasta regetón, pero no preguntas sobre Serena y Owen! ¿Por qué a mí, santo Padre Dagda? ¿Por qué me pregunta eso justo cuando acabo de saber que los dos galanes ya han descubierto a Serena? ¿Qué le digo al abogado?"**

**Opción "a": Me hago la occisa y digo que no tengo idea… no, espera, no me creerá nada, es inteligente y muy suspicaz. **

**Opción b: Le digo todo pero con cautela. Sí, esta es la buena. ¿Para qué mentir y meterme en líos? ¿No es lo que le critico siempre a Serena? La verdad, Reindert, **_**MAGNA EST VERITAS ET PRAEVALEBIT**_**". **

-Siento a Owen bastante entusiasmado con ella; sé que han pasado cosas entre los dos y seguro tú lo sabes también, siendo mejores amigas ella debe contarte qué siente por él.

-Sí, algunas veces hemos tocado el tema… -evasiva la chica de ojos amatista.

-¿Puedo confiar en que tu amiga no va a destrozar a mi hermano? -pregunta el abogado esperando para cruzar la avenida "_Infirmary road_" que conduce al "_Parque Fénix_". -no me molestaría que él se enamorara, en serio, pero él tiene dos hijos y ya sabes, eso de ver a su padre ilusionado con alguien a quien ellos también parecen querer y aceptar y que la chica en cuestión parece ser parte de la familia… -Robert rasca su cabeza mientras esperan la luz roja que les permita cruzar y rasca con su meñique arriba de su ceja derecha, algo cauteloso. -para que luego... ya sabes también. -titubea él. -desaparezca de sus vidas como pasó con la mujer esa. -Reindert, aún callada y con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus jeans nota que eso último lo dice con cólera por la ex esposa de Owen. -no me gustaría que ninguno de los tres pasara un mal trago de nuevo. ¿Qué me dices?-insiste el abogado. En ese momento la luz roja detiene el tráfico y los dos junto con el perro cruzan la avenida.

"**Con justa razón estás preocupado, abogado, lo comprendo" **

-Parece que de hecho tú y yo sabemos toda la historia pero somos sólo observadores externos, Robert, y no se bien que respuesta esperas de mi. -se anima la joven cuando llegan al otro lado y patea una piedra pequeña, caminando por esa acera hacia el parque.

-Una opinión. ¿Crees que Serena tenga intenciones de quedarse con ellos? Que quiera algo serio con Owen. -insiste el joven castaño. La muchacha sigue caminando en silencio. **"Sí pudiera consultar un oráculo o si hubiera uno capaz de desentrañar la intrincada mente enredada e indecisa de Serena Myles, te lo diría, pero no creo que exista".**

-Te diré algo que creo, ellos dos se conocen hace dos meses, en dos meses no puedes decir que amas a alguien o que lo quieres para toda la vida. -inicia Reindert con cautela.

-Algunas personas sí. Hay quienes somos decididos desde que vemos a alguien por primera vez. -responde Robert. **"Pues yo no conozco a nadie así, pero no puedo generalizar".**

-De acuerdo, pero en este caso no es así. Sere es una buena chica, pero algo indecisa, lo que sí sé es que nunca sería tan maldita como la ex esposa de tu hermano, y creo que mientras no te enteres que ella y Owen son novios en verdad no pasa nada serio.

-No me deja tan tranquilo la respuesta. Es que... yo comprendo una cosa. -inicia Robert. -Supongamos... te doy un ejemplo. -insiste y se acerca a ella, caminando ahora a su lado, hombro con hombro mientras charlan, como si fuera algo habitual alargándole la correa del perro. Rei asiente y la toma, caminando junto a él llevando ella a East. -tú y yo comenzáramos a salir... -**"¡En la dimensión desconocida, abogado!"- ** y yo tengo hijos. Es diferente el salir y hacer de esto un proceso poco a poco, darnos cuenta que hay química, que nos gustamos, que puede resultar algo bonito, interesante y ya viendo bien que resulta, te pido ser mi novia. -narra Robert. **"OK… solo está haciendo hipótesis, es válido que ponga ejemplos, así que, normal".**

-Aja… -responde Reindert mirando siempre al frente del camino, donde ya se distinguen los árboles del parque.

-Entonces, lo más lógico es que cuando eso pase, tú ya hayas tenido tiempo de conocer a mis hijos, y bueno... te llevas bien, entonces para ellos no sería anormal que fueras mi novia pero cuando en este caso el proceso no es como se debiera, no acaban de formalizar nada, aunque la química es grandiosa y han pasado más cosas que un simple coqueteo, que tú y yo sabemos que en el caso de Serena y Owen ha pasado… es… es como que yo te bese todo el tiempo, y en todos lados. -la muchacha sonríe de lado mirándolo. **"¡Ni en tus mejores sueños, abogado!". **-y luego... esa química es más que química que mis hijos verían, notarían, aunque fueran muy pequeños que su papá siente algo por la bella inquilina, pero no resulta nada ¡nada! Ella se va y entonces ¿Cómo le explico a mis hijos que la chica que me gustaba, que me atraía, la que creía amar, a quien ellos adoran, no estará más? -pregunta el abogado con un tono realmente preocupado. Rei asiente.

-Comprendo qué te preocupa, Robert. -indica Rei cuando comienzan a caminar por el parque. **"Y honestamente sí lo comprendo, me parece muy justo su miedo". **-Te diré algo y espero que me creas. Sere es mi mejor amiga, y si... hablamos mucho y nos contamos cosas; No te negaré que a Serena le gusta Owen, que está empezando a sentir cosas especiales por él y que adora a los niños, también estoy al tanto del nivel en que va su relación. -comenta Reindert caminando por un sendero del parque junto con el muchacho.

-¿Y qué nivel es ese? -insiste Robert y se quita los lentes oscuros, aprovechando la sombra natural de los árboles.

-Nivel de conocimiento sería el 1, Nivel de aceptación sería el 2, Nivel de "_Vamos a ver qué pasa_" sería el 3, allí van ellos. -**"Patético… ¿De qué absurda revista del corazón me saqué esos condenados niveles? ¡Por los cuervos de Morrigan! Me doy miedo a veces". -**Verás, ella ya ha tenido relaciones antes y no muy sencillas, Owen igual, así que creo que llevan las cosas con calma. Supongo que Owen, que te cuenta todo, te dirá cuando sea algo más serio y entonces podrás empezar a preocuparte. -detalla la joven con la voz más calmada que puede. -yo sé que ella y Owen están de acuerdo en que los niños no vean nada más que amistad entre ellos dos, Sere se lo puso de condición cuando empezaron con el Nivel 3. Mi amiga es una buena persona, Robert, y quiere mucho a esos niños, así que jamás los perjudicaría.

-Ya veo, pero estarás de acuerdo conmigo que esas cosas sí se notan, porque fluye...

-Supongo que sí, pero ya son conscientes del riesgo y seguro se cuidan de ello. -acepta Rei.

-Ayer que hablé con Owen, me contó que ella... no lo aceptaba porque hay alguien más... -con cautela Robert, mirando atento la reacción de su acompañante. **"¡Maravilloso! Yo aquí quebrándome la cabeza por no decir nada de Frich y este hombre ya lo sabe todo. ¡Y luego dicen que las mujeres somos las únicas chismosas! ¡Voto a la joroba de Afagduu!** **Muy bien,** **como las desvergüenzas de mi amiga son del dominio público ahora si a dejar de tener cautela". **-no quise preguntarle más nada porque no quiero pelear con él y porque lo conozco. Lo siento decaído por eso, diferente a la alegría que había percibido en sus otras llamadas. ¿No te parece que tu amiga ha llevado esto muy lejos? ¿Para qué ilusionar a Owen si hay otro hombre?

-Honestamente no tengo respuesta para eso, Robert. Solo sé que Serena no ha aceptado como novio ni a tu hermano ni al otro chico. -asegura la muchacha con rostro confundido. **"Serena "Cabeza de Panqueque" Myles, de verdad no me dejas más argumento de defensa".**

-Lo sé. Supongo que me das la razón un poco, a pesar de ser tu amiga. Eres una mujer madura y sensata y casi puedo jurar que ya la habrás regañado por algo de esto. -opina el joven. Rei lo mira y asiente, encaminándose por el sendero en medio del césped.

-Si claro, la he regañado muchas veces. Conozco a Sere desde que tenemos 3 años y me consta que ella ahora actúa de formas no muy maduras. Yo se lo reclamo cada que hablamos, no te quede duda, pero hay un punto, Robert, en que por más que amemos a nuestros amigos o familia no podemos intervenir y las decisiones las toman ellos, para bien o para mal. Nuestro papel es sin duda decirles la verdad, ser honestos porque es parte de ser mejor amiga o hermano mayor, pero hasta allí... mas no podemos. Owen y Serena son adultos, y finalmente harán lo que consideren mejor. -indica la muchacha de cabello oscuro. Robert frunce el ceño y asiente.

-Lo comprendo… Owen es un buen chico, y yo no puedo reclamarle mucho porque temo, porque él también tiene carácter y su orgullo, que luego no quiera contar conmigo más nunca y por eso soy cauteloso con el tema de tu amiga. Prefiero que me siga teniendo confianza a que sienta que lo abrumo o me meto de más en su vida. -ella asiente. **"¡Santos cantos de los bardos! ¿Por segunda vez este hombre dice algo con lo que estoy de acuerdo?" **

-Aunque suene a señal de apocalipsis, coincido contigo. Tienes razón. -responde Reindert cuando llegan al centro del obelisco del "_Monumento a Wellington_", donde algunas personas están sentadas o pasan en bicicletas.

-¡Odio tener a mi hermano y a mis sobrinos tan lejos! Owen no me contó a detalle pero dice que tu amiga pasó un revés desagradable en Francia y que está recomenzando de nuevo, también por eso es que intento no ser duro con ella. Comprendo lo que es recomenzar, es lo que está haciendo mi hermano también.

-Es cierto todo, como te dije antes, Sere tuvo una pésima experiencia con un idiota de esos que abundan en el universo y por eso toma las cosas con cautela antes de tener algo formal con alguien más, así que creo que finalmente solo el tiempo dirá qué pasa con sus sentimientos. -asegura la muchacha y se sienta en las gradas del obelisco. El abogado se sienta a su lado e East, jadeando un poco, sube y se echa en medio de los dos, con su cabeza apoyada en la rodilla de la chica. -infiero que ahora que yo vuelva, si Owen y sus hijos viven en otro lugar, eso calmará las cosas y les dará distancia a ambos y tiempo para asentar lo que sienten, ¿no te parece?

-Espero que sí. -dice el joven sincero, pero preocupado. Reindert, al verlo así, sonríe comprensiva. "**Hay que aceptar que el hecho de que este abogado irritante y engreído se preocupe así por su hermano y sus sobrinos, es un lindo gesto. Después de todo, dentro de sus muchos defectos, protege a los suyos y eso es dulce". **se dice la chica en su mente y pone su mano en el hombro del joven.

-Oye, abogado, no te pongas así. Lo único que te puedo decir y de forma muy honesta, es que Sere es una buena chica, de buen corazón y buenos sentimientos, independiente de sus indecisiones ahora. Nunca haría nada malo contra él o los niños menos sabiendo su historia ¿Crees que si no lo fuera tu hermano hablaría así de ella? -Robert mira a la chica que no ha alejado su mano de su hombro y asiente.

-Te creo. Debe ser todo eso para que mis sobrinos la quieran mucho y Owen le esté rogando por darle el corazón. -la muchacha de cabello negro asiente.

-Sere es una gran persona, ya lo comprobarás cuando la conozcas. Yo se lo digo siempre: "_corazón de oro y cabeza de panquequ_e", así es ella. -acepta Rei y quita su mano del hombro del muchacho, acariciando a East. Robert ríe divertido, sujetando su abdomen y haciéndose hacia atrás por la risa.

-¡Cabeza de panqueque! ¡Eso es genial!... -asegura el joven y luego calma su risa. -me hacía falta reír así, de verdad. Venía muy tensionado del viaje.

-Me alegra haber servido de algo. -acepta ella.

-Oye, quiero agradecerte por no haber actuado de un modo negativo con mi hermano cuando te enteraste de la situación. Yo no me porté como persona decente contigo y podías haber reclamado, haberlo echado del departamento, o algo más, pero no solo lo dejas vivir allí hasta que encuentre algo, además me perdonaste por lo de la Universidad y cuidaste a mi perro, por no decir que escuchas mis temores, me calmas y me haces reír. ¿Cómo pago eso? -pregunta el abogado, mirándola con sus ojos verdes, agradecidos. La chica desvía la mirada. **"¿Por qué no lo quiero mirar? ¿Qué más me da ese brillo raro en sus ojos?" **

-Ya no te preocupes, Sere igual me contó sobre Owen y como lo apoyaron tú y tu madre luego del divorcio. Entiendo que te preocupes por tu familia, y yo no tenía por qué hacer nada en su contra. Soy neurótica y cascarrabias como me has dicho antes, pero no mala persona. -acepta la muchacha sin mirar al abogado, atenta en acaricias a East. Robert sin embargo la mira con una sonrisa.

-Es verdad que eres todo eso, pero tienes buen corazón.

-Debajo de toneladas de ansiedad... supongo que sí. -ríe ella algo nerviosa y se quita la gorra de Robert para buscar una liga de tela en su bolsillo y sujetar su cabello en una coleta.

-Lo eres, Reindert, inteligente, confiable, divertida, te gusta los animales y a demás mi hijo te adora... y yo… a mi… tu…- el muchacho se enreda un poco. Rei termina de sujetar su pelo y se vuelve a poner la gorra, porque el sol del atardecer está dando de lleno sobre ellos en ese momento.

-¿Yo qué? -pregunta ella mirándolo de frente. **"Abogado bobo… ¿Por qué te enredas así?... debe ser que te cuesta reconocer que no soy tan mala como suponías, bien, creí que solo yo estaba torpe esta tarde, pero parece que es contagioso".**

-Nada. Me alegra habernos conocido, a pesar de las circunstancias. -concluye el joven castaño.

-Es mutuo. -le sonríe la chica y el muchacho comparte su sonrisa.

-Una cosa más, por favor, no comas tanta porquería, eso solo te exalta más, te vuelve el doble de ansiosa y no te sirve para calmar los nervios. Trata con cosas naturales, por ejemplo té verde para beber en vez de sodas, palitos de anís o de linaza que ayudas en la digestión pero también es buena golosina para las ansias. Mamá me los compra cuando tengo juicio difícil y me consta que sirven. Creo que te obsequiaré algunos. -**"¿De nuevo consejos de salud?... ¿Por qué le interesa tanto?" **

-Bien, intentaré, pero tengo la teoría de que el día de mi examen recepcional se acabará este periodo obsess. Antes no era así, de verdad. -asegura la muchacha.

-Seguramente… Reindert… cuando termines tu maestría y antes de que regreses a Londres ¿no te gustaría ir a la playa? podemos ir a "_Rush North Beach_" a pescar un poco y llevar a East. -propone el abogado. Ella ríe. **"Muy bien, oficialmente este hombre tiene los cables cruzados… ¿Es el mismo tipo nefasto que me gritó cosas horribles en la Universidad? ¿Ahora se preocupa por mi salud, dice que tengo buen corazón y me invita a la playa?...**

**Opción "a": Hay alineación planetaria y le está afectando. **

**Opción "b": Sufre de trastorno de la personalidad disociativa y hoy me muestra su "YO" amable y lindo.**

**Conclusión lógica: No tengo. ¿Qué le pasa al abogaducho?" **

\- Ok... puede ser. Nunca he pescado en mi vida más que resfriados y pretendientes insistentes. -responde la joven. Robert sonríe.

-Lisa siempre viene, la llevo una vez al mes. Si es posible luego de tu examen podemos organizar un paseo para festejar, y pueden venir tus padres, tus hermanos y toda tu familia. -comenta el muchacho.

-Gracias, Robert, pero no te preocupes, igual nadie de mi familia vendrá a mi examen recepcional. -dice ella con un tono algo melancólico. **"Y es la verdad, no lo digo solo por quitármelo de encima, de hecho tengo una maldición de leprechaun sobre mí para que todo me salga diferente de como lo quiero, y nadie de mi familia va a estar ese día a mi lado… ¡Mi suerte apesta!"**

-¿Y eso? Siendo la graduación de una hija tan brillante como tú. -pregunta el abogado. Ella suspira.

-Pasa lo siguiente. Elegí como sinodal y lectora a una brillante lingüista escocesa, de la Universidad de Edimburgo, y el "_Trinity_" le pagará el viaje para que venga a mi examen, pero la Dra. McAdams es muy ocupada, solo puede viajar un día de ida y vuelta y ese día es el Miércoles 25 de Octubre. Como vez, imposible para mi familia viajar. Mis padres trabajan, mi hermana igual y mi hermano en clases, no podrán venir, de modo que mi examen recepcional será solo con mis tres sinodales, Benilde y su amigo Xavi como único apoyo moral… ¡En fin! Cosas que pasan. -explica la joven jugando en sus manos con la correa de East, esforzando una sonrisa que el abogado no se cree para nada. **"Bueno, ¿pero qué demonios tengo hoy?… ¿Hipersensibilidad? Si ya dije que eso no debe molestarme, es solo un examen, soy adulta y no tengo por qué ponerme en modo depre porque mi familia no viene". **

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? -se ofrece él. Los ojos amatista de la muchacha lo miran visiblemente impresionados. "**¡Alto! ¡Alto! ¡Por los anales de los cuatro maestros! ¿Qué dijo? ¿El abogado quiere acompañarme en mi examen recepcional?". **-puedo llevar a mi madre a tu ceremonia o a la presentación de tus tesis, porque ella ahora trabaja desde casa y así tendrás un poco de público fuera de tus compañeros de clase. ¿O no es posible? -inquiere Robert.

-Sí es posible, claro, es evento abierto y puede asistir cualquier que soporte dos horas de disertaciones lingüísticas sin dormirse. -responde Rei aun con voz confundida.

-¿Serena no viene?

-Aún no le cuento, pero no creo, ella empieza clases en tres semanas y el lunes inicia su propedéutico, esos cursos son pesados. -él asiente. La muchacha ríe un poco pero con un tono algo amargo. -Yo y mi obsesión por ser la primera... con tal de recibirme primero que nadie, ser la mejor de la generación y tener una sinodal como Aiblhin McAdams, ahora todo se me complica y estaré sola. -confiesa la chica algo triste. Robert la mira y quita de su cabello una hoja seca de un árbol. **"¿Hace frío? ¿Por qué ese escalofrío?... tengo sudadera ¿Entonces?..."**

-Bueno, no tan sola. Tus amigos, yo y mi mamá estaremos allí. Pediré permiso en el trabajo aunque sea miércoles, saliendo de tu examen vamos a mi casa, le pido a mamá que prepare algo rico, comemos, festejamos, y el sábado vamos a la playa… ¿Qué te parece? -ella lo mira entre incrédula y agradecida. **"Si lo dice de corazón es buen detalle, pero algo me dice que solo es por agradecimiento". **

-Robert… ¿seguro que quieres hacer todo esto? o solo estás agradecido porque fui nana de tu hijo; de repente no me parece muy lógico considerando como nos llevamos tú y yo. -comenta ella algo desconcertada de oírlo hacer esos planes, pero el muchacho castaño ríe divertido.

-Si fuera solo por eso, te pagaba la cama de East y ya. -sincero él. -cuando yo digo que deseo algo es porque verdaderamente lo deseo. No te estaría ofreciendo esto si no quisiera hacerlo ¿Entendido?

-Si claro, disculpa. -algo sonrojada la muchacha **"¡Genial! Ahora lo hago sentir mal. Admito que esta vez me pasé de suspicaz". **-es que bueno... ofrecerte para ir a un aburrido examen de lingüística, de una mujer que ni conoces bien y que además de todo te ha golpeado e insultado muchas veces… es lindo detalle. -acepta Reindert.

-Sino te gusta o no te apetece ninguna de las dos cosas ya no insisto. -con voz seria él se levanta de las gradas del obelisco. **"¡Hey! ¡Reindert idiota! ahora déjale claro que no te molesta".**

-¡No dije eso! -se levanta también Rei como resorte, tomando el brazo del abogado e East gruñe porque lo ha movido y despertado. -disculpa, Robert, a veces soy demasiado suspicaz. No dije que me molestara.

-No, pero mejor te lo digo yo para que no te abrumes. -sincero él. -pero ambos ofrecimientos son sinceros y siguen en pie. -decidido el abogado. Rei le sonríe.

-Hacemos algo... acepto únicamente si me permites invitar personalmente a tu madre, porque eso de ir a un examen recepcional de alguien que no conoces si es extraño. -**"Mucho mejor así. Una cosa es que acepte y otra que deje de ser educada". **

-Bien, eso le agradará. -sonríe radiante el abogado. -ella... mmmm, diremos que te conoce un poco por cosas que le he platicado.

-¿Malas o buenas? -investiga Rei. **"Seguro malas, me debió haber pintado como energúmena, bruja y violenta, y con toda razón. La señora querrá exorcizarme cuando llame a su puerta".**

-Siendo honestos, de las dos. Primero cosas malas cuando le conté como me pegaste, pero después cosas buenas, porque ella misma me regañó por impulsivo y me exigió, como Owen, que me disculpara contigo. Lisa de Burgh es una mujer honesta y muy directa. No me dejó en paz hasta que supo que te pedí perdón.

-Ya veo. Entonces infiero que me caerá bien tu madre. Si me das su dirección, el viernes entrante, que es mi día libre, voy a visitarla. Y si me prestas a East alguno de estos días, le comprare un moñito de fracc o una corbatita que vi en la tienda de mascotas para que use ese día, porque desde luego él estará invitado. -sugiere Rei, bajando los escalones con el bulldog. El abogado los alcanza, con sus manos dentro de los dos bolsillos de su pantalón militar.

-¿Moño de fracc? Se verá ridículo. -opina Robert con un gesto de rechazo.

-¡Se verá adorable! ¡Anda, di que sí! -se sujeta ella del brazo del muchacho castaño. -así sentiré que tengo una caballero galante que viene por mí en mi graduación. -pide ella.

-Veamos. Dejaré que pongas a East en plan ridículo, con una condición. -pide el joven.

-¿Qué condición? -pregunta la joven lingüista, caminando sin soltarlo del brazo.

-Que seamos amigos. No solo conocidos civilizados que se saludan cuando se ven en el parque. Amigos de verdad, con todo lo que implica serlo. -**"¡Paréntesis! ¿Amigos el abogaducho y yo? ¡QUÉ CANTIDAD DE IMPLICACIONES LÓGICAS E ILÓGICAS SE ROMPEN CON ESO, BRIGHID BENDITA!** -¿Qué dices? -pregunta Robert.

-Muy bien, abogado... entonces... -suspira la muchacha. **"No me da tiempo de sacar una conclusión acertada, se han disparado mis ideas de posibilidades extrañas que esto desata en el microcosmos de mi vida… ¿Qué le digo?"**

-¿Entonces? -se detiene en el sendero del parque Robert, mirándola de frente.

-En honor a tu madre, a tu hijo y a tus buenas intenciones de acompañarme a mi examen, sin importar lo aburrido que sea, lo cual es un gesto muy lindo, diremos que, podríamos ser amigos. -acepta la muchacha. **"Muy bien, lo dije en imperfectivo, he dejado que mi mente elija la posibilidad que le ha parecido mejor, ley del orden aleatorio y quiera la Madre Danna que no haya alterado ninguna ley básica de la naturaleza con esto".**

-Bien, eso me gusta, Reindert Griffiths, amiga mía. -dice el joven sonriéndole siempre a la muchacha.

-No suena tan mal. -acepta ella.

-¿Qué cosa no suena tan mal? ¿El que diga tu nombre o que seamos amigos?

-El que seamos amigos... lo otro ni lo noté. -asegura ella. Robert ríe y toma una parte de la correa de East que ella aun sujeta, por debajo de la mano de ella, rosando un poco su mano.

-Muy bien, amigos entonces. -la jala un poco, tomando su mano junto con la correa y comenzando a caminar así por el parque. Rei siente sus manos unidas y lo mira un momento. **"¡AGHHH! ¿Está tomando mi mano mientras llevamos a East? ¿Por qué? ¡Por el caldero de Cerridwen! ¿Entonces el escalofrío de hace rato no era por el viento? ¿Qué demonios es esta sensación?"**

-¿Quie... -ella aclara su garganta, porque en un momento se le va la voz. -¿quieres llevarlo tú? -intenta ella quitarse la correa que tiene enredada en la muñeca.

-No me molesta llevarlo así, es agradable, amiga. -comenta Robert y ambos ríen. **"Ok… sí un poco, pero muy embarazoso también, mejor no. Cero situaciones embarazosas". **

-Oye... quizá otro día no me encuentres en mis cinco minutos de sensibilidad así que mejor te digo ahora. Eres un buen hombre. -palmea ella su hombro. -y cuando no te pones engreído y en plan pesado, hasta agradable. -acepta ella y le alarga la correa. **"Sí señor, nada de sensaciones raras, el abogado es un hombre decente, tiene buen corazón y ya es tu amigo, además tiene novia y… ¡Hey! ¿Eso qué importa? ¿Por qué pienso en la novia?"**

-Gracias. Tú también eres agradable cuando no estás en modo violento, una buena chica que lucha por sus metas sola, y que vale mucho por lo que es en el interior. -dice él besando su mejilla de manera rápida al inclinarse a tomar la correa de East. Rei parpadea un poco confundida de ese gesto. "**¡Beso en la mejilla!... ¡Por qué!... No, Reindert, no, calma, todos tus amigos te dan beso en la mejilla ¿No? Andrew, Özil, John, Spencer, y con ninguno te pones como idiota, es solo un gesto de amistad, así que deja el drama". **-así que ambos sabemos eso del uno y otro, nueva amiga.

-Si eso parece, así no es tan raro ser amigos. -camina ella dos pasos adelante, como intentando poner algo de distancia, y el perro da un jalón a Robert, siguiendo a la muchacha.

-Entonces, amiga, ¿Helado de yogurt con frutitas de mango y menta? -pregunta Robert al llegar a su lado, cuando se acercan a la zona del parque por donde está la nevería.

-Aceptado, amigo abogado, pero ahora yo invito. Lo prometiste cuando comimos en el centro comercial. -asegura la muchacha.

-Aprobada la moción, señorita fiscal. -responde Robert de Burgh, sonriendo de buen humor, y los dos cruzan la calle riendo, junto con East, que camina en medio de ambos, mientras el lejano sol se oculta por completo en el horizonte, entre los árboles del parque que muchos días cruzaran ambos corriendo por las mañanas.

**NOTAS FINALES: Capitulo dos de esta divertida historia que estoy disfrutando mucho escribir. Como podemos ver queda resuelto el misterio de la mitad de BIFURCACION donde Serena se entera que Rei tiene al perrito y ya no se lleva mal con el abogaducho. **

**Sé que mi amix del alma ya habrá notado que a pesar de ello la complicada y ansiosas lingüista no le ha contado todo a su amiga, por ejemplo, el beso en la mejilla y que ya aceptó ser su amiga, lo cual nos da mucho de que pensar. Sin duda el abogaducho sexy está alterando el ordenado mundo de la muchacha de ojos amatista de más formas de las que ella acepta, y claro que en sus periodos de querer controlar, deducir y poner opciones ya no le está funcionando, porque la muy terca no quiere aceptar lo que le pasa. **

**Muy bien, amix linda, espero tu review y tus comentarios y conclusiones del hecho, me gusta mucho escribir las llamadas telefónicas de Rei y Serena ahora desde la perspectiva de Reindert eso me da mucha risa, y también que a pesar de sus muchas diferencias las amiguitas del alma son parecidas en muchas cosas ¿Ya lo notaste? Seguramente sí. Aquí te dejo el chap 2 y mil gracias por ser quien me da tantas ideas para plasmar lo que sale de mi cabeza…¡Nos vemos en el tercero!**

**ATTE: Leonor de Eboli. **

"_**Cuanto más complicado, mejor, cuanto más imposible, más bello" **_


	3. Chapter 3: I'll Tell Me Ma

**TRÔGIUM**

**Cap.3**

"_**I´ll Tell me Ma"**_

_**Diré a mi Madre, cuando vuelva a casa**_

_**Que los chicos no dejan a las chicas tranquilas,**_

_**Ellos despeinan mi cabello y roban mi peine,**_

_**Pero eso está bien, hasta que vuelva a casa;**_

_**Ella es preciosa, ella es hermosa,**_

_**Es la más bella de la ciudad de Dublín,**_

_**Ella es cortejada por 1, 2, 3, **_

_**Dime, por favor, ¿Quién es ella?**_

_**(Canción Tradicional Irlandesa) **_

"**Eire Apartments" Montpellier Hill No. 36, interior 4. Lunes por la noche.**

Había llegado de la Universidad aquel lunes a las seis en punto con East. Para mi fortuna, Mr. O´Farril se ofreció a cuidarlo en la mañana mientras tenía mis asesorías y lo recogí cuando fui a comer "_Coddle_" a su local. Olvidé mencionar que luego de la nieve en el parque y unas donas con chocolate, mientras contábamos chistes sobre ingleses e irlandeses en un divertido duelo de ingenio, el abogado decidió dejarme a East toda la semana para que no me sintiera sola por la ausencia de Beni, algo que le agradecí infinitamente; quedé en devolver a East a casa de su madre el viernes que fuera a invitarla a mi examen recepcional y llevarle a cambio una gelatina de chocolate, una de las especialidades españolas que Benilde me enseñó a cocinar estos años de convivencia.

Desde que salí de la universidad a las dos de la tarde, empecé a poner mensajes a Serena en un intervalo de uno cada hora, el último a las 9 pm. para que me comunicara el resultado de su prueba de validación de materias y no me había respondido nada, así que…

**Opción 1) **No logró pasar ni siquiera las tres que yo pronosticaba y por tanto está tan deprimida y decepcionada que me está evitando.

**Opción 2) **Algún imprevisto que involucra a sus dos galanes ocurrió en su rocambolesca vida y "Cabeza de Panqueque" está tan entretenida en "No ser novia de ninguno y andar con ambos", que no me ha podido informar ni con mensaje de texto.

De igual manera, mientras aguardaba, aprovechaba para trabajar en las correcciones finales que le habían regresado (por cuarta vez) de las exigencias editoriales de la tesis y mantenía encendida la página de chat con estatus de ON LINE, al tiempo que escuchaba música de Fionnuala Gill que había terminado por dormir, con su arpa mágica, a East, quien roncaba levemente en su camita a mi lado.

Mientras comía un puño de pasas con chocolate (mi nuevo ansiolítico) y maldecía a medio panteón celta, por culpa de los tabuladores del procesador de texto, alcancé a escuchar el característico sonido de una solicitud de video llamada de mi mejor amiga, la cual enseguida atendí aceptándola, para ver aparecer en la imagen de la pantalla a Serena con el cabello mojado y suelto y su pijama de tortugas puesta, que me sonreía.

-¡Al fin! ¿Por qué la demora, Miss Myles? -lanzo yo sin saludarle, porque evidentemente sí había recibido mis mensajes.

-_Justo me metí a la ducha cuando enviaste el primer mensaje, Reindert, no me regañes y mejor felicita a esta amiga tuya que es un genio en potencia… ¡Revalidé nueve! -_Yo me quedo de piedra al oír eso… ¿NUEVE? ¡Por las barbas de MacLir! Esto es verdaderamente un caso para RYPLEY y no porque Serena no sea inteligente, sino porque con todas las situaciones raras y estresantes en que se había metido últimamente, no había tenido cabeza para estudiar como gente decente y me consta.

-¿Nueve? ¡WOW! Superas mis expectativas, cabeza de panqueque, yo no habría apostado a que lograbas más de cinco. -exclamo impresionada.

_-¡OYE! ¿Eso es tenerle fe a tu amiga? ¡MALVADA! Si alguien debería creer en mi inteligencia eres tú. _-me saca la lengua Sere y yo no puedo evitar reírme, divertida. Debo aclararle por qué mi asombro, tampoco quiero que crea no le tengo fe.

-Creo en tu inteligencia, pero sin duda me daba miedo que tu rocambolesca y enredada vida emocional, jugando a salir con dos chicos a la vez, mermara tu muy deficiente capacidad de concentración en el examen. Digamos que dudo de tu estabilidad emocional más que de tu inteligencia, que sé que la tienes. -trato de resumirle los motivos de mi asombro.

_-¡Hey! No me psicoanalices, de las dos yo soy la que lee psicología, a ti te revientan esos libros. _-se queja Serena.

-Lo cual es irónico, tú la lees y no la aplicas en tu vida. Pero dejemos esos temas y vamos a lo realmente importante, revalidaste nueve materias, eso te resta dos semestres de tres años de carrera, estamos hablando de dos años en los cuales vas a sobrevivir de… ¿Aire? -ironizo yo. -porque no creo que tía Sylvia y tío Bob quieran pagarte otra carrera. -y eso era verdad, me daba mucho gusto que Sere hubiera revalidado nueve materias pero no era bastante, y ahora sin mi beca y sin trabajo, a pesar de mis ahorros, no podría darle la mano.

-_Por desgracia no. Mi familia me boicotea. Aunque ya les confesé mis planes ninguno de los dos fue bueno para decirme "Muy bien, hija querida, entonces te apoyaremos", solo me advirtieron que con el gasto de los estudios de Ace, no pensara en pedir ayuda de casa y mamá añadió que si yo sola quise echar a mi vida por la borda, ellos no me lanzarían el salvavidas. _-se queja mi amiga, y comprendo la amargura de su queja, era verdad, mis tíos no iban a ayudarla para nada, para ellos era un error que Serena hubiera decidido enmendar su mala elección de carrera y se decidiera a estudiar y sentían que su deber de padres había acabado, dándole para la licenciatura en hotelería.

-Bueno, no te pongas tampoco así, sabías que eso pasaría. -trato yo de calmar a Sere.

_-Si claro, pero del dicho al hecho… ¡Soy la apestada de la familia! ¿Solo por buscar mí verdadero camino? ¡Nadie me comprende! _-se sigue quejando Serena, ahora me toca a mí calmarla y prestarle ayuda, es mi mejor amiga, Anam Cara, y cómplice; ella me apoyó cuando pedí la beca para el "_Trinity_", prestándome para los viajes al propedéutico cuando renuncié a mi trabajo, y aunque no lo hubiera hecho, nosotras nunca nos abandonamos ni en malas ni en peores.

-Tranquila, amiga, vas a poder con esto. Yo estaré volviendo a Londres el mes entrante y claro que regresaré a mi trabajo, encontraremos algo para solucionar tu problema. -la animo.

_-¿Ya en un mes? ¿Y qué va a pasar con Owen y su familia? Porque piensas quedarte aquí ¿No? -_Me cuestiona Serena… ¡Santísimo Manto de Brighid! ¿Por qué pregunta eso? ¿Cree que volveré a la casa de mis padres? ¡Antes me quedo en Dublín de mesera en el restaurante de Mistress O´Farrill!

-Claro que pienso quedarme allí, es mi departamento, así que alguno de estos días hablaré con Owen, lo pones al teléfono y que vaya sabiendo que regreso en Octubre y busque qué hacer con su familia. -Escucho suspirar a Serena y veo su cara de preocupación. Lamento esto pero más vale que le vaya diciendo a Owen, no los correría, claro, pero no está de más que el hombre vaya buscado a donde irse con su familia.

_-Será difícil todo esto, pero más vale que lo sepa. Le iré comentando… ¡por cierto! Frich fue por mí cuando salí de ver las listas y no vas a creer lo que pasó… ¡Me llevó flores! Y además… ¡Reindert! Si estás parada, siéntate y si estás sentada, sujétate de algo porque vas a morir. _-¡Al fin! Allí estaba el misterio de por qué no me respondía los mensajes para contarme con lujo de detalles su triunfo académico, y como siempre, Reindert Poirot tenía razón… ¡Esta involucrado uno de sus galanes!

-¿Qué cosa? ¡Ya dilo! Haces mucho drama. -le insisto yo, y la veo tomar algo de un lado de su cama, mostrándome un ejemplar de "1Q84", buscando luego algo dentro de las páginas de este.

-_Iba a presumirlo mañana en las redes sociales pero tú sabrás primero. ¡Conocí a Murakami! En persona. Friderich me llevó a su conferencia y almorcé con él. -_Muy bien… estaba en estado de shock… ¿En qué posibilidades matemáticamente posibles con las variables de SERENA MYLES y su vida, ella podía conocer a Murakami? _**Conclusión lógica:**_ ¡EN NINGUNA! ¡NO ES POSIBLE!

_-¡No te creo! -_lanzo yo, concluyendo que debe estar de broma, pero cuando me muestra la dedicatoria y veo la firma en la primera página, que en efecto es la muy conocida de Murakami, no puedo evitar usar una exclamación que en mi estado de ánimo normal no había usado nunca.-¡POR LA RANA RENÉ!

_-¡HEY! No copies mis interjecciones._-se queja Serena, y con toda razón, yo siempre la censuraba por lo común y bobo de ese grito de asombro pero hay que aceptar que aquello era terriblemente asombroso y estaba disculpada.

-¡Eso es genial, Sere! ¿Cómo es que "Praline" conoce a Murakami? -pregunto de prisa, pues empezaba a verle ventajas a que mi amiga eligiera a nuestro ex compañero de preparatoria ¡El muchacho tenía buenas relaciones literarias!

_-Pues porque mi sexy Frich es un intelectual respetado y conoce a muchas personas del mundo editorial y de las letras. Y eso no es todo, sino que él ya tenía todo preparado para darme una sorpresa; me compró un vestido azul hermoso, es como si yo lo hubiese elegido, justo lo que yo usaría, y me llevó con la estilista de Mrs. Nemadcky, así que cuando veas las fotos en que te etiquetaré, notarás lo bellísima que luce tu amix. _-presume Serena. Muy bien, sale con él, le regala vestidos, va a la estética de la suegra hipotética, le consigue un autógrafo de Murakami… ¿Qué espera esta mujer para elegirlo y dejarse de cábalas?

-Oye, cabeza de panqueque, si Friederich hizo todo eso y estás tan feliz, quiere decir que ya te decidiste por él ¿O no? _-_tanteo el terreno, intentando obtener una respuesta que ponga fin a la serie de indecisiones de esta mujer.

_-Pues… pues… _-duda Serena… ¡Maldita sea! ¿Sigue indecisa?... ¡Esto no puede ser!

-¡Serena! -lanzo un grito fuerte, indignada, golpeando la mesa de madera de la sala.

_-¡SHHH! Reindert, bájale a los gritos que tengo extraviados los audífonos. _-se queja mi atolondrada amiga y la veo mover algo en los controles de su laptop.

-No me interesa que me oigan, escucha… ¿Aún no te decides por uno de los dos? -lanzo indignadísima de que a pesar de las claras muestras de preferencia por Friederich, ella siguiera pretendiendo que no pasa nada.

_-No. Aún no. Es más, les he dicho a ambos que decidí no tener novio hasta que acabe la carrera, porque Frich es precioso pero Owen… Owen… me hace sentir tantas cosas que… -_emocionada Serena. Muy bien, oficialmente esta mujer debe tener "Cabeza de Panqueque", más allá de la broma, porque solo con masilla en los sesos se puede pretender seguir manteniendo esta situación.

-Veamos. Ya les dijiste a los dos que no tendrás nada formal con ninguno pero saliste con Friederich al evento de Murakami y sigues viviendo con Owen. _-_resumo los hechos exagerando el VIVIENDO a ver si Serenita Myles comprende lo obscuro de su situación sentimental. ¡Por el caldero de Cerridwen! Que al menos con ironía se le ilumine la cabezota.

_-Momento. Bájale al tonito de "Viviendo con Owen", que suena a unión libre. Tú sabes cómo y en qué circunstancias es que vivo con Owen y sí… les dije a los dos que no seré novia de ninguno hasta que me gradúe… aunque… bueno… siendo sincera no he dejado de besarme con Owen y Frich mismo me ha robado algunos otros besitos… _-yo parpadeo, incrédula, un par de veces de tamañas confesiones, no porque sea anticuada o me escandalice que se bese con dos hombres, sino porque al parecer, esta atolondrada mujer no aprendía de las muchas veces que el destino le había dado un mazazo más fuerte que el de Ogma a Indech, y seguía repitiendo círculos viciosos con sus galanes.

-Así que no saliste del problema, fuera de que los dos hombres ya saben del otro, sigues jugando con el corazón de ambos. -le digo yo con tono serio y grave, mirándola por la pantalla.

_-¡HEY! No juego con el corazón de nadie, ellos se resisten a dejarme o a alejarse, los dos dicen que me aman y los dos son tan lindos, sexys, bellos, que me ponen en el mismo predicamento de siempre… Y si eso no fuera bastante, ayer acabo de ver a mi hombre perfecto merodeando el edificio.-_ahora sonrío, me parece que Serena de verdad ha quemado sus cables, ¿Otro galán en escena? Debe ser broma.

-¿Josh Groban o Alan Rickman? -le lanzo la pregunta mencionando a dos de sus amores platónicos.

_-La mezcla perfecta de los dos. Lo llamaremos Josh Rickman, como de 50, guapísimo, canoso, caballero, elegante y sexy. Dice que va a rentar el apartamento del piso 4, así que si es mi vecino lo conquisto, nos casamos, viajamos a Italia y me olvido de Owen y Friederich. ¿Qué te parece mi plan a futuro?_-muy bien, esto ya parece argumento de película de Bollywood, ya me imagino a Serena en un performance estilo hindú cantando y bailando algo así como "_Mis tres sexys pretendientes_".

-Me parece que ya quemaste otra vez. ¡Olvídate de meter a un tercero en esta ensalada de indecisiones, Serena! Mejor concéntrate en estudiar. Apruebo que les hayas dicho a los dos chicos que no tendrás nada serio con ninguno, pero por favor, no provoques más situaciones incómodas. Ten un poco de seso, cabeza de panqueque. -la regaño yo sin miramientos, hablándole con toda la rudeza del mundo porque creo que es lo que corresponde a una mejor amiga, aunque creo que no he medido mi tono de voz porque justo en ese instante escucho un gruñido y un ladrido ahogado ¡Demonios! Había despertado al pequeño por regañar a Serena_\- _…espera… creo que ya se despertó… no tardo… -me levanto de un salto de la alfombra de la sala para ir por East a su camita lateral.

_-¡REINDERT GRIFFITHS! ¡Qué demonios fue ese rugido! No me digas que tu estómago… ¡regresa aquí! ¿Quién se despertó en tu apartamento? ¿Al fin te llevaste a la cama al hermano de Owen? _-alcanzo a escuchar la gritadera de Serena por la cámara cuando llego al lado de la camita del bulldog y la jalo hacia un lado de la alfombra, donde estaba trabajando. Bien, trataré de ignorar su estúpido comentario…

-¡Pero que sarta de estupideces salen de tu novelera boca! ¡Claro que no! -le reclamo, y sujeto a East de sus patitas delanteras, cargándolo un poco, no sin esfuerzo, a la altura de la cámara de la laptop para que Serena lo vea. -Este es el único macho que comparte mi departamento… Míralo… ¿No es bello? Vamos East, saluda a Serena. -le digo al perrito, tomando una de sus patas para que la mueva delante de la pantalla, al tiempo que él bosteza de forma adorable.

_-¿Rei? ¿Dijiste "East"? ¡Es el perro del hermano de Owen! ¿Lo hurtaste? -_me pregunta mi ingenua amiga y yo rolo los ojos. ¿Cómo se le ocurre que me robaría a East? OK. Sí lo he pensado, más al saber que no lo quiere la novia, pero antes que Serena empiece con sus conjeturas inverosímiles le resumiría los hechos.

-No, para nada. El abogaducho impertinente estaba por dejar a este guapo caballero en una pensión para mascotas. Lo encontré hace dos días en la plaza comercial que hay cerca del parque y cuando me lo dijo me molesté. En esos lugares no tratan bien a los animalitos, y como Beni regresó a casa de su familia porque ya acabó sus asesorías y me quedo sola en el departamento, pues no había problema, además el tipo ese quedó muy agradecido porque al parecer tendría un fin de semana romántico con su novia fuera de Dublín y a ella no le agrada mucho East. ¿Puedes creer que alguien no adore a este guapo? _-_beso yo la cabeza del pequeño.

_-¡DIUU! Reindert, no sabía que te gustaban los cerdetes como ese. Es igualito a Agatha. _-se queja Sere, de hecho, East es más lindo aún que la bulldog mayor de tía Sylvia.

-Lo sé, quizá se enamoren y tengan un lindo cachorro que regalarme. -respondo acariciando la cabeza de East que hace gruñiditos de felicidad.

_-¡Ni lo sueñes! Yo no quiero un chancho como ese en el departamento.-_se queja mi amiga y yo río al verla. -_oye… entonces ya no te llevas mal con Robert de Burgh, ¿Verdad? Porque hasta cuidas a su perro. -_¡AJA! Alerta anti-novelas. No me pasó desapercibido el tono de Serena con el "YA NO TE LLEVAS MAL" ¡Eso sí que no! Más vale cortar sus posibles conjeturas futuras sobre eso.

-Él sigue siendo un engreído de lo peor, pero si con "_llevarnos bien_" te refieres a ya no golpearnos o decirnos insultos, sí, se puede decir que somos más civilizados. -explico con calma, dejando a East que se vuelve a echar ahora sobre mis piernas cruzadas.

_-Bien. Te tengo excelentes noticias. ¡Él no está enamorado de la tipa esa! la novia rica, y su mamá y Owen no la quieren mucho. _-escucho por la laptop la voz de Serena con un tono tan emocionado como cuando me dijo que aprobó nueve materias… ¿Qué le pasa?

-¿Y eso a mí qué más me da? -espeto sin más, acariciando a East para que vuelva a dormir.

_-¡Debe interesarte! Su familia no quiere a la novia así que tienes muchas posibilidades de… _-¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! Esta mujer y su afán de volver mi vida una mala novela juvenil. ¡Eso sí que no!

-¡HEY, HEY! Detente. ¿Sigues con esa idea? Serena, a mí no me interesa el abogado, ni remotamente, de hecho es la antítesis de mi hombre perfecto y tú lo sabes bien, así que por favor deja de hacerte novelas y guarda tu talento imaginativo para la carrera que bien lo vas a necesitar. Lo siento, amiga, pero hay quienes no queremos dramas en nuestras vidas y somos felices con la monotonía; que me haya enamorado del perro no significa lo mismo con el dueño, aclarando, y si vuelves a decir algo semejante ahora si me molestaré. -advierto, cortándola de golpe y mirándola de forma severa, una que no usaba con ella casi nunca, porque en verdad me estaba molestando su insistencia sobre el mismo absurdo tema.

_-Ok, ya no digo más, pero no me negarás que guapo sí es, ya vi fotos que me mostraron Owen y los nenes… ¡Anda! Acepta que es guapo. _-sonríe Serena. Buen punto, honestamente no había pensado en ello aunque Beni y Xavi decían que sí lo era, puedo confiar en los gustos de mi amiga y de un chico gay.

_-_No es un adefesio… pero tampoco es Capitán América. -le dejo claro a Serena mi parámetro para medir a hombres atractivos.

_-¡Reindert! ¿NO ES UN ADEFECIO?... ¡Pero que tienes en la cabeza! ¡Es muy guapo! _-se exalta Sere. Muy bien, quizá lo era, pero dejando de lado el físico ¿Cómo puede empeñarse en relacionarme, así sea de forma hipotética, con un individuo que tiene novia?

-Aunque sea el hombre perfecto, yo jamás me interesaría en él… mira, para que te quites de la cabeza semejantes ideas, te recuerdo que cuido a East porque el muchacho y su novia salieron de fin de semana juntos, eso no hace una pareja si no están enamorados, así que cero, fuera nubes, no vuelvas a insinuarlo. -le advierto de nuevo, besando a East y espero que de verdad lo tenga en cuenta. No quiero arriesgarme a ese tipo de comentarios suyos ahora que regrese y deba convivir con Owen, seguramente el pensaría pésimo de mí y por algo inexistente.

_-Ya. Dejamos el tema. Creo que luego de contarte las novedades me voy. Me está dando náusea verte besar a ese perro, debe estar todo tu departamento lleno de baba… ¡DIUU! _-se queja Serena y de nuevo río, divertida.

-No seas mala, East es un amor y excelente compañía. Anda ya a dormir, también nosotros nos vamos porque mañana salimos temprano a correr ¿Verdad, guapo? -le pregunto al pequeño.

_-Reindert, antes de irme, ¿Sabes que el "Parque Fénix" le queda muy lejos a Robert y que él vive del otro lado de la ciudad? -_escucho a Serena y al fin mi atención se desplaza del perrito hacia la pantalla, de nuevo.

-No, no tenía idea… -respondo confundida, de pronto nada en esta situación tiene sentido- …y si le queda tan lejos, entonces, ¿Que hace corriendo aquí todos los días? -externo en voz alta la duda que resumía mi desconcierto. -porque desde hace varias semanas lo veo a diario. -Serena me observa y sonríe con una sonrisa de satisfacción evidente, parecida a su cara cuando come makis.

_-A bueno… eso no lo sé… te toca aplicar tu aclamada deducción estilo Poirot. Pregúntate tú misma… ¿Por qué de un tiempo a la fecha el abogaducho se cruza conmigo todas las mañanas cuando debe soportar un viaje de hora y media desde su casa hasta aquí, teniendo otros parques a donde llevar a su cerdete de perro? Se lo dejo de tarea, Miss Poirot… Descanse. _-sin más Serena cierra la video llamada, dejándome con mi peor cara de signo de interrogación, sí señor, ni siquiera cuando me explicaron en clases qué era una lengua ergativa, debía yo tener esa cara de asombro.

Sin más, bajo la pantalla de la lap, muevo a East, dejándolo echadito y me levanto de la alfombra, caminando hacia la cocina. Me hacía falta mojarme la cara y ordenar mis ideas. Esto debía tener una razón lógica. Pensemos posibilidades…

**Posibilidad alfa: **el abogado se veía obligado a correr en el "_Parque Fénix_" todas las mañanas porque quizá le quedaba de paso para ir a otro lugar, una casa de un cliente o qué se yo… **Nivel de asertividad: **13% ¿A las siete de la mañana y en ropa deportiva? No creo que tuviera nada de trabajo que hacer por aquí, así que no. Abro el grifo, me mojo la cara y suspiro. Debe haber otra razón.

**Posibilidad beta: **como él era abogado y muy patriota de Irlanda, le gustaba pasar delante de la _Áras an Uachtaráin_ y saludar al presidente… **Nivel de asertividad: **0%, admito que esta fue mi peor posibilidad, era estúpido. Me seco la cara con una toalla pequeña que tengo en la cocina y camino hacia el refrigerador, buscando la leche helada para servirme un gran vaso a ver si el frio despeja mi mente.

**Posibilidad gamma: **estaba pensando cambiarse de casa a alguna por esta zona y comprobaba lo agradable del vecindario. **Nivel de asertividad: **35% aunque admito que él no ha mencionado nada de cambiar de domicilio y que de hecho me dijo que el departamento que tenía ahora era suyo, nunca se sabe, puede ser… finalmente tomo mi vaso y sirvo la leche en este.

**Posibilidad delta:** había algo que le gustaba del parque que no había en los parques de por su casa. Lo grande que es el parque, el tamaño, los ciervos que pastan de forma libre, las acacias o los robles, el Monumento a Wellington o el castillo de Ashtown. **Nivel de asertividad: **60%**. **Cuando bebo mi leche helada me doy cuenta que esta debe ser la más razonable de las explicaciones y la doy por ganadora por aplastante mayoría de porcentaje.

Finalmente, creo que era estúpido hacerme esas preguntas… ¿A mi qué más me da que Robert de Burgh quiera ir a correr al "_Parque Fénix_" o a la Muralla China? Bastante tengo con mis problemas de titulación como para dejar cabeza en mi memoria operativa para semejante cosa… ¡Demonios con Serena y sus preguntas! Me quejo cuando lavo el vaso en que tomé la leche y camino hacia mi habitación. Necesitaba un baño que me relajara y refrescara mi mente. Cuando entro en mi alcoba, noto que East me ha seguido todo el tiempo, caminando cerca de mis pies, sonrío y me agacho hincándome delante del bulldog y tomando su cara con mis manos.

-East, lindo… ¿Tu sabes por qué tu contradictorio y cambiante progenitor viene a correr todas las mañanas a un parque que le queda tan lejos? -le pregunto al perro, quien ladra una vez. Muy bien, por mi propio bien y el de mi concentración, espero que un ladrido en lengua canina sea la forma de expresar negación. East enseguida, aprovechando mi cercanía, lame mi cara y yo sonrío. Finalmente ¿Qué más me da? Vamos a encerrar ese tema en el lugar más lejano de mi mente porque de verdad estaba exagerando. ¡Calma, Reindert! Necesitas todo tu poder mental enfocado en titularte, no dejes que ningún abogado obstinado ocupe espacio operativo cerebral. ¡A tomar una ducha y a despejar la mente viendo ASESINO NINJA! Nada mejor para recuperar mi estabilidad emocional que ver al sexy Raizo cortando cabezas.

**Casa de la familia de Burgh, Barrio de Ranelagh, Dublín 6. **

Voy caminando aquella mañana por las calles animadas de gente de aquel concurrido barrio de la capital, con la correa de East en la mano izquierda y la caja con la gelatina en la derecha, buscando el número 6 de la calle Ashfield, que es la dirección de Lisa de Burgh, que me dio el abogado. Al fin me encuentro frente a una casa de dos pisos, con puerta pintada de color naranja en que destaca el número "6" pintado con diminutos tréboles verdes, con un pequeño jardín tras una reja negra, lleno de pequeñas florecillas color morado con centro negro, rodeada de espinas, que he visto antes muchas veces en los parques irlandeses, se llaman _Nigella Damascena_ o más comúnmente "_Amor en la niebla_".

Subo los escalones y llego a donde se encuentra el timbre, llamando enseguida. East comienza a ladrar y rápidamente escucho como se abre la puerta y aparece sonriendo una mujer como de 50 años, rostro redondo, ojos del mismo verde del abogado, cabello castaño claro cortado en melena, lacio hasta sus hombros y flequillo, quien viste un pantalón beige y blusa verde claro y se seca las manos con una toalla.

-¿Mrs. De Burgh? -pregunto yo a la señora.

-Si claro… No me digas que tú eres Reindert Grifiths… ¡Por San Patricio! -dice la señora cubriendo sus labios, asombrados con su mano izquierda y mirándome de arriba abajo, no en una inspección incómoda sino solo asombrada. Yo me desconcierto un poco… ¿Qué me mirará?...

**Opción a)** la pobre mujer me tiene miedo por las cosas que con justicia le dijo de mí el abogado… OK. No. Sus ojos no son de susto, no me está exorcizando como pensé ni recitando el: _Váde Rétro_ _Sátana_…

**Opción b)** le parezco demasiado informal para una visita, ¡Eso debe ser! Sere siempre me dice que le baje al nivel de HIPSTER, quizá debí ponerme algo menos casual que mis jeans, mi blusa blanca y el suéter gris encima, además de los anteojos.

-Ahora entiendo todo… -asegura la señora de Burgh y entonces ríe con una risa cristalina y honesta, muy parecida a la del abogado… ¿Entender qué, por los cuernos de Cernnunos? ¿Cómo hago una conclusión de esto? -disculpa mi reacción, solo me impresionaste un poco, no imaginé que fueras tan linda. -Muy bien, eso desbarata mi conclusión. ¿Le parezco linda? ¡PUF! Menos mal.

-No se preocupe, de pronto me imaginé que quizá me tendría miedo por lo que le hice a su hijo en la Universidad. Estaba a punto de decirle que no muerdo. -aseguro yo y la señora vuelve a reír, divertida.

-No es eso, querida, pasa pasa… déjame ayudarte con eso. -asegura la señora de Burgh y toma de mi mano la caja de la gelatina.

-Es gelatina de chocolate, es para Usted, y solo si quiere le comparte a su hijo, porque quizá no se la merece. -respondo entrando con Lisa de Burgh en la casa, que en realidad es acogedora, con muebles de madera que parecen sacados de una tienda de antigüedades, un gran espejo de marco de madera con motivos celtas en el vestíbulo, paredes blancas con crema.

-Mil gracias, Reindert, me parece excelente decisión, algo me dice que terminaré por comerla yo sola. -asegura caminando delante de mi Mrs. De Burgh. Yo me he quedado leyendo la tradicional bendición irlandesa para las casas:

_Qué la tierra se haga camino a tus pasos,_

_Que el viento sople a tus espaldas,_

_Que el sol brille cálido sobre tu rostro_

_Que la lluvia caiga suavemente sobre tus campos_

_Y hasta que volvamos a vernos_

_Dios te guarde en la palma de su mano_

-¿Te ha gustado la bendición para las visitas? -me pregunta Mrs. De Burgh, que no me di cuenta a qué hora llegó a mi lado.

-Sí, mucho. En Kilberry, donde hice mi estudio de tesis, visité muchos hogares donde tenían esta bendición en gaélico: _Go n-eírí an bóthar leat_… y todo lo demás, solo que en vez de "Dios" al final decía "Brighid". -le explico a la señora mi interés por ese fragmento.

-Interesante. Esta bendición es tan antigua para nosotros, los irlandeses, que se pierde en la bruma del tiempo, no dudaría que estuviera conectada con la Brighid celta. -responde ella.

-Por eso me llamó la atención. -aseguro. Lisa de Burgh me toma del brazo y asiente, caminando conmigo hacia la sala de la casa, igual de acogedora que el resto.

-Ya me había dicho Robert que estudias lenguas en el "_Trinity_", pero me gustaría saber más de ti. Cuanto tiempo tienes en Dublín, qué te ha parecido nuestra ciudad, qué tienes planeado para el futuro… si no te incomoda contarme, claro. -me sonríe la madre del abogado, sentándose en un sillón largo cubierto de carpetitas bordadas, y haciéndome sentar a su lado. Yo comparto su sonrisa y en verdad no me parece para nada entrometida ni me disgusta responderle, se nota en sus ojos y en su rostro que es una buena mujer, y contrario a mi mutismo y seriedad extrema con extraños, asiento.

-No me incomoda para nada Mrs. De Burgh, de hecho, me parece lo más lógico si es que vengo a invitarla a mi examen recepcional que sepa todo eso. Es lo mínimo que puedo responder. -aseguro y me inclino, ya sentada en el sillón, a quitarle la correa a East, que enseguida hace el intento por subirse al sillón, buscando muy seguramente mis piernas.

-Maravilloso, porque espero seamos muy buenas amigas, Reindert, si ya me parecía importante antes, mucho más ahora. -asegura la señora y sirve en unos platos de porcelana decorada con dorado, unos cupcakes que huelen delicioso a naranja.

-Mrs. De Burgh… ¿East tiene permitido subir a los sillones? -le pregunto antes de ayudar al pequeño, ella ríe.

-¡Claro que sí! Imaginarás que ese bribón es muy mimado en esta casa, con eso de que Robert lo adora, la abuela no puede menos que consentirlo igual. -me guiña ella un ojo. Enseguida ayudo a subir al pequeñito que, como predije, enseguida se acurruca en mis piernas.

-Me alegra oírlo, en casa mi amiga Benilde, Xavi y yo también lo volvimos el más querido. Es un perrito precioso y muy tranquilito, se da a querer, pero mejor pregunto las reglas de casa antes, no es bueno enseñarlo a desobedecer. -aseguro y busco en mi bolso, que dejé sobre el sillón, mi gel antibacterial.

-Esas palabras me gustan. ¿Te agradan los niños? -pregunta Lisa dejando el plato con el cupcake en la mesa y sirviendo una taza de…¡OH MADRE DANNA BENDITA SEAS! ¡Chocolateee!

-Estudié pedagogía y trabajé en nivel primaria en una escuela particular de Londres… -evado yo el tema, porque si era sincera y honesta respondiendo, si me gustan los niños, quizá ella como todos, me juzgue de demente o bruja o bruja demente… ¡En fin!... el abogado dijo que su madre era honesta así que me arriesgaré- …y sobre su pregunta, en verdad no me gustan los niños, no hasta morir por ellos, claro, aunque sí me agradan, no es que me vea a mí misma como princesa de Disney cantando rodeada de ellos, me gusta enseñarles, ayudarlos a aprender, potenciar sus habilidades y verlos ser capaces de hacer cosas que antes no lograban con mi ayuda, eso me hace muy feliz, pero no es tampoco que muera por los niños. -respondo intentando darle objetividad a mis palabras sin parecer la nana de "_La mano que mece la cuna_".

-Una respuesta honesta, y muy comprensible. Me agrada tu sinceridad. -dictamina sin más la mujer y me alarga la taza de chocolate que tomo enseguida. -y una cosa más, Reindert, llámame Lisa, como amigas y sin formalidades, ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, Lisa. Te diré que igual me agrada que no te hayas asustado de mi respuesta. Mucha gente se espanta y dudan de mi vocación pero esa es la verdad. Pedagogía siempre fue mi primera opción, estudiar Lingüística fue un extra, para poder comprender mejor la génesis de la lengua infantil y ayudar a los pequeños. -respondo y bebo un poco del delicioso chocolate.

-Tranquila, a mí nunca me asusta una respuesta honesta, y te comprendo. Yo estudié para bailarina de danza irlandesa y era realmente buena en mis años mozos, hasta que me enamoré de mi dentista, nos casamos, y después me especialicé en dirección teatral mientras tenía a mis pequeños, algo acertado porque nunca recuperé la forma necesaria para seguir en escenarios, aunque detrás de ellos, hacía magia. -me explica ella y compartimos otra sonrisa. -después entré a trabajar en producción en el "_Abbey Theatre_", donde tengo muchos años, tantos que acabo de pedir un sabático y ahora ayudo en el grupo de catecismo parroquial o asesoro a ex alumnos y amigos que me lo piden.

-Qué interesante. Algo me había dicho tu hijo sobre un viaje de camping con tu grupo de niños que te impedía cuidar de East. -tomo ahora el cupcake que sabe realmente a gloria.

-He descubierto que trabajar con los pequeños es gratificante. Son honestos, agradecidos…

\- …dicen lo que piensan, notas sus avances de prisa, ten dan alegría y rejuvenecen el alma. -completo la frase de los sentimientos de Lisa. Ella me mira y asiente, tomando mi mano.

-¡Exactamente! No lo pudiste describir mejor. -de verdad esta señora me cae de maravilla. ¿Cómo puede ser mamá del abogado siendo ella tan agradable? -Así que, te gusta enseñar a los niños, y viniste a hacer tu especialidad aquí con una beca. Es difícil ganase una.

-Ni lo digas. Muy difícil. Me costó seis meses de exámenes pesados pero lo logré. Tuve beca completa de mi gobierno. -respondo con el orgullo que merece, a Lisa.

-Honesta, realista, con amor por lo que haces, más inteligente de lo que me dijo Robert, te gusta enseñar a los niños, te adora East, eres preciosa y… ¿Tienes novio? -me pregunta Lisa acercándome el platón lleno de deliciosos cupcakes de naranja y yo río divertida.

-No. Comprometida con la Tesis que es peor que novio celoso pero novio no. Soy un baúl inmenso de complicaciones, Lisa. -aseguro con aplomo y tomo otro cupcake, con gusto me comería todo el platón de hecho. -como te habrá contado tu hijo tengo problemas de ansiedad, competitividad extrema, un temperamento explosivo y múltiples manías, así que no creo que un novio sea elección lógica en este momento.

-Sí, claro, no en este momento… -asegura la madre del abogado. -Robert me ha hablado mucho de ti estos días, desde que llegó aquí golpeado y le exigimos disculparse hasta que me dijo sobre el favor que le hiciste con East y la posibilidad de ir a tu examen recepcional, algo que me ha entusiasmado.

-Pues agradezco eso, de verdad, Lisa. No cualquiera acepta ir a escuchar dos horas de aburridas disertaciones lingüísticas de una extraña. Le dije a tu hijo que era la condición, venir en persona a hacer la invitación.

-Eso habla muy bien de ti, querida… ¿Qué día es tu examen?

-Dentro de dos semanas, el miércoles. Ahora que nos conocemos y somos amigas me alegrará mucho más que vayas. Mi familia no podrá venir de Londres, es día hábil y todos trabajan. -le comento con normalidad, aunque he de confesar que es un tema que todavía duele un poco.

-Me lo dijo Robert. Ahora además de tus dos amigos nos tendrás a nosotros. -asegura la señora tomando mi mano. -además voy a preparar un delicioso "Boxty" que es especialidad de la familia de Burgh, una cena y una pequeña recepción para festejar tu graduación.

-No debes molestarte, Lisa, mis amigos y yo habíamos planeado ir a unas hamburguesas saliendo de la Universidad… -respondo realmente apenada y agradecida porque una mujer, que acaba de conocerme, tuviera ese gesto conmigo.

-Nada de hamburguesas, vienen los tres a casa y festejamos aquí, no acepto un "NO" por respuesta, además quiero que me pases una copia de tu tesis, si es posible, para leerla, seguramente me interesará mucho, así estoy más informada para ese día. -Muy bien, oficialmente me encantaría que mi madre fuera como Lisa de Burgh.

-Sí es posible, tengo dos borradores que he impreso y podría volver alguno de estos días y dejarlo. El viernes entrante que es mi día libre ¿Te parece? -pregunto a la señora.

-¡Maravilloso! Me encantará recibirte de nuevo, además justo el viernes debo ir a Dublín 2 a hacer unas compras, libros y materiales para la escenografía de la presentación de los niños, me puedes acompañar, comemos algo y charlamos. -me pide con amabilidad Lisa. Muy bien, con esta mujer encantadora y de sonrisa honesta no tengo por qué ponerme a hacer cábalas mentales ni probabilidades.

-Me parece muy buena idea, Lisa, aceptado. -reitero yo.

-Excelente, Reindert, entonces iré por mas chocolate a la cocina y seguimos charlando. Quiero que me hables de tu familia, de tu vida en Londres y de tus planes a futuro, así que tendremos para toda la mañana. Soy alguien muy parlanchina y ya viviendo sola entenderás que a veces no tengo mucho con quien hablar.

-No te preocupes, Lisa, por mi encantada. -acepto de buena gana. Finalmente ya merecía una tarde de relajarme sin pensar en nada que inicie con "T" y termine con "SIS". La madre del abogado se aleja a la cocina de la casa y finalmente, luego de días horribles de estrés, suspiro y acaricio a East, que está en el séptimo sueño, echado en mis piernas, ahora sí puedo decir que me siento cómoda y tranquila, por más extraño que sea unir esos dos adjetivos con mi nombre.

"**Jervis Shopping Centre" Mary Street, Dublín 2, Dos semanas después.**

Estaba sentada en la jardinera, afuera de la veterinaria "PET BLUE" con las piernas dobladas, leyendo un libro y comiendo ositos de goma, mientras esperaba que llegara el abogado con East. Habíamos quedado de vernos ese sábado por la mañana para comprarle al bulldog la corbatita que quería que usara el lunes. Finalmente la Doctora McAdams había cambiado su vuelo al lunes, porque participaría en un congreso toda la semana. Ya había avisado de ese cambio intempestivo a Beni y Xavi, que llegaban de España hoy en la noche, también a Lisa y al abogado, incluso a Serena ayer en la noche que hablamos por video charla.

Hoy en la mañana escuché sonar mi móvil cuando estaba acabando entrenamiento de kendo en casa y el abogado me pidió vernos para hablar, parecía muy alterado, algo ronca y rara su voz, yo le dije que estaba bien y nos veríamos aquí en dos horas, lo bastante para darme una ducha y tomar el metro, y de una vez compraba la corbata de East.

No necesitaba ser Reindert Poirot para deducir las cosas que lo afectaban. Serena me había contado ayer en la noche sobre el regreso de la ex esposa de Owen y que además el tipo canoso por el que ella babeaba era su esposo millonario, y ambos querían a los hijos del músico. Imagino que siendo Robert tan protector de su familia, debía estar afectado y preocupado, además Sere me contó que Owen lo llamó enseguida por teléfono para consultarlo. Hasta ahora que estaba aquí, leyendo "_Muerte en el Nilo_", me preguntaba por qué le había dicho que sí tan de prisa al abogado si era sábado, acababa de hacer kendo y estaba cansada… pero antes que pudiera hacer algún par de opciones razonables en mi mente, escuché el ladrido del adorable perrito y bajé el libro, mirándolo correr sin correa hacia mí.

-¡EAST! -dije emocionada dejando el libro en la jardinera y agachándome a recibir al perrito, al cual abrazo mientras me lame. -hola pequeño, también me alegra verte… ¿Y tu padre?

-Aquí. Ya acostumbrado a que me gane tu atención y me saludes después. -habla el abogado llegando luego, con la correa en sus manos, zapatillas deportivas, jeans negros y camiseta azul.

-Hola. -le digo yo y cuando se quita los lentes oscuros veo sus ojos. Está preocupado, lo noto enseguida.

-Hola. -fuerza una sonrisa. -gracias por venir. Necesitaba verte. -dice él y se sienta en la jardinera al lado de mi libro. Yo hago lo mismo, levantándome del suelo. East me sigue y se echa a mis pies.

-Eso imaginé. -respondo y le ofrezco osos de gomita. Curiosamente ahora no me regaña por comer porquerías y extiende su mano donde le pongo algunos. ¡Vaya! Si aceptaba comer mis ansiolíticos, es que de verdad estaba mal.

-¿Has hablado con Serena? -pregunta de repente. Yo cruzo las piernas de nuevo en la jardinera y como un oso amarillo de goma.

-Ayer en la noche apenas, por video chat. Ya me contó lo de la ex mujer de Owen y el problema con los niños. -resumo con cuidado. Robert come otro oso de goma y asiente.

-Ayer a medio día me llamó. Yo estaba en el bufete y tuve que hacer lo posible para calmarlo. Estaba muy alterado, incluso gritaba y Owen nunca hace eso, él es como Lisa, ¿Sabes?... se controla mucho y son reflexivos, así que para que haya gritado y estuviera así debe estar muy asustado.

-Es comprensible. -respondo sin mirarlo. Los dos hablamos hacia el frente. -infiero que lo tranquilizaste lo más posible pero no es tan sencilla la situación ¿Verdad? -digo sin más y ahora si lo miro. El abogado gira su vista y clava sus ojos verdes, ahora muy atribulados, en los míos.

-No es nada sencillo. Si bien tenemos el atenuante de que ella abandonó el hogar y el divorcio, que haya presentado la demanda en Inglaterra y no aquí, es preocupante. Además el bicho ese de Fletcher está podrido de dinero y sabes que eso debe considerarse en estas cosas. -me explica con evidente molestia, el abogado.

-Así es. Por más desagradable que sea, el dinero mueve al mundo, eso es una realidad a considerarse en este caso. ¿Vas a llevarlo tú?

-Claro. No dejaré a Owen solo, ni permitiré por nada del mundo que esa maldita de Karen, le quite a los niños. Ella no los quiere, nunca los quiso, ve a saber por qué mezquino interés ahora quiera tenerlos, pero amor no es.

-Quien sabe. Si el marido es mucho mayor y quiere familia puede que ella prefiera la que ya tenía que más hijos. Esos tipos millonarios a veces tienen vacíos emocionales enormes, pueden tenerlo todo materialmente pero carecen de amor, de cariño y de familia…

-¡Pues que se busque otra! ¡No la mía! -me interrumpe Robert gritando molesto y golpea con su puño el concreto de la jardinera, asustando a East, que ladra confundido, levantado la cabeza.

-¡HEY!... no sea bruto. -lo regaño y tomo su puño muy enrojecido de los nudillos. -mira lo que hiciste con tu mano. Comprendo que estés molesto y yo no soy quien para dar cátedra de control emocional, pero no te lastimes. Ahora vamos a tener que comprar algún ungüento en la farmacia para que eso se te desinflame, te dolerá varios días. -insisto, mirándolo y él sigue con el ceño fruncido, pero de repente, aun con su mano lastimada, atrapa las dos mías, presionándolas… ¡Santo Manto de Brighid! ¿Por qué he sentido esa sensación en el estómago como cuando bajas de una montaña rusa?

**i) **Porque tiene las manos muy heladas y he resentido el cambio de temperatura.

**ii) **Porque… porque… ¡ASGHJSDFSHHH! Creo que no tengo segunda opción…

-Estoy asustado, Reindert. -dice sin más presionando mis manos. -todo esto es injusto, esa tipa ya hizo sufrír mucho a mi familia, a Owen y a esos niños como para que lo haga de nuevo. Si vamos a juicio y ellos ganan, será terrible para mi hermano, que además de robarle su vida, su proyecto de trabajo y su estabilidad, ahora le robe a sus hijos.

-Claro… claro… entiendo… -¡MALDITA SEA NEMON! ¿Ahora balbuceo? -yo… creo que no debes preocuparte antes, eres muy buen abogado y como dices… hay atenuantes… confía en la ley y en tu capacidad. Yo creo que estando tú con Owen y siendo su abogado, ese tal Fletcher, así tenga a todo un bufete, no ganará. -aseguro tratando de quitar mis manos de forma no brusca de la de él. Para mi fortuna, Robert suelta mis manos y yo suspiro aliviada, acomodando mis gafas.

-Se siente bien. -dice sin más y ahora quien lo mira extrañada soy yo.

-¿Qué cosa? -pregunto desconcertada.

-Que creas en mi cuando hace poco nos conocemos y no te he mostrado mi mejor lado. -responde el abogado. Yo sonrío.

-¿Tienes uno? -bromeo y los dos reímos.

-Tengo uno. Ya lo vas a conocer y entonces no respondo de las consecuencias. -comenta recuperando su tono ególatra de siempre, y sonriendo de lado, alarga su mano tomando de sobre mis pierna la bolsa de osos de goma, poniendo más en su mano.

-Mira, abogado, puedes ser terriblemente irritante, egocéntrico, entrometido, arrogante y mil cosas más, pero definitivo como profesional eres bueno, Lisa me ha contado de los casos que has ganado y como te aprecian en tu trabajo, además nadie defenderá a Owen y sus hijos mejor que tú, así que no tengo motivos para dudar. -resumo con ecuanimidad y le quito mi bolsa de osos de goma, de la que ya ha comido suficientes.

-Igual anima que lo digas. Te repetiré lo mismo el lunes cuando te aprueben con mención honorífica. -advierte.

-Bien, retribución justa.

-Por cierto, no le diré nada a Lisa. Ella sabrá que me iré a Londres a ver lo de la maestría y a visitar a mi amigo Richard y hablar del trabajo que me ofrecieron allá. No es que le quiera ocultar las cosas, pero si sabe, querrá viajar y problematizaremos mucho más esto. -me advierte y asiento.

-Buena decisión, no te preocupes que yo no diré nada.

-Bien ahora… vamos a comprar la pomada para el dolor, porque tenías razón, esto ya me está doliendo mucho. -frota sus nudillos lastimados.

-También la corbata de East y más osos de goma porque ya te los terminaste. –aseguro, mostrándole molesta la bolsa vacía, ganando otra risa suya.

-OK. Más osos de goma para fomentar tu obsesión malsana. -se burla, yo tomo el libro y le pego en el brazo.

-¡Cállate! Tú te comiste solo más de la mitad. -Ahora los dos reímos mucho más relajados.

-¿Cuándo vuelves a Londres? -pregunta de repente, poniéndose de pie y colocando la correa a East mientras yo guardo mi libro en el bolso.

-El miércoles. Ya mandé mis últimas cajas ayer y me quedé solo con lo indispensable, solo mi maleta. Beni y Xavi llegan hoy en la noche de España pero solo se quedan igual hasta el miércoles y regresan a casa. Es increíble… ¿No? -digo caminando ya a su lado hacia la veterinaria.

-¿Qué cosa? -pregunta Robert.

-Que Benilde y Xavier tengan la voluntad de viajar desde España para acompañarme y mi familia no. -¡HEY! ¿Tema EMO? ¿Y por qué demonios lo dejo salir con el abogado? ¡Qué me está pasando! Justo cuando estoy maldiciendo mi debilidad emocional, siento que el abogado se recarga un poco en mi hombro y me empuja pero de forma cariñosa, como para animarme.

-No te pongas triste, finalmente tendrás a cuatro personas que te queremos presentes y animándote. -Ok… trataré de ignorar que dijo "CUATRO PERSONAS QUE TE QUEREMOS"- No sé qué le diste a mi madre, infiero que del mismo brebaje que a mi perro porque solo te conoce hace dos semanas y te adora. -

-No te lo diré. Secreto de bruja. -aseguro, caminando dentro de la veterinaria hacia donde vi las corbatitas para perro. -¿Y tu novia? ¿Finalmente no asistirá? -pregunto, poniéndome de cuclillas en el mostrador, para elegirle una a East, quien se acerca enseguida.

-La invité, pero no aseguró nada, como es día laboral quizá solo vaya a la comida. -responde detrás de mí, el abogado.

-¡Qué pena! -respondo y tomo una de las corbatas azules midiéndola en el cuello del pequeño.

-¿Qué vas a hacer el resto de la tarde? -pregunta el abogado poniéndose de cuclillas a mi lado y sujetando a East para que le pueda medir la corbata.

-Nada planeado, hasta las seis tomaré un taxi para recoger a Xavi y Beni en Aeropuerto. –indico, terminando de ponerle la corbata a East. -¡AWWW! Luce precioso, le tomaré foto. -digo buscado mi móvil.

-Ridículo… -insiste Robert. -bueno, podemos pasear, comprar lo que falta, tomar un café y yo te llevo por tus amigos al aeropuerto. -propone el abogado cuando le quito la corbata a East para medirle ahora una color vino tinto.

-No te molestes, puedo ir sola.

-No es molestia, quiero hacerlo, Beni también es mi amiga. -insiste Robert y yo lo miro levantando una ceja.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde que la conocí, ella me aceptó enseguida, no como la chica Erizo que la acompañaba a trotar. -dice burlón.

-Mira, abogado, si quieres gozar de mi compañía y que te deje llevarme al aeropuerto, no te conviene insultarme. -le advierto y veo a East con la corbata rojo oscuro tomándole otra foto.

-No era insulto, justo eso me encantó de ti… ¡Muy bien! Esa es la adecuada, tinta será. -le quita la corbata al perro, se levanta del suelo y camina hacia la caja para pagarla, dejándome a mí la correa, al bulldog y mi mayor cara de signo de interrogación… ¿Qué dijo?... ¡Calma! analicemos con sangre fría…

**Implicación I) **Intenta mitigar su insulto anterior para que yo no me enoje y usa ese recurso pragmático de cortesía positiva para reforzar mi muy dañada imagen…

**Implicación II)… **¡NO LO CREO! Imposible que lo haya dicho de verdad, si el primero en siempre remarcarme mis defectos es él… ¡CERO! Anulamos la posibilidad de que haya sido en serio.

-East, cariño… ¿Cómo haces para entender a tu extraño padre? -pregunto al bulldog que hace gruñiditos ¡Que le den un premio a quien entienda a este hombre! Yo renuncio. Tomo la correa de East y lo alcanzo en la caja de la veterinaria. El resto de la tarde no habla él más del asunto de sus sobrinos ni yo trato de hacerme explicaciones… ¿Para qué? Estoy descubriendo que con el abogado, es mejor no preguntarse las cosas, así nos llevamos mejor.

**Casa de la familia de Burgh, Ranelagh, Dublín 6. Lunes siguiente. **

Lisa abrió con su llave la puerta color naranja de su casa, y nos invitó a entrar a todos.

-Pasen, chicos, bienvenidos al hogar de los de Burgh. -nos dijo con amabilidad, encendiendo las luces del pasillo. Yo entré tras ella, cargada con las flores que Xavi, Beni, el Dr. Kallen y Robert habían llevado para mí luego del examen, y detrás de mí entró Beni y Xavier con mis demás cosas, y finalmente el abogado con East. -esperen todos en la sala, solo enciendo el horno y en media hora comemos rico "_Boxty_"… Hijo, instala a los muchachos en la sala, Rei, ven conmigo a la cocina para poner en agua tus flores.

-Muchísimas gracias, Lisa, insisto en que no debiste molestarte. -le digo yo siguiéndola dentro con las flores.

-No es molestia, Reindert, es parte del festejo, hay que celebrar tu mención honorífica y que ya eres toda una Master en Lingüística… -comenta ella encendiendo la luz de la sala.

-Y la mejor de su generación. -añade mi amiga española, sentándose en el sillón largo.

-Y la primera en titularse… -sigue Xavier, sentándose a su lado y yo los miro a ambos, intentando que no sigan con los elogios, porque no me siento del todo cómoda.

-Y la más linda también… -escucho la voz del abogado y un momento me quedo de pie en el umbral de la cocina y giro la vista extrañada… ¿Será que me dijo solo un cumplido porque hoy no luzco tan HIPSTER como diario?... sí, eso debe ser, solo me veo diferente.

-¿Verdad que sí, Robbie? -pregunta Benilde. -yo la peiné y la maquillé un poquito aunque no quería, solo ojos y boca, y Xavi le trajo ese vestido de sus vacaciones en Ibiza.

-Cuando lo vi en ese aparador dije… ¡OMG! Ya que yo no puedo lucirlo, conozco a quién se verá súper sexy con ese modelo. El Negro, blanco y amarillo con ese estampado son perfectos, me habría gustado que lo usara sin las licras abajo pero ya que insistió, le da un toque "_fashion_", apropiado para el día. -explica emocionado Xavi, igual de emocionado que el día que me lo mostró. Admito que yo pensaba usar mi vestido largo color hueso, no este, pero me dio vergüenza negarme porque él estaba más emocionado que yo así que dejé a Benilde y a él hacer lo que quisieron conmigo.

-Muy buena elección, amigo. -responde Robert agachándose a quitarle la correa al bulldog, que sigue con su corbatita tinta y se ve adorable.

-¡East, amor mío, ven aquí! -lo llama Beni.

-¡No, conmigo, conmigo! -insiste Xavier, pero el perrito enseguida cruza la sala y se acerca hacia mí.

-Claramente tiene su favorita. -comenta el abogado y me guiña un ojo ante las risas de mis amigos.

-Ya vengo… -digo yo y entro en la cocina donde Lisa revisa el horno, escapando a las seguras burlas de los muchachos, quienes desde ayer que los recogimos en el aeropuerto, no paraban de hacer comentarios sobre el abogado y yo como si fuéramos personajes de una película americana… ¡Por los cuervos de Morrigan! ¿Es que la novelería de Serena era contagiosa?

-En la tercera puerta de abajo hay floreros, Rei, elige los que necesites para tus flores. -me comenta Lisa.

-Mil gracias… ahora mismo los bajo. -respondo y abro la puerta que me indicó, tomando los floreros, East me sigue de cerca y afuera en la sala se oye música irlandesa y las risas de mis amigos con la voz grave de Robert. Les pongo agua a los floreros y acomodo las flores.

-Tus amigos son muy agradables, con la típica amabilidad y simpatía de los españoles.

-Así es, yo los adoro, con Benilde viví estos dos años y compartimos toda clase de aventuras, desde maestros que nos dejaban salir a las nueve de la noche, paseos en bicicleta, rescate de gatos maltratados, escape de señoras ancianitas que nos seguían con bastón, lucha contra las goteras o indigentes molestos, y Xavi llegó unos meses después a estudiar letras, es amigo de Beni desde España y se hizo parte del grupo de amigos con facilidad, es genial y muy divertido. -le explico a Lisa, que ríe divertida.

-Así se construyen las buenas amistades. Listo, nos llevamos las orquídeas para la mesa principal y vamos a esperar que esté listo el "_Boxty_". -me toma del brazo Lisa, yo asiento y me llevo el florero con el ramo de orquídeas, que curiosamente fue el que me regaló el abogado, no me extraña que le gusten más a su madre… bueno, admito que están bonitas con ese color morado.

Cuando salimos a la sala, yo sonrío al ver a Benilde y a Xavier hacer intentos por bailar danza irlandesa con la música que ha puesto el abogado, y digo "intentar", porque se mueven muy graciosamente como bailarines de "LORD OF THE DANCE", mientras Robert aplaude divertido. Lisa ríe al verlos y yo igual, pero camino al comedor a dejar el florero, seguida de East.

-¡Vaya! Xavi le quiere quitar el puesto a Michael Flatley. -comento al ver a mi amigo mover los pies con rapidez, pero nada coordinados.

-¿Qué quieres, querida? Uno escucha esa música y se siente irlandés. -añade él y da un aplauso en alto, típicamente español que habla muy mal de lo que acaba de decir.

-No lo hacen tan mal… ¿Verdad Lisa? -pregunta Robert a su madre, que se sienta a su lado en el sillón.

-No tan mal. Tienen ritmo los dos, no sabía que les gustara la danza irlandesa. -comenta la señora justo cuando yo regreso y me siento al lado de ella, mirando bailar a mis divertidos amigos. East intenta subir a mi regazo y lo ayudo como siempre, el pobre está muy gordito para poder solo.

-Nos gusta todo tipo de baile, Lisa, yo estudié danza africana varios meses y Xavier baile de salón, pero sí nos hemos hecho fans de ver LORD OF THE DANCE en toda sus versiones gracias a Reindert, que nos contagió el amor por Irlanda. -responde Benilde saltando como toda una bailarina.

-Por cierto, chicos, deben estar orgullosos de la opinión de Lisa, ella fue bailarina irlandesa en su juventud. -comento yo.

-¿¡De verdad!? -se emociona Xavier y se acerca a ella.

-Sí, de verdad… -acepta Lisa.

-Y de las mejores. -orgulloso Robert pasa su mano por la espalda de su mamá y la abraza.

-¿Tienes algo que podamos ver de tus bailes, Lisa? O nos puedes bailar algo ahora mismo. -emocionada Benilde.

-Sí, claro Beni, pero debo buscar en el ático algún viejo video. Se los debo para otro día que vengan… y bailar, ya no, solo pocos pasos para ensayar a mis alumnitos pero nada más fuerte, pesan los años. -mis amigos parecen decepcionados.

-Lisa, quizá les puedas mostrar el video de tus niños del grupo parroquial y el baile irlandés que les ensayaste para el día de San Patricio. -propone el abogado y se levanta, caminando hacia el estante con la TV y abriendo unas puertas de madera donde hay muchos DVDs.

-¡Cierto! Es verdad. Eso sí que es posible. -se emociona la señora.

-¡Genial! Veamos a verdaderos nenes irlandeses bailando. -salta feliz Javier y tanto él como mi amiga se sientan en la alfombra, esperando que Robert ponga el video en el DVD, él lo deja, toma el control y regresa a sentarse al lado de su madre.

-Mamá organizó todo un evento para el día de San Patricio en la parroquia y me tocó grabarlo. Muy bien por cierto, todos unos profesionales esos niños. -comenta el abogado y reproduce el video donde aparece un anciano sacerdote, dando la bienvenida en un estrado decorado con la bandera y motivos celtas.

-Seguramente Reindert tiene mil cosas que decir sobre las tradiciones de San Patricio, sabe mucho de los celtas y adora todo lo irlandés, ¿Verdad? -me guiña Benilde un ojo, dándome desde donde está sentada, un codazo. Yo solo toso un poco porque la conozco y sé para donde va su comentario de que yo "ADORO TODO LO IRLANDÉS", porque además Xavi tiene una risita rara.

-Claro que tengo mucho que comentar sobre el sincretismo de San Patricio pero no es momento, hay que disfrutar el baile… -contesto seria y controlada, sonriendo amablemente a Lisa y a Robert, mientras acaricio a East. ¡TOUCHÉ! Así es como se encaran los comentarios tontos.

Beni me saca la lengua y yo sonrío triunfante, para mi fortuna comienza en la película, el baile de los niños que ensayó Lisa, tres nenas vestidas con faldas cortas y blusas blancas, con zapatillas de ballet, comienzan a saltar y danzar con muchísima habilidad al ritmo de una canción irlandesa que conozco muy bien y siempre me ha gustado por su letra divertida: _I´ll tell me ma_… instintivamente comienzo a cantarla y mis amigos a aplaudir a ese ritmo pegajoso.

-¡Joder! -deja salir Benilde su interjección favorita en español. -¡Esas niñas bailan sublime! Me siento cucaracha a su lado…

-¡Y mira a esos caballeritos! Con boina y como danzan, mejor que Michael Flatley. -exclama Xavi, fascinado por ver a tres niños como de 10 años que llevan los típicos zapatos irlandeses para zapateo y acompañan a las niñas bailando y haciendo sonar sus pies en la tarima de forma muy coordinada, tomando de las manitas a sus parejas y haciendo giros y vueltas. Cuando termina la proyección, todos aplaudimos junto con el público, a las tres parejitas.

-¡Felicidades, Lisa! -la felicito. -lograr eso con niños es un prodigio, yo lo sé.

-Gracias, Rei, en verdad los niños aprenden mucho más de prisa que los adultos, aunque les cuesta un poco la disciplina. -responde ella.

-Lisa, si lograste enseñar a nenes de 10 años, ¡Por favor! ¡Enséñanos a nosotros! Así sea rápido, para presumir a mis amigos cuando regresemos a España. -se hinca en la alfombra, Xavier.

-¡Si, Lisa por favor! Enséñanos. -pide también Benilde en la misma posición de súplica. La señora sonríe un poco.

-Bien, creo que mientras está listo el "_Boxty_" podemos dar una lección. Robert, apaga la Televisión y pon el CD de Orla Fallon… chicos, ayúdenme a quitar la mesa del centro. -pide emocionada Lisa, yo me levanto y bajo a East, sonriendo al ver el entusiasmo de mis amigos y el de Lisa, se nota en el brillo de sus ojos que adora su trabajo de directora artística porque se ve muy emocionada de enseñarlos. Xavier y Beni le ayudan a mover la mesa y a enrollar la alfombra, y mientras hacen eso, camino hacia el abogado que elije los CD.

-A tu madre le encanta enseñar, se nota. -comento al llegar y ver la colección de discos de música irlandesa tan maravillosa, que guarda Lisa en el estante del minicomponente.

-Lo adora, ya viste que no se hizo repetir la petición. -el abogado toma el CD "_My Land_", de Orla Fallon y lo pone, yo miro la contraportada.

-Es la nueve… -le indico y él la busca, de inmediato la música comienza a sonar y veo a Lisa de Burgh ya con sus manos en su cintura, delante de Beni y de Xavier.

-Muy bien, el paso básico de las chicas es el salto y avanzas de puntas, salto, dos pasos largos de punta, iniciando con el derecho, y otro salto en movimiento cruzado… -ella lo hace bastante bien y veo a Beni y a Xavi intentar imitarla. Robert y yo seguimos recargados en el estante del minicomponente, mirando todo. East se ha echado sobre la alfombra enrollada.

-¡Xavier! Esta es parte de niña. Aunque te gusten los chicos, en el baile tú serás mi pareja y esto no te toca. -empuja mi amiga al muchacho español, haciéndonos reír.

-¡Hey! También quiero aprender la parte de las chicas. -gimotea Xavier.

-Veamos… Robert pon pausa. -ordena Lisa y el abogado asiente. -hagamos una cosa, que se unan Reindert y Robert y así ensayamos la parte de las chicas y luego entran los chicos, además Robert ya se sabe los zapateos básicos, se los enseñé de niño… -¿Qué dijo? ¿Dijo que YO me una?

-¡A los trece, Lisa! No pretenderás que me acuerde. -se queja Robert.

-Pues sí lo pretendo, eres mi hijo y sé que lo recuerdas, así que calla y ven aquí; Rei, tú igual. -OK… si lo dijo… ¡Por los cuernos de Cernnunos! ¡¿Bailar yo?! ¡Pero si el ritmo siempre ha sido mi talón de Aquiles!

-Lisa, no creo que sea buena idea, la verdad soy pésima para coordinar… -intento salir del problema.

-¡Mentira! Estudia Kendo y es capaz de coordinarse perfecto, bailar será pan comido, además en casa bailamos todas las de Bob Marley. -reitera Benilde y yo la miro con ojos llameantes, a pesar de su sonrisa… ¡Me lleva una pandilla de Fomores ebrios! Se está vengando…

-Reindert, ven aquí, no hay pero que valga, si vamos a enseñar baile irlandés a tus amigos españoles, debes cooperar, además te lo pido yo. -insiste Lisa… ¡QUE MALDITOS HAGOOOO!

**Opción 1: **Me niego en rotundo a pesar de la súplica de Lisa… ¡¿Yo bailando irlandés?! Una cosa es que me encante verlo y otra que, con mi ritmo de oso, lo intente bailar… ¡NOOO! Ok... me veré terrible con una mujer que solo ha tenido atenciones para mí si hago esto, así que…

**Opción 2: **Cedo a la petición de Lisa y me dejo de paranoias, solo es por complacerla y divertirnos, no importa que baile como oso. Muy bien, sacrifico mi dignidad por ser condescendiente con Lisa.

-Muy bien, Lisa, pero advierto que será peor que enseñar a los niños de 10 años, soy terrible. -advierto y me acerco.

-No importa, ven aquí, tú en esa esquina de la sala y Beni en la otra, Xavi al lado de Beni y Robert al lado tuyo… -¡PAUSAAAAAAAA! ¿Qué dijo? ¿Robert al lado mío?... sí, lo dijo, porque Benilde y Xavier me miran de una forma extraña que ya sé qué significa… ¡No me acabaré las burlas en lo que les quede en Dublín!

-Vamos… -escucho tras de mí la voz grave del abogado, que al pasar, me empuja un poco con el hombro. -siento el empujón pero te quedaste de piedra en medio de la sala. -me comenta al pasar como si nada. Ok… él está tranquilo, como debe ser, me calmaré y seré dueña de mis nervios, estoy actuando de forma errática por idiota y por el cúmulo de bromas de mis amigos y de Serena sobre este tema del abogado… ¿Qué diablos me importa? es solo un baile con un amigo que tiene novia y si me pongo en plan estúpido, entonces sí daré oportunidad para que se burlen… ¡Reindert! ¡Por los Tuatha da Danna y todo su poder! ¡Retoma el control de tus emociones!

-Estoy algo preocupada por hacerlo mal, es todo… -respondo con calma al abogado, cuando me acomodo como Lisa está explicando a Benilde y Xavier. Él se coloca detrás de mí.

-Lo harás bien, son pasos sencillos y repetitivos. -me comenta, inclinándose un poco en mi oído… Un momento… ¿Y este cosquilleo?...

-Música, Robert. -ordena Lisa y el abogado pone de nuevo la pista de "_I´ll tell me ma_". -¡Rei y Beni! ¡El salto y tres pasos deslizándose con manos en la cintura! -aplaude Lisa y veo a mi amiga del otro lado hacerlo muy bien, yo intento, intento es la palabra, porque no creo estarlo logrando. -¡Ahora cruzan y cambian de lugar! ¡Muy bien! Este es el paso siguiente al frente, punta derecha uno, dos, punta izquierda uno, dos, subo rodilla, hago tijera ¡Alto! -nos indica delante Lisa, e intento muy malamente copiarla. -¡Chicos ahora! Xavi ve el paso de Robert… punta talón suena, punta talón suena, rodean a su pareja… -sigue dando órdenes Lisa y veo al abogado hacer el paso con muchísima facilidad… ¡Mentiroso! ¡Sí que lo recordaba! -dos veces y salto… ahora se toman de una mano y el mismo paso sin zapateo…

El abogado toma mi mano y de nuevo siento ese raro cosquilleo y algo de frío recorrerme, seguro debía tener las manos muy heladas o algo así.

-Paso básico, punta salto, punta salto, de frente y ¡Cambio de mano! -ordena Lisa muy divertida al parecer en su papel de directora. Yo me dejo guiar porque el abogado es quien hace el cambio de mano y ahora quedamos de frente. Debo tener la cara más preocupada del mundo porque él me mira con esos ojos verdes extraños y me sonríe.

-No debes hacer todo excelente siempre, es solo un baile, relájate y diviértete. -me dice ahora, tomando mi otra mano y levantándola en alto, según parece que oigo gritar a Lisa, me parece, porque no sé por qué ya no le presto mucha atención y solo veo el rostro sonriente de Robert de Burgh.

-Muy bien, intentaré… -le respondo y trato de sonreír, pero antes de que algo más pase, me saca de mi abstracción un aplauso de Lisa y su voz.

-¡Ahora sin soltar sus manos giro y cruzan las manos de las chicas junto a su cintura! -OK… no tengo idea de cómo diablos se hace eso, aunque para mi fortuna el abogado es quien me da la vuelta de una forma extraña y mis manos quedan cruzadas sobre mi cintura con las de él, sujetando las mía mientras sigue de espaldas… Muy bien, es oficial, creo que tengo fiebre porque el frío inicial ahora es calor… ¡Demasiado!

**Causa No. 1: **Acabo de colisionar por dejar salir toda la presión de tesis y examen profesional y ahora tengo una especie de baja de defensas que ya me afecta.

**Causa No. 2: **… No tengo causa Número Dos… ¿Por qué me siento así ahora justamente en medio de este baile extraño y cuando siento detrás de mi espalda al abogado?

En ese momento escucho perfecto el timbre de la puerta de la casa a pesar de mi boba confusión, acompañado de varios ladridos de East.

-¡Sigue el baile, Robert, yo abro! -desaparece Lisa hacia el pasillo de la entrada, a abrir la puerta.

-¡Ahora tomas a la chica de la cintura! -escucho detrás de mí la voz grave del abogado y siento como me suelta y me toma de la cintura con fuerza… Perfecto, es oficial, mi organismo acaba de colisionar de tanto estrés, siento un aumento de la temperatura por encima de lo normal, acompañado por un aumento del ritmo cardíaco y respiratorio, a niveles que en mí son alarmantes… ¿Vértigo? ¡No por favor! -la giras, y acabas así… -sigo oyendo la voz de Robert que me debe estar moviendo como muñeca de trapo, porque no siento que haya mucha respuesta de mi cuerpo cuando me inclina hacia un lado con su brazo derecho, alrededor de mi cintura.

Por instinto me sujeto de su cuello cuando me inclina de lado y ahora que tengo su rostro sonriente, demasiado cerca del mío, sí que siento que me está faltando el aire… ¡Brighid! ¡Ayúdame por favor! ¿Qué malditos me está pasando?

-Buenas tardes… -escucho la voz femenina, que me hace mirar de lado para ver a la bella muchacha de cabello castaño y lacio, perfectamente peinada, vestida con un hermoso y corto vestido azul rey, en quien reconozco enseguida a la guapa novia de Robert. -lamento llegar tarde, me fue imposible salir antes de mi reunión.

-Era Minka, ya ha llegado… ¡Robert! Así no iba el final del baile. -escucho quejarse a Lisa junto con las carcajadas de mis amigos y de Robert, quien me ayuda a ponerme de pie y quita su mano de mi cintura.

-Ya lo sospechaba yo desde la parte de tomar a la pareja de la cintura, que Robbie nos estaba tomando el pelo. -dice Beni y yo sigo parada y confundida, intentando saber qué me pasa y recuperando el equilibrio, mientras aliso mi vestido de inexistentes arrugas, solo para esperar que se baje el inoportuno rubor de mi cara.

-La verdad sí, lo cambié un poco, ¿Qué no hay espacio para la creatividad? -responde el abogado.

-Bueno, muchachos, creo que terminó la divertida lección, regresen los muebles a su lugar y vamos ya al comedor porque ya debe estar listo el "_Boxty"._-comenta Lisa.

-Enseguida, Lisa y mil gracias por la lección. -responde Xavier. La madre del abogado se aleja y yo alcanzo a ver a la novia de Robert, que se acerca a él, lo jala de la solapa de la camisa y besa sus labios por encima, luego se toma de su brazo y nos mira a todos con una ceja levantada. East comienza a gruñir un poco y yo me agacho y lo sujeto para que se calme.

-¿No me presentas, cariño? -pregunta la hermosa novia del abogado.

-Sí, claro, mi novia, Minka Kelly, ella es Benilde Lugo, amiga de Rei. -indica Robert con una voz extraña y en tono bajo.

-A ti te recuerdo, del "_Parque Fénix_" por tu cabello, claro, es difícil olvidarlo. -comenta la guapa chica de escotado vestido azul con todo amable y una sonrisa, pero no le da la mano a Beni.

-Yo en cambio no me acuerdo de ti para nada. -¡Vaya! ¿Cuándo no? Beni es genial. La novia del abogado le dedica una mirada algo extraña a mi amiga.

-El muchacho es Xavier Dueñas, amigo de las chicas, ambos de España. -sigue presentando Robert y ahora sí creo en las miradas que sacan chispas, porque Xavier y Miss Kelly se miran como la rubia y la morena de "_Lord of te Dance_", literalmente, y ambos se miden de arriba abajo.

-Mucho gusto, lindas gafas… -dice la muchacha irlandesa.

-Mucho gusto. Lindos lentes de contacto… -responde Xavier y hasta que él lo dice noto que la chica tiene los ojos azul cielo… ¿Contacto? ¿No son suyos?... parece que no porque ella tiene un gesto de molestia evidente al comentario de Xavi.

-Y ella es Reindert, la festejada de hoy, una master en Lingüística y amiga mía y de mamá. -me presenta el abogado. Yo me levando del suelo donde estaba calmando a East y le sonrío a la muchacha, que comparte mi sonrisa.

-Felicidades. Robert me dijo de tu examen pero no pude llegar, es día de trabajo. -me dice ella.

-No se preocupe, Miss Kelly, sé que es difícil por el día y los horarios pero me alegro mucho que al final haya podido venir así sea al festejo, se lo dije a Robert. -le digo yo.

-Sí, me compartió tu amable invitación y me alegra muchísimo haber tomado la decisión de venir, más de lo que supones, Reindert. -reitera ella y yo asiento.

-¡Muy bien, chicos y chicas! Está listo el "_Boxty_" y es momento de pasar al comedor. -se oye la voz de Lisa, que llega a la sala.

-Adelántense las damas, Xavi y yo acomodamos los muebles. -responde Robert y suelta a su novia del brazo.

-Como buenos caballeros. -indica Xavier, aceptando lo que propone Robert e inclinándose como en una reverencia.

-Excelente, me gusta que sigas siendo el caballero que yo eduqué, Robert. -comenta Lisa y me toma de un brazo, y del otro a Beni.

-Chicas, Minka, vamos adelantándonos. -pide ella y camina con nosotras dos hacia el comedor. Miss Kelly nos sigue.

-¿Preparaste "Boxty"? -pregunta la muchacha a Lisa.

-Así es. Y crema de brócoli y Strudel de manzana como postre. -presume la señora.

-¡Vaya! menú para ocasiones especiales, igual que en navidad. -responde Miss Kelly, con un tono festivo, muy exagerado.

-Es una ocasión especial, Minka. -terminante y seria Lisa. -tomen asiento, chicas, iré por la comida. Beni y yo seguimos en silencio y nos sentamos en las sillas, frente a la mesa del comedor. No sé si esa impresión mía pero parece que el ambiente se enrareció con la llegada de la novia del abogado.

-De verdad tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, Reindert, de un tiempo a la fecha toda la familia de Burgh habla de ti más que del clima. -comenta la joven de vestido azul y ríe un poco.

-He tenido suerte en encontrar buenos amigos en esta familia. -respondo yo sonriéndole a Miss Kelly, pero definitivo es obvio que no le agrada mucho mi amistad con los de Burgh. De repente me vienen a la mente las palabras de Serena en nuestras últimas llamadas cuando me explicó que Lisa y Owen no están muy contentos de su relación con Robert.

-Reindert es así, siempre tiene admiradores en todos lados. -responde a su vez Beni y yo la miro algo preocupada por el sentido de sus palabras y como las interprete Miss Kelly.

-No lo dudo… -es la lacónica respuesta de la muchacha irlandesa.

-Ya está, terminamos de ordenar todo. -entra Robert en el comedor con Xavier.

-Justo a tiempo, aquí viene la crema de brócoli. ¡A la mesa todos! -sale de la cocina Lisa con el recipiente humeante. Xavi se sienta a mi lado, Beni está en la cabecera y Robert al lado de su novia. Lisa ocupa la otra cabecera. -Rei, querida, ¿Puedes recitar la bendición de la mesa? La que dijiste el otro día, la de origen celta. -me pide la señora, yo asiento.

-¡Qué lindo! Una bendición para los alimentos. -sonríe Miss Kelly. Yo comparto su sonrisa pero al ver la cara del abogado, realmente me desconcierto, ¿Por qué parece estar molesto?

-Bendigo este pan, bendigo esta bebida, bendigo la Tierra que le nutrió y el Sol que le dio poder, bendigo las manos, vistas y no vistas, que le trajeron a este lugar, ahora y para siempre. -recito con voz clara. Beni y Xavier, también Lisa, responden igual "_Ahora y para siempre",_ conociendo ya la bendición, Robert responde después y su novia no dice nada.

-Entonces a servir primero la crema… Robert, hijo, trae el vino tinto que compramos y descórchalo por favor. -pide la señora. ¡Me lleva la joroba de Afagduu! ¡VINO! Ahora tendré que tomar un poco y hacerme tonta con el resto, yo que no bebo nada fermentado.

-Enseguida. -se levanta el abogado y yo ayudo a Lisa a pasar los platones con la crema de brócoli, que huele delicioso.

-Nos debes pasar la receta de esto, Lisa. -pide mi amiga.

-Cuando gustes, Beni. -responde la señora. Robert llega con una botella de vino y la descorcha en la mesa, comenzando a servirlo en las copas.

-Muy bien, familia y amigos, aprovecho este momento en que servimos el vino para decirles a todos que la graduación de Reindert no es el único motivo de festejo. He decidido irme a Londres a hacer una Maestría en Derecho Familiar, ya he hablado con mi amigo Richard e iré a una entrevista de trabajo la semana que viene, si todo sale bien, pronto no serán ustedes tres los únicos con master. -divertido Robert, yo le sonrío y escucho a Lisa dejar de servir la crema y acercarse a abrazarlo.

-¡Maravilloso, Robert! Estoy orgullosa de ti. -besa ella sus dos mejillas.

-¡Excelente! Felicidades, Robbie. -aplaude Beni y también Xavier, yo me uno a los aplausos y el abogado me mira sonriente, desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-No se podía esperar mejor decisión de un chico como tú, amigo. -completa Xavier. Yo me ahorro mis comentarios y dejo de aplaudir porque la cara de Miss Kelly en ese momento es de miedo. Tiene un rostro de evidente furia y se levanta de la mesa, golpeando con sus puños esta y sacudiendo todo.

-Robert… ¿Podemos hablar afuera? -pregunta con evidente molestia Miss Kelly. Todos en el comedor nos quedamos de piedra y en total silencio. El abogado frunce el ceño y asiente.

-Vamos… -dice sin más y la toma de la mano casi jalándola afuera del comedor. Un momento nosotros no decimos nada y es Lisa quien rompe el hielo.

-Bueno, Xavier, ¿Sigues sirviendo el vino? Vamos a comenzar a comer porque las charlas de los novios son eternas y se enfriará. -explica sin más. Todos esbozamos una sonrisa forzada.

-Déjamelo a mí, Lisa, mi segunda vocación era barman. -se levanta nuestro amigo y continúa lo que estaba haciendo Robert.

-¡Santo Dios! Olvidé los crotones, esta crema sabe inmejorable con crotones, Rei, cariño, ¿recuerdas donde guardamos los crotones de mantequilla y ajo que trajimos de la panadería ayer? -me pregunta ahora la señora.

-Sí, claro Lisa, en la segunda puerta de tu alacena… deja, yo los traigo. -me ofrezco enseguida y me acerco a la cocina, abriendo la puerta de esta para entrar a buscar los crotones que la acompañé a buscar ayer. Sin embargo, cuando me acerco a la alacena, alcanzo a escuchar algo en la calle, una voz que a todas luces es la de Miss Kelly.

-… ¿Y para cuando pensabas informarme? ¿No se supone que soy tu novia? Debería saber tus decisiones primero y antes que nadie. ¿Exagerada mi molestia? ¡Sí, claro! Exagerada cuando tu madre y hasta esos nerds extraños que ahora son tan amigos de tu familia, lo sabían y yo no. - sí, definitivo es ella, deben estar discutiendo en la calle. ¡En fin! Jalo la escalera de madera que tiene Lisa en la cocina, espero encontrarlos rápido y dejar de oír lo que no me importa.

-No es verdad. Ni siquiera mi madre lo sabía porque no era seguro que Richard me consiguiera entrevista de trabajo en su bufete, me acaba de confirmar hoy en la mañana y lo he decidido. Te enteraste con todas mis personas importantes. -oigo la voz del abogado… ¡Maldito oído biónico! Yo que no quiero oír nada y me llega todo más claro que con amplificador.

-¡Claro! ¿Y cómo queda ahora nuestro compromiso? Van a ser cuatro años, Robert, y si crees que así te puedes escapar de comprometerte… -Ahora subo los peldaños de la escalera de madera que tiene Lisa y abro las puertas de arriba de la estufa buscando la bolsa de crotones y quiera Brighid que los encuentre de prisa, para no seguir oyendo.

-¡Un momento, Minka! El tema del compromiso es algo que tú y solo tú te has inventado últimamente, yo jamás te hablé de casarnos cuando iniciamos esta relación y sabías perfectamente que deseaba hacer mi Maestría desde hace dos años, pero por mis ahorros para el departamento no me fue posible, así que no te pongas en plan de mujer engañada porque siempre fui honesto contigo… -¡Al fin! ¡Gracias a todo el panteón celta! Aquí está la bolsa de crotones.

-¡¿Honesto?! ¡Sí, claro! Honesto… ¿vas a decirme que ha sido casualidad que hayas elegido Londres para la Maestría? ¿Por qué no aquí? ¿Por qué no Francia, o España o China? ¡Por qué no cualquier maldito país del mundo! -escucho gritar muy molesta a Miss Kelly. -¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de tu nuevo interés por explorar tierras inglesas, Robert? Pues te tengo noticias, sí me he dado cuenta. ¿Por qué no me dices de frente que estás interesado en esa mujer mucho más que como amigos? -¡Agashdfgshs! ¡¿Qué dijo Miss Kelly'! Por el espanto resbalo de la escalera de madera y casi me caigo con todo y bolsa, para mi fortuna y buenos reflejos, reacciono y caigo parada, aunque me he ido para atrás y por detenerme del lavatrastes, suelto la bolsa, la cual cae en el suelo.

-Estás enojada y haciendo acusaciones sin razón, Minka, por favor, cálmate…

-¡Sin razón! Vas a correr a un maldito parque que te queda al otro lado de la ciudad a diario, ella vive por allí con su estrafalaria amiga, cancelas tu trabajo para ir a su graduación, eres amigo de sus amigos, tu madre la adora, bailas con ella y casi se besan cuando voy entrando… ¿Qué quieres que crea? ¿No tengo derecho a pedirte explicaciones? -sigue Miss Kelly. Ok. Tiempo para largarme… a recoger la maldita bolsa… ¿Dónde cayó?...

-No las tienes porque Reindert es una amiga a quien aprecio mucho y toda una dama, es todo, el día que sienta algo más por ella, que es muy posible, entonces terminaré contigo y serás la primera en saberlo. -lanza el abogado… ¡Un segundo! ¿Qué acaba de decir?... sin más escucho el inconfundible sonido de una bofetada.

-¡Te odio, Robert de Burgh! ¡Haz lo que te dé la gana de tu vida! ¡Cásate con ella si quieres! ¡Me largo! -escucho ahora la voz de la mujer y el sonido de sus tacones que se alejan. Curiosamente y mientras ando a gatas por el suelo de la cocina, buscando la bolsa de crotones, no escucho que el abogado haga nada por detenerla. Finalmente veo la bolsa de crotones que se ha resbalado bajo la estufa y la levanto… ¡Al fin! A volver al comedor. Me incorporo y para mi mala suerte, el abogado abre la puerta pequeña de la cocina que da al callejón por donde entra. Me quedo en silencio y el igual, mirándome con ojos serios y su mejilla enrojecida.

-Yo… solo venía por crotones, me mandó tu madre y… -¡Santo Manto de Brighid! ¡Que no se haya dado cuenta que lo escuché!

-Y escuchaste todo, supongo. -infiere él. OK, el abogado siempre es más perspicaz de lo que supongo.

-Un poco… -¡AJA! ¿Un poco? Todo y con calidad Estéreo. -oye, lamento si por mi culpa y las atenciones que han tenido tú y Lisa conmigo te causé problemas con tu novia…

-No fuiste tú, créeme, tenemos problemas hace tiempo, además no tiene importancia, no dejaré de ser amigo tuyo solo porque le molesta. -camina el abogado hacia mí. Yo sonrío pero honestamente no me calma mucho su respuesta. ¿Por qué internamente me siento culpable? ¿De qué, santos celtas? -por cierto, ahora que no nos escuchan, quiero agradecerte por permitir que mi hermano, los niños, East y yo nos quedemos en tu departamento

¡MALDITOS SEAN TODOS LOS FOMORES DE IRLANDA! ¿Qué acaba de decir el abogado? ¿Cuándo en mi sano juicio dije eso? ¡Dos hombres, dos niños, dos mujeres y un perro en mi departamento de dos habitaciones! ¡Matemática, física, humana, cultural y lógicamente no puede ser! Recordaba que por ruegos de Serena acepté que se quedaran Owen y sus hijos y dormir las dos apretadas en la otra habitación pero… ¿El abogado e East? ¿Y dónde diablos los duermo? East cabe donde sea pero no creo que Robert quiera dormir en el sofá o en el estante de toallas del cuarto de lavado.

\- Ayer me habló Owen y me lo dijo, honestamente con lo rápido que debo viajar para lo del juicio es una gran ayuda tener a donde llegar y que sea dónde está mi familia… Gracias. -sigue el abogado y me mira sonriente, tomando mi mano. ¿Y ahora qué le digo?

-De… de nada, Robert, es… es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por quienes han sido… tan atentos y amables conmigo… -¡AJA! Si claro, esto huele a enredo Myles a kilómetros de distancia.

-Igual gracias, eres genial. ¿Viajamos juntos? Le pediré a Lisa que nos lleve al aeropuerto. -sigue el abogado como si nada y camina hacia la puerta del comedor.

-Sí… no me parece mala idea. -lo sigo yo con la bolsa de crotones pero pensando mil formas de torturar a Serena por omitirme parte de la verdad. ¡Por las barbas de MacLir! ¡Cabeza de Panqueque tiene mucho que explicarme!

**NOTAS FINALES: Aquí el siguiente chap, seguimos con la narración de la historia de esta lingüista que se hace tantas explicaciones extrañas para entender algo muy sencillo, ¿O no? De esta manera nos damos cuenta que nuestra curiosa y ansiosa protagonista puede ser a veces (o siempre) muy obtusa. El abogaducho y ella se están acercando de muchas formas más de las que pueden percibir, y justamente de eso se trata esta historia. ¡AMIX! Espero que vaya siendo congruente tu Robbie con cómo está siendo manejado, y ahora tenemos a dos personajes nuevos en escena: Lisa y Minka. ¿Cómo los manejé? Y sí, empezamos con cierta situación extraña, en "Bifurcación" Reindert le confiesa a Sere que no sabe nada del motivo de la discusión con Minka ¿Y ahora? ñ_ñ ¿Qué pasará?...**

**¡Gracias a todos por leer! Seguimos con este divertido fic, y ahora sí, todos nos vamos a Londres: Abogado, lingüista y bulldog, ¿Qué puede pasar? Pronto lo sabremos. Los que gusten esuchar la canción que da nombre a este capítulo este es el enlace: /watch?v=QiNbkUZopxA**

**ATTE: LEONOR DE EBOLI.**

"**Cuanto más complicado, mejor, cuanto más imposible, más bello" **


	4. Chapter 4: Listen, listen

**TRÔGIUM**

**Cap.4**

"**Liste, Listen"**

_**El joven levantó su rostro apuesto,**_

_**Para sentir el rocío salado, **_

_**Cuando la tormenta se reúne, dice:**_

"_**Vendré y te llevaré lejos**_

_**Soy un viajero y comerciante,**_

_**Sólo tengo lo que he hecho,**_

_**Un adivino, sin demasiado que decir,**_

_**Pero te llevaré lejos"**_

_**Escucha, escucha lo que él dice,**_

_**Él es el único para ti.**_

"_**Escucha-dice él-**_

_**Vendré y te llevaré lejos…"**_

_**(Canción irlandesa de Méav ní Mhaolchatha)**_

**Aeropuerto de Dublín, 1:30 pm.**

Avanzaba por el pasillo intermedio del avión de "_Aer Lingus_" que acabábamos de abordar, con mi bolso de mano cruzado en un hombro y los pases de abordar en la otra, al tiempo que buscaba los asiento "F". Al fin los localicé, y saludé con un correcto "_Buenas tardes_" a los pocos pasajeros que estaban dentro, dos familias, unos ancianos y varias religiosas de hábitos negros con blanco que fueron las únicas educadas que respondieron a mi saludo… ¡Vaya con el mundo! Todos ocupados en sus Tablet o móvil, voy a empezar a creer que solo estas mujeres que viven para Dios son las únicas sanas mentales.

-Todo listo, linda, ¿Son estos? -escucho una voz detrás de mí.

-Lo son, 3 y 4 "F". -le respondo al abogado, que llega cargando mi mochila con la laptop, ya que se había ofrecido a llevarla él. -pido ventanilla, quiero leer y escuchar el nuevo álbum de Chlöe Agnew todo el viaje. -le informo a Robert.

-Como quieras, hago lo que tú digas, lo importante es que vayas cómoda… -me guiña un ojo el castaño y yo levanto una ceja.

-¿Desde cuándo te interesa mi comodidad? -le pregunto algo incrédula de que no esté usando sus ya cotidianas bromas para criticarme por antisocial.

-Desde hace tiempo, pero más después de la ceremonia, cuando aceptaste ser mi compañera. -responde él refiriéndose a mi graduación sin duda, con voz demasiado fuerte, y pone sus dos brazos a los lados del asiento, atrapándome en medio y mirándome con esos ojos verdes de forma extraña, de esa manera rara que no me gusta nada, y sonriendo de lado. ¡POR LA LANZA DE LUGH! ¿Otra vez sonrojada?...

-Ya pasa y siéntate, estas estorbando. -le digo sin más y le pego en el brazo, después me dejo caer en el asiento que está al fondo. Escucho cuchicheos de las monjas y algunas risas que espero no sean por lo que acaba de pasar. Veo a Robert sentarse en el asiento del lado y saco mis audífonos y mi libro de Agatha Christie.

-¿Avisaste que llegábamos hoy? -me pregunta él.

-Desde luego, aunque le dije a Sere que llegábamos en la tarde, le daremos la sorpresa llegando a esta hora; qué fortuna que tu madre nos trajo al aeropuerto, en taxi habría sido más tardado. -aseguro, tomando la almohada pequeña que había en el asiento en mi cabeza pero Robert se adelanta y la coloca por mí.

-Sí, es una suerte, mi madre siempre nos salva ¿Te das cuenta? -comenta el abogado sonriendo y me quita de las manos la almohada. -¿Así está bien la almohada? O la acomodo más en tu nuca.

-Así está bien… gracias… -respondo y lo miro sonreír de nuevo, tal cual modelo de anuncio de pasta dental. OK. Esto ya no es normal, no digo que Robert no sea por naturaleza alguien alegre y amable pero hoy estaba DEMASIADO alegre, lo noté desde que él y Lisa pasaron por mí al departamento, en cuanto abrí ,me saludó de beso en la mejilla, me dijo que estaba encantadora, lo cual es mentira porque vine en fachas para viajar cómoda, y terminó diciéndome que si estaba lista para nuestro gran viaje… ¿GRAN VIAJE A LONDRES? No duraba más de 45 minutos. En ese momento lo dejé pasar pero ahora… ¿Qué tenía el abogado?

**Opción 1: **Estaba dopado por alguna sustancia extraña que consumió, igual que la que el veterinario nos dio para East, porque le teme a los vuelos en avión… ¡NEEE! Esa ni yo me la creo.

**Opción 2: **Debía haber algún motivo especial que lo tuviera de un humor tan desbordante en este viaje, quizá ver a sus sobrinos, ¡Eureka! Eso justamente, era un tío consentidor y además lo había acompañado ayer a elegirles sus obsequios, seguro estaba emocionado por eso, así que, mientras seleccionaba la pista de "_Walking in the ai_r" para ir AD HOC con el vuelo, miraba al abogado de reojo, sin prestar atención a una disertación de Poirot en mi libro.

Robert estaba subiendo en ese momento mi maleta de la laptop en el compartimiento de arriba, y después se quitó la chamarra negra y ayudó a subir algunas bolsas a las monjas, que parecían agradecerle, aunque no escuchaba nada de lo que decían.

Bueno, ahora que no me ve, y protegida por mi libro de "THE ABC MURDERS", he de aceptar que el abogado era buena persona, buen hijo, buen hermano, buen tío, buen papá de East, buen amigo en mi caso, y algo raro, muy caballeroso, ahora estaba ayudando a todas las monjas a acomodar sus pertenencias y eso era… ¿Lindo?... Si, supongo esa es la palabra, una que usaría más Serena que yo, pero podemos ser condescendientes con la semántica y usarla hoy.

Además, Beni y Javi tienen razón en que es atractivo. No era que no lo hubiera notado antes, Robert de Burgh es el tipo de hombre varonil y guapo que destaca en todos lados, pero honestamente, si lo aceptaba, las burlas e insinuaciones iban a ser más insoportables y no podía permitirlas, menos teniendo él novia, aunque se hubieran gritado la seguía teniendo y… bueno, no hace daño aceptar que se veía muy bien con esa camiseta gris y el pantalón de mezclilla… justo ahora que sube esa maleta de las religiosas se ve demasiado…

¡ADGHFGHSGH! de repente salto casi en mi asiento al notar que las monjas me señalan y él gira su rostro y me lanza un beso… ¡FOMORES DE LOS AVERNOS! ¿Me habrán descubierto mirándolo? Mejor cubro mi rostro con el libro y me hago tonta.

Finalmente veo a Robert sentarse a mi lado y me quito los audífonos, deteniendo la música porque la azafata ya está dando las indicaciones de seguridad y parece que despegaremos.

-Abrocha tu cinturón. -me dice Robert haciendo él lo mismo.

-Sí… ya lo hago. -respondo guardando todo en mi bolso, cuando se escucha por las bocinas la voz del capitán. ¿Me habrá descubierto mirándolo? Creo que mejor no quiero saber; **estrategia emergente No. 14**: _Sabio y casual cambio de tema_.

-Son simpáticas las monjitas. Y muy educadas. -comento como si nada cuando el avión ya va en movimiento.

-Y observadoras, como alguien que conozco. -me regresa él, con esa sonrisa extraña que era tan frecuente en él últimamente. ¡Maldita sea mil veces la afluencia de sangre a mi cabeza! ¿Otro sonrojo? En ese momento despegamos y guardo silencio mirando por la ventanilla como el avión se eleva y va quedando atrás el aeropuerto y Collinstown. -Estás muy pensativa… ¿Qué te pasa? -Me pregunta Robert.

-Me preocupa el pequeño, es todo. -le digo, recordando que le tuvimos que dar tranquilizante a East para que fuera en la jaula especial. Robert sonríe y toma mi mano.

-Tranquilízate, el pequeño estará bien, sé que te preocupa y también a mí, por algo soy el padre, pero después de todo no es un viaje largo. -sonríe y besa el dorso de mi mano. Un segundo… ¿Es mi imaginación o está hablando más alto que de costumbre?

-Sí, quizá tengas razón. -aseguro yo y con cuidado retiro mi mano de la suya, ya que la azafata llega en excelente momento a ofrecernos algo de comer. Yo pido maní, pero solo una bolsa, porque los productos de los aviones no suelen ser buenos y Robert no acepta el maní, en cambio saca de su bolsillo 4 paquetes de galletas de avena que trajo de casa, después la chica de la aerolínea sigue repartiendo paquetes de maní en los demás pasillos.

-Creo que pasaré al baño, no tardo. -se levanta del asiento el abogado y deja sus galletas en el asiento. Yo me quedo en silencio comiendo el delicioso maní… ¿Cuándo un maní de aerolínea estaba exquisito? Pero este lo estaba, de hecho, y mucho, tanto que en menos de lo que reflexionaba qué marca les surtiría el maní, la bolsita ya se había agotado. Debí haber pedido muchas bolsas, ya no darán más porque es vuelo corto.

¡Demonios! ¿Y ahora como controlo mi ansiedad? Robert no me permitió traer nada de dulce, y ahora que me había gustado el maní, la bolsa era muy pequeña… ¿Ideas?... ¡Pero desde luego! ¡Brighid Bendita me ha iluminado! Enseguida me cambio de asiento y quedo en el del pasillo.

-Disculpe, reverenda madre… -me dirijo con tono solemne a la religiosa regordeta del asiento lateral al mío.

-Dime, hija. -anima ella con una sonrisa.

-Veo que le han dejado bolsa de maní, ¿le molestaría intercambiarla conmigo por… -buen punto, ¿Por qué demonios se la intercambio si ya me devoré lo mío?- …por galletas? -completo tomando uno de los paquetes de Robert.

-No me molestaría, hija, adelante. -cede la amable religiosa, así que, feliz, me levanto de mi asiento y le doy las galletas a cambio de su bolsa de maní. -¿Y a Usted, reverenda madre? ¿Le molestaría cambiar su maní por galletas? -le pregunto a la otra monjita más anciana que parecía rezar con un rosario en su mano… ¡Hay que aprovechar! A ver cuantos logro conseguir.

-Para nada, hija, aquí tienes. También me gustan las galletas. -cede la ancianita… ¡Bendita sea la Madre Dana!... ahora tengo dos paquetes de maní. -¿A alguna de ustedes le gustaría cambiar su maní por galletas? -pregunto a las otras dos monjas de los asientos de atrás.

-Claro que sí hija, aquí tienes. -me ofrece otra de las religiosas.

-Mil gracias, madre, no sabe el favor que me hace, si no me pondré ansiosa todo el viaje. -aseguro cuando le doy otro paquete de galletas de Robert.

-¿Sigues preocupada por tu pequeño? -me dice esa monja cuando le doy las galletas. Ya veo, seguramente como van detrás de nosotros, nos escucharon hablar, y con los gritos del abogado, hasta un sordo nos habría oído.

-Sí, bastante, es la primera vez que nos separamos. -aseguro.

-Tranquila, hija, comprendo el sentimiento de una madre, pero creo que debes relajarte, además tu esposo te cuida bastante, es lo que todas veníamos comentando, es muy amable, caballeroso, simpático y se nota que está muy enamorado de ti. ¿Cuánto tienen de casados? -¡UN MOMENTOOOOOO! ¡Regresen la cinta! ¿Qué ha dicho esta monja? ¿Casados? ¡Esposo!... ¡POR LA INMUNDICIA DE LOS FOMORES!

**Reacción a)** Aclaro esta absurda e inverosímil situación y defiendo mi soltería ante este ato de monjas.

**Reacción b)** Me hago la desentendida, como si no fuera importante… ¡NOOO! Sí es importante, invalidamos reacción "B" y a dejarles claro todo a estas mujeres.

-No… no… madre, creo que hay un error. Robert y yo no estamos casados. -lanzo de prisa, y ahora las monjas me miran asombradísimas, la más anciana me toma de la mano.

-Deberían pensar en matrimonio, hija, que Dios santifique y bendiga su unión, mucho más cuando se nota que se aman tanto y habiendo hijos de por medio. -¡Me llevan los cuervos de Mórrigan! ¿Por qué se me ocurrió decir eso? Ahora quedé como una pecadora…

-Muchas gracias por su consejo, madre, de verdad pensaremos en boda… ¿Verdad querida? -escucho a mi lado la voz de Robert que pone sus manos en mis hombros. ¡Pero que cinismo de este abogado! ¿Y además les sigue el juego?

-Ya veremos. Robert, por favor, ¿vienes un poco? Hay algo que debemos hablar… -le pido jalando su brazo y volviendo a nuestros asientos. -¿Me quieres decir por qué les dijiste a las monjas que estamos casados y tenemos hijos? -le lanzo molesta y le pego en el brazo con el libro de Agatha Christie.

-¡OUCH!... Espera, ese golpe no lo merezco, yo no les dije nada, ellas solas lo dedujeron. -se queja él.

-¿Y por qué demonios no las desmentiste? -le doy otros dos golpes en el mismo brazo.

-Porque no me dio tiempo, ya habían dado el aviso de permanecer en nuestros lugares, y lo del hijo, eso tú tienes la culpa por venir preocupada por East como si fueras madre primeriza en dejarlo en la escuela. -me regresa la cuestión el abogado. Yo iba a volverlo a golpear, pero me detengo. Muy bien, he de aceptar que en eso sí tiene razón, quizá también fue mi culpa en parte. -¿Lo ves? No es solo culpa mía, además tú tampoco las desmentiste. -asegura Robert frotando su brazo.

-Pues claro que no, intenté y malentendieron todo, como si viviéramos en unión libre, además no vamos a dar espectáculos en el avión, que crean lo que quieran, de igual modo no las vamos a volver a ver en nuestra vida. -¡Al fin estoy hablando como yo misma! Eso es, Reindert, actúa como si la cosa no fuera importante.

-Y si eso crees ¿Entonces por qué los golpes?... terminaré por demandarte por maltrato. -asegura el abogado y ahora si me relajo por completo, riendo junto con él.

-Eso es verdad, disculpa, mejor regresamos a nuestras actividades tranquilas de viaje. -comento y me acomodo la almohada en la cabeza, dispuesta a seguir leyendo.

-Buena idea, porque muero de hambre… ¿Y mis galletas?

-Ya no tienes, se las cambié a las monjas por maní. -le sonrío triunfal sacando de mi bolsillo de la chamarra la bolsita de maní para comerlo, y él rola los ojos.

-¿Sabes qué? De verdad no me conviene casarme contigo, eres muy abusiva, y en caso de matrimonio, tendría que hacerte contratos muy bien definidos para evitar agresiones.

-¿Sabes qué? No me interesa casarme contigo, no te preocupes, guarda silencio y déjame leer. -lo callo, acomodando mis anteojos, mientras como mi tercera bolsita de maní, alcanzo a verlo de reojo y sigue con esa sonrisa tonta de satisfacción que me molesta tanto. ¡Maldita sea! espero que las deducciones de mi amado Poirot alejen estupideces de mi mente. Ya quiero ver a mi amiga y darle un abrazo y varios golpes que le tengo acumulados…

**Edificio ****2879, Tryon Street. Departamento 3 B. 2 horas después.**

Así es, finalmente aquí estaba yo, frente a la puerta del viejo departamento de tía Mary, en Londres, luego de dos años fuera; ahora con una maestría terminada, mi maletín y lo mejor de todo, con East sujeto a la correa. Robert se había quedado abajo pagando el taxi y bajando las maletas, pero yo me adelanté.

-Llegamos, pequeño mío, ahora vamos a llamar. -aseguro sonando el timbre. -espera a ver la cara de Serena cuando vea que llegamos antes. -le comento al bulldog que me mira con su adorable carita. En ese instante escucho un gran grito de "VOOOY" dentro, con la inconfundible voz de mi amiga y poco después, Serena abre la puerta y se me queda viendo con total cara de alguien a quien le ha dado el sol de golpe.

-¡Hola, cabeza de panqueque! -le digo para sacarla del asombro, y parece que reacciona porque lo siguiente que veo es un torbellino rubio que se me lanza encima, abrazándome con enorme fuerza, tanta que casi me derriba.

-¡Reindert! ¡REINDERT! ¡POR LA RANA RENÉ! ¡LLEGASTEEEEEE! -grita Serena con voz efusiva. Bueno, ella siempre es efusiva, pero de verdad me estaba ahogando. Incluso East ladra un poco al verla como me abraza.

-¡Hey! ¡Un segundo! ¡Vas a derribarme! -le digo, tratando que se dé cuenta del exceso de cariño Myles.

-¡AMIGAAAAAAA! ¡Volviste! -Serena toma mis hombros y me sonríe, diciendo aquello como si fuera la primera noticia que tiene de mi regreso, siendo que ya estaba enterada hace mucho.

-No sé de qué te asombras, es miércoles y te dije que hoy llegaba. -le respondo para recordarle el hecho, y de nuevo East ladra, ahora algo enojado.

-¡Pero dijiste por la noche! -me reclama Serena.

-Lisa tenía algo que hacer más tarde y solo podía llevarnos al aeropuerto a la 1, así que aquí estamos. -respondo a mi amiga que asiente, y después baja sus ojos azules para mirar al bulldog que le ladra un par de veces más.

-Por cierto… ¿Por qué ese porcino me ladra? -se queja Serena. ¿Porcino?... ¡Que malvada! ¿Por qué le dice así a mi East?

-Bueno, viene algo nervioso del vuelo, es su primera vez en avión, además es un poco celoso, ¿Verdad cariño? -me hinco en el suelo para calmar al pequeño y beso su cabecita.

-¡DIUUUU! Reindert, si besas a esa cosa peluda no me vuelvas a besar a mí. -me vuelve a decir Sere con tono de asco y una cara tan graciosa que me hace reír.

-Tranquilízate, cabeza de panqueque, como si no te hubieras criado con las bulldog de tu madre, además no niegues que East es la cosita más adorable del mundo. -le aseguro moviendo las orejas del perrito.

-Oye, Rei, si tú estás aquí con perro obeso incluido, ¿entonces el aguaducho sexy vino conti…? -¡POR LOS CUERNOS DE CERNNUNOS! ¿Cómo se le ocurre a esta mujer preguntar por Robert usando el apodo que le habíamos dado por las videocharlas estos días? Justo iba a reprenderla cuando el destino, que siempre tiene interesantes juegos cuando se trata de Serena Myle, hace que escuchemos una voz inconfundible para mí a nuestro lado.

-¿Abogaducho sexy? -en efecto, Robert de Burgh, con todas las maletas cargando, está de pie en el pasillo a nuestro lado, con cara divertida y su sonrisa exasperante, evidentemente escuchó todo… ¡Me lleva la reina Madb! Cinco minutos en casa y Serena ya comenzó con sus escenas comprometedoras.

-Te dije que Serena a veces era demasiado honesta, y que se le escapaban algunos pensamientos que se debían quedar en su mente. -trato de aliviar la situación, finalmente de nada me sirve negarlo, él escuchó con claridad, veo a mi amiga que tiene una cara de embobamiento total mirando a Robert, tal cual la que pone cuando ve en TV a Alan Rickman, tan bien la conozco que estoy mil por ciento segura que ya está alucinando con que Robert es muy guapo.

-Hola, así que eres Serena. Rei y mi hermano hablan mucho de ti, pero me inclino a creerle más a Rei que es más objetiva sobre ti, que a Owen, quien se nota que te ve con ojos de amor. -saluda el abogado extendiendo su mano para saludar a mi amiga, que tiene ahora mismo la cara como tomate. Yo rolo los ojos de nuevo. Esta mujer no cambia.

-Mucho gusto, Robert, no sé qué te habrá dicho esta mala amiga de mí pero en verdad no soy tan insoportable ni tan imprudente como me pinta y bueno… ya quería conocerte en persona, los niños y Owen hablan mucho de ti. -contesta Serena estrechándole la mano, mucho más calmada.

-Supongo que ya tendremos tiempo de conocernos, por cierto, gracias a las dos por dejarme quedar aquí con la situación de mi hermano y la premura con que viajamos, nos ayudan bastante. -le agradece el abogado.

-Tranquilo, Robert, vamos a estar bien, además tu hermano lo necesita, se pueden quedar el tiempo que quieran, Reindert siempre ha sido una chica de muy buen corazón que… -¡Pero qué le pasa a Serena! ¿Ofreciéndoles mi departamento el tiempo que quieran? Es oficial, a esta mujer no le quedó claro con el regaño del otro día en que casi me meto por la pantalla a darle un enorme golpe. No puede decirles eso. Le hago seña de que se calle aprovechando que Robert me da la espalda - …que le gusta ayudar a quien lo necesita… -sigue ella como quien no me entiende y pone una cara de conejo asustado, que hace a Robert voltear detrás ¡Maldita sea!...Ok… finjo que me doy aire por el calor.

-Vamos dentro, venimos algo cansados del viaje e East está nervioso. -digo cargando, con trabajo, al pequeño y entrando en el departamento de forma acelerada, algo que resulta, porque Robert enseguida cambia el tema.

-Buena idea. Además tus maletas pesan mucho… ¿Qué cargas? ¿Rocas? ¿Oro? ¿Contrabando de Irlanda? -se queja Robert cuando pasa. Sere entra tras él.

-Solo algunos libros, señor quejidos, ¡Por favor! qué poco reditúan esas horas de gimnasio, yo cargué todo hasta el aeropuerto de Dublín sola. -le discuto, y fue verdad porque mientras él iba a cambiar de hora los boletos yo cargué todo hasta donde documentaban las maletas.

-Ya, muérdeme si quieres, eso se saca alguien por ser caballeroso. -se queja el abogado y yo rolo los ojos, de repente, escucho a mi amiga decía en voz alta:

-¡Lo sabía! -con su rostro triunfante y una sonrisa de satisfacción evidente. Esta mujer, apuesto a que está ya con cien nudos mentales en la cabezota.

**-**¿Qué cosa sabías? -le pregunto desconcertada, bajando a East en el suelo, mientras le quito la correa y me incorporo, buscando en mi bolsillo la última bolsa de ricos manís de "_Aer Lingus"._

-Que… que… ¡Que serías capaz de cargar a Robert con más libros! -responde Sere toda confundida y demasiado rápido para ser natural. **-**digo, como si no fuera bastante con las cinco cajas que mandaste por paquetería y que inundan nuestra habitación. -sigue mi amiga de forma muy sospechosa.

-No iba a dejar ninguno, no tuve corazón, todos son importantes para mí, cosas de la maestría, algunos que he comprado en Irlanda, ya sabes… -le contesto poniendo en mi mano algunos manís y comiéndolos.

-¿Sabes que la diferencia entre un bibliófilo y un cocainómano es solo que la cocaína es ilegal y los libros no? -se burla el abogado, agachándose a acariciar a su perro. Muy bien, ya volvió a modo desagradable, pero mucho mejor por mí, lo prefiero así que como venía en el avión.

-Gracias por la comparación, Robert, pero si esperas que me moleste, vas por mal camino, de esto me siento orgullosa.-le aseguro con firmeza.

-Es verdad, Robert, pierdes tu tiempo con ambas, somos bibliófilas de corazón. -me apoya Sere, abrazándome cariñosa por la espalda. -Por cierto… ¿Les ofrezco algo? Deben venir hambrientos.

-Yo sí, mucho, pero de comida de verdad. Aquí tu amiguita hizo trueque en el avión con unas monjas y les cambió mis galletas por cacahuates. -asegura el abogado.

-Para un vuelo de menos de una hora no creo que mueras de hambre. -le contesto, pero en ese momento y antes de seguir la pelea verbal, se oye un grito infantil por toda la casa.

-¡EAST! ¡UNCAIL ROBBBIEEEEE! -giro la vista y veo correr por el pasillo a un niñito de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes muy parecidos a los de Robert, de no más de cinco, que corre encantado hacia ellos. East parece conocerlo porque ladra con ese tonito de felicidad que le conozco y se acerca al niño. Por las fotos que me mandaba Sere reconozco al pequeño Tristán.

-¡Campeón! ¡Ven aquí! -el abogado se pone de cuclillas, lo recibe en sus brazos y lo carga, volteándolo de cabeza y sujetándolo de los pies. -¡Mírate nada más! Estás enorme, ya me cuesta más cargarte así. -le dice Robert y yo sonrío al verlo. Tenía idea de que era buen tío por cómo se preocupa por su familia, pero verlo interactuar con el niño, era lindo.

-Vaya, ya están aquí, estábamos bañándonos, bienvenidos, Robert, Reindert, supongo. -oigo una voz masculina a mi lado y le sonrío al muchacho, quien está de pie, cargando a una adorable nenita castaña que le alarga los brazos a Sere con insistencia, quien enseguida la abraza.

-Sí, Rei para los amigos y supongo ya lo somos, Owen, así que, un gusto. -saludo alargándole la mano, la cual toma, y ambos nos sonreímos. De verdad Owen era muy guapo, diferente a Robert. Robert se parecía más a Lisa y Owen a su padre, a mí se me hacía idéntico a un modelo árabe que se hizo famoso en las redes sociales hace poco: Omar Borkan Al-Gala, aunque con los ojos verdes de los de Burgh, pero Sere siempre insistía que "_Su Owen era mucho más guapo que ese árabe_".

-Al fin te conozco en persona, Serena habla muchísimo de ti, pero jamás dijo que fueras tan hermosa. -me dice el menor de lo de Burgh cuando estrecha mi mano. Yo sonrío ante su amable cumplido, y de reojo me parece ver a Sere fruncir el ceño… ¿Será que aluciné?...

**-**En cambio yo sí sabía lo guapo que tú eras porque además de las excelentes descripciones de mi amiga, vi algunas fotografías en tu casa; me las mostró Lisa. -le comento a Owen soltando su mano.

-Mamá siempre le muestra nuestras fotos a todo mundo, aunque te diré que es difícil para intimar con alguien, si llegaste a la fase de fotos es porque le caíste muy bien. -responde Owen de buen talante y yo río un poco.

-Sí, creo que nos hicimos buenas amigas de prisa. -le cuento a Owen, y ahora si no fue alucinación: Serena tiene una de esas caras que pone siempre que está molesta por algo… ¡Por el caldero de Cerridwen! ¿Qué le puede estar desagradando a esta mujer?

-¡Hey hermano! Ven y dame un abrazo. -interrumpe nuestra charla el abogado, llegando al lado de su hermano y abrazándolo con efusividad. Owen responde a su abrazo enseguida.

-Robert, que bueno que estás aquí, ya me siento mucho mejor. -le dice Owen.

-No te preocupes, hermanito, ya sabes que estoy aquí para cuidarlos, son mi familia, "_Teaghlach_". -le dice el abogado el término irlandés para FAMILIA y ambos chocan sus puños. Debo confesar que es lindo que dos hermanos sean tan unidos

-Bueno, familia de Burgh, es momento de pasar al comedor. -propone Serena aplaudiendo.

-Perfecto, todos morimos de hambre, pero esta princesita no va con nadie más que con su Uncail Robbie. -asegura el abogado estirando sus brazos a la pequeña, que enseguida se los da. Sere le acerca a la nena, y ella, en cuanto Robert la abraza, lo llena de besos. Era verdad lo que me dijo antes, a este hombre le encantan los niños. Su rostro de felicidad ahora que abraza a su sobrina, es increíble.

-¡Tris! Cariño, lávate las manos y deja de agarrar a East porque ya vamos a comer. -le dice mi amiga al nene que asiente y corre al baño, seguido de East, quien parece estar encantado de volverlo a ver. Creo que eran viejos amigos.

-Cociné Boxty, supongo que lo conoces. -me dice Owen ofreciéndome de forma muy galante su brazo. Muy bien, definitivo empiezo a notar las diferencias con los dos hermanos, Owen es adorablemente atento.

-No solo lo conozco, me encanta, había un lugar de Boxty en _Crown Alley,_ que era nuestra adoración en la Maestría. -le contesto tomándome de su brazo.

-¡Lo conozco! A Robert y a mí nos encantaba ir, "THE OLD STOREHOUSE" ¿Verdad?

-Sí, una delicia. -respondo al muchacho, y enseguida veo llegar corriendo a Serena y tomarse sin que él la haya invitado, del otro brazo de Owen, mientras me mira de una forma muy rara… insisto ¿Qué le pasa a Cabeza de Panqueque?

-Apuesto a que el Boxty de Owen es mejor que el de ese lugar que no conozco. -responde Serena, y su tono especial en el "NO CONOZO" me da la clave… ¡Santísimo padre Dagda! ¿Esta mujer está celosa?

-No creas, en ese lugar es riquísimo, de comerlo allí intenté copiar la receta. -confiesa Owen cuando llegamos a la cocina, donde el abogado lava las manos de la niña.

-Si me disculpan, hermosas damas, iré a sacar el Boxty y a disponer la mesa. -se excusa el galante joven. Yo me suelto de su brazo.

-Adelante Owen. -respondo yo, y en cuanto él entra en la cocina a revisar el horno, yo impido que Serena lo siga y la jalo del brazo.

-Oye tú… ¿Por qué me dedicaste una mirada fulminante versión 3.0? -le pregunto enseguida, en voz baja; Serena me saca la lengua.

-¿Por qué va a ser? Estás muy sonriente con mi Owen. -acepta la rubia con una cara de molestia tan infantil que me hace reír a carcajadas… ¡Era verdad!

-¡Tonta cabeza de panqueque! Eres el colmo… ya te daré tu regañada monumental en cuanto estemos solas, pero de momento quita la cara de conejo enojado y vamos a comer que muero de hambre. -paso mi brazo por la espalda de Sere, y al fin la veo sonreír.

-Bien, vamos a almorzar, oye… me alegara que volvieras, te extrañé. -confiesa mi amiga.

-Y yo a ti, cabeza de panqueque, más de lo que imaginas. -acepto, entrando con ella a la cocina donde ya está todo listo para un delicioso almuerzo. Si Owen cocina Boxty igual que Lisa, esto iba a ser todo un banquete.

Por la noche, estaba en la mini habitación que por unos días iba a compartir con Sere, sentada en el suelo, con mi camiseta azul del "_Leinster Rugby_", revisando las cajas de libros que había enviado por paquetería. Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y Sere entró. Había estado en la sala trabajando con su tarea de la universidad.

-¿Terminaste el análisis del poema de Tennyson? -le pregunto.

-Sí, al fin, ha sido pesadísimo y apenas mañana es jueves. -comenta agotada Serena, dejando todas sus cosas en el tocador y yendo a buscar su pijama. -¿Así son los primeros semestres? que te hacen sentir como si solo tuvieras vida para estudiar. -me cuestiona quitándose las zapatillas y lanzándolas lejos, con desgano.

-Amén. Haz dicho la verdad más grande del mundo universitario, si resistes los primeros dos semestres seguro acabas, de lo contrario, no eras para esa carrera. -la adoctrino yo.

-Pues creo que he pasado mucho tiempo fuera de las aulas porque esto me está matando, son muy exigentes, además no entiendo una papa de semántica ni de fonología. -se queja mi amiga. Su eterno problema siempre será la lingüística.

-Tranquila, yo te explico lo que necesites, digo, de algo debe servirte tener una mejor amiga con master… por cierto, Owen ya se fue a trabajar, supongo. -comento revisando mis libros de Adquisición de la Lengua.

-Sí, hace casi una hora, estuvo hablando con Robert en el estudio después de dormir a los niños y desde la sala los vi salir y hablar algunas cosas que no alcancé a escuchar… si te digo la verdad me preocupé un poco, Owen lucía algo abatido y Robert puso su mano en su hombro varias veces. -dice Sere, que ya se ha puesto su pijama de tortugas.

-Ya veo. Tienen la audiencia el Viernes, ¿verdad? -le pregunto para confirmar, porque el abogado ya me había dicho.

-Sí, el viernes es la primera, supongo que tienen mucho que preparar. -comenta mi amiga y deshace su coleta. -me preocupa un poco todo esto del juicio, ¿sabes si le dijeron a su madre?

-¿A Lisa?... no, ella supone que Robert vino a inscribirse a una maestría, me dijo que no le dirán nada hasta saber en qué termina el juicio. -le explico la situación a Serena.

-¡AGHH! Maldita Karen y maldito hombre sexy y millonario que tiene por esposo. Aún me da mucha rabia lo que le hacen a mi Owen. -estalla Serena, dejándose caer al borde de la cama, sentada. Muy bien, ya son muchas alertas, a mi me parece que esta mujer está mucho más involucrada sentimental y emocionalmente con Owen de Burgh de lo que me decía por videocharla.

-Vamos a ver, Serena. -me levanto del suelo y me siento a su lado. -¿Cómo va tu corazón confuso? Te dan celos de mí solo porque soy amable con él, lo llamas MI OWEN entonces… ¿Ya te decidiste por él?

-¡NOO! Reindert qué te sucede, claro que no me he decidido por nadie porque no tendré…

\- …novio hasta acabar la carrera. -imito yo su tono de voz y ambas acabamos juntas la frase, pero al final yo la miro, levantando una ceja, en señal de que no le creo eso ni aunque lo jure por la Rana René.

-¡Pues sí! Esa es la verdad aunque imites mi voz y mi tono, y si te vi amenazante hace rato es porque no me agrada mucho que te pongas en plan encantador con mis chicos, espero que mañana con Frich no sonrías, no lo tomes del brazo y nada semejante. - Muy bien, oficialmente esta mujer está mal de la cabeza, futura inquilina de "_Arkham Asylum_" ¿Cómo se le ocurre sentirse amenazada por mí? ¡POR MI! Como si yo fuera una vampiresa que viene a enamorar a cuanto tipo conoce.

-¡Por favor no digas tanta tontería junta! -le pego en la cabeza con mi mano hecha puño.

-¡Oye! -se queja enseguida ella frotando su cabeza de panqueque.

-Es uno de los muchos que llevas en tu cuenta corriente y que no te di en varios años. Veamos, mañana salimos con "_Praline_" y nos divertimos, solo eso, sacio mi curiosidad de ver transformado al sapo en príncipe, y punto. No estoy interesada en hombres, luego de acabar una maestría, solo quiero descansar, así que tu harem está a salvo. No me interesa otro macho que no sea East. -le aclaro las cosas.

-Aja… ¿Ni siquiera el padre del chancho ese? -me pregunta y yo rolo los ojos. ¡Otra vez el mismo tema! ¡Brighid Bendita, dame paciencia!

-Mira, Serena, deja el tema de Robert por la paz, más con él presente, espero controles las cosas que se deben quedar en tu cabezota y no se te ocurra dejar salir tonterías como esta. Tiene novia, está enamorado de ella y sería muy penoso para mí que entendiera tus bromas. -le advierto yo, porque si en Dublín me moría de vergüenza con los comentarios de Beni y Xavi, que eran discretos, no quiero pensar qué escenas me esperan con esta mujer a quien se le sale de la cabezota lo que piensa con tanta frecuencia, ejemplo: Lo de Abogaducho Sexy.

**-**Solo era una observación, eres… muy abierta con él, y hasta bromean, discuten y se hacen bromas como viejos camaradas.

-Eso no tiene nada de malo, a cierto nivel él es agradable, eso cuando deja de lado el disfraz de arrogancia, que es pocas veces. Y ya te dije que el asegura que somos amigos. -le explico con naturalidad.

-No lo asegura, lo son. Y es una pena que tenga novia, es guapísimo y hacen una pareja encantadora y…

-¡Detén tus alucines! esta historia se trata de ti y de tus indecisiones amorosas, no de mí, así que primera y última vez que dejas volar tu imaginación con el abogado y conmigo y va en serio, Serena. -la sujeto de los hombros y la hago mirarme, dedicándole un rostro de molestia con el que espero comprenda.

-Ya. No hagas rabieta. Era broma, pero si tanto te disgusta es por algo. Y regresando a mi indeciso corazón, te diré que Friederich está siendo demasiado… mmmm… ¿Intenso es la palabra? -cambia ella el tema con una sonrisita muy especial.

-¡Vaya! "_Praline_" adelanta contigo, esa sonrisa indica que ha habido algo más que besos ¿Verdad? -me emociono un poco. De verdad me alegra que Sere tenga esa sonrisa y esté retomando emociones en su vida. Luego del "_Innombrable_", había estado muy triste.

-Pues no, solo besos, pero ¡Qué besos! Él… solo… me hace perder la razón cuando me besa así, cando me mira así y cuando insiste en que soy su novia aunque yo no quiera. Es tan… sexy y seguro y… encantador. -enumera con cara de fan obsesa. Muy bien, muere por Friederich, pero, ¿Y el otro? Porque las señales que vi ahora que los observé interactuar eran muy claras.

-¿Y Owen? -pregunto enseguida.

-Owen… Owen es tan… fabuloso; con él todo marcha bien, a veces coqueteamos, a veces lo beso, a veces me dan celos horribles de quien se cruce en su camino, a veces…

-Ya, entendido. Te encanta la fogosidad de Friederich pero no puedes vivir sin coquetear con Owen. ¿Sabes qué, Serena? No solucionaste nada diciéndoles esa tontería de que no tendrás novio hasta dentro de dos años, porque aunque no le pongas nombre a lo que tienes con ambos, tienes algo y sigues sin elegir. -resumo los hechos con practicidad.

-¡YA LO SEEEÉ! Pero qué quieres que haga, los amo a los dos. -grita ella con tono soñador. De verdad esta mujer no necesita golpes, necesita que la arrolle una aplanadora, a ver si reacciona.

-Perdón, Serena, pero no es así. No amor como tal. Te encantan los dos, te gustan, pero no los amas a los dos, quizá a uno solo y aún no lo descubres, pero seguramente no tardas en darte cuenta de quién es el que de verdad amas y cuando eso pase… ¿Has pensado en lo que va a sufrir el que no sea el elegido? -lanzo yo aquel cuestionamiento que también me había hecho muchas veces.

-Pues claro que lo he pensado, por eso no quiero cuestionar mi corazón ni ponerme a elegir. -Serena me abraza. -¿Qué hago, Rei?

-Mira, aún no veo en persona a Frich, pero Owen se nota que babea por ti… comprendo que te gusten los dos, que te encante seguir con esto con ambos pero mi consejo es que no vas a descubrir a cuál amas de verdad de esta manera, y mira que dije AMAS, con todas sus letras, si no pones algo de distancia. -intento aconsejarle la única solución que se me ocurre.

-¿Quieres que me vaya? ¿Qué deje de ver a Owen? ¿Qué no acepte salir con Frich? -me dice ella con un tono de dolor tan dramático que de verdad me hace rolar de nuevo los ojos.

-¡Serena boba! No dije eso. Salir de aquí no puedes, es mi departamento, tampoco dejarás de verte con Friederich, pero sí puedes tener un mínimo control de tus emociones. Intenta que no te besen ni besarlos cada que se te antoja y solo así sabrás por cual tienes sentimientos reales y por cual solo descontrol hormonal. -le digo con toda honestidad.

-¡Reindert! -se molesta Sere y me lanza una almohada que logro atrapar antes que me golpee, riendo después.

-Enójate lo que gustes pero es verdad. Dime que al menos vas a intentar distanciarte y tener control para poder tener perspectiva de analizar tus sentimientos… vamos… Cabeza de Panqueque, dime que lo vas a hacer, ¡Dilo! -la mira con mi mejor cara de firmeza.

-Muy bien, lo haré, intentaré poner distancia y ver qué pasa. -promete al fin Serena. Yo suspiro, mas aliviada.

-Bien, confío en mi amiga y en su buen juicio, además debes saber que por cada promesa que no se cumple muere un unicornio bebé. -la amenazo yo con el dedo índice, diciéndole lo que siempre me decía Beni cuando prometíamos algo.

-¡Reindert! ¿De dónde sacas semejante tontería? Tú no crees en eso. -exclama mi amiga, asombrada.

-Eso decía mi amiga Beni cuando estábamos en Dublín, y como sé que tú si crees, ahora ya lo sabes, vas a cumplir o serás asesina de bebés unicornio. -le respondo, y ahora ella ríe más relajada.

-Ok… lo prometo. No mataré ningún unicornio bebé… y ahora vamos a dormir que yo tengo clases mañana y tú mucho que desempacar. -decide Sere y comienza a abrir las sábanas de la cama. -Ya me lavé la boca en el baño de afuera, como aquí no hay baño más que en la habitación grande. -me aclara.

-Lo sé. Espero no patees ni te muevas mucho y podernos acomodar, sabes lo delicada que soy para dormir. -le suplico, tomando de sobre el buró mi cubre ojos y mis tapones de oídos.

-No te preocupes, en todo caso si no te acomodas conmigo, te mudas a tu ex habitación. -responde Serena, y yo, que ya había entrado en la cama, la miro con cara de total incredulidad. ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir eso?

-¿Estás loca? Allí duerme Robert, como Owen se va a trabajar de noche él estará durmiendo allí. ¿Cómo me iría a dormir en su cama? -le reclamo.

-¡Brillante, Reindert Poirot! ¿Entendiste la indirecta? -aplaude Serena y yo rolo los ojos ¡Otra vez el salmón al río! ¿Hasta cuándo dejará ese tema? De repente siento que me pega en el brazo con el cojín.

-¡Mentiste sobre dejar las bromas! ¡Cabeza de panqueque incumplida! ¡Asesina de unicornios! -le regreso el golpe y las dos reímos cayendo en la cama, igual que cuando vivíamos allí o las veces que ella o yo dormíamos en casa de la otra desde niñas. Un momento nos quedamos en silencio. De verdad se siente bien, volver y que tú mejor amiga siga igual que siempre, a tu lado.

-Rei… vamos a dormir ya. -pide Serena, de repente.

-Sí, es lo mejor. Buenas noches, Sere. -le respondo y me acomodo para dormir en mi lado de la cama.

-Buenas noches, amiga mía… y gracias por volver. Contigo aquí estaré menos perdida. -confiesa ella.

-Ya no digas esas cosas, solo compórtate un 50% más madura de lo que has sido hasta ahora. ¿Se puede? -le pregunto con cautela.

-Sí, claro que se puede. Hasta mañana, Rei. -apaga mi amiga, la luz.

-Hasta mañana Sere, descansa. -termino yo y giro en la cama, viendo a Serena que ya se ha quedado profundamente dormida… ¡Por las barbas de MacLir! Siempre he envidiado la facilidad con la que esta mujer duerme en cuanto pone la cabeza en la almohada, yo tardaré casi media hora en conciliar el sueño, ¡En fin!... han sido muchas emociones este día, pero lo mejor era que ya estaba en casa, además mañana conocería a "Praliné" y haría mis correspondientes observaciones de su interacción con Serena, porque de momento, a mí me parece que mi amiga, está muy enamorada de Owen de Burgh, veamos si cambio de idea.

**Día siguiente por la noche…**

Eran las nueve de la noche, y mi mejor amiga y yo estábamos paradas afuera del departamento, esperando que Friederich Nemadcky, nuestro antiguo compañero de preparatoria y actual pretendiente de Serena, pasara por nosotras para ir a cenar. Yo usaba mi vestido morado tenue, corto y atado con un moño en mi hombro izquierdo, con mi cabello recogido en un peinado alto e incómodos tacones del mismo tono; por fortuna había dejado aquí este vestido especial que además me gustaba mucho, porque era elegante y discreto, aunque el abogado, cuando me vio, me dijo que estaba algo anticuado el modelo… ¡Como si él supiera de modas! Hasta me hizo girar para comprobar que en efecto, era muy antiguo el diseño. Es un impertinente.

Sere está a mi lado, en la calle, respondiendo un mensaje a Friederich por el móvil, usando su vestido negro de tirantes, con un lazo fucsia en el pecho, las dos vestidas elegantes porque "_Praliné_" dijo que sería un lugar elegante, aunque yo seguía sin entender por qué Serena había insistido en que lo esperáramos abajo, en vez de que él subiera por nosotras.

-Ya viene. -informa Serena. Yo asiento y miro hacia arriba, porque creo que me pareció ver moverse las cortinas del balcón de departamento ¿O fueron mis nervios?

-Muy bien, aunque sigo sin entender por qué te niegas a que Friederich suba por nosotras al departamento. -le pregunto, y su respuesta es su típica risa nerviosa de quien esconde algo… ¡AJÁ! Lo sabía. **-**Serena, la verdad, te conozco. -insisto cruzándome de brazos y dedicándole una mirada inquisitiva.

-Bueno, verás Rei… ¡Friederich sabe que regresaste, pero no sabe que Owen se quedará en el departamento, ni de Robert! -da Serena un terrible gritó que me hace tapar los oídos.

-¡Oye!... grita más fuerte y Friederich te escuchará hasta la calle en que venga. -la reprendo. -me destrozas el tímpano.

-Bueno, ya lo dije, ahora, por favor, no le digas nada a Frich aún. -suplica Serena juntando sus manos en actitud suplicante. ¿Cuándo no? Santos ancestros celtas, esta amiga mía siempre, siempre me metía en problemas.

-¡Eso sí que no! Serena Myles, realmente deberían registrarte en Ripley como LA MUJER QUE MÁS LÍOS FABRICA DE LA NADA… ¡¿Qué te sucede?! -le doy otro golpe con mi puño en su cabezota de panqueque.

-¡OUCH! - se queja de nuevo frotándose la cabeza.

-A ver, Serena, dime qué demonios tiene de malo que Friederich sepa que Owen no se va del departamento y que su hermano se hospeda en él. Es algo que no tiene por qué importarle, y finalmente él NO ES TU NOVIO. -recalco con toda intensión esas últimas palabras. Honestamente no entiendo el afán de Serena de meterse en embrollos gratis.

-Bueno… bueno… verás… Frich y yo tenemos un acuerdo. En nuestras citas no hablamos de Owen.

-¿Y eso?... es tonto, más si él sabe la verdad, que tú no te decidiste por ninguno. -respondo despectivamente.

-Puede ser tonto pero él así me lo pidió y quiero respetar eso, así que por favor te pido no tocar el tema de Owen ni de lo que pasa en tu departamento, ¡Por favor, Reindert! -me suplica de nuevo tomando mi mano.

-No me vas a meter a mí en esta vorágine de mentiras y líos en que te fascina convertir tu vida, Serena. -me niego por completo, no importa cuántas caras de conejito kawaii ponga.

-¡No te estoy pidiendo mentir! Con hacerte la desentendida y no decir nada me ayudas bastante. ¡Anda Reindert! Hazlo por mí. -me vuelve a suplicar.

-Mira, conmigo no funcionan tus caras de conejo triste, así que ¡NO! -me suelto de su mano de forma violenta y cruzo los brazos.

**-**Rei, por favor, técnicamente tú no mentirías, solo si se presenta el tema en la cena cambia y… ¡Habla de tu equipo de Rugby! -¡Imposible! Esta mujer tiene masilla en el cerebro, justo iba a decirle eso, cuando de repente, delante de nosotras, se estaciona un Acura color plata y de este baja un joven castaño, de cabello rizado, muy guapo, vestido con camisa azul cielo y pantalón negro, que nos sonríe.

-Buenas noches, señoritas, lamento la demora, demasiado tráfico, pero su carruaje ha llegado. -dice con acento francés… ¡Vaya que ha cambiado "Praliné"! Es un adonis. Sin embargo, mi cara de asombro al ver el cambio radical de nuestro ex compañero belga se vuelve doble cara de asombro, cuando noto que él se acerca a Serena, la toma de la cintura, y con la mayor confianza y naturalidad del mundo la besa en los labios… ¡Un momento! ¿No que no eran novios ni nada?... ¡Y qué beso! ¡Y Serena tan campante!

-Frich, al fin llegas… -dice sofocada mi amiga ¡Quien no se sofoca con ese beso, Brighid bendita! - Le estaba contando a… a Rei que venías para acá y que tenías un Acura, a ella le encantan los autos, sabe mucho de marcas. -asegura Serena. Friederich sonríe.

-Primero lo primero. Te extrañé esta semana. -dice el chico belga tomando la mano de mi amiga y besando su dorso.

-Y yo a ti… bueno… Frich… creo que ya se conocen pero no se han visto en mucho tiempo, así que haremos de cuenta que recién los presento. Reindert, Friederich Nemadcky, Frich, Reindert Griffiths, mi mejor amiga del mundo mundial. -al fin Serena se da tiempo en medio de las atenciones de "_Praline_", de presentarnos.

-Reindert, un gusto verte de nuevo. -me saluda el chico belga, besando con galantería mi mano.

-Friederich… un gusto verte también. Sí que has cambiado mucho, pero para bien. Estás guapísimo. -le comento aún recuperándome del impacto de ver como se llevan él y Serena.

-Bueno, Rei, si me permites este comentario, tú estás bellísima, sigues igual de guapa que cuando eras "_La reina de la preparatoria_". -me responde Friederich y yo me sonrojo de inmediato. ¡Años que no oía ese absurdo sobrenombre!

-No es para tanto, sobrenombres injustos que suelen poner los muchachos a esa edad. Me alegra volver a verte, y creo que siendo los tres, compañeros de preparatoria, ese será el tema de la noche: nuestros recuerdos. -concluyo con normalidad.

-Desde luego, Sere y yo solemos platicar con frecuencia cuando salimos. -asegura Friederich, pasando su brazo por la cintura de Serena y acercándola a su cuerpo, besa su mejilla. Mi amiga enseguida de sonroja violentamente… -entonces, hermosas damas, vamos directo a nuestra hermosa velada. -se acerca el muchacho a su auto, abriendo la puerta trasera. -pero antes, un presente. -asegura y del asiento trasero saca un ramo de flores que me ofrece. -un ramo de rosas rojas para la arrebatadora belleza morena de Reindert. -dice él con una galantería que me asombra y me agrada. Honestamente, ni migajas quedan del apocado y tímido gordito que era antes.

-_Merci, Monsieur, vous êtes très aimable. _-respondo en francés, tomando el ramo de rosas, y de reojo veo a Serena otra vez enojada… ¡De nuevo celosa! ¡Por favor que alguien le lance un rayo a esta mujer!

-Y desde luego, rosas blancas para la belleza rubia, tranquila y serena de quien describe en su nombre todas las anteriores cualidades y de quien mi corazón está preso desde hace muchos años. -saca el chico otro ramo de rosas blancas que alarga a mi amiga. ¡Magia instantánea! Con las palabras de Friederich y las flores, el ceño fruncido de mi amiga desaparece, toma las flores y sonríe como niña con paleta. De verdad Serena estaba en modo adolescente.

-Gracias, Frich, tú siempre haciéndome sonrojar. -acepta mi amiga y besa la mejilla del muchacho belga.

-Bueno, si las recompensas son como esta, entonces te obsequiaré flores toda la vida. -asegura con tono soñador el joven. De verdad él también babea por Serena. -bien, a riesgo de ser el hombre más envidiado del "_Essenza"_ cuando me vean entrar del brazo de ustedes, vamos ya. -abre él la puerta trasera del auto para que entre yo. -espero que no les moleste el cambio de planes, les deberé el "_Hakkasan_" para la siguiente salida porque queda más retirado y al terminar la cena me veré con mis editores y tres patrocinadores potenciales para el libro en un bar cerca de aquí, así que me tomé la libertad de cambiar de restaurante.

-Por mí no hay problema, Friederich, me encanta la comida italiana. -lo tranquilizo, entrando en el Acura plateado. Él cierra la puerta de atrás luego de que yo entré.

-A mí más, tranquilo, Frich, no me molesta el cambio. -escucho que Serena le dice.

-Perfecto, entonces será una velada maravillosa. -concluye el escritor y luego abre la puerta del copiloto a Serena, aunque antes que ella entre, le roba un beso por encima en los labios, uno que yo veo perfectamente y en primera plana a pesar de estar cerrada la ventanilla.

**-**Te extrañé muchísimo estos días… -dice él en un susurro, pero no cuentan con el "_Súper oído biónico Griffiths_".

-Y yo a ti, Frich. -responde Serena, algo que yo escucho a la perfección.

-Me alegra salir con Rei, pero alguno de estos días te robo a ti sola, vamos a mi departamento y… quizá no te deje volver. -asegura él, hablándole muy cerca. Ahora sí, hago oficial mi gran duda, ¿Cómo una mujer con tantas indecisiones e inmadureces puede traer por la calle de la amargura a dos chicos guapos, caballerosos y lindos como Owen y Friederich? Grandes misterios del milenio, honestamente, y Serena, seguramente ya perdió la decisión de ayer que me prometió obedecer y guardar distancia, porque esto es todo, menos guardar distancia.

Serena abre la puerta y entra en el auto, y cuando Friederich rodea el Acura para ir al asiento del piloto, yo miro por el retrovisor a Serena, con mis brazos cruzados y una cara inquisitiva y burlona, negando con la cabeza. Ella lo nota, se sonroja y me saca la lengua, haciéndome reír. Ya tendríamos tiempo de hablar del asunto cuando regresáramos, porque no se escapa "Cabeza de Panqueque" de que le diga mis observaciones ni de aclararme detalles.

Una hora más tarde, estábamos cenando en el "_Essenza"_ y riendo los tres muy divertidos. Friderich había recordado uno de mis más penosos episodios preparatorianos y ahora servía las copas de vino tinto para que nos calmáramos un poco. Aunque no bebo porque soy intolerante al alcohol, confieso que si necesitaba un trago, estaba toda avergonzada y roja de la cara.

-… ¡Imposible que me haya olvidado de eso! ¡Por Dios! -bebo el trago y me doy aire con la mano, entre risas.

-Yo creo, Reindert querida, que olvidas intencionadamente los episodios que no te convienen. -comenta divertida Serena.

-Excelente punto, _Ma Cherié. _-acepta Friederich chocando su copa con la de Serena. -imposible que Reindert no recuerde ese debate de oratoria con Peter Aldrige al final del cual, el tipo le confesó su amor delante de los jurados. -responde el castaño comiendo sus ravioles vegetarianos.

-Sí, bueno, no es exactamente que olvide intencionadamente, pero sí desahogo espacio operativo de mi cerebro, que puede ocuparse con información más útil que una mala declaración de preparatoria. -respondo con normalidad, intentando que se me pase el calorcillo del vino y la vergüenza, cortando en un cuadrado perfecto mi delicioso estofado de ternera en salsa de setas. Nuestro amigo ríe muy divertido de mis palabras.

-Discúlpala, Frich, esa es su forma fría y racional de decir las cosas. Ya te acostumbrarás. -se excusa Serena. ¿Fría y racional? ¡Qué le pasa! Solo lógica y práctica.

-Es muy gracioso, nada de fría y racional, solo honesta. Supongo que una mujer de ciencia como tú suele pensar así las cosas. -infiere Friederich, bebiendo otro trago.

-La mayoría de las veces, y sí, para muchas personas soy demasiado fría y racional. No me molesta, sé que lo soy. -le aclaro.

-Lo que ocurre es que mi amiga aquí presente no entiende a los creativos de la lengua como tú y como yo, Frich, ella solo entiende del lado científico de la lengua. -afirma Serena comiendo sus tallarines con trufas.

-Es comprensible, siendo lingüista, pero me parece muy interesante tu forma de decirlo. Y luego de tantos éxitos académicos… ¿Qué viene para ti? ¿Trabajo, novio? -cuestiona mi amigo mis planes a futuro.

-Por ahora estaré enfocada a postular en el doctorado en Lingüística en la Universidad de Edimburgo en dos meses, y espero dedicarme al doctorado lo más rápido posible, así que hombres para nada. -le aclaro a Friederich, y justo en ese instante, mi móvil suena con un tono de mensaje, yo leo el nombre y rolo los ojos: "Abogado" dice el identificador. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué me manda mensaje ahora? Sere me mira, igual de desconcertada que yo.

-Robert… -le digo con fastidio y ella hace una cara de espanto que no logro entender.

-¿Robert? ¿Es tu novio? Porque Sere no me comentó nada sobre novios, no se vaya a molestar por la salida. -cuestiona Friederich. ¡Maldito karma! ¿Por qué todo bicho viviente se la pasa infiriendo que el abogado y yo somos novios? Ayer monjas y ahora Frich.

-¡Por favor no! No es mi novio solo es el hermano… -en ese preciso momento, siento un fuerte pisotón en mi pie, con el taco del zapato de Serena, que me hace callarme de golpe. ¡POR TODOS LOS FOMORES DEL AVERNO! ¿Por qué me pisa?

-Robert es… el… hermano que… nunca tuvo. -asegura Serena interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir. ¡Qué malvada! Seguía en plan de mentirosa y ya me estaba embarrando en el asunto.

-Pero Rei sí tiene un hermano menor... Tú me has contado, que estudia para chef. -es la inteligente respuesta de Friederich. ¡TOUCHÉ, MYLES! Las mentiras siempre se descubren. Yo miro a Serena sonriéndole, encantada de que la vayan a descubrí.

-Sí, sí… pero a Robert, que es su mejor amigo… ella lo quiere como un hermano, si eso. -trata de parchar el asunto ella.

-Ese tipo no es ni mi mejor amigo ni nada parecido, Friederich, solo es alguien que conocí en Dublín y a quien le cuido su perro, el cual sí es un amor. -le aclaro a Frich. -pero novios, no, ya te dije que estoy casada con mi doctorado y de hombres nada de nada.

-Ya veo… me parece un poco extremo, considerando lo guapa e interesante que eres, seguramente espantas los pretendientes por docenas. -galante Friederich. Yo río, honestamente no es así, pero se agradece el cumplido.

-No es así, para nada, Friederich, solo es cuestión de prioridades en la vida. -segura y firme le respondo.

-Pues con tal decisión, seguramente lo consigues, desde que te conozco logras todo lo que quieres y esa es la actitud de la gente que le gusta superarse. -asegura Friederich. -entonces solo estarás de paso en Londres. Pronto residirás en Escocia, así que, Sere, disfruta de estos dos meses de compañía de tu amiga, ya no estarás sola en tu departamento. Por cierto, Reindert, ¿Se arregló lo de la familia que vivía allí? Supongo que ya se mudaron y que te pagaron lo del arrendamiento… -Yo me quedo con el bocado de mi estofado a medio camino, sin decidirme a responderle… ¿Qué hago?

**i) **Le sigo el juego a mi problemática mejor amiga y me hago la desentendida… ¡NO! Eso no es correcto, que Serena se enfrente a las consecuencias de sus actos.

**ii)** Le digo la verdad a Friederich, finalmente no es nada malo, que se entere que siguen allí y que Serena vea cómo se las arregla ¡Sí señor!

-Friederich, ¿Te gusta el rugby? Porque de lo que Reindert trajo de nuevo de Dublín fue su fanatismo por el "_Leinster Rugby_"… -interrumpe mi respuesta Serena, de la nada, cumpliendo su amenaza de cambiar de tema si este se volvía incómodo.

-El Rugby es un deporte popular en Bélgica, mi padre y yo apoyamos a los "_Brussels Barbarians_"… -sigue la charla el escritor belga. Parece que Serena se salió con la suya, porque Friederich sigue hablando de rugby con apasionamiento, y Serena, la muy cínica, le sigue la charla muy atenta, como burdo truco para que no se vuelva a acordar de preguntar por Owen y su familia. De verdad el destino debe amar mucho a esta rubia. En un momento de la charla, tomo el móvil de sobre la mesa y abro el mensaje de Robert.

"**Rei, linda, ¿A qué hora regresas?"**

Aún mirando el mensaje rolo los ojos. ¿Qué le interesa a qué hora vuelvo? Fastidiada, le respondo justo eso.

"**No lo sé, estamos pasando una noche genial con Frich, además no te interesa, deja de molestar". **Contesto el mensaje y respondo a Friederich su duda sobre las aplicaciones prácticas de la lingüística en el campo de la enseñanza de segundas lenguas.

-… en verdad, Friederich, la lingüística aplicada tiene como uno de sus campos de acción más prolíferos, los estudios en bilingüismo y adquisición y enseñanza de otra lengua, porque en una Unión Europea con tanta movilidad, eso es un tema que interesa bastante, como problemática social y… y… -en ese instante suena de nuevo mi móvil y yo lo tomo para leer el mensaje. ¡Otra vez Robert! ¡Por los cuernos de Cernnunos que fastidioso!

"**Espero que no tardes mucho, el pequeño quiere jugar, ¿En dónde dejaste la pantufla favorita de East? La que le regaló Beni, no la encontramos".** ¿Por algo como eso me manda mensaje? Además él sabe que la pantufla que East muerde, viene en su cajita personal.

-¿Otra vez Robert? -pregunta Serena. Yo asiente fastidiada.

-Atiéndelo si gustas. -comenta Friederich. Justo en ese momento el mesero nos retira los platos.

-No, para nada, que espere, no es nada importante. -**"Deja de molestar o te golpearé, y va en serio**". -escribo de prisa y le mando el mensaje. -disculpa, Frich, retomamos la charla, como te decía, la situación que me comentas que te pasó cuando te mudaste a Nottingham, que a pesar de haber estudiado inglés dos años, no entendías nada, es un tema de… -¿Otra vez el abogado? ¡Maldita sea qué le pasa! -…de interés para la lingüística, que la enseñanza de segunda lengua se de en contextos de interacción real con la lengua que se aprende y no de forma… artificial en un aula… -veo el mensaje de reojo **"Ante tanto cariño de tu parte, dejaré de preguntar, pero no tardes mucho, East te extraña". **¿Qué le pasa a este hombre? No le responderé más.

-Ya veo, es sumamente interesante, Reindert, no tenía idea que mi caso podría ser de interés para un estudio lingüístico.

-Lo es, Frich, tanto que podrías haber sido sujeto de estudio para un compañero de mi curso que presentó algo parecido en su tesis. -le respondo.

-Sumamente interesante, muy bien, bellas damas, es momento de pedir el postre. ¿Qué desean ordenar? -pregunta él.

-Lo que gustes está bien, Frich. -responde Serena.

-Algo con chocolate, si es posible, pero opino que dejemos todo en tus manos, tú conoces qué es la especialidad. -accedo. -Sere ¿Me acompañas al tocador? -le pregunto tomando mi bolso

-Sí, claro amiga. -acepta Serena, levantándose de su silla con su bolso.

-¡_Trés bien_! Elegiré el postre mientras regresan. -ofrece Friderich levantándose galante de la mesa cuando nosotros no paramos.

Un momento después, yo espero a que Serena salga del tocador, recargada en la pared al lado de ella, y cuando sale, la tomo del brazo.

-Oye tú, cabeza de panqueque… ¿Ya te olvidaste de lo que acabas de prometer ayer? -le lanzo de frente.

-¿Sobre qué? -me responde ella con su cara de loquita perdida, esa que pone cuando quiere evadir un tema pero que no le funciona conmigo, que la conozco más que su sombra.

-¡¿Sobre qué?! Sobre mantener distancia con los galanes, sobre eso. Y no me digas que no te acuerdas, porque fue anoche, y hoy te veo de beso y abrazo y sonrojo con Friederich. -le respondo enseguida.

-AAAAh… esa promesa…

-¡Sí, esa promesa! ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza de panqueque que te dio la genética? ¿Eh?-le vuelvo a preguntar y se encoge de hombros.

-Honestamente, Reindert, no me puedes culpar por no querer cumplirla, con un bombón belga tan hermoso como mi Frich, es decir… ¡Míralo! Tan babas él, vestido como "_gentleman_", con su sonrisa seductora, sus rizos castaños, sus ojos esmeraldas, su acento francés y sus modales de caballero del siglo pasado… ¡Y no me mires con ojos de maestra enojada! Hasta tú te sonrojaste con sus cumplidos. -muy bien, en ese punto ella tiene razón, Friederich sabe cómo hacer sentir especial a una dama. -¡Te vi y no lo puedes negar!

**-**Bueno, admito que el ex "_Praline_" es encantador, muy guapo, inteligente, que su charla es muy amena e interesante y que tiene buen gusto y clase. -acepto. -¡PEROOO! Antes de que empieces con tus ridículos marcadores de "Serena uno, Rei cero", he de decir que eso no te exime de la promesa, justo por lo buen chico que es Friederich y por lo enamorado que está de ti…

-¿Verdad que sí? -me interrumpe Serena con su cara de fan obsess.

-… justo por eso merece de tu parte una pisca de ecuanimidad, él y Owen, así que por favor, habla con ellos y empieza a pensar con la cabeza y no con otras cosas. -sigo mi disertación, aún a pesar de que me ha interrumpido.

-¡NEEE! Reindert, pero qué quieres que haga contra toda la sensualidad y perfección de Frich, y más aún si él dice que soy su novia aunque yo diga lo contrario. -argumenta Serena, si a eso se le puede llamar argumento ¡¿Para qué le servía la poca madurez que le quedaba, su razonamiento y su fuerza de voluntad?!

-Mira, Serena, de algo tiene que servirte a ti tu inteligencia y tu madurez, aclara las cosas, dile con honestidad que vas a poner distancia, porque es lo más sano para decidir y entender tus sentimientos. Ahora ya no podrás porque yo estoy aquí, necesitas otro momento.

-Bueno, Frich y yo vamos a salir el domingo; aún no me ha dicho a dónde pero saldremos.

-Allí lo tienes, en esa oportunidad vas a decirle a Friederich la verdad, y a Owen en casa seguro tienes más oportunidades, busca una y ordena tu vida porque si no lo haces voy a llamar a tía Sylvia y le contaré todo, además la voy a animar a que te exija vivir en Nottingham para evitar tu "_Vida disipada y poco decente, jugando con el amor de dos_ _hombres y_…" -imito la voz de la madre de mi amiga.

-¡YAA! Entendido, no lo digas ni de broma, ¡_Vade retro_! Yo no me llevo así de fuerte, el terreno "Madres" es armamento pesado. -Sere tenía razón, admito que usar el chantaje materno es vil, cobarde y de tarjeta roja, pero ella no me deja opción.

-Bueno, depende de ti. Ahora piensa mejor las cosas y no hagamos esperar a Frich, y algo más, no me vuelvas a pisar ni a intentar embarrar en mentiras o verdades a medias. -advierto molesta, amenazándola con el dedo.

-Ya, tranquila, ibas a decir que Robert es el hermano de Owen y de allí a temas incómodos.

-Incómodos porque tú lo quieres, boba. -la golpeo en el brazo.

-Como sea, te prometo que me controlo. Y por cierto… ¿Qué quería tu Robbie? -burlona Serena, me da un codazo cuando caminamos a la mesa. Yo me encojo de hombros.

-Tonterías, me ha puesto como tres mensajes preguntándome a qué hora regreso porque no encuentra la pantufla favorita de East, dice que no quiere ningún juguete que le dan los niños ni él, es la vieja pantufla de Beni que le gustó cuando estuvo en casa y la trajimos en sus cosas, me extraña porque Robert vio en que caja lo empaqué pero… bueno… ya le dije que no moleste o lo golpearé. -respondo a mi amiga, que se ríe y me toma del brazo, cuando la miro tiene una cara de total satisfacción que me desconcierta. -¿Qué?... -le lanzo sin entender su felicidad.

-Nada, nada, yo sé mi cuento. -me responde cuando llegamos a la mesa, en donde Friederich se levanta, cortés, al vernos llegar y sonrío al ver en la mesa un delicioso postre de trufas y chocolate blanco… ¡Bendita la madre Danna! Justo lo que necesitaba para olvidarme de las indecisiones de mi amiga.

**Edificio ****2879, Tryon Street. Departamento 3 B. Mismo día, 1:00 am.**

Sere abre la puerta del departamento con cuidado, para no hacer ruido ni despertar a los niños, y ambas entramos, aunque enseguida escucho el ladrido de East y sale corriendo de la sala a recibirme.

-Hola pequeñito lindo… -le digo, hincándome para besarlo.

-¡SHHH! Rei calla a tu porcino o va a despertar a mis niños. -se queja Sere cuando cierro la puerta.

-Ya escuchaste, East, calladito. -le digo yo y el lame mi cara.

-Bunas madrugadas, señoritas. -escucho la voz del abogado, que nos recibe con tono muy parecido al de un papá regañón. Estaba sentado en la sala, con la laptop de Owen encendida y muchos papeles y carpetas por toda la mesita, seguro trabajando, vestido con pantalón holgado gris y camisa azul.

-Buenas Robbie, ya llegamos. -saluda mi amiga con normalidad.

-Eso veo. -responde el abogado y nos mira de un modo extraño… ¿O es mi imaginación? -¿Divertida su salida?

-Increíblemente divertida ¿Verdad Rei? -responde Serena con un tono algo exagerado, que me hace enarcar una ceja.

-Sí, estuvo bien. -respondo.

-Bueno, amiga, te encargo revisar lo que quedamos del refrigerador para mañana y guardar el helado que nos regaló Frich. -Serena casi me lanza la bolsa de papel con el helado italiano que Friederich nos obsequió para llevar a casa, la cual atrapo en el aire a pesar de llevar mis flores en la otra mano. -yo no me puedo desvelar más, que mañana tengo clase y me levantarán con espátula, así que me retiro a prepararme para dormir ¡Adiós, Robbie! Te veo en la habitación, amiga… ¡Adiós, cerdete! -se despide Serena y me pone encima su ramo de flores, después se aleja, con uno de esos ataques de torbellino que le dan por raros momentos y habla y se mueve rapidísimo, antes de permitirme reaccionar, solo escucho el golpe de la puerta de nuestro cuarto.

-¿Qué diablos le pasa a tu amiga? -pregunta Robert y se levanta del sillón, cerrando la laptop.

-No tengo ni idea. -respondo y camino hacia la cocina con la bolsa del helado en mis manos, East va a mis pies y de reojo veo a Robert que me sigue detrás.

-¿Qué les dieron en esa bolsa? -pregunta el abogado, que comienza a estar en un extraño plan inquisitivo.

-Helado italiano de chocolate, Friederich lo compró para nosotras porque se enteró que me gusta mucho ese sabor. -le respondo, dejando las flores sobre el lavaplatos y caminando a guardar el helado en el refrigerador.

-MMMM… ¿Friederich es el tipo del Acura plateado? ¿El que las recogió abajo? -pregunta el abogado, que toma un vaso y se sirve agua.

-Sí, él es Friederich, nuestro antiguo compañero de preparatoria. -le respondo y camino a su lado para poner en agua las flores.

-¿Y te regala flores? -me pregunta Robert y entonces me doy cuenta que no fueron mi nervios cuando pensé que se movía la cortina, no había otra forma de que él supiera que Frich tenía un Acura plateado.

-No me regala flores solo a mí, también a Sere, por si no te habías fijado, y por cierto, es de muy mala educación espiar por las ventanas. -le digo enseguida y él tose, casi atragantándose con el agua, ¡GENIAL! Le gané una al abogado. Sonrío cuando lo veo sonrojado, tratando de calmarse de la tos, y busco arriba dos floreros para poner las flores de Frich.

-¿Por qué me dices eso? -pregunta el abogado, cuando se recupera más.

-Porque te vi antes de irnos, y porque no hay otra manera de que sepas el color del auto de Frich, _Mon Amie_, y nada se le escapa a Reindert Poirot. - le respondo cuando lleno los floreros con agua.

-Solo me asomé porque me preocupaba que las dejaran plantadas, es todo. -acepta Robert, sonrojado y realmente es gracioso verlo así de confundido, cuando él era el que siempre me hacía eso a mí.

-Friederich jamás nos dejaría plantadas, él es un caballero, se demoró pero claro que pasó por las dos. -aseguro, acomodando las flores.

-Un caballero… -responde Robert con tono raro.

-Lo es, aunque lo dudes, es un caballero, y pasamos una excelente noche con él. -aseguro mirándolo de lado, caminando de regreso a la sala con los dos floreros, para dejarlos como adorno en los dos estantes de ésta. Robert me sigue.

-Se nota, es tardísimo para volver de cenar, además parecías muy molesta por mis mensajes, así que infiero que sí, en efecto, ese Friederich debe ser mejor que tu "_Capitán América_". -Ahora quien lo mira con la ceja levantada soy yo.

-Tampoco exageres, no me molestó que me pusieras el mensaje sino el motivo tan tonto. -aseguro.

-¿Tonto? No dices que adoras a East, pues los niños y yo teníamos una emergencia lúdica, una muy grave, East no quería ninguna de las pelotas que le lanzábamos y lloraba porque quería su pantufla de garrita. -confiesa Robert. Yo me cruzo de brazos.

-¿Y no la encontraste? -digo con toda la burla del mundo.

-No. Ni idea, por eso te llamaba. -me responde el abogado con rostro demasiado fingido de niño inocente que no le creo para nada. Sonrío, cruzo la sala y empujo del pecho hacia atrás a Robert, hasta donde están apiladas las bolsas negras con las cosas que empacamos.

-Veamos, Abogado, ¿por qué alguien como tú, que es tan sagaz, y tan astuto, no sería capaz de encontrar la pantufla favorita de su perro? -lo acuso, cuando llegamos junto a la pared del lado de la sala y levanto la bolsa negra de encima. -Esta bolsa tiene el letrero "COSAS DE EAST".

-¿De verdad? -sonríe Robert con esa sonrisa tonta del avión.

-De verdad, mira, ¿O necesitas anteojos? -ironizo y abro la bolsa, sacando la pantufla de garra de East.

-¡Milagro! Eres maravillosa, la encontraste. -me aplaude, yo rolo los ojos ante tamaño cinismo, y lo golpeo con la pantufla.

-Déjate de cosas tontas, claro que sabías donde estaba. ¿Entonces por qué me mandaste esos mensajes? -le insisto, deseosa de entender así sea un poco, los motivos de este hombre tan contradictorio, y de repente, él me toma de las muñecas, ¡Santísima lanza de Lugh! ¿Por qué hace eso?

-¿De verdad no lo sabes? -me pregunta, con su misma sonrisa y me mira con esos ojos verdes impredecibles de una forma que me asusta… -porque una Reindert Poirot que es capaz de deducir que estaba mirando por la ventana, debe ser capaz de entender por qué puse esos mensajes, la verdadera razón… ¿O no? -asegura el abogado e inclina su rostro hacia el mío… ¡NOOO! ¡Por favor no! ¡Ancestros celtas!... mi rostro está caliente y siento una descarga de electricidad que inicia donde él presiona mis muñecas y me sacude por completo… ¡Qué hago!

-No… no tengo idea… -me zafo de su agarre, lo empujo un poco y me escapo caminando lejos, casi corriendo de hecho, detrás del sillón. -a veces no te comprendo, pero lo que sí es un hecho es que fue muy molesto que estuvieras insistiendo. Me voy a dormir porque ya es tarde… ¡Toma pequeño! -le lanzo a East la pantufla y sin decirle más a Robert me escapo por el pasillo, con el corazón latiendo como loco.

Antes de entrar en la habitación intento calmarme, no quiero que Serena me vea así, ¿Cómo podía un hombre ser tan lindo y tan estúpido, tan amable y tan desesperante, tan atractivo y tan detestable al mismo tiempo? Muy bien, Reindert, cálmate o vas a quemar peor que Serena. Suspiro, oro a Brighid, y abro la puerta. Serena está por completo dormida, destapada, con una enorme sonrisa, lo cual agradezco bastante; luego de esa rara escena en la sala, es mucho mejor así. Ahora solo quiero dormir y olvidarme de todo.

-Frich… Owen… -balbucea Serena y se abraza del cojín. Incluso en sueños sigue con poliandria, esta mujer es un caso, pero aún siendo un caso, ¡Y qué caso! así la adoro. Espero de verdad ayudarla a decidirse, porque si sigue de esta forma, se volverá una situación terrible. La tapo de nuevo y busco mi pijama, antes me costaba creerlo, pero es un hecho, ambos hombres están genuinamente enamorados de ella. Por eso no me quiero enamorar, alguien enamorado se confunde, se angustia, se hace nudos mentales y se pone en situaciones comprometedoras, eso definitivo no es para mí… ¡A dormir!

**NOTAS FINALES: Ya vamos sobre el chap 4 y me sigo divirtiendo a morir al escribir este fic, igual que con BIFURCACIÓN, explorando la mente complicada y cuadriculada de Reindert, con algunas escenas extra que solo se mencionaban antes y ahora se amplían como el episodio de las monjas en el avión, lo de los mensajes de texto y lo que pasó al volver de la cena con Frich.**

**Al fin Reindert, Robbie e East están en Londres y ahora si a explorar otra perspectiva porque viene lo más pesado: El juicio y la pérdida de los nenes…veamos con qué los sorprendo porque ahora me gusta explorar otras vertientes de este prisma de posibilidades, ¿Qué tal de densa es Reindert? ¿Cómo va Robbie? Ya me lo dirá su madre, a quien va dirigido este fic con todo cariño, ¡AMIX! Espero comentarios de tu hijo y estarlo manejando bien, ya me dirás, nos vemos en el siguiente que será complicado pero espero manejar una perspectiva distinta a lo que pasó en el anterior.**

**Y claro, seguimos traduciendo música irlandesa, ya que el Abogaducho Sexy es de por esos lugares =) esta es la música para este chap: /watch?v=RBiQSzEAmDY**

**¡AU REVOIR! Merci a quien se asoma a mi imaginación.**

"_**Cuanto más complicado, mejor, cuanto más imposible, más bello**_**" **

**LEONOR DE EBOLI**


	5. Chapter 5: Glimmering girl

**TRÔGIUM**

**Cap.5**

"**Glimmering girl"**

_**Cuando dejé todo en el suelo **_

_**Fui a avivar el fuego en una llama, **_

_**Pero algo crujió, y alguien me llamó por mi nombre: **_

_**Se había convertido en una chica brillante,**_

_**Con flores de manzano en el pelo **_

_**Quién me llamó por mi nombre y corrió **_

_**Y se desvaneció en el aire iluminando. **_

_**Aunque me haga viejo en este viaje, **_

_**A través de tierras montañosas, **_

_**Voy a averiguar dónde se ha ido, **_

_**Y besar sus labios y tomar sus manos; **_

_**Y caminar entre la larga hierba moteada, **_

_**Y deshojar en el tiempo que se hace en el tiempo,**_

_**Las manzanas de plata de la luna, **_

_**Las manzanas de oro del sol.**_

_**(Canción Irlandesa Tradicional) **_

**Edificio ****2879, Tryon Street. Departamento 3 B, Londres, Inglaterra.**

Salí del baño después de tomar una ducha a las seis con quince minutos de la mañana, y me encaminé directo a la cocina. East está por completo dormido en la camita que ella le compró, abrazado de la pantufla de garra y ni siquiera se levanta cuando paso a su lado. Al llegar a la cocina, saco los filtros de papel de la cafetera y la bolsa con café molido para acomodar todo y preparar el café y me dispongo a prepararme una taza bien cargada. Veo la hora, y según mis cálculos Owen ya debía haber llegado a casa hace quince minutos.

Suspiro y tomo el agua para poner en la cafetera. No había podido dormir mucho aquella noche. Además de haber estado trabajando hasta tarde en analizar los documentos que presentaríamos para el caso de mi hermano, también me había estado dando vueltas en la cabeza la escena que vi abajo, cuando el hombre del Acura plateado recogió a las chicas; el modo como besó a Serena no era para nada de alguien que solo sale a veces y la manera como ella le respondió tampoco era la de alguien indeciso.

Toda esta situación de la chica que no se decide por Owen me estaba empezando a molestar, claro que no quería entrometerme más de lo debido o mi hermano acabaría por no contarme las cosas y ahora menos que nunca debemos estar distanciados, así que debía tener mucho cuidado en mi forma de actuar con él y también con Serena. Cierto que no tengo derecho a enojarme con ella ni a juzgarla, pero en los pocos días que llevo aquí me he dado cuenta de una cosa muy cierta: Owen la ama de verdad, no es un espejismo como el que tuvo con la idiota de Karen, la ama con toda su alma, como sé que mi hermano puede amar, y eso, aunque debía alegrarme, me asustaba.

Enciendo la cafetera y espero que el café comience a calentarse y prepararse, mientras sigo cavilando en mi mente los pros y contras de que Owen tolere esa situación con el hombre del Acura. Si ama de verdad a la muchacha ¿Por qué diablos no hace algo decisivo para demostrarle que él es mejor que ese tipo? Ignoro si con Owen la muchacha llega a tanto como esos besos tan intensos o no, pero debo confesar que, con lo difíciles que son las cosas ahora en la vida de mi hermano y el latente riesgo de perder a sus hijos, si Serena tiene algún arranque y se decide por el otro, eso va a devastar a Owen y si llega a pasar no sé cómo reaccionar.

Evidentemente tengo que hablar con él y explorar cómo toma las cosas con respecto a la relación de Serena con ese hombre, con calma y con tacto pero lo haré. Había sido una noche complicada, además de mi preocupación por la relación –si es que hay una. -de Owen y Serena, también estaba la escena con Reindert en la sala. Camino al refrigerador y saco la botella de jugo de naranja, para servirme un poco en un vaso.

En este punto sonrío un poco, al recordar su cara de molestia cuando me acusó de saber perfectamente donde estaba la pantufla de East. Cuando me empujó contra la pared fue… bueno, no lo cambiaría por nada, ni eso ni lo que vino después. Cierto que debo ir con cuidado con ella, pero no hace daño alguno comenzar a darle señales directas de lo que quiero.

A pesar de haber planeado milimétricamente mi forma de actuar y el plan a seguir, confieso que a veces se me sale de las manos, pero eso me encanta. Esta lingüista es adorablemente explosiva y obstinada, y a mí este juego de apoderarme de su mente antes que de su corazón me estaba resultado excitante, divertido y sobre todo revitalizante. ¿Hacía cuanto no me sentía tan vivo?

En ese momento escucho abrirse la puerta del departamento, debe ser Owen, y mientras bebo mi vaso de jugo, veo aparecer a mi hermano, cargando una bolsa de papel con pan, recién llegando de trabajar.

-Buenos días. ¿Qué haces levantado? -me pregunta entrando a la cocina.

-Estoy despierto desde las seis, me di un baño y salí a preparar café y a ver si ya habías llegado. -le respondo.

-Apenas vengo del trabajo y pasé a la panadería de la siguiente cuadra por pan caliente, la primera ronda sale a las seis y a los niños y a Sere les encanta desayunar con pan caliente. -Owen deja la bolsa sobre el desayunador y se acerca a ver la cafetera. -¿Cuánto café pusiste? -me cuestiona con interés que me hace levantar una ceja.

-No mucho, solo dos tazas… -respondo mirándolo atentamente y analizando los motivos de su interés en el café.

-Habrá que poner más, Sere necesita al menos dos tazas para despertar bien. Creo que prepararé omelette de queso y champiñones, es su favorito, y ahora tiene que desayunar muy bien, va a tener su primera exposición oral sobre Tennyson. -perfectamente, él solo ha sacado el tema así que no le daré más vueltas. Decidido me acerco y de golpe le cierro la puerta del refrigerador. -¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué cierras así la puerta si aún no saco nada para hacer el desayuno?

-Owen, tenemos que hablar.-le espeto con decisión. Las cosas claras y en su punto, ese siempre ha sido mi lema.

-¿Sobre qué? -se cruza de brazos mi hermano, mirándome desconcertado.

-Sobre Serena, claro. ¿Qué tipo de relación tienes o más bien no tienes con ella? ¿Sabes que sale con un tipo elegante de un Acura color plata y que este la besa? -le digo sin paliativos ni rodeos. -y no beso de amigos ni en la mejilla, besos en forma.

-Serena y yo no somos novios y sí, ella me dijo la verdad, que no quería una relación hasta después de terminar la carrera...

-¡Por favor! ¿Eso te dijo? Pues yo la vi con ese tipo por la ventana demasiado cariñosa, así que, ¿Supones que le dijo lo mismo a él o el tonto aquí eres tú? -le pregunto por si acaso no lo ha notado, que me parece casi imposible.

-Serena se lo dijo a él también, ambos lo sabemos y vamos a respetar su decisión hasta que tome una determinación; y sí sabía que ellas saldrían con el tipo ese, es su amigo de la preparatoria. -responde mi hermano con una naturalidad que no me creo para nada.

-Owen. ¿Te oyes lo que estás diciendo? Respetar su decisión, tú no viste lo que yo vi por la ventana pero ese tipo no parecía "Respetar su decisión". -le lanzo con mucha molestia. ¡Por Dios! Alguien tiene que sacudir a este hombre.

-Mira, hermano, en lo que yo tenga o no tenga con Serena no creo que debas opinar. La conozco, sé lo que hace y estoy enterado de su relación con ese escritor belga pero confío en ella porque me prometió que no me mentiría jamás, y que siempre me diría las cosas y eso hace, es honesta conmigo como lo es con él. Estoy bien con eso aunque tú no lo comprendas. -me lanza molesto Owen, y dándome la espalda saca del refrigerador lo que necesita para el desayuno. Muy bien, no me interesa que se moleste… Yo debo ser honesto y decirle todos mis miedos al respecto.

-Sé que te molesta que pregunte, pero, ¿tú no has pensado qué puede pasar si no eres el elegido? Vas a sufrir igual o incluso más que con Karen, porque a ella jamás la amaste como veo que amas a Serena; aquí estás, llegando de una pesada noche de trabajo, con la audiencia encima y solo pensando en el café de Serena, en su desayuno, en su exposición en clases… -enumero con evidente disgusto al darme cuenta de a qué nivel y cómo se preocupa hasta por el mínimo detalle que tenga que ver con la muchacha rubia.

-¿Y eso te molesta? -me regresa la pregunta, muy ofendido, tomando el huevo, el queso y los vegetales para dejarlos en el desayunador.

-No, hermano, por favor, no me malinterpretes. No me molesta que estés enamorado, al contrario, me alegra mucho, porque amar es algo que no todos podemos tener en esta vida, y más amar de verdad, como veo que la amas a ella. Solo me preocupa. -le aclaro antes que de verdad se moleste conmigo, colocando mi mano en su hombro y presionándolo un poco, igual que siempre que lo reconfortaba de algo. -me preocupa lo que pueda pasar si no se decide por ti, porque sé lo que sientes por la chica, me preocupan igual los niños porque se nota que la adoran y no quiero ver sufrir de nuevo a mi familia. -Owen entonces cambia su actitud evasiva de hace un momento y me sonríe, palmeando mi mejilla, con esa sonrisa amable y cariñosa que es igual a la de Lisa.

-Tranquilo, Robert, no pasará nada de lo que temes. Sé lo que hago, y sé lo que siento y por quién lo siento. Conozco a Sere y confío en ella. Solo te pido que no vayas a tratarla mal o a tomarle mala voluntad porque no lo merece. -me suplica y asiento, retirando mi mano de su hombro.

-Nunca lo haría. Si me atrevo a decirte esto es por ti, porque me preocupas, pero yo jamás trataría mal a la muchacha, me cae bien, es muy divertida, alegre, graciosa… nada que ver con la demente neurótica obsesiva de la amiga. -le aclaro a mi hermano que ríe divertido, seguramente pensando que el hecho de enumerar los defectos de la lingüista es por ofenderla… ¡Si supiera! -además, recuerda que ante todo tú y yo somos…

\- …los caballeros que mamá educó. Lo sé. -completa Owen la frase de batalla que siempre nos recordaba Lisa desde niños cuando teníamos disyuntivas morales. -gracias por estar siempre cuando te necesito, Robert. Me daré una ducha y después del desayuno seguimos en el estudio para saber lo del juzgado. Hoy Reindert se queda con los niños, Miss Tallerman irá por ellos a la escuela porque es la que tiene autorización además de Sere así que nos podemos ir al juzgado con calma.

-Ya veo. Entonces déjame ayudarte, mi omelette es mejor que el tuyo. -lo empujo con mi brazo, y no necesitamos más para entendernos, él sabe que lo hago por ayudarlo y en consideración a que viene cansado del trabajo. Owen y yo somos muy unidos a nuestro modo, y nos entendemos sin muchas palabras.

-Bien, te dejo hacer eso y pongo el café y el licuado de los niños… y por cierto… ¿De verdad Reindert no te agrada ni un poco? A mí me parece encantadora, muy inteligente por no mencionar muy guapa. ¡Vaya ojos! ¿Te has fijado de qué color son? -me pregunta de repente. Muy bien, es complejo explicarle a mi hermano a detalle mi estudiado plan con la lingüista, lo sabrá, pero no antes de tiempo, porque con esa mujer cualquier error me puede costar golpes suyos y que mi meta se vaya al demonio, así que no.

-No. Ni idea… no presto atención a esas cosas. -respondo de espaldas a él quebrando los huevos para el omelette.

-¡Por Dios, Robert! Ese tono de ojos es muy peculiar para ignorarlo. -yo sonrío.

-No creas, no sabré que tiene ojos violeta pero en cambio sí sé que es muy maniática y que tiene la mano pesada, que es obsesiva compulsiva y que tiene el feo defecto de mandar al universo como si fuera su ama y señora. -resumo con mucha soltura los principales defectos de Reindert, hasta que oigo la risa de mi hermano. -¿Qué?

-Ya, ya, entendido, la detestas…

\- …No a ese nivel, solamente que… no congeniamos.

-Muy bien, mientras te ocupas del desayuno, iré a darme un baño y salgo a llevar a los niños a la escuela.

-Anda, recuerda que tenemos la cita a las once y salimos de aquí a las diez para llegar bien. -le digo cuando lo veo salir de la cocina y regreso a batir los huevos en el bowl para el omelette. Siento no decirle toda la verdad a Owen sobre mi lingüista obsesiva, pero de momento es mejor así. La prudencia y el autocontrol son las mejores cualidades de un abogado para ganar hasta el caso más difícil, y ella era mi caso más difícil.

**Mismo día por la noche…**

-…sí, sin duda, te dije que tenía conmigo todos los documentos legalizados por los juzgados pertinentes de Dublín. -le digo por teléfono a Richard, mientras llegamos al apartamento y Owen abre la puerta. Dentro del departamento, mi lingüista favorita estaba sentada en la alfombra jugando a armar piezas de LEGO con mis sobrinos, y con East recostado en sus piernas… ¡El muy bribón! Siempre le toca la mejor parte. Yo sonrío escuchando lo que Richard me dice sobre los requisitos del juzgado de Londres y noto enseguida los ojos violeta de Rei mirarme y compartir la leve sonrisa que le dedico, a pesar de estar ocupado en el teléfono. AVANCE DEL DÍA: _A pesar de venir con mi hermano soy el primero al que sus ojos buscan_.

-¡Owen! Qué bueno que llegaron… -escucho la voz de Serena que sale de la cocina secando sus manos en su pantalón.

-Gracias, Sere. -le sonríe mi hermano.

-¡Athair! -grita mi sobrino y corre junto con Gwen a abrazarse de las piernas de Owen, yo aprovecho la efusividad del momento para escaparme al comedor a seguir respondiendo a Richard cada detalle que me daba para ir mañana a dejar como prueba los papeles del divorcio y causales del mismo al juzgado. Mientras tomo nota mental de lo que Richard me explica, escucho como Owen habla con las chicas y con los niños.

-No te preocupes, estaré a tiempo, ya había previsto que debían estar legalizados y lo hice en cuanto Owen me contó la situación y supe su treta de que la demanda fuera en juzgado inglés, confía en mí. -le respondo a mi amigo. -gracias de nuevo, Richie, nos vemos mañana en el juzgado. -me despido y cuelgo, y veo a mi hermano caminar por el pasillo con mis sobrinos abrazados. Seguramente los llevaba a dormir. Camino hacia la sala y alcanzo a escuchar a Reindert decir:

-Ni idea, Sere, mejor ten cuidado en como preguntas las cosas, puede ser delicado. -así que ambas querían saber de la audiencia.

-Chicas… lamentamos no haber llamado pero estando en el juzgado no se permite usar móvil, solo le pedí a Owen que les pusiera mensaje mientras íbamos al bufete con mi amigo Richard. -me disculpo por no haberlas enterado antes.

-No te preocupes, Robert, entendemos y… -me responde mi lingüista favorita.

\- …¿Cómo le fue a Owen en la audiencia? -interrumpe Serena sin ocultar su tono ansioso ante una mirada molesta de Rei.

-Mal… -les resumo los hechos, e East al fin se acerca a saludarme. -hola, muchacho listo… también te extrañé… -le digo, acariciando su cabeza.

-¿Mal? Mal, mal o solo mal levemente mal o solo… -lanza con inquietud la chica rubia.

-Serena, tranquila, deja que ellos decidan qué compartir o que callar. Son cosas de familia y tú y yo… -la quiere calmar mi linda pelinegra. Sé lo que va a decir, que ellas dos no son de la familia, pero considerando que Owen ama a Serena y que "Ella" indefectiblemente será una de Burgh, ambas deben saberlo todo.

-Mal, mal, terrible. Eso es todo. Fletcher es un maldito infeliz con influencias y eso se nota, tiene a cuatro abogados del mejor bufet de Londres en esto, y honestamente lo veo muy difícil. -les digo a ambas con honestidad lo que creo.

-Robert, eso no puede ser, tienen que considerar lo que hizo esa mujer, que los abandonó, que Owen es buen padre que sus hijos lo aman que… -se exalta Serena y toma mi brazo con una ansiedad que me agrada. Si ella se preocupa así por mi familia, tiene ganado mi afecto.

-Vamos a intentar usar ese argumento, Serena, tranquila. Richard me va a asesorar a nombre de su bufete. En verdad no les interesa ahora lo que hizo Karen sino que está casada con un norteamericano podrido en dinero que argumenta tener las posibilidades económicas para darles a Gwen y Tris una vida que Owen ni ganando un premio televisivo va a poder darles. -la calmo y palmeo su mano, que se aferraba a mi brazo con ansiedad.

-Y eso impresiona a cualquier juez. -añade Rei y yo asiento a su comentario.

-¿Entonces no se puede hacer nada? -cuestiona con tristeza Serena.

-Aún no está dicho nada, nos dieron plazo hasta el jueves entrante para presentar pruebas, va a visitarnos una trabajadora social y van a llevar a los niños ante una psicóloga del juzgado, una neutral. -les explico. -Richard y yo esperamos que eso ayude, que se note que los niños adoran a su papá… pero honestamente no sé si pueda revertir lo que pasó hoy.

-Verás que sí, Robert, no te desesperes. -Un momento… ¿Quién dijo eso con ese tono dulce? ¿"ELLA"? Levanto mis ojos hacia los suyos y los encuentro, en efecto, ha sido ella, y diciendo mi nombre… ¡Y dándome ánimos!... eso sonó tan bien que casi lo podría grabar como mensaje motivacional.

-Gracias, Rei. -digo sonriéndole, tratando de evitar el tono dulce que también se escapa en ese "GRACIAS", aunque creo que no lo consigo, porque ella tiene una de sus leves y mágicas sonrisas que valen más que todo el apoyo del mundo para mí. -solo, chicas, no le digan esto a Owen, yo… intento darle confianza, que no sepa que vamos mal, que se sienta tranquilo, mi hermano no necesita más presiones ni más problemas. ¿Me ayudan con eso? -pido a ambas algo que para mí era de suma importancia para apoyar como se debe a Owen.

-Descuida, Robert, lo haremos… ¿Verdad Serena? -pregunta mi obstinada lingüista a su amiga.

-Sí, sí, claro, cuenta con eso… por cierto, Robert,¿Cenaron ya? -me pregunta Serena con tono preocupado y eso me gusta aún más. Si ese tipo del Acura no estuviera en su vida, esta chica me encantaría para cuñada.

-Sí, cenamos de camino, le invitamos una pizza a Richard, para agradecerle el apoyo. -le aclaro. - más bien iré por mis cosas porque creo que hoy duermo en el sillón largo, con Owen en casa… no pienso compartir cama con él, desde luego. -aseguro poniéndome de pie, porque de verdad esa noche que Owen no iba al trabajo, acomodarnos en el departamento iba a ser un lío y esa fue la única solución que encontré.

-¡Oye no! Yo iba a dormir en el sofá. -se queja la pelinegra, levantándose también, y yo sonrío de lado ¡Perfecta Oportunidad!

-¡¿Pero por qué?! Rei, tu duermes conmigo. -oigo gimotear, al parecer muy ofendida, a la rubia.

-Intento, Serena, intento, porque ayer me acorralaste en el borde de la cama y estuviste hablando y hasta riéndote y gritando, así que "dormir" fue un mal símil de lo que pasó anoche, pensaba quedarme en el sofá. -le responde Reindert.

-Pues no, señorita, estará ocupado. -le digo con ese tono de reto evidente que tengo mil por ciento comprobado que la enciende enseguida, como a la chica de la canción de Lisa, _"__Glimmering girl"._

-¿De verdad? No veo tu nombre en él… -me responde mi obstinada y competitiva lingüista levantando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos. Esa es la señal, así que a correr.

-Lo verás… voy por mis cosas… y me dormiré en él… y vas a tener que soportar a Serena sueño intranquilo. -le grito corriendo por el pasillo, seguido de East.

-¡No si yo te gano! -la escucho gritar detrás y llego corriendo a la habitación de mi hermano, entrando con East y golpeando la puerta con sonoridad, pero me quedo parado con la espalda recargada en esta. Mi hijo ladra.

-Shhh… cállate o no me dejarás escuchar. -le digo a East, y en cuanto oigo el inequívoco sonido de la puerta de la habitación de las chicas cerrarse, enseguida abro la mía, miro en torno y salgo con sigilo caminando hacia la habitación de ellas, al llegar, quito mi cinturón y amarro con fuerza la manija de la cerradura de la puerta con la agarradera lateral de adorno que hay pegada en la pared. Sonrío al imaginar la frustración e ira de Reindert cuando se dé cuenta que le gané. Muy bien, no sé si sea mentalmente sano, pero me encanta cuando se molesta.

Sonriendo regreso a mi habitación con East a quitarme el traje, ponerme mi pantalón negro deportivo, mi camisa azul y tomar unas almohadas y una manta para disponerme a dormir cómodamente en el sofá. Cuando estoy tomando todo en mis manos alcanzo a escuchar dentro de la habitación de mi hermano una inconfundible voz:

-¡Serena! ¡Owen! ¡Alguien abra la puerta por favor! –Resultó. -¡Robert de Burgh si fuiste tú el gracioso que cerró mi puerta con algo te voy a hacer papilla cuando saga! ¡Oíste! ¡PAPILLA IRLANDESA! -al oír eso río sumamente divertido ¡Como voy a disfrutar mi noche!

Salgo con mis cosas cargando y veo a Owen y a Serena al lado de la puerta y mi hermano intenta quitar mi cinturón. Muy bien, señal inequívoca de que mi vida corre peligro, así que mejor me escapo a la sala y me dejo caer sobre el sillón en cuestión, justo a tiempo de escuchar su voz molesta.

-¡Se puede saber qué diablos pasaba por tu cabeza para…!

-¡SHHHH! -la cayo con un ademán. -vas a despertar a los niños. -uso ese recurso y ella camina hacia mí, sumamente enfadada.

-Mira, abogado, no me interesa qué deba hacer voy a dormir en este sillón y punto, así que quítate de aquí. -me dice con su típico tono imperativo.

-¡Qué bien! Yo también. Creo que es muy amplio para los dos, y si te da frío puedo…

-¡Ni se te ocurra! -responde muy sonrojada y antes de que pueda reír, siento que me lanza un cojín directo a la cara. East ladra y yo me siento en el sillón y cuando la veo reír por aquel hecho, le regreso el cojín con fuerza, golpeando su espalda.

-¡Oye!... -ella recoge el cojín del suelo y lo levanta de nuevo para pegarme.

-SHHHH… no lo hagas… despertaremos a los niños… -la intento detener, usando mis brazos de escudo.

-¿Guerra silenciosa por el sillón? -me pregunta y ambos nos miramos a los ojos sonriendo de lado, en un mudo entendimiento y complicidad como en mi vida lo había tenido con nadie en el universo.

-Guerra silenciosa, Miss Griffiths. -acepto y comienzo a lanzarle todos los cojines que puedo de los que encuentro en los sillones de la sala, recibiendo a cambio otro ataque de los mismos de su parte, que me hace esconderme tras el sillón largo, seguido de East, sonriendo divertido… ¡Santo Dios con esta mujer! Si algo me faltaba añadir a mis motivos, ahora lo tengo presente: ¡Reindert es sumamente divertida! Hacía años que no tenía una guerra de cojines y almohadas tan relajante como esta.

En medio de uno de los ataques en que saco y meto la cabeza de detrás del sillón para lanzarle cojines al otro lado de la sala, donde se ha ocultado, escucho, pero demasiado tarde, la voz de Serena que llega a la sala.

-¡Pero qué...! -es muy tarde porque el cojín que lancé se estrella en la cara de Serena. Yo no puedo parar de reír.

-¡Shh! Vas a despertar a los niños, es batalla en silen…cio… -alcanzo a oír a Reindert y la veo jalar a su rubia amiga y esconderla tras el sillón en que se oculta. Yo me arrastro a gatas, seguido de East, a recoger los otros sillones para tener arsenal.

-¡Están ustedes locos! -oigo quejarse a Serena. -¡Hey los dos! ¡Paren esto!... ¡Por la madre de los muppets! ¿Esto es broma? ¡Ya rompieron una almohada! -en ese momento veo aparecer a mi hermano que camina por el pasillo e intencionalmente le lanzo un cojín que se estrella en su abdomen.

-¡Por Dios! -se queja Owen.

-¡Cúbrete, Owen! ¡Están dementes! ¡Se están peleando por el sillón! -veo que Serena lo jala hacia detrás del sillón en que Rei se oculta, pero aún con eso sigo lanzando cojines y ella también a mí, uno de ellos me da en la nuca cuando me muevo de lugar, entonces de repente suena el timbre y desde mi escondite, veo avanzar a Serena, caminando a gatas hasta la puerta.

-¡Reindert¡ ¡Robert! ¡Ya es bastante, parecen niños pequeños peleando por un juguete! -se levanta Serena y abre la puerta, pero no tengo planeado parar esto… ¡Es súper divertido! Oculto tras el sillón individual acabo de pegarle a Reindert en el trasero cuando se agachó por uno de los cojines y río sin control.

**-**Hola Sere. ¿Cómo estás? Espero no ser inoportuno, vine a algo por la zona y decidí pasar a saludarlas a Rei y a ti y de paso les traje postre de trufas, vi que les encantó ayer y… ¿Puedo pasar? También traje el libro de poemas de Tennyson que te prometí y el CD de música oriental para Reindert. -esa voz rara de acento francés no me es conocida. ¿El tipo del Acura?

-Frich… que detalle de tu parte… -escucho hablar a Serena en la puerta y mi hijo sale corriendo a ladrar en cuando oye la voz desconocida; oculto tras mi escondite sonrío al imaginar lo que haría East con el pantalón de ese tipo.

-¡_MON DIEU!_ ¿Tienen perro? -oigo preguntar al hombre de la puerta.

-¡NO! ¡East, vete! ¡Deja a Frich!... -oigo que Serena habla entre gruñidos de mi hijo y la risa del recién llegado. Muy bien, tengo una idea… si el tipo del Acura vino aquí, hay que dejarle claro que estas damas tienen quien cuide de ellas, y que guarde sus distancias con las chicas de los de Burgh.

-Así que East, vaya… ¿Cuándo lo compraron? -me levanto de detrás del sillón pequeño y le lanzo tres cojines a Serena y con tan buena puntería que uno le da en la espalda y dos salen por la puerta disparados al pasillo y no veo si golpeé o no al hombre del Acura. -¡Reindert basta ya! ¡Dejen eso los dos! ¡Intento hablar con Friederich! -creo que Serena se molestó, y de repente ya no siento el ataque de Reindert, y escucho su voz saludar al tipo del Acura.

-¿Friederich? ¡Hola Frich! Buenas noches. -salgo de mi escondite y trato de localizar a Owen, que también se levanta de detrás del otro sillón, intento dilucidar en su rostro algún tipo de molestia pero no lo encuentro, parece tan tranquilo que me desespera. ¿Se iba a quedar allí parado sin salir a dejarle claro el hombre ese que son nuestras chicas?

-Rei… ¿Es mal momento? -pregunta el hombre. Bien, si Owen no iba a hacer nada, yo sí. Salto por encima del sillón y corriendo llego al lado de mi lingüista temperamental, pasando mi brazo por su espalda y respondiendo al hombre ese sin que nadie me haya llamado a la charla.

-A decir verdad sí, interrumpe Usted una guerra de almohadas, una que por cierto iba yo ganando. -digo sonriendo al joven ese, y enseguida, Rei empuja mi brazo.

-En tus sueños, abogado. -me responde ella y yo río divertido, mirando de reojo al muchacho castaño que nos observa desconcertado y la cara angustiada de Serena… ¿Qué le preocupa?

**-**Disculpen, no sabía que estuvieran ocupadas o con visitas, quizá deba volver otro día.

-¿Por qué otro día? Pase ahora, este departamento es de Reindert y creo que ella puede recibir las visitas que desee. -oigo al fin la voz de mi hermano que se acerca a la puerta. Sonrío satisfecho ¡Eso es, Owen!

-Mr. De Burgh… buenas noches. -saluda el hombre de acento francés con una amabilidad que me indica algo: era verdad que se conocían él y Owen.

-Mr. Nemadcky. -saluda mi hermano y se estrechan las manos… ¿Qué diablos? ¿Así de civilizados se llevan?... si algún tipo tuviera intensiones de salir en plan romántico con la chica que me gusta le dejo claro que es mía de mil formas, no lo saludo con cortesía. -supongo no conoce a mi hermano, Robert, acaba de llegar con Reindert de Dublín. -me presenta Owen y el individuo castaño me sonríe.

-No tenía el gusto. Friederich Nemadcky, amigo de las chicas. -dice y alarga su mano bien cuidada hacia mí, bueno, no tengo motivos para no ser educado con él.

-Robert de Burgh, abogado y hermano de Owen, amigo de Reindert. -aclaro con firmeza ese punto.

-Conocido… somos conocidos. -se apresura a responder Reindert y entonces reímos los tres, porque Serena sigue con cara de susto.

-Bien, yo no quiero interrumpir su divertida pelea de almohadas, solo pasaba a dejarles postre de trufas del "_Essenza"_ y las cosas que prometí. -eso es, hombre del Acura, déjales lo que sea y vete.

-Qué lindo, Friederich, gracias por todo. -comenta Reindert y se acerca a recibir el paquete con bolsa de papel y el CD, besando la mejilla del tipo ese… OK… él está interesado en la rubia, no en ella, así que normal.

-Eso era todo, además de reiterar nuestra salida el Domingo al "_Hakkasan_" porque se las debía. -¿Otra salidita? Esto no me agrada.

-Lo tendremos en cuenta, Frich, eres muy amable. -asegura mi lingüista y puedo notar perfecto que me mira de reojo y exagera su tono amable con el hombre este. ¡AJÁ! Entonces también le gustan las sutilezas.

_-¡Trés bien_! Entonces me despido, buenas noches Rei. -se despide el hombre y besa la mejilla de Reindert.

-Igual a ti Frich, un gusto saludarte y gracias por el postre y la música. -agradece ella.

-Mr. De Burgh, a ambos, también un gusto saludarlos y conocerlo. -se despide de nosotros el individuo del Acura.

-Igual. -sonrío yo pero procuro que le quede claro mi tono serio. Owen solo asiente con la cabeza y el hombre se acerca a Serena, dándole un libro, ella parece que sale de una especie de mutismo raro porque sacude su cabeza. ¿En qué estará pensando?

-Sere, este es para ti. -le dice el castaño.

-Gra…gracias… -le responde la rubia entrecortada y muy nerviosa… ¿Y eso? ¿Qué no se supone que todos están enterados de su indecisión? ¿Por qué el nerviosismo?

-Nos vemos luego. -el hombre castaño va a darle un beso en la mejilla a Sere pero mi hijo, sabiamente y como todo de Burgh que defiende lo suyo, le ladra amenazante y el hombre del Acura se detiene antes de besarla. ¡Ese es mi hijo!

-Lo siento, Frich, así se pone con los extraños. -se disculpa Rei y se agacha a abrazar y calmar a East.

-Es normal, bueno chicas, nos vemos después, con su permiso. -se aleja el hombre por el pasillo.

-¡AU REVOIR FRICH! -se despide Rei y carga a East, no sin trabajo, entrando de nuevo a la casa y empujando con su cuerpo a Serena, que parece estatua. Cuando todos entramos y se cierra la puerta nos quedamos unos momentos en silencio.

Mi hermano mira a Serena, no inquisitivo ni molesto, sino preocupado de su expresión asustada… si eso no es amor, no sé qué cosa lo será. Le importa más el bienestar de la rubia que el hecho de que el otro pretendiente la haya ido a ver.

-Bien, Robert, agradece a Frich que interrumpiera tu paliza, creo que por hoy lo dejamos así y luego llegamos a un arreglo sobre el sillón. -rompe el incómodo silencio Rei, bajando a East en el suelo.

-Muy justa su decisión, Miss Griffiths. Es de personas inteligentes aceptar sus derrotas. -le respondo y me pongo a levantar cojines del suelo, tras nuestra divertida batalla. 

-Los dos deberían dejar de jugar y dormir de una vez, ha sido un largo día para todos. -opina mi hermano que nos ayuda también a dejar la sala como estaba.

-Sí, eso haremos, Owen, disculpa, pero tu hermano a veces es insoportable. -le contesta Rei dejando las almohadas sobre el sillón largo junto a las cobijas. Yo sonrío de lado y cruzo mi mirada con la amatista de ella.

-Algunas le dicen "_Encantador_" a mi forma de ser. -le digo con tono provocativo cuando me acerco a dejar una almohada sobre el mismo sillón en que está ella, intentando deliberadamente molestarla un poco.

-Algunas son muy pródigas al usar el adjetivo "_encantador_". -afirma con su tono tranquilo y ecuánime, yo me tiro en el sillón con mis manos en la nuca y le sigo sonriendo divertido. -listo, entonces, señores, con su permiso, mi amiga y yo tenemos música que escuchar, poemas de Tennyson que leer y un delicioso postre de trufas que comer. -se despide Reindert.

-Que pasen buenas noches las dos y gracias por todo. -las despide mi hermano besando la mejilla de Rei primero y luego la de Serena.

-Igual… igual Ustedes. -balbucea la rubia.

-Buenas noches cariño… -se despide mi lingüista favorita de mi hijo, agachándose a besar su cabeza.

-Buenas noches, amor. -le contesto desde mi lugar en voz muy alta, guiñándole un ojo, ella hace su cara de enfado y Owen ríe.

-Me refería a ESTE animal. -recalca ella la palabra ESTE, haciéndome reír divertido. -pero igual, ya que te incluyes, buenas noches, tramposo. -se aleja ella tomando a Serena del brazo y jalándola por el pasillo hacia su habitación, porque la rubia sigue en modo robótico.

-También me voy a dormir. Mañana tengo que hablar con Mandler para avisarle sobre mi renuncia, es mejor que lo sepa con tiempo y busque a alguien. -comenta mi hermano.

-Owen, antes de irte… ¿Tienes idea de por qué Serena estaba tan rara? ¿Qué no se supone que todos estaban enterados de esto? -cuestiono a Owen.

-No sé por qué Sere estaba tan preocupada y nerviosa, ya se lo preguntaré mañana, ahora en verdad tengo sueño. Nos vemos, Robert, descansa. -se aleja mi hermano cortando de golpe el tema. Muy bien, esto no me gusta nada, Owen estaba triste y algo molesto, lo noté ahora por cómo respondió y lo conozco, lo que no entiendo es por qué delante de Serena y de todos actúa tan ecuánime, como si la presencia del tipo del Acura lo tuviera sin cuidado… ¿Qué pretende? ¿Es por no angustiar a Serena?... no tengo respuesta para eso.

East se para de patas en el borde del sillón, gruñendo un poco, yo sonrío y lo ayudo a subir, dejándolo sobre mi estómago y acariciando su cabeza.

-¿No te agradó el individuo ese?... -le pregunto a mi hijo que hace un sonido curioso. -tranquilo, él viene por la rubia, no por nuestra chica, pero igual hiciste bien en dejarle claro que las dos tienen quien las cuide. Parece que reaccionas más como un De Burgh tú que Owen, hijo mío. -palmeo su espalda y lo bajo al suelo. -Vamos por tu cama, hoy dormimos en la sala. -decido y camino para buscar la cama de East que estaba en el comedor. ¡Muy bien! Hora de soñar con lingüistas de ojos violeta.

**Una semana después.**

Venía en el ascensor del edificio de departamentos, cargando en mi espalda a mi princesa y con Tristán de la mano. Me había ofrecido a ir por ellos a la escuela para que Owen se diera un baño y descansara; habíamos estado trabajando en revisar el caso en su improvisado estudio musical desde las diez que regresó de dejar su renuncia, hasta esa hora, y lo notaba agotado. Finalmente ya me había presentado en la escuela como tío de los niños y me los entregaron tras mostrar mi identificación. Veníamos Tristán y yo cantando "_Hakuna Matata_" por el pasillo, hasta que llegamos a casa y abrí la puerta. Dentro olía delicioso, a comida recién hecha, a mantequilla, carne y algo dulce. Una música de violín eléctrico sonaba levemente en la cocina.

-¡Estamos en casa! -digo con voz fuerte bajando a la pequeña Gwen.

-¡_Fáilte roimh_! -responde en irlandés la inconfundible voz de ella, dándonos la bievenida. East sale a recibirnos ladrando emocionado y mientras los niños le hacen fiesta a mi perro en la sala, yo camino hacia la entrada de la cocina y me quedo mirándola en silencio, con mi brazo recargado en el dintel de la puerta.

No puedo evitar sonreír cuando la veo, con su cabello oscuro y largo sujeto con una pinza en una desordenada coleta, lleva puesta una blusa sencilla con el rostro de Wonder Woman, sus jeans y un delantal rojo para cocinar y todo eso la hace ver adorablemente bella, así al natural, como debe ser bella una mujer de verdad que vale por quién es y no por los kilos de maquillaje y ropa de marca que tenga encima.

Quizá es el contraste con Minka, en toda esa naturalidad que emana, pero el hecho es que hace muchísimo tiempo no me sentía tan atraído por una mujer como me siento por ella, y sonrío cuando la veo ir y venir por la cocina, revisando unos sartenes, bajando la temperatura del horno y regresando al desayunador a cortar unas tiras de manzana. Parece que no me ha visto porque tararea la melodía de violín que sale de su móvil y sigue concentrada en cortar la manzana y ponerla en un recipiente con lechuga, nueces y espinacas ¿Cómo impedir que mi imaginación vuele cuando la veo así?

-¿Qué haces allí? -me pregunta de repente con una ceja levantada, cuando al fin me localiza.

-Comprobando que es mentira cuando me dijiste que no sabías cocinar. -le respondo.

-Nunca dije que no sabía, dije "_La cocina no es mi fuerte_", pero claro que sé cocinar o nunca habría sobrevivido sola. -me responde y sigue cortando la manzana. Yo me acerco a su lado, en silencio. -¿No hubo problema para que te entregaran a los niños? -pregunta.

-Ninguno, querida, me los entregó la maestra sin dificultades. -respondo yo usando deliberadamente ese nombre para llamarla y llego a su lado, recargándome de espaldas al desayunador y mirándola con una sonrisa. Parece que últimamente ya no se pone como puercoespín cuando le digo este tipo de cosas, aunque todavía levanta su ceja de inconformidad. -¿Qué cocinaste hoy?... muero de hambre. -sigo hablando recargado al lado de ella, y no puedo ocultar que me gusta cómo suena todo esto.

-Pollo crujiente con sala de queso cheedar, y ensalada de manzana, nuez y espinacas con aderezo de miel, creí que les gustaría a los niños. -me explica ella.

-Eso suena delicioso. Tu siempre pensando en la familia, cariño. -aseguro divertido y entonces deja de picar la manzana y me mira con sus ojos morados fijamente.

-¡Quieres dejar de hablar así! por favor. -me espeta moviendo el cuchillo delante de mi cara.

-¿Así como? -me hago el desentendido deliberadamente. ¡Al fin lo notó!

-Así como… como si… como si tú y yo… -se enreda ella moviendo el cuchillo delante de mí. Como la conozco y no quiero morir tan joven, alargo mi mano y le retiro el cuchillo.

-¿Cómo si estuviéramos casados? -le pregunto sonriendo de lado. ¡Sonrojo! Muy bien, resultó mi plan. Ella me pega en el brazo.

-Solo deja de llamarme "_querida_" y "_cariño_" y vuelve a ser el abogado arrogante y desagradable que conozco y que me critica siempre. -casi exige y regresa a su trabajo, vaciando la manzana picada en el recipiente. Yo río divertido.

-¿Quién te entiende, mujer complicada? Primero me riñes por ser arrogante y criticarte, y ahora que me porto lindo contigo quieres que vuelva a ser como antes. -le digo y alargo mi mano tomando un pedazo de manzana. Ella me golpea la mano. -¡OUCH!...

-No se toca nada hasta la hora de comer, abogado, así que ve ahora mismo a vigilar a los niños para que dejen sus mochilas, se cambien y laven sus manos y vienes a poner la mesa de inmediato. -me ordena con su tono imperativo, pero alcanzo a ver una casi imperceptible sonrisa en sus lindos labios. ¡Santo Dios!... podría besarla ahora mismo…

-Como ordene, bella señorita fiscal del distrito 3B. -me cuadro militarmente, intentando que mi broma despeje de mi cabeza ideas que ahora serían peligrosas, y salgo de la cocina sin poder quitar la cara de tonto de mi rostro. Menos mal que Owen no está cerca para cuestionarme nada, aunque creo que ya se ha dado cuenta de algunas cosas.

**Tres horas después…**

Salí de la ducha tarareando la melodía de violín de Reindert. Terminaría por pedírsela para escucharla en el móvil, era pegadiza y muy buena, creo que hablaría con Owen y le pediría que sacara los acordes en su violín, en verdad me había gustado. Salí, ya cambiado con mis jeans, botas y camisa a cuadros azul, y me extrañó no ver a East, quien tenía la costumbre de esperarme afuera del baño siempre. Caminé un poco por el pasillo y alcancé a escuchar perfectamente la voz firme y armónica de mi lingüista temperamental, así que, curioso, me asomé por el pasillo hacia la sala.

Reindert estaba sentada en la alfombra, leyendo a mis sobrinos un cuento. Tanto Tristán como Gwen estaban sentados frente a ella, con sus ojos muy abiertos y totalmente pendientes de las modulaciones de voz de la chica, y claro que mi hijo había tomado la mejor parte: estaba echado en la alfombra con su cabeza apoyada en las rodillas de Rei, escuchando su voz y dormitando. Allí estaba la respuesta a por qué me abandonó, no era tonto.

Un momento me quedo en silencio mirando la escena y dejándome envolver por la imagen. Esta mujer sí que era una contradicción andante, decía que no le agradaban mucho los niños y trabajaba dando clases infantiles, además, ver su rostro mientras les leía el cuento a mis sobrinos era asombroso, lo estaba disfrutando, le gustaba lo que hacía.

De pronto regresó a mi mente mi deseo de toda la vida: Casa, hijos, perro… y sobretodo una chica dulce con quien compartirlo, un sueño sencillo y simple pero al fin y al cabo, mi sueño. Creo que tendría que revalorar lo de "_Una chica dulce_", eso decía antes, cuando ese sueño aún me parecía lejano, cuando no sabía la forma en que el destino me iba a hacer cambiar mis parámetros.

Sonreí de lado pensando las muchas veces que ella me había golpeado, gritado o criticado desde que la conocí, y no era queja, justo por ser como es me atrajo, algo de ella me deslumbró, no sé si sus ojos, su carácter o qué diablos, pero de pronto me sentí sacudido de mi rutina, como si con ese baño en la fuente en que me empujó en su Universidad me hubiera despertado y de algún modo la vida empezó a tener un sentido agradable en cada encuentro. Muy bien, vamos a cambiar un poco la ecuación: Casa, hijos, perro y una chica brillante y honesta con quien compartirlo. Sí, ahora si encaja "Ella" a la perfección, Reindert es una chica brillante de mente y de alma, una _"__Glimmering girl"_como la de la canción irlandesa que canta mi madre, que en mi caso, como el leñador a quien se le aparece, deberé seguirla por tierras montañosas hasta atraparla.

\- …Todos corren alrededor del charco de lodo, Benny y su hermanito también, pero de repente… -hace Reindert una pausa en la narración y entonces suena el timbre, haciendo que East levante las orejas y ladre. Rei hace una pausa, y entonces salgo del pasillo.

-Deja, yo atiendo. -le digo sonriente y ella asiente.

-¡Qué pasó! Rei… ya quiero saber. -se hinca en la alfombra mi sobrino acercándose a ella, mientras yo cruzo la sala hacia la puerta.

-Ahora seguimos, Tris, espera que tu tío atienda en la puerta. -lo tranquiliza Reindert, yo abro la puerta y veo a una mujer morena, como de cuarenta años, anteojos, complexión gruesa y cabello recogido en peinado alto, que lleva un block en sus manos y me sonríe con afabilidad.

-Buenas tardes… ¿En qué puedo servirla? -pregunto a la agradable señora.

-Buenas tardes, caballero, Loreley Brands, trabajadora social del "_Garden Court Family Law Chambers". _-me muestra su identificación y suspiro. Sabía que la visita de la trabajadora social sería inesperada y aunque no había nada que ocultar, sí era tensionante. -¿Es Usted Mr. De Burgh?

-Lo soy, pero no Owen de Burgh, sino Robert de Bugh, tío de los niños. Pase por favor, enseguida llamo a mi hermano. -le respondo y le permito entrar, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Mis sobrinos ahora están sentados en el sillón, con Reindert, y los tres miran con curiosidad a la recién llegada que les sonríe. -Tome asiento, ahora vengo. Rei, ¿Te encargas de atender a la licenciada Brands? Es quien viene del juzgado… -le digo a Reindert que asiente comprendiéndome enseguida.

-Anda, yo me hago cargo. -responde ella, así que me alejo de prisa a llamar en el estudio de Owen donde mi hermano se había encerrado a practicar violín después de la comida, últimamente le servía como catarsis y terapia por todo el estrés que tenía encima.

-¡OWEN! ¡Abre por favor! -llamo con fuerza para que me escuche. El abre enseguida, con su violín y el arco en su mano.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Llegó la Trabajadora Social del juzgado, creo que debes venir conmigo. Ahora está en la sala con Rei y los niños. -veo a mi hermano un poco angustiado y pongo su mano en su hombro. -tranquilo, no pasa nada, solo responde con la verdad a todo lo que pregunte, no tenemos nada que ocultar.

-Bien, ya voy. -Owen deja el violín y el arco sobre la mesa del despacho y sale conmigo a la sala. Al llegar vemos a Tristán, sentado en el sillón viendo el libro que Reindert leía, y a ella cargando a Gwen en sus piernas, charlando con la mujer de Servicios Sociales, la cual mira su identificación. Esto me parece algo extraño. ¿Por qué la licenciada Brands le pide identificación a Rei?... espero que no sepa que ella y Serena viven aquí porque aunque no tuviera nada de malo, me parece que eso sería mal visto por el juzgado.

-Buenas tardes, soy Owen de Burgh, padre de Gwen y Tristán. -saluda mi hermano a la mujer que desvía sus ojos de la identificación de Rei y se levanta a saludarlo.

-Me alegra verlo, Mr. De Burgh, hay una serie de formularios de rigor que debemos llenar antes de hacer la visita de inspección. -estrecha su mano la mujer. -estuve hablando con Miss Griffiths sobre la condición de la niña y sus terapias, no teníamos conocimiento en el informe preliminar que la pequeña estuviera en tratamiento especializado ni que Usted lo costeara. -impresionada la licenciada.

Owen se desconcierta un momento y yo sonrío… ¡Santo Dios!... esta mujer es maravillosa, de verdad un portento, se le ha ocurrido una idea brillante diciendo ser terapista de Gwen; si al llegar sentí ganas de besarla ahora mismo cruzaría la sala, la levantaría en brazos y lo haría delante de todos, pero sé que eso no ayudaría a mi hermano, así que me limito a sonreírle.

-Miss Griffiths tiene poco que tomó el caso de mi sobrina, Licenciada Brands, solo unas semanas. -ayudo a la leve mentira blanca de Rei.

-Si es verdad, recién me ocupo de las terapias de la pequeña cuando Mr. de Burgh me contrató, hace dos semanas. -apoya Reindert mis palabras.

-Muy bien, primero haré las preguntas correspondientes a Mr. De Burgh y realizamos la inspección, después hablo con Usted con más calma, Miss Griffiths. -comenta la mujer del juzgado, Rei asiente.

-Pase por aquí, licenciada Brand, podemos hablar mejor en el comedor. -invita mi hermano, y aunque voy con ellos porque quiero estar al pendiente de toda la entrevista, puedo ver como Reindert toma a mis sobrinos de la mano y los lleva a su habitación con la promesa de seguir el cuento allí; East, como buen hijo, la sigue. Muy bien, ahora si a concentrarme en lo que pregunte la trabajadora social y a apoyar a Owen.

Tres horas después, tras despedir a la licenciada Brand, mientras espero que Owen termine de bañar a los niños, me acerco a la habitación que comparten Reindert y Serena y llamo con los nudillos. Dentro se oyen los ladridos de East y la pegadiza música de violín que me gustó tanto.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Necesitas algo? -dice enseguida que abre la puerta, con sus anteojos para descansar la vista, el cabello sujeto con una pinza y su expresión inquisitiva de siempre.

-Ya se fue la licenciada Brand. Owen y yo vamos a llevar a los niños a "_Pizza Planet_" para que se relajen un poco y se diviertan. -le explico y me recargo en la pared al lado del dintel de la puerta donde ella tiene su brazo.

-Muy buena idea, aunque la licenciada sabe hacer su trabajo y no los importunó mucho, siempre es pesado responderle tantas cosas. -opina ella y acomoda un mechó de su cabello oscuro tras su oreja.

-¿Vienes con nosotros? -le pregunto sin dejar de mirarla.

-No creo, es mejor que vayan solo en familia, además estaba preparándome para hacer algo de kendo, quiero retomarlo porque ya me he tirado a la vagancia toda la maestría. -me explica y me asomo por su costado mirando sobre la cama individual una espada de madera y un largo palo.

-Así que no era por asustarme eso del kendo.

-No, abogado, es muy real, así que ten mucho cuidado con cómo te portas conmigo. Las mujeres bushi somos de cuidado. -me amenaza con ese tono adorable que le conozco y yo río.

-Me consta… oye, en verdad quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste. Tu gran idea de hablarle a la Trabajadora Social como si fueras la terapista de Gwen fue genial. -le comento. Ella se retira las gafas y se recarga en la misma pared que yo pero dentro de la habitación.

-Se me ocurrió en ese momento. De igual modo pensaba pedirle permiso a Owen para intentar darle algunas terapias; en la carrera aprendí mucho con mi amiga Martha, que es especialista en Trastornos de Lenguaje, en mis ratos libre la ayudaba a dar terapias en su clínica. -responde Reindert.

-Ya veo. He pensado seriamente en incluirte como testigo de la defensa. Me gusta lo que hablaste ahora y como le respondiste a la trabajadora social. Podrías dar tu opinión profesional sobre el caso de Gwen. -propongo esa idea que se había venido a mi cabeza hace unas horas.

-¿Yo? ¿Hablar en un juzgado? -se desconcierta un poco.

-Sí, tú. Creo que si aceptas ayudarías mucho a Owen. Le comenté la posibilidad a la licenciada Brad y me dijo que es excelente idea, me orientó para llevar la solicitud mañana al juzgado y poderte incluir. -le explico ahora ese detalle y ella luce todavía desconcertada.

-No tengo título aún. -usa ese argumento.

-Basta con tu acta de examen profesional, tu credencial de estudiante y una identificación oficial, es todo, porque estarás en calidad de terapista de Gwen. -le explico otra vez, pero como la veo indecisa, uso otro recurso que sé que con ella nunca falla. -¿Es idea mía o te da miedo?

-¿Miedo? ¡Claro que no! ¿Qué te pasa, abogado?… ¡Por todos los fomores de Irlanda! -me golpea con el puño en el brazo y estalla enseguida con el efecto que ya le conocía, siempre que algo se volvía, así sea por asomo, un reto. -después de soportar cuatro coloquios de tesis con el cuerpo académico de Lingüística del "_Trinity_", que sí era una masacre, no creo que me asuste un juzgado. ¡LO HARÉ! -asegura con firmeza y esa impetuosidad que hace resplandecer su cara de una forma especial. Sonrío de lado al darme cuenta que la estoy empezando a conocer bastante bien; esa era la idea desde un inicio, claro, conocerla, pero en verdad las cosas marchaban como yo quería.

-Muy bien, esa es la respuesta que esperaba de ti. Haré los trámites y te aviso sobre el progreso de la situación, y gracias de nuevo, nos ayudaste mucho hoy, con tu declaración, la visita de la trabajadora social que fue un éxito y con lo que diga la psicóloga del juzgado, voy a ganar el caso. -le explico con seguridad.

-Lo harás. -me responde con la misma seguridad ella, y ambos compartimos una sonrisa y nos quedamos mirándonos un momento, uno de esos raros momentos de silencio en donde se sienten muchas cosas interiormente aunque no se dice nada.

Me gustó su forma simple y honesta de decir que confía en mí, me hizo sentir seguridad y alegría, después de todo no soy alguien sin importancia en su vida, y eso justamente era parte del plan, de igual modo es un sentimiento cálido y especial poder compartir un silencio así y mirarla sin que estemos discutiendo o bromeando o peleando, solo mirarla. Sin pensarlo mucho levanto mi mano y casi por reflejo intento tocar su mejilla, es arriesgado porque no debo apresurar las cosas y tengo que seguir el plan pero ahora mismo me parece tan necesario tocarla que…

-¡UNCAIL ROBBIE! -grita Tristán saliendo como bólido de su habitación y pegándose a mis piernas en un abrazo. Tanto ella como yo saltamos un poco al oír el grito acompañado del coro de ladridos de East, como si nos hubieran regresado de golpe de un lejano mundo, y al darnos cuenta del susto, reímos divertidos.

-¿Qué pasa, capitán? -le pregunto a Tristán acariciando su cabeza.

-Ya estamos listos para ir a "_Pizza Planet_", Athair y Gwen están buscando las llaves y los abrigos y me mandó por ti. -responde mi sobrino.

-Ya voy. Nos vemos luego. -me despido de Reindert sonriéndole y ella asiente, con la misma sonrisa.

-Nos vemos. Diviértanse. -se despide de ambos. Enseguida cargo al niño de la cintura llevándolo como saco de trigo y me alejo por el pasillo, pero no puedo dejar de sonreír. ¿Qué habría pasado si la acaricio?... y si no nos interrumpe nadie… ¿La habría besado?... quizá, esto se estaba saliendo de control en momentos y no podía permitirme semejante cosa, al menos no ahora, aunque esto acababa de confirmarme algo que me gustaba mucho: este sentimiento por ella es muy fuerte. Jamás había sentido tantas ganas de besar a una chica en toda mi vida.

-Dense prisa o nos tocará la hora de tráfico. -nos llama Owen desde la puerta, cuando me ve aparecer cargando al niño, quien ríe muy divertido.

-Ya vamos. -le respondo saliendo al pasillo. Owen cierra la puerta y cuando bajo a Tristán y corre hacia el ascensor, le alargo las manos a Gwen para cargarla y mi hermano me la da enseguida.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? -pregunta Owen cuando caminamos al ascensor.

-¿Qué me pasa de qué? -cuestiono al llegar.

-Tienes una sonrisa que hacía mucho no te veía en la cara, creo que desde que te graduaste. - Owen lo notó. Muy bien, no puedo decirle aún que la sonrisa es porque me estoy enamorando como idiota de la mejor amiga de la chica que él ama.

-Me siento bien hoy. Fue buen día y la visita de la licenciada Brand salió de maravilla. Creo que estoy en mi derecho de sentirme feliz. -comento con normalidad y beso la mejilla de mi sobrina.

-Sí, es verdad. ¿Qué te dijo Reindert? ¿Declarará? -pregunta mi hermano cuando subimos al ascensor. Yo palmeo su espalda.

-Declarará, y eso nos da mayor seguridad de ganar. Todo saldrá bien, Owen, te lo prometo, vamos a revertir las cosas y nadie jamás va a quitártelos. Te lo juro, no dejaré que pase. -le digo sin entrar en detalles para que Tristán no escuche cosas que no debe saber. Mi hermano suspira y asiente con una leve sonrisa.

-Gracias Robert. Todo va bien cuando estás aquí. -me dice con su mirada más tranquila.

-¡Claro! Soy genial, ahora solo relájate y disfrutemos de una cena en familia. -le digo y paso mi brazo por su espalda para animarlo. Quiero que a mi hermano le quede claro que estando yo a su lado y cuidando a mi familia, nada malo les pasará, que se sienta tranquilo y apoyado, y creo que lo logro porque Owen sonríe más cuando salimos hacia la calle a buscar un taxi. Definitivo no permitiré que esa maldita mujer lastime a los míos.

"**Garden Court Family Law Chambers" Temple Ave No. 3, Londres, Martes Siguiente. **

En cuanto el juez dio el primer receso, tras el inicial desahogo de pruebas, salí de la sala 11 del juzgado, después de dejar a Owen hablando con Richard, y me apresuré a caminar directo hacia una máquina expendedora de gaseosas para tomar algo que refrescara mi cansada garganta.

Había sido una mañana muy pesada de disertaciones contra los cinco abogados que Fletcher había contratado para defender su caso, pero había valido la pena. Estaba seguro que íbamos por buen camino, aún faltaba la declaración de la licenciada Brand, la de la psicóloga y la de Reindert; ciertamente salir por la gaseosa había sido un pretexto para poder llamar por móvil a Rei, en la segunda parte del juicio iba a declarar y aún no llegaba. Sigo sin entender por qué demonios no quiso venir con Owen y conmigo desde las cuatro de la tarde y dijo que llegaría después porque tenía un asunto pendiente. ¿Qué tenía que hacer antes?

Al llegar a la máquina y poner la moneda, busco el número pregrabado con la palabra "_Lingüista_" y un icono de "Angry Bird" y espero que marque, decidiendo qué sabor de gaseosa quiero.

_-¿Qué? -_me pregunta sin saludar, como era su costumbre.

-¿Dónde estás? Ya salimos al primer receso y te corresponde declarar tras el segundo. Me gustaría que estuvieras para escuchar a la Trabajadora Social y a la psicóloga del juzgado, creo que te ayudaría para lo que tienes que decir del miedo de Gwen por Karen. -le digo y elijo una soda de manzana.

-_Ya estoy aquí, no te asustes, me demoré un poco arreglándome._ -al escucharla no puedo evitar reírme. Eso sí era impropio de ella.

-¿Arreglándote? ¿Y eso? ¿Dónde queda tu teoría de no maquillaje y naturalidad? -pregunto divertido por el móvil, abriendo mi soda.

-_¡No te rías, abogado! Esas teorías siguen en pie pero Sere tiene razón, si vengo con jeans y mi camisa de "I LOVE BATMAN", no me tomarán muy en serio y se trata de ayudar a Owen. Además no es mucho, poco maquillaje, falda, tacos, algo más serio.-_me responde. Yo bebo un trago de gaseosa.

-Ya veo. En verdad no creo que cambies mucho por la ropa que… -pero entonces siento que me tocan en el hombro y al voltear me quedo totalmente petrificado, bajando el móvil con mi mayor rostro de asombro- …te pongas… -acabo la frase. Si me tuviera que comer mis palabras, en este momento estaría atragantado. Delante de mí se encuentra mi lingüista obstinada, con su cabello oscuro y largo suelto y levemente rizado de las puntas, algo de maquillaje en sus ojos amatista, sus labios pintados de rosa, usando una blusa blanca de manga larga, un collar de perlas en su cuello, una falda azul marino hasta debajo del muslo y tacones altos.

-Ya estoy aquí. Me tardé porque pasé con una estilista que me recomendó Sere para que me arreglara algo el cabello y me maquillara. Te dije que no era nada exagerado, solo me puse en plan de profesional para declarar ante un juzgado -comenta ella. Yo aún no logro articular palabra alguna, y solo la miro de arriba abajo. Ya la había visto algo maquillada el día de su graduación pero hoy estaba no solo linda, sino tremendamente bella. -¿Qué te parece?-me pregunta extrañada y se alisa la falda con su mano. -¿No está bien para un juzgado?

-No… es decir… sí… -me enredo yo mismo. Rei me mira extrañada.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Mucha presión por el juicio? -duda ella.

-Para nada, vamos ganándolo. Lo que quise decir es que no es mucho para un juzgado y que estás… bien… -resumo tratando de controlar mis impresiones. Reindert sonríe.

-Muy bien, gracias, supongo. Al menos no me hiciste ninguna burla y eso es buena señal. Tengo sed… -se toca la garganta. -debe ser por la carrera para llegar y estos incómodos zapatos. -comenta y me quita de la mano la soda, bebiendo sin pedirme permiso. Yo sonrío al verla hacer eso.

-Si querías un beso indirecto pudiste decirlo. -le digo con tono pícaro. Enseguida se atraganta con la soda y río divertido.

-¡Qué te pasa, abogado! ¿Ni siquiera hoy me dejas en paz? -me golpea con su mano en el brazo muchas veces.

-Robert, ya vamos a volver a la audiencia, ¿Llegó la especialista en lengua? -escucho la voz de mi amigo Richard a mi lado.

-Sí, claro, llegó. Los presento rápido. Richard, Reindert Griffiths, Reindert, Richard Taylor, mi compañero del bufete. -digo de prisa y enseguida veo a Richard poner una cara de total asombro.

-¿Tú eres la lingüista que va a declarar? ¿La especialista? ¿La de la maestría? -duda mi amigo. Rei asiente y le alarga su mano.

-Así es, mucho gusto Mr. Tyler, espero poder hacerlo bien y ayudar a Owen. -responde. ¿Qué le pasa a Richard? ¿Por qué la sigue mirando con cara de tonto?

-Seguramente así será, Miss Griffiths. ¿Vamos dentro? -pide él.

-Me adelanto a sentarme en las bancas del público, me avisan cuando deba pasar. -Reindert camina delante y sigue bebiendo la soda, nosotros nos quedamos atrás, mirándola avanzar por el pasillo.

-Hora de volver. -le digo a Richard, palmeando su espalda, pero mi amigo me jala del brazo un poco. -¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Todas las lingüistas son así? Te confieso que cuando dijiste "Especialista con maestría en lenguaje infantil", no era esa mujer la que venía a mi mente. -dice Richard sonriéndome de una manera que no me gusta nada.

-Deja eso y vamos dentro. -le respondo con algo de molestia en mi voz, caminando delante. Definitivo no me gustaba su tono de voz ni como había mirado a mi lingüista.

-¡Tranquilo! Era solo un comentario. Tu especialista es muy guapa y no hace daño reconocerlo. -me alcanza Richard palmeando mi espalda. -¿Era idea mía o te estaba pegando cuando llegué?

-Después hablamos. -le sonrío yo y abro la puerta de la sala 11 para volver al juicio. Dentro Reindert está platicando con Owen y los Fletcher enfrente con su pléyade de abogados. El juzgado sale de su sala y tras ellos el juez. ¡Hora de finiquitar todo!

En efecto la segunda parte de la audiencia fue lo que yo esperaba: la psicóloga del juzgado dio su veredicto sobre la salud mental de mis sobrinos y sus reacciones ante ambos padres en su consultorio. Las claras palabras de Tristán y un video con Cerridwen llorando al ver a Karen, acabaron con cualquier argumento de los demandantes al respecto de a quien preferían los niños.

Tal como acordamos, las preguntas que Richard hizo a la psicóloga fueron en torno al evidente rechazo de los niños a vivir con su madre y en el caso de Gwen a su llanto convulso cuando la vio. Había valido la pena hablar con Serena al respecto, me dio pistas sobre qué preguntar y así se lo dije a mi amigo; al parecer había sido lo correcto porque la cara furiosa de esa bruja de Karen y la preocupada de su marido, reflejaban a todas luces que esta segunda parte había sido totalmente nuestra.

Tras el segundo receso, me había quedado con Richard acordando si él o yo íbamos a hacer las preguntas a Reindert, y acordamos que sería yo. Después de eso salí a buscarla porque este segundo receso iba a ser más corto, ella estaba afuera, al parecer hablando con Serena.

-En el "_Garden Court Family Law Chambers_" en Temple Avenue No. 3, en la sala número 11. Es audiencia pública así que puedes ingresar sin problemas. -dice por el móvil y camina en óvalos, como es su costumbre. -mejor ocúpate de llegar y se lo dices tú. No tardes, Sere. ¡Bye! -cuelga Reindert el teléfono. Yo me acerco.

-Hora de volver, eres la segunda testigo justo después de la Licenciada Brand. -Le explico. Ella asiente.

-Lista. Espero que Serena alcance a llegar mientras declara la Trabajadora Social, me gustaría que me viera. -comenta con seguridad y camina a mi lado para volver dentro. -Ganamos esta ronda con lo de la psicóloga, ¿verdad?

-En efecto, y las ganaremos todas. Brand va a decir un buen informe sobre el bienestar de los niños en casa, y el único argumento del obeso abogado de Fletcher, que era el trabajo nocturno de Owen, ya no existe, porque ya trabaja de día en la tienda de discos. -le explico al caminar con ella por el pasillo. Fletcher estaba hablando algo con su mujer, quien por lo que parece, seguía con berrinche total, porque manoteaba y lo empujaba del pecho, mientras el muy títere intentaba congraciarse con ella. ¡Maravilloso! Karen haciendo rabieta quiere decir que vamos por buen camino.

También miro de reojo a los abogados de los Fletcher, quienes están alejados de ellos, charlando en círculo, pero no parecen tan serios como sus clientes porque ríen, miran y señalan a Reindert de una manera que no me gusta nada… ¡Idiotas!... sin pensarlo mucho paso mi brazo por su cintura cuando caminamos hacia las bancas de adelante y miro a los tipos esos con mi peor cara de amenaza.

-¿Qué pasa? -me pregunta ella al sentir mi mano en su cintura.

-Nada, Miss Griffiths, solo la escolto hasta su lugar como el caballero que educó Lisa. -le sonrío.

-A veces eres desconcertante ¿Sabes? -me dice sin más.

-En eso nos parecemos. -le respondo al llegar a su banca y la dejo allí, cuando se sienta tomo su mano y la presiono un poco, guiñándole un ojo. -lo harás bien.

-Gracias por los ánimos. -me responde y aunque no quiero, la suelto y entro en la parte del estrado para sentarme con Owen y Richard. El juez sale y también el juzgado… ¡Hora de la segunda parte! ¡Prepárense, William Fletcher, Montgomery Allen y compañía de abogados! ¡Mi chica y yo vamos a patear sus traseros millonarios y a lograr que Owen se quede con los niños, como que me llamo Robert de Burgh!

**Mismo día por la noche. **

Después del juicio habíamos pasado Owen, Richard, Reindert y yo a un lugar de hamburguesas del centro de Londres que mi amigo nos recomendó. En verdad yo tenía menos ánimos que nadie de cenar en ese momento y tras la terrible situación que se vivió en el juzgado, pero aun así secundé con fingido entusiasmo su idea.

Aunque la declaración de Reindert fue fabulosa, Fletcher y la arpía que tiene por mujer tenían un horrible as bajo la manga: Amada Rumelhart, la ex niñera de mis sobrinos que había renunciado tras ver a Owen y Serena desnudos en el suelo el día que ella llegó al departamento. ¿Quién iba a decir que esa situación que causó en su momento risas y bromas mías fuera a acabar de golpe con mis esperanzas de salvar a los niños?

Ciertamente el veredicto iban a darlo hasta el Viernes, pero mi instinto de abogado no me fallaba para nada. Esto iba muy mal, y la declaración de Owen había terminado por arruinarlo todo. No había querido aclarar nada ni decir quién era la rubia con quien lo vio la vieja amargada esa.

A pesar del desastre y de mi horrible sensación de derrota e impotencia, había secundado la idea de Richard de ir a "_Byron Hamburguers_" con mucho entusiasmo y sin dejar ver para nada mi verdadero estado de ánimo, porque no quería que mi hermano se sintiera peor de lo que ya se sentía.

Por si el horrible resultado del juicio no fuera bastante, Serena había llegado al juzgado acompañada del tipo belga del Acura y se había ido con él a un concierto como si ya fueran novios formales. Sé que no tengo derecho a molestarme con ella por eso, es su vida, pero si me molestó que lo llevara allí, aunque Owen lo trata con cordialidad; yo conozco a mi hermano y sé que verla irse con él lo dejó muy triste. Si las cosas siguen por el rumbo que van, Owen va a necesitar todo mi apoyo, no creo poder hacer mucho por cambiar el veredicto ni tampoco por evitar que Serena siga saliendo con el belga, que parece gana mucho más terreno que mi hermano… ¡Maldita sea!

\- …y finalmente acabamos ganando el juicio cuando la obesa viuda se desistió de la demanda. -explica Richard. Reindert y yo reímos divertidos, al tiempo que comemos nuestra hamburguesa.

-¡Vaya historia, Richard! -le digo exagerando mi risa y el tono de mi voz. Owen en cambio solo sonríe y no hace mucho esfuerzo por acabar su hamburguesa.

-Sí, muy buena. Nunca pensé que alguien hiciera demandas tan inverosímiles… ¿Denunciar a un hombre por no cumplir su palabra de matrimonio?

-Aunque no lo crea, Miss Griffiths, es el lado divertido de la carrera, un abogado ve de todo… ¿Verdad, amigo?-me pregunta.

-Muy cierto. -corroboro yo. -por cierto, Richard, ¿Te acuerdas de nuestros tiempos en la facultad de leyes? Cuando íbamos a las fiestas de playa…

-¡Cómo olvidarlas! ¿Sigues bailando danza irlandesa? ¡Eras la comidilla de la facultad cuando nos enteramos! -todos reímos, menos mi hermano.

-No me lo recuerdes, por favor… -le digo con tono dolido.

-Historias oscuras del abogado… ¡Me gusta el tema! Y por cierto, Richard, sí sigue bailando irlandés. -responde Reindert.

-¡Lo sabía! "_Robert Flatley_" nunca cambia… -responde mi amigo.

-Ni se te ocurra decir eso, "_Tyler bear_". -le regreso el apodo.

-¡HEY!... sin golpes bajos, de Burgh. -se queja mi amigo.

-¿Por qué _Bear_? -pregunta Rei interesada.

-MMMM… ¿Se permiten temas subidos de tono en esta mesa? -pregunto.

-¡Sí!

-¡No! -dicen Rei y Richard a la vez, todos reímos de nuevo. Creo que esta noche Reindert, Richard y yo nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo para no tocar el tema del juzgado.

-Robert, vuelvo a casa, creo que me duele la cabeza. -se levanta de la mesa Owen de improviso. Eso corta por completo nuestras risas.

-Sí… claro… voy contigo. -balbuceo yo.

-No es necesario que me acompañes, tomo un taxi, sigan disfrutando su cena. -comenta mi hermano con voz seria y sin emoción, tomando su saco de la silla. -buenas noches, Reindert, Richard, gracias por todo y disculpen, pero me siento indispuesto.

-No te preocupes, Owen, entendemos. -responde mi amigo. Mi hermano asiente y se aleja del restaurante sin decir más. Tras su salida todos nos quedamos en silencio.

-Creo que debes ir con él. -me dice Rei de la nada.

-No. No creo remediar mucho si voy. Necesita tiempo a solas, así somos los de Burgh, si nos vamos a derrumbar que sea ante los menos testigos posibles. -le respondo a la muchacha.

-Parece que no sirvió de mucho intentar distraerlo. -comenta Richard.

-No tiene arreglo… ¿Verdad? -nos pregunta Rei a los dos. Richard niega y yo suspiro.

-No creo. Aunque le dije a Owen que nada está decidido y que espere al veredicto, honestamente no hay nada que hacer. -acepto comiendo algunas papas con especias que quedaban en mi plato.

-Es injusto… mucho… -comenta conmovida Rei.

-Ese es el otro lado de esta profesión, Miss Griffiths, la ley es la ley y no necesariamente justa en todos los casos. -responde Richard, y bebe su cerveza.

-¿Seguros que no podemos ayudarlo para que se fugue con los niños a un país lejano y desconocido de Asia? -pregunta mi impetuosa lingüista, sacándome la primer sonrisa de esas últimas horas horribles. Sin pensar mucho en la presencia de Richard, tomo su mano por encima de la mesa.

-No lo creo, linda… al menos no sin incurrir en delito, volverlos prófugos a ellos y ahora si ir a parar a Arbour Hill. -le digo con tono dulce presionando su mano. Ella me sonríe, pero es una sonrisa triste. -Lo único que nos queda por hacer es apoyar a Owen para que la entrega de los niños sea lo menos traumática posible para él y para ellos… -digo con voz derrotada. Reindert asiente, presionando mi mano.

-Lo haremos, Robert, te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, ya que no fui de más ayuda, al menos como apoyo emocional para ti… -me dice Reindert con un tono dulce que me alivia más de lo que puedo decir, y miro sus ojos amatista, agradecido. Le daría un abrazo si no estuviéramos en público, y ella se sonroja levemente- …bueno, para ti y para Owen… -completa algo confundida.

-Lo sé. -le respondo esa frase que quiere decir mucho más pero que contengo en esas dos palabras. Los dos nos seguimos mirando con esa comprensión silenciosa que habíamos aprendido a descubrir hace días, sin hablar mucho, pero sintiendo el apoyo del otro, y ella no necesita decir nada, sé que siente lo mismo. Lo único que nos saca de esa abstracción es el sonido del móvil de Richard, a quien le llega un mensaje.

-¡Vaya! Es Allemant. Parece que olvidé dejarle los papeles del caso de la fábrica de software que estamos llevando. Lo siento, chicos, pero debo irme. -comenta mi amigo y bebe lo último de su cerveza.

-También nosotros, de igual manera, terminamos. -aseguro y me levanto, porque en ese lugar se pagaba antes de ordenar, así que no teníamos que esperar la cuenta.

-Muy bien, entonces de paso los dejo en el departamento. -ofrece Richard.

-Buena idea, vamos Rei. -le digo y espero que se levante. Ella asiente y camina a mi lado. Yo tomo mi saco y vamos saliendo del restaurante en silencio, caminando tras Richard que hace una llamada a su jefe; al salir a la calle, el frío nos da de lleno y se siente el cambio de temperatura en contraste con el interior del restaurante. Veo a Reindert frotar sus brazos, y sin pensarlo mucho, pongo mi saco en su espalda. -toma, ponte eso, te ves hermosa con esa falda, pero eso no te cubre mucho.

-Gracias… por ambas cosas. Por darme tu saco y por decir que me veo hermosa. Lisa hizo buen trabajo contigo. -responde ella y me mira de lado, sonriendo, yo comparto su sonrisa y no decimos más, hasta llegar al auto de Richard. Bien, la vida podía ser injusta y terrible en algunas cosas, pero si no hubiera una lingüista obstinada y obsesiva de lindas piernas en la mía, no tendría como seguir adelante.

**Viernes 23 de Octubre. 8:30 pm.**

Owen y yo vamos subiendo en silencio dentro del ascensor del edificio. Mi hermano tiene esa actitud ausente y callada que ha adoptado como mecanismo de defensa desde el día de la última audiencia y yo estoy tan por completo derrotado y frustrado que no logro decir una palabra. Veníamos del juzgado y de escuchar el veredicto final.

Karen y William Fletcher habían ganado el pleito por la tutela de mis sobrinos. El juez les otorgó la patria potestad de Tristán y Cerridwen, firmaron los documentos legales tanto ellos como Owen y se acordó la entrega de los niños al día siguiente, sábado, bajo la legalidad correspondiente con la licenciada Brand como testigo. Aunque ya sabía que esto acabaría así, escuchar la sentencia fue algo terrible y fulminante, al igual que saber que por caprichos de los Fletcher la entrega de los niños debía ser al día siguiente, eso había sido un mazazo para los dos. Cuando la puerta se abre, espero a que Owen salga primero.

-Voy a hablar con Tristán y Gwen ahora mismo. Les manejaré las cosas como si fuera solo un viaje para conocer más a su mamá. -dice con voz tranquila mi hermano cuando llegamos a la puerta del 3B.

-Bien, tu sabes cómo lo manejas… y Owen… de nuevo discúlpame… -le digo con voz derrotada. El me mira y me abraza con fuerza antes de entrar. Yo correspondo a su abrazo. -perdóname, te falle, les falle a los niños…

-Deja de decir eso, Robert, tu no nos fallaste. Llevabas el caso mejor que nadie y lo habríamos ganado de no ser por… lo último que pasó… pero no es culpa de nadie. Quizá solo mía y de mi mala fortuna pero no tuya, así que deja de culparte por favor, te necesito conmigo, fuerte hasta el final como siempre has sido, porque va a ser muy difícil para mí darle a mis hijos a Karen. -me pide Owen. Yo me separo de su abrazo y palmeo su mejilla.

-Cuenta con eso, hermano, son mi familia, "_Teaghlach". -_le digo y ambos chocamos los puños, nos quedamos así un momento antes de entrar.

-Gracias por todo lo que hiciste, hermano, como siempre eres mi héroe. -me dice Owen.

-Valiente héroe que no puede hacer nada por ti-le respondo desganado.

-Deja de decir eso, vamos dentro y ánimo, la vida sigue. -exclama Owen buscando la llave en su bolsillo y sonriendo con una sonrisa forzada que no me gusta nada. Lo conozco demasiado, se estaba sobre esforzando para parecer calmado y resignado. Abre la puerta y entramos al departamento donde Rei y los niños pintan con acuarelas en la sala. East sale a recibirnos con ladridos y saltitos, y tras él los niños a colgarse de Owen y de mí como siempre. De verdad debo hacer un esfuerzo enorme para que no se me salgan las lágrimas cuando los abrazo y me cuentan emocionados que Rei les compró libros de colorear nuevos.

Después de despedirse de mí y de Reindert, Tristán y Cerridwen se van con su padre para prepararse para dormir. Infiero que Owen usará este tiempo para explicarles las cosas, y yo únicamente me quedo en la sala, sentado en silencio en el sofá, con East en mis piernas, mientras Rei recoge las acuarelas de la mesa de la sala.

-¿Ya es definitivo? -pregunta ella. Yo asiento y paso mi mano por mi cabello.

-Ya. Firmamos los papeles y mañana vienen por ellos. -le respondo con voz ronca.

-¿Mañana? -duda Rei. -es muy rápido…

-Fletcher tiene trabajo en Estados Unidos, hay que entregar entre los papeles los pasaportes de los niños, se van a América… ¡Definitivo el maldito dinero lo compra todo! -maldigo con rabia, acariciando a mi perro como único medio de calmar mi cólera, porque me sentía capaz de destruir paredes, muebles, mesas o lo que se me pusiera enfrente.

-Cuantas injusticias. Pobre de Owen… -responde Rei a mi queja anterior.

-Va a decirles a los niños que irán de viaje con su mamá, no les dirá que no lo volverán a ver. -le explico.

-¿De verdad no los verá nunca? -me pregunta ella guardando todas las cosas de pintura en una caja.

-No sé. De momento no, ellos tienen la tutela completa, Richard me sugiere dejar pasar un tiempo prudente, un año más o menos, y gestionar alguna prórroga para que pasen algunas vacaciones con Owen. -le explico con tono frustrado.

-Ya veo. Esto va a ser terrible y muy doloroso para todos. Me había encariñado con ellos demasiado rápido. -comenta con tono dolido y se levanta del suelo, dejando la caja con los materiales de pintura al lado del sofá. -bien, me retiro a dormir, definitivo no me quedaré a esperar a Serena, esos eventos de presentación de libros son eternos. -comenta ella y camina unos pasos. Yo me pongo de pie y no la dejo salir de la sala.

-¿Sabes qué? Me siento terriblemente impotente y muy frustrado, siento que le fallé a mi familia cuando más me necesitaban, creo que justo ahora podría retorcerle el cuello a esa egoísta de Karen Fletcher hasta asfixiarla. -espeto molesto, bajando a East al suelo y pateando la mesa con furia. East ladra asustado.

-¡Oye!... no hagas eso, vas a lastimarte. -se queja Reindert. -comprendo tu ira y tu frustración, yo misma tengo ganas de hacer eso que acabas de decir, pero no ganas nada poniéndote en ese plan. -me dice Rei con voz firme, mirándome a los ojos. -trata de tranquilizarte y si sientes que vas a estallar, sal del departamento y corre o camina un poco por la calle, lo que menos necesitan los niños y tu hermano es más estrés. Owen te necesita ecuánime más que nunca, serás su principal apoyo… -de repente tomo su mano y la miro.

-¿Y quién me apoya a mí?... sé que debo ser el apoyo y la fuerza de Owen, pero ¿Quién me da ese apoyo y esa fuerza a mí, Reindert? -le insisto con voz suplicante, quizá demasiado suplicante, espero que entienda con eso porque de verdad hoy más que nunca la necesitaba. Rei me mira desconcertada y no dice nada… ¡Demonios! Esta mujer es más densa que una pared de concreto. Tendré que pedírselo o de otra forma no lo hará. -Reindert… escucha… hoy ha sido uno de los peores días de mi vida, y no puedo más conmigo mismo ni con esto que siento, necesito con urgencia sentir alivio y apoyo de alguien, un abrazo no me vendría mal… ¿Sabes?...

-Un abrazo… -balbucea ella y me mira con ojos indescifrables… ¿Le agrada? ¿Le molesta?...ni idea, pero en este caso seré egoísta.

-Sí, un abrazo, rodear a alguien con tus brazos, estrecharlo contra ti y darle ánimo. ¿Los conoces? -le digo con tono irónico.

-Claro que los conozco, abogado, no te pedía una definición. -ella retira su mano de la mía con brusquedad, y parece molesta. -pero sí me preguntaba por qué me pides eso justo a mí…

-Por nada en especial. Se lo pediría a mi madre, lo hago cada que necesito uno, pero no la tengo al alcance, a Owen tampoco puedo pedírselo, el pobre tiene bastante consigo mismo como para reconfortarme, así que eres mi única opción. -le respondo mirándola a los ojos. Ella se cruza de brazo y levanta una ceja.

-¡Vaya! Mil gracias, abogado, no sabes lo especial que me siento de saber que soy tu única opción. Eso fue muy grosero… ¿Sabes?... -me regresa con voz airada. Yo la miro sin ánimos de más ironías, con mis ojos llenos de súplica.

-¿Entonces no me lo darás? -le digo con tono dolido. Muy bien, ella tiene razón, quizá me pasé un poco al decirle que era la única opción.

-No debería, pero en este caso y considerando la situación, creo que sería muy cruel de mi parte si te lo niego. Después de todo hasta los abogados impertinentes y groseros necesitan un abrazo de vez en cuando. -cambia ella su tono y me sonríe. Yo comparto su sonrisa un momento y la veo abrir sus brazos. -ven aquí… -termina con voz tan llena de ternura que logra hacerme sentir emocionado, a pesar de la horrible situación. En dos pasos me acerco a ella y soy yo quien la abraza con fuerza, estrechándola en mis brazos en silencio.

Creo que fui algo brusco, pero no me importa, en verdad nada me importa, más que el alivio de sentirla en mis brazos y el descanso de mi alma, la abrazo y me aferro a ella, y en un momento siento que lleva sus brazos a mi espalda y también me abraza… es la sensación más increíble que he sentido en mi vida. Un abrazo cálido, fuerte, firme, no dice nada, pero me estrecha con la misma fuerza que yo y eso me hace sentir dichoso y aliviado.

Dichoso porque siento que soy especial para ella, después de todo no se negó, y aliviado porque ese leve movimiento de las manos de Reindert en mi espalda me estaba reconfortando como no lo había hecho nadie antes, excepto mi madre. Poco a poco voy relajando la fuerza del abrazo y disfrutando de la sensación de calidez y plenitud de tenerla en mis brazos, bajando mi cabeza a su hombro y aspirando su perfume que es en ese momento mi mejor calmante.

No quiero abrir mis ojos, no la quiero soltar tampoco, ni ahora ni nunca, porque no creo que exista otro lugar en el universo que esté destinado para mí, más que los brazos de esta mujer contradictora, obstinada y sensible, que no necesitaba palabras para llenar mi alma de paz. De repente, siento mis ojos mojados. Parece que en medio de todas esas emociones, había llorado casi sin darme cuenta, en su hombro. Al sentir eso me alejo, asustado y algo apenado de eso.

-Yo… lo lamento… mojé tu blusa… -le digo con voz avergonzada, limpiando mis ojos con el dorso de mi mano.

-No importa. No me molesta. Necesitabas sacar toda esa tensión y frustración de alguna manera. -responde y me sonríe.

-Gracias. Por el apoyo y por el abrazo. Lo necesitaba. -le digo cuando acabo de limpiar mis ojos.

-Nunca se le niega un abrazo a un amigo qué lo necesita, además sé que harías lo mismo por mi… ¿Verdad, abogado? me pregunta dándome un leve golpecito con su puño en el pecho.

-Lo haría siempre, toda la vida si quieres. -le respondo con vehemencia que no logro controlar, y aunque se sonroja, es la verdad, la abrazaría por siempre sin quejarme.

-Me voy a dormir. Intenta descansar también. Buenas noches. -se despide Reindert, y sin que me lo espere se acerca a mí, se para de puntas y besa mi mejilla de forma dulce, dejando sus labios sobre mi mejilla unos segundos que me parecen eternos, aunque luego se aleja. -eres un excelente abogado, un maravilloso hermano y un tío genial, también un buen amigo, no dejes que una derrota te haga creer lo contrario, ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, Rei… -le respondo con voz emocionada por sus palabras. Ella asiente.

-Descansa. -se despide caminando por el pasillo.

-Y tú. -le respondo y la veo alejarse, quedándome de pie en la sala con una sonrisa boba en mi cara y llevando mi mano a mi mejilla, donde me dio ese beso. De repente me dejo caer en el sillón, e East salta a mis piernas, haciendo unos soniditos raros y lamiéndome. -¡SHHH!... no molestes, East, y no me lamas, vas a borrar su beso… -lo empujo yo, pero el perro gruñe. -¿Celoso? Lo siento mucho, hoy por primera vez me hizo más caso a mí que a ti, así que déjame ser feliz. -le digo acariciando sus orejas. -¿Verdad que te gusta para mamá? -le pregunto a mi perro que ladra una vez. -lo sabía, hijo mío, tú y yo siempre estamos de acuerdo… -le sonrío a East y me quedo un momento acariciándolo en silencio en el sofá. Todavía me quedaba mucho en qué apoyar a mi hermano, y debía ser fuerte, pero con esa recarga de energía que me había dado mi lingüista favorita, seguramente lo haría muy bien. A tener paciencia y a seguir mi plan, definitivo valía la pena, ya lo creo que sí.

**NOTAS FINALES: Luego de mucho tiempo aquí sigo…con muchas cosas encima de trabajo y estudio pero al pie del cañón con mi historia favorita, ahora me dieron ganas de cambiar la perspectiva y hacer el relato desde el punto de vista de Robert, lo cual varía un poco lo que había sido hasta ahora TROGIUM y me gusta el toque que tiene, así que de ahora en adelante alternaré escenas con el punto de vista de Rei, de Robbie y el de tercera persona.**

**Sin duda me gustó hacer escenas que en BIFURCACION no se veían y ahora quedan mas claras como lo de la pelea de cojines, la visita de la Trabajadora Social, el juicio y el misterioso abrazo d Robbie y Reindert, adoro a este par, y ahora ya vimos mejor el plan dl abogado en su caso más difícil, pero claro, esta mujer es impredecible, así que ahora si comenzará lo divertido para el papá de East y su prospecto de madre de East. ¡AMIX! Me dices qué tal manejé al Abogaducho Sexy, sabes que te quiero mucho y que este fic es para ti….¡Gracias por todo! TQM y gracias a todos los que se asoman a mi imaginación.**

**¡AU REVOIR!.**

**ATTE: Leonor de Éboli. "Cuanto más complicado, mejor, cuanto más imposible, más bello"**


	6. Chapter 6: Always There

**TRÔGIUM**

**Cap.6**

"_**Always There" **_

_**Cuando estoy peor de lo que debería, **_

_**Y simplemente no puedo hacer frente al día, **_

_**Cuando cae la oscuridad a mi alrededor,**_

_**Y simplemente no puedo encontrar mi camino, **_

_**Cuando mis ojos no ven con claridad, **_

_**Y me tropiezo con todo, **_

_**Tú me apoyas, me mantienes fuerte, **_

_**Y me levantas cuando caigo, **_

_**Tú está ahí cuando más te necesito,**_

_**Tú está allí constantemente, **_

_**Tú vienes a mí, luminoso, siempre lo haces, **_

_**Tú está siempre allí para mí...**_

_**(Canción de Celtic Thunder) **_

_**Edificio **__**2879, Tyron Street. Departamento 3 B. Sábado por la mañana. **_

Era la mañana del día en que iban a llevarse a mis sobrinos, así que no se puede decir que fuera particularmente buen día para mí, a pesar de lo terrible que fue perder el juicio y el devastado estado de ánimo en que regresé a casa con Owen, había tenido la suerte de que mi lingüista favorita me regalara, en uno de sus pocos momentos de dulzura, un abrazo que aún rememoro con nostalgia, y ese solo abrazo suyo fue lo suficientemente poderoso para unir la piezas que se estaban desmoronando en mi interior.

Me levanté temprano para salir a correr con East, quería darme una ducha regresando y estar listo para la hora en que vinieran las personas del juzgado, así que al salir de mi habitación con mi ropa deportiva puesta, como aún estaba oscuro y no eran siquiera las siete, noté el brillo de una luz debajo de la puerta del estudio musical de Owen.

Enseguida me hice la idea de que el pobre de mi hermano se había encerrado allí para intentar curar un poco su dolor por perder a sus hijos con su música, era lo único que le quedaba, pero ahora que yo me sentía mucho mejor y más fuerte por el apoyo de mi chica, tenía que darle a Owen el mismo apoyo, así que, decidido, llegué a la puerta y llamé.

-Owen… Soy yo… ¿Estas allí? -llamo con los nudillos e intento hablar de forma normal para no despertar a las chicas ni a los niños, todo dentro se escucha muy silencio y solo logro oír unos pasos de mi hermano, y veo abrirse la puerta. Owen tiene el móvil en el oído y responde a alguien.

-…de verdad, Mr. Gjertsen, tengo papeles en regla y puedo viajar enseguida. -cuando entro, con East siempre a mis talones, levanto una ceja intrigado para que me diga con quién habla, pero él me hace señal de que espere, así que cierro la puerta y camino dentro de su estudio. Owen tiene dentro muchas botellas vacías del jugo de arándano de Reindert, las ocho que habíamos comprado ayer, porque era su nuevo ansiolítico, todas vacías, también veo unas hojas pautadas con rayones de notas a lápiz y basura del mismo, ¿Conclusión? Ha estado componiendo algo.

-…no tengo inconveniente me parecen adecuadas las condiciones, leeré el mail de todos modos y por el mismo medio le envío mis datos para el boleto. Gracias a Usted, desde luego, no me incomoda para nada que sea de esta forma y firmemos en Oslo. Nos comunicamos luego, Mr. Gjertsen. -cuelga Owen el móvil.

-¿Cuándo te pasó la loca de Reindert su nueva obsesión por jugo de arándano?... te bebiste ocho. -le pregunto cuando lo veo que cuelga la llamada. -¿No dormiste toda la noche?

-No pude. -me responde, aunque no es necesario que lo aclare, basta ver sus ojeras.

-Ya me doy cuenta. La música es tu única catarsis. ¿Me vas a decir con quien hablabas? ¿Qué viaje harás el Lunes? -pregunto enseguida, porque si Owen cree que no capté la palabra "_boleto_" y "_Oslo_", se equivoca. Mi hermano se sienta en el banco alto, junto a su teclado eléctrico y me mira.

-Me habían estado llamando de un número extranjero fuera de Londres y no respondía. Ayer en la mañana antes de ir al juzgado respondí. Era un hombre llamado Olaf Gjertsen, manager de Alexander Rybak, un famoso violinista de Noruega, para decirme que él y Alexander han visto mi trabajo en el canal de internet que me animó a abrir Serena y les interesaba contratarme como asesor de producción y compositor de temas en el nuevo disco del violinista. -me cuenta Owen, mientras yo voy recogiendo las botellas vacías, muy bien, ese siempre había sido su sueño, trabajar en el ámbito musical, pero no parecía muy emocionado.

-¡Vaya! Hermano eso es maravilloso. ¿Aceptaste? -pregunto, tratando de animarlo.

-No en ese momento. Parte de las condiciones eran vivir en Oslo por más de seis meses, lo que dure la producción, aunque el sueldo es increíblemente bueno y ofrecen alojamiento incluido, como no sabía nada sobre el resultado del juicio, no podía decidirme. Le dije que yo le llamaba en cuanto tuviera una respuesta, y justo cuando tocaste, estaba aceptando. Viajo el lunes.

-¿De verdad? ¿No es muy apresurado? -sí que lo es, el lunes es en dos días.

-No veo por qué lo sea. Hoy se llevan la mitad de mi corazón de mi lado y la otra… bueno la otra supongo se queda aquí de todas maneras. -dice con extraño tono melancólico mi hermano y eso me desconcierta; bien, comprendo su pena por lo de los niños, pero honestamente tiene muchas más razones para quedarse aquí.

-Vamos con calma. Comprendo que para ti, igual que para todos, ha sido terrible lo de los niños, hermano, no te culpo por querer huir, pero pensé que tendrías motivos para quedarte aquí, de hecho iba a proponerte rentar juntos un departamento, porque en definitiva me quedaré a hacer la maestría en derecho familiar aquí. -intento animar a Owen con esa idea, pero él pone su mano sobre mi hombro y niega con la cabeza.

-Lo lamento mucho, hermano, pero esta vez no podré aceptar esta aventura. Necesito de verdad poner distancia de muchas cosas y esta oportunidad me ofrece eso: lejanía y un trabajo absorbente donde podré sacar todo lo que tengo dentro de forma sana y tranquila, sin dramas innecesarios. -me responde con el mismo tono resignado y melancólico de hace rato, y entonces uso el único recurso que me queda para que Owen se dé cuenta que tiene motivos para quedarse.

-¿Y Serena? ¿Cómo quedas con ella? -lanzo de repente, tomando una bolsa de plástico donde voy poniendo las botellas aplastadas, mientras Owen desconecta sus instrumentos y su mezclador-si te vas a Oslo no te aseguro que la puedas conquistar, ese escritor es un empalagoso y hace su papel.-le doy mi honesta opinión al respecto.

-Eso ya no importa. Serena no me ama a mí, ama a Nemadcky. -me responde él dándome la espalda.

-¿Qué dijiste? -lanzo yo, mirándolo asombradísimo de su respuesta.

-Eso. Ella ya se decidió, Robert, y no por mí. Como vez no tengo nada por lo cual quedarme en Londres… Me quitan a mis hijos y el único motivo por el que me quedaría, ya no existe. Perdí mi oportunidad. Así es la vida. -sonríe mi hermano muy forzado y palmea mi espalda, comenzando a enrollar el cable del teclado.

-¿Tan tranquilo lo tomas?... no te creo. -a otro podía engañarlo con esa falsa resignación, pero no a mí, así que lo tomo del hombro y lo obligo a mirarme de frente. -Owen, tú estás enamorado de verdad de Serena, te conozco y lo sé, ¿Qué pasa? Y más aún ¿Cómo estás seguro que ella eligió al otro?

-Ayer en la noche me levanté. No podía dormir y tenía sed. Salí por agua y al pasar frente a su habitación estaba la luz encendida, Serena llegó tarde y hablaba con Reindert. Le contó que en la presentación del libro aceptó a Nemadcky, que lo ama y que se va a ir a vivir con él. -me cuenta Owen.

-¿Has hablado con ella? Porque esto me parece muy apresurado, quizá no está segura y puedes tener una oportunidad de…

-No, Robert, se acabaron las oportunidades. -me corta Owen ahora sí con voz firme. -Te diré algo que quizá no me creas, conozco a esa mujer a veces creo que más que ella misma. Este tiempo en que me enamoré de ella he aprendido a conocerla, he observado cada reacción, emoción o situación que ella creaba, porque supongo que eso es parte de estar enamorado, empezar a conocer cosas de la otra persona. A mí no me queda duda del amor que siento por Serena, y por tanto la conozco. Ella jamás puede decidirse por nada en lo que tenga opción, ni siquiera el sabor de sus tres helados favoritos y si lo hizo por Nemadcky es porque está muy segura. Bien, no seré un obstáculo ni un medio que ponga en entredicho su decisión. Me alejo. -contesta decidido mi hermano, guardando sus cables en una caja de cartón. Muy bien, ahora comprendo todo, pero igual no es eso lo que harían un de Burgh.

-No me parece justo que te alejes. Yo vi a esa mujer cuando estaba contigo y se nota algo especial entre los dos, Owen, algo fuerte y profundo, algo real, ¿De verdad no quieres luchar por ella? si yo estuviera en tu lugar, no me iría, me quedaría a su lado, perseveraría días, semanas, meses, buscando la forma de vencer su debilidad y hacerla entender que soy su mejor opción. -le digo, a riesgo de compartirle mi táctica secreta para conquistar a mi chica de ojos violeta, esperando que comprenda.

-Quizá, tú eres así, hermano, yo no. Además hay algo importante. Serena no quiere decirme la verdad sobre sus sentimientos por Nemadcky porque teme lastimarme, más por la situación de los niños. ¿Conclusión? Le doy lástima, y eso duele… No Robert. Hace tiempo, cuando me enteré sobre Nemadcky y ella, la hice prometer que nunca me mentiría. Si no respetó ese juramento significa que en el fondo quizá nunca fui importante para ella. -Owen suspira. -No la culpo, no se puede tener todo en la vida. -me explica él y entonces me quedo sin argumentos. Ya veo el motivo de su alejamiento, los de Burgh somos decididos, pero si se trata de orgullo… ¡Cuidado! Antes que causar lástima, mejor irnos.

-¿Entonces qué harás? -le pregunto al final, comprendiendo al fin sus motivos.

-Solo eso, hoy en la noche viajo a Oslo. Te pediré un único favor, Robert. Si es que ella pregunta por mí, dile que no sabes nada, por favor. Lo hará, porque a pesar de lo que tengo pensado hacer se sentirá culpable, así es Sere. -sonríe mi hermano. -pero yo no necesito su culpa, ni su lástima, ni ningún sentimiento parecido; bastante los he causado ya con mis malas decisiones de antes. Me iré sin decir nada porque simplemente no creo soportar leer en los ojos de la mujer que más amo en el universo esos sentimientos.

-Lo lamento, Owen, me habría gustado mucho que después de todo este dolor injusto que no pude evitarte, al menos tuvieras el amor de una buena chica como Serena. -le digo sinceramente, y es verdad, a mi Serena me parecía muy buena chica para mi hermano y aun mejor para los niños. Owen sonríe y palmea mi mejilla.

-Oye, estoy bien, de todos los fracasos se aprende. No te diré que no me duele… ¡Claro que me duele! Me habría gustado mucho que ella me amara, estar a su lado como hasta ahora, preparando su desayuno, compartiendo sus charlas sobre la escuela, viéndola convertirse en eso que quiere ser y ya es: una gran escritora … solo que ella no me eligió a mí para estar a su lado en ese camino.

-Y es una gran estúpida por no elegirte. -me molesto, y es la verdad, ese escritor podía ser rico y famoso y tener un Acura, pero mi hermano la amaba de una mejor manera, como sabemos amar los chicos irlandeses, con toda el alma.

-No, Robert, está enamorada. No es su culpa, ni de Nemadcky ni mía. Así es el corazón. Voy a enfocar todas mis fuerzas en mi música. Si ahora tengo esta oportunidad, lo haré, y estaré bien. Viajo hoy porque quiero ir primero a casa y quedarme todo el domingo. Necesito un fuerte abrazo de mamá y contarle algunas cosas que ahora he decidido cerrar con candado aquí. -señala mi hermano su pecho. -y que únicamente podré abrir delante de ella.

-Haces bien, hermano. Ayer me hizo mucha falta Mrs. De Burgh, necesitaba mucho un abrazo y… me las tuve que arreglar por mí mismo como pude. -sonrío recordando el dulce abrazo de mi lingüista obsesiva. -dile que viajaré pronto para arreglar todo sobre mi traslado, porque definitivo me quedo en Londres. ¿Sabes algo, Owen? Me dolió mucho perder tu caso y perder a los pequeños, pero eso me hizo decidirme; Voy a prepárame más para ser el mejor abogado de lo familiar en todo Reino Unido, y ayudar a muchos otros padres como tú que se enfrentan a leyes injustas que les arrebatan a sus hijos. -le comparto a mi hermano mi nueva meta, una de ellas, claro, la otra aún es secreto de estado.

-¿Ves cómo se aprende más de los fracasos? Lo harás, hermano, tú siempre logras lo que te propones. También yo lo lograré y estaré en contacto contigo. Gracias por apoyarme y mantener en secreto esto. Es importante para mí. -me agradece. Yo sonrío y asiento.

-Sabes que siempre contarás conmigo, Owen, para lo que sea, son mi familia, "_Teaghlach_". -le digo la palabra en irlandés para "familia", levantando mi puño, el cual él choca, como siempre.

-"_Teaghlach_". -me responde.

-¿Vienes a correr conmigo y con East? -lo invito, pensando que quizá necesite despejar su mente.

-Lo siento pero no, intentaré dormir una hora y levantarme a darme una ducha. Hay que preparar las cosas de los niños y estar listos a las once. -responde mi hermano con tono calmado y firme, hablando del hecho con una valentía que me asombra.

-¿Sabes qué? Tú eres más valiente y decidido que yo. Te admiro, hermano. -lo abrazo con fuerza palmeando su espalda y él me corresponde. -Iré a correr media hora y vuelvo, estaré a tiempo para la llegada de las personas de la corte, no te preocupes.

-Gracias hermano. -acaba Owen, yo le sonrío y me alejo de su estudio, seguido de East, cerrando la puerta hermética del mismo y caminando por el pasillo hacia la sala para irnos.

Mientras me alejaba, iba pensando en todas las vueltas que había dado esta situación, de verdad, a pesar de lo empalagoso e insistente del tipo del Acura, yo llegué a hacer mis observaciones de ciertos detalles como miradas, tonos de voz y sonrisas que me confirmaban que Serena sentía algo fuerte por mi hermano, incluso su sincera preocupación por él y por los niños y el verlos interactuar a los cuatro… ¿Qué diablos me había fallado?... ¡Claro!... las impredecibles mujeres complicadas.

-¡Maldita sea! Que complicadas son las mujeres, East, por eso más te vale alejarte lo más posible de… -le digo a mi perro cuando llegamos a la sala, pero enseguida lo veo correr de prisa hacia la cocina, y observo a Reindert, inclinada buscando algo en el refrigerador. Mis palabras despectivas hacia las mujeres complicadas se atoran en mi garganta al mirar agachada a la más complicada de todas las mujeres del Universo… bien… hacía mucho tiempo que no me quedaba mirando el trasero de una chica con esta cara de pervertido… ¡Demonios! Pero ella tenía la culpa, ese pantalón deportivo gris hasta las pantorrillas le quedaba muy justo.

-¿Decías? -pregunta ella, levantándose, para mi salud mental, de esa posición inclinada. -porque East parece que te desmiente. -añade y se agacha al suelo a abrazar, no sin trabajo, a East, alzándolo y besándolo.

-Muy temprano para estar de pie… ¿O no? -pregunto con la mayor normalidad del mundo, y aprovecho que está distraída con mi hijo para que se me baje el sonrojo, caminando a su lado para tomar una botella de agua.

-Iba a salir a correr, pero no hay ni una sola de mis botellas de jugo de arándano. -se queja ella, bajando a East.

-Ni las encontrarás, Owen se las bebió todas anoche. Tenía insomnio. -le explico, cerrando la puerta del refrigerador.

-¡Diablos!... tendré que comprar una en el mini súper. Por cierto, hablando del tema ¿Y tú insomnio?

-Desapareció. -le digo, lanzando al aire la botella de agua y atrapándola de nuevo. -pero en su lugar soñé toda la noche que una bruja horrible me abrazaba. ¡Vaya pesadilla! ¿Verdad? -la molesto deliberadamente, y ella, enseguida, golpea mi brazo con su puño, comprendiendo la alusión.

-Ten cuidado, porque molesta la bruja no abraza, golpea. -me amenaza en juego.

-Me consta. -le respondo y sonrío, ella comparte mi sonrisa. -oye, ya que Owen no está de humor y no veo más opción ¿Podemos correr juntos? -le pregunto queriendo parecer casual, ella rola los ojos.

-Escucha, abogado, si le dices a alguien que es tu única opción para algo no es precisamente una buena manera de obtener un favor. ¿Sabías? -me reclama aparentemente ofendida.

-Sabía, pero no es un favor, es una competencia. -digo esa palabra mágica, que me ganaba enseguida cualquier batalla con mi lingüista obstinada, y voy por la correa de East, tras la puerta.

-¿Competencia? -duda ella, cruzando sus brazos, con ese tono fabuloso de interés que me encanta generar en ella.

-Sí, claro, el que llegue primero a la florería que está cruzando el parque, prepara el desayuno. -le propongo cuando le pongo a East la correa, agachándome a ajustar el broche en su collar, mientras espero su respuesta.

-¡Aceptado! -dice con voz muy fuerte y lo siguiente que oigo es un fuerte portazo.

-¡Maldita sea! -Comento a mi perro, levantándome y saliendo tras ella, que seguro se llevó ya sus llaves porque no las veo sobre la mesita de la entrada. -¿Qué te parece amigo? creo que en Londres tendremos muchas y muy buenas metas ahora que nos mudemos… y corre porque nos gana. -jalo a East hacia el ascensor, intentando correr para entrar, pero mi perro es demasiado obeso, tal como le dice Serena, y en verdad es como llevar un ancla, así que solo alcanzo a ver como se cierra la puerta en mis narices.

-¡Au revoir! -Rei dice adiós con su mano.

-¡Demonios!... East, hijo mío, creo que si queremos ganarle a nuestra chica por hoy tu ejercicio se olvida y haré algo de músculo. -aseguro y me agacho a cargar a East, bajando con él en brazos de prisa por las escaleras. -¡Sí que has ganado peso, pedazo de bribón! En fin… todo sea por verla correr con ese pantalón gris… -mi perro ladra mientras bajo de prisa con el cargando. -¿Pervertido?... tú cállate, si el que se la pasa en sus piernas eres tú. -le digo a mi hijo, sonriendo al darme cuenta que estaba poniendo un significado a su ladrido que yo mismo creía sobre mis motivos… ¡Qué demonios!... con ella volvía a ser adolescente, y me encantaba la sensación. En unas horas pasaría por uno de los momentos más terribles de mi vida, al entregar a mis sobrinos a esa bruja de Karen Fletcher, pero ahora, estos minutos, solo iba a divertirme en el parque con mi hijo y mi lingüista obstinada.

**Mismo día por la tarde.**

Todo en mi departamento estaba en un aplastante silencio; después de que Karen Fletcher y su marido se llevaron a Tristán y a Gwen con la gente de Servicios Sociales, el ambiente aquí dentro se puso muy denso. Serena y yo nos alejamos a nuestra habitación dándole espacio a Robert y Owen para estar a solas, el abogado se había quedado tirado en el sillón con la cabeza entre sus manos y Owen recargado en la puerta, llorando, y aunque vi que Sere tenía toda la intensión de consolarlo, opté mejor por llevármela de allí.

En nuestra habitación, mi amiga se puso a llorar mucho abrazada a mí, y yo la dejé hacerlo. Hasta ese momento en que sentí toda la pena de Serena, le di cuenta cuánto había en verdad llegado a amar a esos niños, y cuánto le dolía perderlos, su llanto era casi tan doloroso como el de Owen, que era su padre, y aunque no le dije nada a Sere para no abrumarla, su dolor por Tristán y Gwen me hizo cuestionarme de nuevo sobre esa apresurada decisión que acababa de tomar sobre irse a vivir con Friederich y estar segura de amarlo a él. Sere terminó por quedarse dormida y la dejé descansar, entrando un poco a internet a revisar mis cosas.

A las tres y media había salido de nuestra habitación, para dejar a mi amiga hacer su tarea de la universidad, y al ver que Owen estaba dormido en su cuarto y no había rastro alguno del abogado en toda la casa, opté por ponerme mi hakama y hacer algunas katas con mi katana sin filo, _iaitó_, en la sala de la casa, así hacía ejercicio silencioso sin molestar a nadie.

Terminando mi hora de ejercicio, me metí a la ducha, y saliendo de darme ese reconfortante baño, East me esperaba afuera y alcancé a escuchar el sonido de mi móvil, que había dejado en la sala, así que corrí hacia allá, seguida del bulldog, hasta tomarlo y responder.

-¿Diga?

-¿_Miss Reindert Brighid Eleanor Griffiths_? -se escuchó la voz en inglés del otro lado. Muy bien, si dicen mi kilométrico nombre completo debe ser asunto oficial.

-Ella habla. -respondo, dejándome caer en el sillón.

-_La llamamos de Control Escolar del "Trinity College" sobre la queja que puso vía telefónica en torno a la demora en recibir su título de Master…_-¡SIIIII! ¡SANTO MANTO DE BRIGHID AL FIN!

-¿De verdad?... ¡Genial! ¿Cuándo puedo recogerlo? -pregunto a la mujer enseguida, comenzando a hacer mis cálculos mentales de los días que necesitaría para llevar todos mis papeles a Edimburgo y postular para el doctorado.

-_El problema, Miss Griffiths, es que no nos será posible liberar su pergamino de título debido a una incongruencia en sus datos personales, su nombre completo aparece impreso como Reindert Bridget Eleanor Griffiths, con su segundo nombre a la usanza inglesa, y en su partida de nacimiento está escrito B-R-I-G-H-I-D_. -deletrea la mujer. Un segundo… esto no es posible, esto no puede estarme pasando a mí… ¡NOOO! ¡Malditos Fomores del Averno! ¿Por qué toda la gente supone que me llamo Bridget y no Brighid como debe de ser, a la usanza celta_? -¿Miss Griffiths? ¿Sigue allí? -_insiste la mujer de Control Escolar, porque evidentemente me quedé en blanco.

-Sí… sí… aquí sigo… señorita… ¿Qué procede ahora para solucionar la situación? porque no pienso recibir ese título, esa no soy yo, ¿Qué hago? ¿Dónde me quejo? ¿Dónde acudo? ¡Dígame! -me desespero poniéndome de pie.

-_Esto es un error de manejo de datos, sin duda, algo muy común, pero no concerniente a nosotros, guarde la calma por favor. Le especifico que este no es asunto que deba tratar en mi oficina._

-¿Qué guarde la calma? Mire señorita, sobre el error, eso es hasta cierto punto comprensible, pero entiéndame Usted, la fecha límite para entregar papeles en la Universidad de Edimburgo es la semana que viene, si no liberan mi título, ¿Cómo postularé a mi doctorado? Me lo debieron haber enviado por correo hace una semana… ¡UNA SEMANA! -reclamo. -¿No es asunto de su oficina? ¡Por favor! Si es usted secretaria de Control Escolar ¿A qué le suena eso? Si no es su asunto dígame de quién diablos es para poderle reclamar y… ¡Señorita! ¡Señorita!... ¡AGSRDJHS! Me colgó. -refunfuño furiosa, y pateo la esquina de la mesa de madera de la sala con tan mala suerte que me golpeo el dedo pequeño del pie. -¡MIERDAAAA! ¡COMO DUELEEEE! ¡POR EL RABO DE BALOR! -maldigo yo con furia, porque el golpe me ha dolido hasta el infinito, y creo que me duele más que la mujer esa me haya cortado la llamada.

Furiosa, me dejo caer en el sillón, me quito la zapatilla deportiva y froto mi pie derecho, pero enseguida mi bello East se sube y se tira sobre mis piernas. Yo suspiro y lo acaricio… Definitivo el día que nací alguna druidesa le lanzó un _CAIM_ a mi madre, porque me persigue la condenada mala suerte.

-Definitivo solo tú me entiendes, East, amor mío… Owen sigue dormido en su habitación, Serena encerrada estudiando y tu inútil amo hace horas que se salió… ¡bien! Tampoco me da la gana quedarme o voy a incendiar al universo… ¡Vámonos! -le digo a East, besando su cabeza, y levantándome del sillón, porque de verdad estaba que moría de ira y frustración y necesitaba salir de allí.

De prisa, me pongo mi zapato, tomo mi monedero y mis llaves de sobre la mesa y descuelgo del clavo tras la puerta la corra del bulldog, agachándome a ponérsela, abro la puerta y camino por el pasillo con East.

Los dos llegamos al ascensor y presiono el botón para que se abra, pensando que iré a comprar pasta para intentar sobornar a Serena y que prepare de cenar pasta de queso, para que se me quite el mal humor, pero de pronto, el bulldog comienza a jalarse de la correa hacia las escaleras y ladra.

-¿East? ¿Qué te pasa, cariño?-pregunto al ver su extraña actitud, y le permito que me jale hacia un costado de las escaleras del edificio, y al llegar allí, me doy cuenta por qué.

El abogado estaba sentado en uno de los escalones, tenía puestos los audífonos de su móvil y a su lado había una bolsa de supermercado con un "six" de cerveza, él estaba bebiendo una de ellas. Al verlo, suelto a East que enseguida corre por las escaleras hasta llegar con él y hacer soniditos de felicidad.

-Hola hijo mío. ¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunta el abogado quitándose los audífonos y entonces me mira. -¿Qué tal? ¿También escapando de la casa de la depresión?

-No exactamente, escapando de mis ganas de cortar en pedacitos a la maldita secretaria del "_Trinity_"-le respondo y él ríe, palmeando con su mano el suelo a un lado del escalón en que estaba sentado. Yo valoro mis posibilidades:

**a)** Me largo a rumiar mi rabia en el supermercado comprando las cosas para la pasta y maldiciendo por todo el panteón celta ó…

**b)** Le cuento al abogado, a ver si desahogándome me siento menos fúrica. Bien, creo que esta es la mejor, así que subo y me siento a su lado.

-¿Qué hizo la pobre mujer para ganar tu furia eterna? -me pregunta él y me ofrece una lata de cerveza que evidentemente rechazo.

-No quiere ayudarme a corregir un error en mis papeles para el título. Desventajas de tener un nombre kilométrico, se equivocaron en uno de mis nombres y por eso tardaba mi título. El problema es que si no lo tengo la semana que viene no podré viajar a Escocia a dejar mis papeles en la Universidad de Edimburgo… ¿Y sabes qué significa eso? -le pregunto y él niega con la cabeza. -que tendría que esperar tres años para postular a mi doctorado porque son generacionales… ¡Y ESO NO LO VOY A PERMITIR! -golpe mi pierna con el puño, gritando eso último, acompañada de un ladridito de East.

-¡Oye! Tranquila, me queda claro que estás molesta, pero ni mis tímpanos ni los de East ni los de ningún vecino tienen la culpa. -se queja Robert. Yo rolo los ojos. -Ya comprendo, pero… ¿De verdad es la muerte para ti esperar tres años? No parece tanto tiem….

-¡No parece tanto tiempo! ¡Es una eternidad! Yo había hecho planes para terminar la maestría y entrar directo al doctorado y ahora por una estupidez de una Secretaria inepta y por culpa de mis padres que no sé de dónde demonios sacaron la idea de ponerme tantos nombres, mis planes se vienen abajo. -me quejo con furia, pateando la lata vacía de cerveza que el abogado dejó en el escalón de abajo.

-Si no es indiscreción… ¿Cómo te llamas? -pregunta divertido el abogado. ¡PELIGRO! ¿Le voy a decir mi nombre completo al tipo que me hace más "_Bullying_" en el mundo?

-¿No te vas a reír? -pregunto, arqueando mi ceja. Robert asiente, y por alguna extraña razón le creo, así que suspiro y se los digo de golpe y rápidamente. -Reindert Brighid Eleanor Griffiths. -¡ERROR! El mentiroso abogado estalla enseguida en una sonora carcajada, ¡ME MINTIÓ! ¡Embustero abogado! molesta le pego en el brazo. -¡Robert! ¡Dijiste que no ibas a reírte!

-¡Oye! ¿Con todos esos nombres culpas a la pobre secretaria? ¡Te llamas como medio directorio telefónico! -se burla de nuevo… ¡Bien! Basta ya, esto se pasa de lo tolerable, así que mientras él se ríe, le doy un fuerte pisotón. -¡OUCH! ¡Qué te pasa! ¡Duele! -se queja el abogado.

-Lo mereces… no ayuda lo que me dices. -le respondo furiosa… ¡Nunca debí decírselo!

-Eres una salvaje y violenta de lo peor, y también intolerante, obsesiva y caprichosa…

-¡CAPRICHOSA YO! -me molesto enseguida, quizá a todo lo que dijo antes no podía oponerme porque de verdad lo era pero… ¿Caprichosa? ¡Yo no era una irracional e inmadura caprichosa! -mira, lo demás te lo acepto porque me conozco, pero ¿Caprichosa?

-Ca…pri…cho…sa. -deletrea el abogado y me empuja de la frente con su índice, yo le dedico mi peor mirada fulminante. -caprichosa porque quieres que todo se haga tal como lo quieres y lo planeas, y si hay una leve dificultad estallas y haces rabieta como niña de 3 años. Veamos, si no se puede lo de Edimburgo ahora ¿Qué más da? Hay más tiempo que vida, mil cosas puedes hacer en tres años, estudiar más tus cosas raras del lenguaje, trabajar, ganar dinero, aplicar lo que aprendiste en la maestría, aprender otra cosa, qué se yo, no veo el motivo a tanto drama. Se equivocó la secretaria, ¡Que mal! pero si no hay remedio para qué seguir haciendo rabia. -explica el abogado y he de aceptar que no lo había visto desde ese enfoque. Tengo que admitir que dentro de todo, sus palabras son sensatas.

-¿Aprendiste eso por tu profesión? A tomas las cosas con calma… -lo cuestiono y acaricio la cabeza de East que al sentir mi mano sube el escalón en donde estaba y se echa en mis piernas.

-Un poco, y otro con la vida. Mira, no siempre las cosas van a salir como las planeamos. Ya viste mi caso con la tutela de los niños, todo se lo llevó el diablo, y sí, me enojé, me sentí inútil como abogado y basura como hermano mayor, pero si no hay remedio, mejor buscar algo bueno en medio de todo lo malo. -abre el otra cerveza bebiendo un trago grande.

-¿Y qué encontraste de bueno? -le digo yo, incrédula de que la triste y horrible situación de hace un momento le haya dejado algo bueno al abogado.

-Un motivo para superarme. Decididamente me quedo en Londres y voy a hacer mi maestría en derecho familiar. No pude evitar que mi hermano perdiera a los niños pero puedo ayudar a otros padres en su situación. -decidido Robert. -deberías hacer lo mismo. Eres muy competente en tu área, me di cuenta en el juicio, seguro muchos niños con el problema de Gwen esperan a alguien como tú para que los ayude, y cuando menos te des cuenta, habrán pasado los tres años y allí estará tu doctorado esperando por ti. -Muy bien, el abogado podía ser un burlón y un engreído, pero a veces sus palabras m hacían ver un lado de las cosas que honestamente nunca consideré, así que le sonrío. -¿Qué? -pregunta extrañado.

-Nada… solo… cuando no eres el tipo arrogante y soberbio que sueles ser, dices cosas muy sensatas. -le respondo con honestidad. Él se encoge de hombros.

-Agradece a mi madre y a Dios por hacerme no solo guapo e inteligente sino encantador. -Yo río divertida… ¡Muy bien! Se le acabó su segundo de sensatez y ya volvió a ser el abogado engreído.

-Te golpearía por eso, pero hoy no lo mereces, haz dicho cosas muy ciertas. De igual modo quiero viajar la semana que viene a Dublín para intentar presionar por mi título, nada pierdo.

-Buena idea, podemos viajar juntos, porque también iré por mis cosas para quedarme aquí definitivamente ¿Qué dices? -me pregunta él.

-Me parece bien. Más vale compañero arrogante conocido en el avión, que viajero desconocido. A un desconocido no le puedo quitar la comida que de la azafata. -bromea recordando el episodio con las monjas y ahora el abogado es quien ríe.

-¿A dónde iban mi hijo y tú? -pregunta él.

-A comprar pasta ya despejar mi mente. Quería sobornar a Serena escribiéndole yo una parte de su análisis morfológico del swahili para que cocinara pasta de queso, muero de ganas. -le cuento mis planes.

-Pues, le tengo noticias, señorita lingüista caprichosa, aquí su servidor, como si no fueran muchos los talentos que derrochó en él la naturaleza, sabe cocinar pasta de queso. -presume Robert.

-¡De verdad! ¡Genial! Entonces sin molestar a Sere ni al pobre de Owen que sigue durmiendo, cocínala tú, vamos a comprar la pasta. -me levanto de inmediato, y le alargo la mano para que también se levante, él la toma y lo jalo.

-A veces es irritante como das órdenes al mundo ¿Sabías? -me pregunta cuando se pone de pie.

-Si sabía. -respondo y le sonrío, quedando ambos de pie en el mismo escalón con nuestras manos enlazadas. -creo que será divertido. -comento como si nada, soltando la mano del abogado y bajando las escaleras con East, para recoger la lata que patee y que estaba tirada en el pasillo.

-¿Qué cosa? -pregunta Robert guardando las latas cerradas en una bolsa y bebiendo lo que le quedaba de la abierta.

-Que vivas aquí. -le respondo y tiro la lata en el bote de basura del pasillo, dándole la espalda… un momento… ¿Yo dije eso? ¡YO DIJE ESO! ¡Por la joroba de Affgadú! ¿Divertido que el abogaducho viva n Londres? ¡De donde saqué eso!... menos mal que no me está mirando ahora, porque no sabría explicar mi fastidioso sonrojo.

-Eso creo también. -escucho su voz a mis espaldas y veo que alarga su mano hacia el bote de basura del pasillo, tirando la otra lata. -ahora vamos por la pasta, y me vas a ayudar a prepararla para que aprendas, ni creas que cocino gratis.

-Hecho. -acepto y camino a su lado tomando la correa de East que me alarga, y agradeciendo a la Madre Danna que se me haya bajado el sonrojo y ahora que vamos al ascensor tenga perfecto dominio de mis emociones.

-Por cierto… ¿Te gusta el Rugby? Creí escuchar a Serena cuando dijo algo sobre eso. -pregunta el abogado.

-Me hice fanática mientras estuvimos en la maestría, antes me daban igual el resto de los deportes, pero es difícil ir a Dublín y no volverse fan del rugby, además de que mis compañeros hablaban solo de eso, lo pasan en todos los canales. -le explico.

-¡Genial! A mí me encanta, ¿De cuál equipo eres fanática? -pregunta él.

-Del "LEINSTER RUGBY", claro. -aseguro. -de hecho me compré tres camisetas, una que me queda enorme y uso para dormir-le respondo al abogado, cuando entramos al ascensor.

-Ya veo, entonces somos rivales, porque yo soy fanático del "MUNSTER RUGBY".

-¡QUEE! ¿Cómo te atreves, viviendo en Dublín a ser fan de los rojos? ¡Traidor! -me escandalizo y le doy un empujón con el brazo.

-Muy sencillo, mi padre era de Limerick, y toda la vida fue fanático del "_Munster_" así que me heredó el gusto, imagina un partido de la PRO12 en el "_Aviva Stadium_" con todas las gradas llenas de azules y yo, como ente raro, con mi camiseta del Munster. -me dice Robert y yo río divertida.

-¡Qué papelazo el tuyo, de verdad! -aseguro divertida, y salimos del ascensor en la planta baja.

-Bien, ya que somos rivales de Rugby, te diré que los rojos vienen a jugar al _ADAMS PARK_ mañana contra los "_London Wasp_" y había invitado a Richard, pero de último momento canceló por trabajo y me quedé con los boletos… ¿Me acompañas? -pregunta él cuando salimos del edificio. Yo lo miro de reojo.

-¿Soy tu única opción otra vez? -le digo irónica y él asiente.

-La única, más vale mal acompañado que solo. -asegura divertido. Yo rolo los ojos.

-Mira, abogado, por tu poco tacto para pedir las cosas debería decirte un rotundo NO en las narices, pero da la casualidad de que me encanta el Rugby y no me perdería una derrota de los rojos así que, si tú pagas los hot dogs, puedo considerarlo. -afirmo cuando caminamos por la acera con East.

-Dalo por hecho, entonces, mañana será Domingo de Rugby. -propone él.

-Domingo de Rugby, aunque sigo creyendo que lo único bueno que tiene el Munster es Billy Holland. -aseguro y lo veo rolar los ojos.

-¿Es que acaso las mujeres no pueden interesarse en ningún deporte sin babear por los tipos que juegan? Holland no es ni siquiera apuesto, y cinco puntos en veinte partidos no lo hacen precisamente el mejor. -parece molestarse él y ahora es mi turno de reír por su comentario raro.

-Pero eso no le quita lo guapo, ni lo bien que se ve en pantaloncillos, él, Brian O'Driscoll, Rob Kearney y Jimmy Gopperth… ¡UFF! De mil amores los dejaría hacerme lo que… -afirmo esperando para cruzar la avenida hacia la tienda de comestibles y de repente él toma mi muñeca, donde llevo al perro, de forma muy fuerte y me jala hacia él, mirándome de una forma rara con sus raros ojos verdes, un destello muy extraño que me hace temblar sin proponérmelo y sonrojarme otra vez.

-No… no debes estar tan cerca de la orilla es peligroso. -me suelta él de repente y yo sigo extrañamente caliente de las mejillas.

-Si… disculpa… no me percaté. -respondo entrecortada… ¡Diablos! ¿Qué me estaba pasando, santos ancestros celtas?... ¿Desde cuándo me perturbaba así el abogado con solo tocarme? Cuando cruzamos lo miro de soslayo y él me sonríe con la misma sonrisa de siempre, ¡Menos mal! Prefiero que sea así, eso me tranquiliza, y el resto del camino a la tienda solo hablamos de su receta de pasta de queso…

_**Día siguiente, 2:10 a.m.**_

Me había levantado a las dos de la madrugada a abrir la puerta al hombre del taxi del aeropuerto que había llamado de forma discreta a la puerta, para darle las tres maletas con los instrumentos de mi hermano, que estaban al lado de la puerta. Por suerte y previendo que Owen querría irse discretamente, había dejado a East encerrado en la habitación, durmiendo como oso en su camita, así no le ladró al taxista, porque de haberlo hecho seguro Rei se despierta.

Justo cuando le di la última maleta al taxista, vi salir de su habitación a Owen, vestido para viajar, con chaqueta café y mezclilla, jalando la última maleta, con dos cajitas pequeñas en sus manos y una USB negra. Al verlo me acerqué a él.

-Ya todo listo, tus instrumentos musicales están en el taxi, hermano. -le digo al llegar a su lado.

-Gracias, Robert… ¿Reindert sí se durmió en la cama de Tris? -me pregunta Owen.

-Claro. En cuanto se lo sugerí aceptó. Parece que con Serena no duerme mucho hace días y no puso objeción a dormir en el cuarto de los niños. -le respondo el buen resultado de mi trampa para que la "_señorita tres nombres_" no fuera a despertar con el oído supradesarrollado que tiene.

-Muy bien, entonces iré a dejarle esto a Sere. -señala Owen las cajitas y la memoria y yo niego con la cabeza, al notar que, por lo que parece, le sigue costando medio corazón a mi hermano alejarse de la rubia.

-¿Estás seguro que haces lo correcto yéndote así? -pregunto como último recurso.

-Lo hago. -me responde Owen con decisión. -por favor lleva mi maleta al taxi, solo le dejo esto y bajo. -concluye. A mí no me queda más que obedecer, y tomo su maleta, saliendo del departamento hasta bajar por el ascensor y acercarme al taxi, donde el taxista aguarda con la cajuela abierta.

Yo le ayudo a acomodarla, y le pago de una vez la tarifa que nos dijeron por teléfono, para ayudar a mi hermano, quien luego de diez minutos, aparece al fin en la puerta del edificio. Cuando lo miro, en verdad me lastima bastante verlo.

Owen está devastado. No lo muestra de forma externa, pero yo lo conozco. Solo lo he visto así tres veces: cuando murió papá y tuve que darle la noticia a él y a Lisa, cuando Gwen de recién nacida estuvo por morir y cuando Karen lo dejó la primera vez… Me acerco a él y en señal de apoyo, dejo mi mano en su hombro.

-Oye… yo creo que si te quedas y pones un poco de empeño, la rubia podría…

-¡No! Se acabó, Robert. Ya no tiene caso… me voy. Por favor, si es que pregunta, dile que no te permito decirlo, y no la vayas a odiar por esto, no es culpa suya. -me suplica mi hermano, y a mí me asombra darme cuenta cada vez más de cuánto la ama: no solo renuncia a ponerla en aprietos y respeta su decisión, sino que le sigue preocupando hasta el último momento Serena.

-Sabes que no podría odiarla, la chica me cae bien, y sé ser justo. -le respondo y él me abraza.

-Adiós, hermano, gracias por todo… pasaré con mamá primero, antes de ir a Oslo, necesito su abrazo, su apoyo y su consuelo antes de irme. -me dice y asiento, palmeando su mejilla.

-Pasará, todo esto pasará, vendrán cosas buenas para ti, lo sé. -lo animo. Él niega con la cabeza.

-No Robert, esto no pasará. La amo, hermano, la amo tanto, que solo quiero saberla feliz, y sé que no podrá serlo con Nemadcky si me quedo aquí, se sentirá culpable, así que… me hago a un lado. Me voy también porque soy muy cobarde para verla con otro amándola así, me voy por mil razones, pero no para que pase, no pasará. -decidido él, y de verdad me apena mucho que Serena no sepa valorar el amor de Owen. El tipo del Acura podrá ser buena persona, pero juro por mi honor de abogado, que su amor por ella no se compara con el de mi hermano.

-Mantente comunicado conmigo, por favor, y buena suerte en tu nueva vida. -le digo estrechando su mano con fuerza.

-Buena suerte también en la tuya, porque para el difícil desafío que tienes delante, la vas a necesitar. -responde Owen a mis palabras dejándome desconcertado, mientras sube al taxi. Yo me quedo un momento sin saber qué responder y cuando escucho que cierra la puerta del lado del copiloto, me acerco a la ventanilla y le pido que baje el vidrio. Owen lo baja poco a poco.

-Oye… Eso del desafío lo dijiste por la maestría… ¿Verdad? -le digo con tono preocupado. Mi hermano sonríe de una forma extraña.

-Sí, también por la maestría, pero principalmente por Reindert. Buena suerte, y aplícate, ella vale la pena… ¡Adiós, hermano! -se despide Owen y el taxi arranca por las calles de la ciudad, dejándome de pie con una sonrisa extraña, viéndolo alejarse; así que después de todo, mi hermano sí se había dado cuenta a pesar del cuidado que tuve de que no se me escapara nada de mis planes, bueno, tarde o temprano iba a contarle a él y a Lisa mi plan para apoderarme de su mente antes que de su corazón… ¡Bien!... a volver a dormir, porque mañana tengo domingo de Rugby con mi chica, como si no fuera bastante con todo lo que me gusta, además es una fanática del rugby, y yo sería muy tonto si dejo ir a esta chica, aún con su nombre kilométrico, su temperamento del infierno y sus obsesiones, ella era para mí.

**Domingo por la mañana. **

La mañana del partido de Rugby, salí de nuestra habitación, donde Serena seguía durmiendo, ya lista y preparada para nuestra salida; había elegido una de mis camisetas del "_Leinster_" y jeans con zapato deportivo, eran las siete con cuarenta cuando me acerqué a la cocina, donde ya estaba el abogado, sacando la leche del refrigerador. Al pasar vi a East dormitando en su camita de la sala.

-Hola. -saludo.

-Hola… -dice y cierra la puerta mirándome, luego levanta una ceja. -¿Eso vas a usar hoy? -pregunta.

-Sí, claro, ¿Algún problema? -le respondo pasando hacia la cocina, buscando en las puertas de arriba mi caja de cereal con sabor a chocolate y con almendras naturales.

-Te recuerdo que vamos a un partido de la Wasp y el Munster, así que si te lanzan abucheos, vasos, basura o cualquier otro proyectil será tu culpa y yo me alejaré y fingiré que no te conozco, no quiero morir. -asegura el abogado y saca dos tazones y cucharas para el desayuno.

-No me interesa qué me hagan, me llevo mi camiseta del Leinster y ya, además no te necesito para defenderme, puedo hacerlo sola. -aseguro, tomando dos bananas y sentándome en el banco alto del desayunado. -además si no te gusta cómo me visto, no me invites y se acabó, vete solo. -le lanzo molesta y él ríe.

-Era broma… ¿Estás segura que en tu familia no hay ascendencia irlandesa? Tienes un maldito temperamento del infierno, total "_irish girl_"… ¿Sabes cómo les decimos en Irlanda a las mujeres que se enfurecen y se encienden como fósforo sin razón alguna? -me pregunta, quitándome una de las bananas y empezando a pelarla para cortar rueditas en su tazón.

-No me lo digas, no quiero sa…

-_Blowsabella_, así se les dice, y creo que calificas bastante para el adjetivo. -se burla él y toma mi caja de cereal.

-Ni se te ocurra empezar a llamarme así, yo sí tengo motivos para enojarme, eres muy molesto a veces… ¡Y dame mi cereal! No dije que te daba. -molesta se lo arrebato y él ríe más.

-_Blowsabella_ total, ¿Lo ves? -me responde Robert y alarga su mano para quitarme de nuevo la caja. -deja de ponerte como puercoespín y hay que desayunar en santa paz, o no alcanzaremos el tren hacia _High Wycombe_, y me dijiste que estaba a las afueras de Londres.

-Bien… intentemos desayunar en paz. -accedo al fin y tomo mi banana para partirla en mi tazón, mientras él se sirve cereal y leche, y me lo pasa a mí. -te comparto cereal pero no me llames "_Blowsabella_" más.

-No te portes conmigo como una mujer temperamental que se enoja sin razón, y no te llamaré así. -asegura comiendo su cereal, yo sirvo leche en mi tazón y rolo los ojos.

-Si me llamas así volveré a decirte "_Abogaducho Gobshite_" y eso no te gustará. -aseguro comiendo también mi cereal.

-Es verdad, no me gusta ese apelativo, pero si me dices "_Abogaducho Sexy_" no me quejo. -me guiña un ojo él y yo me atraganto con el cereal, ante su risa… ¡Por el caldero de Cerridwen! ¿Por qué diablos se acuerda de eso?

-Mira… abogado… aclarando las cosas… -recupero mi aliento un poco, golpeando mi pecho. -ese apodo te lo puso Serena en las charlas de chat, no yo, ¿De acuerdo? -aseguro.

-Pero tú también lo usabas, lo que significa que de alguna manera te lo parezco, y no te culpo, porque claro que soy sexy. -asegura con su tono engreído y yo rolo los ojos.

-¡Para nada! -aseguro sin muchos argumentos, y como mi cereal mirándolo de lado. Después de todo, no estaba tan mal, vestido con esa camisa a cuadros negra con gris, pero si se lo decía nadie lo aguantaría.

-Algún día lo aceptarás y me sentiré encantado de que así sea. -afirma con una seguridad irritante.

-Sí, claro, en tus sueños. -aseguro comiendo más cereal.

-En mis sueños pasan cosas mucho más interesantes, créeme. -asegura con tono extraño, yo iba a preguntarle a qué diablos se refería, cuando se repente, escucho el sonido sordo de la puerta de madera que es golpeada y antes de que pueda reaccionar tengo delante de mí a Serena, frente al desayunador de la cocina, con su pijama aún puesta, sus coletas, sus ojos llorosos y una cara que me preocupa bastante… ¿Qué le pasó?... yo la dejé durmiendo profundamente y anoche estaba feliz por su salida con Friederich.

-¿A dónde fue Owen? -cuestiona llorosa al abogado, antes que yo pueda articular cualquier frase. -¡Robert! ¡A donde se fue mi Owen! -exclama Serena con mucha fuerza, gritado de una forma que me preocupa aún más, ¿Por qué pregunta por Owen de esa manera? ¿Dijo "_Mi Owen_"? Yo miro al abogado, que no parece sorprendido, y solo deja de comer y la mira, serio.

-A intentar rehacer su vida lejos de aquí, Serena. Perdona que no pueda decirte a dónde pero le prometí que de momento nadie lo sabría. Por favor entiende. Mi hermano necesita tiempo lejos para recuperarse de la pérdida de los niños y… -Serena camina hacia el desayunador y sujeta el brazo de Robert.

-Él sabía de lo mío y Friederich, ¿Verdad? -pregunta dejándome desconcertada… ¿Owen se había ido? ¿A qué horas?... yo no me di cuenta y menos entiendo cómo es que Sere supone que Owen estaba enterado de su decisión.

-Sí. -responde el abogado. -te escuchó hablar con Reindert el viernes en la noche, pero no quería que lo superas. Prefirió hacer las cosas a su modo. -responde Robert. Serena suelta su brazo y limpia sus ojos con la toalla que lleva al hombro.

-Sere… ¿Estás bien? -pregunto preocupada, al enterarme de cómo fueron las cosas, pero aún más de ver la actitud de mi amiga.

-Sí, claro, estoy bien. Me daré un baño, voy a salir a desayunar con mi Frich y es posible que no regrese hasta la noche así que no me esperen ni me hablen. ¡Buen provecho chicos! -sonríe Serena con una alegría demasiado exagerada y da media vuelta corriendo a su habitación, cerrando esta con un portazo. Yo miro a Robert que me pregunta:

-¿Qué fue todo eso?... ¿de verdad estará bien? -duda él y yo suspiro.

-Si… supongo que sí. Y si no, no tiene más opción, ella eligió esto, Robert. -Resumo los hechos, porque me parece que el abogado comprende la situación tanto como yo, ya que asiente. -ahora date prisa en terminar porque si no, no llegaremos al partido de Rugby. -termino de golpe comiendo lo que queda de mi cereal.

-Como ordene. -bromea Robert, cuadrándose ante mí y haciéndome reír. -oye… ¿En serio estará bien Serena?... honestamente no pensé que le afectara tanto la partida de mi hermano, siendo que ya estaba segura de amar al tipo del Acura… ¿O no? -se levanta el abogado del banco para lavar su plato.

-Se llama Friederich y bueno… con respecto a los sentimientos de Serena prefiero no opinar, últimamente toma decisiones muy precipitadas, y solo me queda apoyarla en lo que elija, eso hace una amiga-aseguro y me levanto también a lavar mi tazón.

-Dime algo, honestamente, ¿Tu a quién de los dos crees que amaba?-me pregunta el abogado y me quita el tazón para lavarlo él, yo se lo doy y regreso al desayunador a guardar las cosas.

-Honestamente, tenía mis dudas, pero lo que observé de Serena estando con Owen fue mucho más fuerte y profundo que lo que veo que tiene con Friederich. -le respondo con sinceridad y él asiente.

-Justo lo mismo que observé yo, y te diré algo más, Owen la ama de verdad, si hubieras visto como le costó irse, me comprenderías. -me responde el abogado algo que yo ya sabía.

-Lo sé, es una pena que una apresurada decisión haya precipitado las cosas, incluso no te culparía si te molestas con Sere por esto. -comento cuando guardo el cereal.

-No te diré que me agrada mucho la situación, porque vi sufrir a mi hermano bastante para decidirse a hacerse a un lado, pero tampoco soy un inmaduro que vaya a tomarla personal con tu amiga, para nada, ella me cae bien, y nunca la haría sentir mal por lo que pasó.

-Bien, te creo… ahora solo permíteme ir por mi bolso y a lavar mis dientes y nos vamos. -aseguro, caminando hacia la sala.

-Anda, chica Leinster, aquí te espero. -me responde él.

-Deja las croquetas del pequeño y su agua, porque quizá regresamos tarde. -le recuerdo cuando voy saliendo.

-Lo haré, nunca me olvidaría de nuestro pequeño. -asegura desde la cocina y yo rolo los ojos, pero ya no le reclamo nada por el "_Nuestro_", finalmente siempre acaba diciendo lo que le da la gana, ¡En fin!... a divertirme con el Rugby y a darle espacio a Sere de asentar las cosas, ya hablaría con ella con toda seriedad cuando regresara.

**Mismo día, 6:00 p.m. **

Pasados unos minutos de las seis de la tarde, veníamos llegando a casa, después de haber vuelto de _High Wycombe_ del partido de Rugby. Ya esperaba encontrar a mi amiga en casa y mientras Robert se daba un baño antes de salir a pasear a East y acompañarlo por sushi para cenar, quería aprovechar ese tiempo para tantear terreno con Sere.

Todo el día había estado dándole vueltas en la cabeza a su reacción al saber que Owen se había ido, y me preocupaba que mis observaciones fueran correctas, porque Serena en teoría ya no estaba indecisa sobre a quién amaba, el Viernes me había dicho con una seguridad enorme que amaba a Frich y se iría a vivir con él, pero su forma de preguntar por Owen, sus ojos llorosos y sus palabras me habían dejado con la duda, y muy posiblemente mi miedo del viernes se hiciera realidad y una decisión tomada con prisa y aceleradamente la hubiera llevado a equivocarse, mi deber como amiga era indagar la verdad y de ser así apoyarla para que hiciera lo que su corazón de verdad le indicara.

Pensado eso, entré en la habitación llamando antes a la puerta.

-Sere… ya regresamos. -dije y pasé, para ver a mi amiga sentada en el escritorio del cuarto tecleando algo en su laptop y con muchos libros abiertos.

-Qué bueno… ¿Se divirtieron? -pregunta y me sonríe con una normalidad que no me gusta nada, no esperaba encontrarla así luego de la escena de la mañana.

-No estuvo mal… ¿Tú qué tal? ¿Saliste con Friederich? ...no esperaba encontrarte aquí, dijiste que llegarías tarde . -digo con cautela entrando en la habitación seguida de East y quitándome las zapatillas deportivas.

-Salimos a desayunar, pero como tenía mucha tarea, ya no acepté su propuesta de pasar todo el domingo los dos, juntos, y luego de ir de compras me trajo a casa. -resume ella sin despegar la vista de la lap y la veo beber algo en una taza azul de "_Hello Kitty_" que no sabía que tenía.

-Ya veo. -aseguro y busco mi ropa porque enseguida de Robert me ducharé yo. -oye, Sere, en verdad quería aprovechar para hablar, luego de lo que pasó en la mañana pensé que necesitabas un tiempo sola, pero ahora creo que debemos conversar sobre lo de Owen y…

-Rei, te diré algo. -interrumpe mi amiga y baja la pantalla de su lap, con un tono extraño en su voz que no me gusta nada. -lo que pasó con Owen me dolió mucho, sin duda no quería que él se enterara de las cosas de esa manera, y me habría gustado tener tiempo para decírselo, pero si no pasó, no me queda más que aceptarlo, siempre me dolerá haberlo lastimado porque no lo merecía pero, como me dijiste, hice mi elección y no me queda más que…

-Serena, deja de intentar hacerte la fuerte conmigo, porque te conozco mejor que nadie, y no te queda esa actitud de resignación insensible luego de lo que vi por la mañana. -le aseguro y la miro con una ceja levantada, tomándola de los hombros. -la forma como le exigiste a Robert saber la verdad y además dijiste MI OWEN no nos dejó mucho que dudar, te afectó la situación, muchísimo más de lo que cabría pensar para alguien que está enamorada de otro, y no me vas a convencer de lo contrario. -de repente, veo sus ojos algo cristalinos y me siento terriblemente mal por haber forzado su confidencia.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué quieres que sienta o diga si mi alma es una ensalada emocional peor que antes? ¡¿Qué diablos quieres que te diga si me muero de tristeza por él?! -dice con dolor y yo, arrepentida de mi poco tacto, me hinco en el suelo y ella se abraza de mí llorando con fuerza, de modo que lo único que hago es abrazarla y sostenerla.

-Sere, lo lamento, no quise causarte esto, pero comprende que estoy preocupada por ti, por tu corazón, por tus decisiones por…

-Le dije a Friederich… le dije que… quiero esperar para irme a vivir con él que… el Viernes me precipité un poco que… necesitamos más tiempo. -dice ella entre sollozos.

-¿Se lo dijiste? -me asombro. ¡Vaya! La partida de Owen le había afectado más de lo que pensé, si el viernes estaba dispuesta a irse al día siguiente al departamento de Frich y ahora le había pedido tiempo, esto estaba muy difícil.

-Sí… -Sere se separa de mi hombro y me mira con rostro lloroso. -él dijo que estaba bien que… confía en nuestro amor y que tendremos un… un verdadero periodo de noviazgo y que… cuando esté lista daremos ese paso. -me cuenta ella, yo limpio sus lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano, algo desconcertada de esa reacción de Friederich que me parecía desde antes que no estaba muy conforme con esperar.

-¿En serio?... no esperé que lo tomara tan bien.

-Lo hizo, Frich es muy bueno y lindo y me ama y… y…

-¿Y? -le pregunto inquisitiva. Serena suspira y estruja sus manos una con otra.

-Reindert… ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?... no me cuestiones más sobre mis sentimientos, no más, no tienes idea de cuánto he sufrido este primer día sin él. -me suplica ella en un tono que me conmueve bastante. -he tomado una decisión, y como dijo Amado Nervo, soy prisionera de las consecuencias, me lo merezco, de verdad me lo merezco, por indecisa, por mentirosa, por cobarde y tonta con mis verdaderos sentimientos, sé que no te puedo engañar, ni yo a mí misma, pero comprendo que tampoco puedo esperar nada más, voy a seguir mi noviazgo con Friederich, a aferrarme a ese sentimiento, y voy a dejar en paz el tema de Owen.

-¿Estás segura que eso quieres? -le pregunto a mi amiga. Sere asiente.

-Eso quiero y eso necesito, Rei, por favor, no más preguntas sobre lo que siente este maldito, indeciso y cobarde corazón mío… al menos por un tiempo, ¿Sí? Necesito asimilarlo. -me dice con tono muy dolido. Yo asiento y palmeo su cabeza.

-Bien, Cabeza de Panqueque, si eso te hace sentir mejor, lo haré, tampoco es que me guste torturarte o verte triste, pero si necesitas hablar de lo que sea, sabes que cuentas conmigo. -aseguro.

-Lo sé, te adoro por eso… Rei… ¿Robbie me detesta mucho? -me pregunta angustiada, yo sonrío.

-Oye, con todo lo que tienes ahora encima emocionalmente no creo que deba preocuparte que el abogaducho te aprecie o no. -le reclamo.

-¡Anda dime! ¿Me odia? -se angustia mi amiga.

-No, no te odia, no te mentiré diciéndote que está encantado, no es así, le ha dolido todo esto y ver partir a su hermano, pero te aseguro, porque ya lo hablé con él, que no te odia. Puede ser engreído, molesto, arrogante y fastidioso pero es buena persona y sabe poner las cosas en su sitio-la tranquilizo.

-¿Estás segura? Porque no me gustaría que me deteste.

-Te diré algo, ahora que regresamos de _High Wycombe_, me dijo que después de darnos una ducha saliéramos a sacar a East, que no ha salido hoy, y que si estabas en casa te dijera que nos invita sushi, ¿Crees que si te odiara o detestara me diría eso?-la calmo yo y al fin sonríe.

-¡Qué alivio! Robbie de verdad es un buen chico, lindo y comprensivo… ¿Qué diablos esperas para aceptarlo? -me pregunta de repente y yo levanto una ceja.

-Mira, Cabeza de Panqueque, si ya estás haciendo bromitas de mal gusto, es que ya te sientes mejor… ¡Bribona! -le reclamo y le pego en la cabeza con mi mano echa puño.

-¡OUCH!... ¡Reindert! ¿Tan rápido me vuelves a golpear? Robbie tiene razón, eres una abusiva. -me saca la lengua Sere y río sintiendo que ya se aligeró más el ambiente. -harás que me arrepienta de haberle dicho a Frich que quería pasar tiempo contigo para disfrutarte.

-¿Eso le dijiste? -dudo al ponerme de pie y volver a buscar mi ropa para la ducha.

-Sí, eso le dije y es verdad, luego de dos años lejos quiero volver a disfrutar de mi mejor amiga del mundo mundial en casa.

-Pues te informo que tu mejor amiga del mundo mundial viaja el jueves a Dublín…

-¡Ya te vas! -se alarma ella.

-No te asustes, solo es viaje de ida y vuelta, porque ahora sí estoy segura que a mi madre le lanzó un CAIM un leprechaun cuando nací, ¡Me sigue la mala suerte! ¿Sabes que se equivocaron en mi nombre en el título de Master?...¡BRIDGET! ¡BRIDGET! Así me pusieron. -me quejo yo, aventando con furia el cajón del armario.

-Lo que siempre te pasaba desde primaria, medio mundo te escribía el segundo nombre a la inglesa, ¡Cuánto lo siento, amiga! … ¿Y qué harás? -pregunta Sere volviendo a levantar la pantalla de su lap.

-Viajar a pelearme con medio mundo en las oficinas del "_Trinity_" para solucionarlo, porque como que me llamo Reindert Brighid Eleanor Griffiths que vuelvo con mi título, nada ni nadie va a impedir que me inscriba al doctorado en Edimburgo. -prometo con decisión.

-Bien, pero si por algo las cosas se ponen difíciles no vayas a hacer una tontería solo por obstinada-comenta Serena volviendo a su tarea.

-¿Tú también? ¡Por la lanza de Lugh! El abogado me dijo lo mismo. -me quejo.

-Es porque te conocemos, solo por favor ten en la cabeza que gritando no solucionas nada, menos cosas burocráticas y no vayas en plan volcánico. -me sugiere Sere.

-Intentaré. -le digo sin comprometerme a nada y busco mi toalla.

-Rei, una duda… ¿A dónde llegarás en Dublín? ¿A un hotel? -duda Serena.

-En un inicio sí, era la idea, ir de ida y vuelta y si se necesitaba quedarme en el hotel, pero como el Abogado va a viajar también por cosas de su departamento y sus papeles para quedarse aquí, me ofreció quedarme en su casa. Hoy mientras almorzábamos llamó a Lisa y me la puso al teléfono, ella misma me dijo que me quedara con ellos y no me pude negar. -respondo y Sere sonríe.

-Entonces viajan juntos, te quedas en su casa, te invita su mamá, ¿Cuándo se casan? -me pregunta burlona y rolo los ojos.

-Deja de decir tonterías y termina tu tarea mientras tomo mi ducha para poder ir por sushi, necesitas despejarte. -le digo y ella asiente.

-Muy bien, pero ¿Segura que no hago mal tercio? -insiste en su mismo tonito.

-No te responderé eso, termina y vamos por cena, muero de hambre… ¡Date prisa! -le exijo y salgo de la habitación, seguida de East, solo espero que no se le ocurra a Serena decir esas bromitas delante del abogado o sería un paseo muy embarazoso… ¡En fin!... me urge la ducha, sí señor, pero antes de irme, una duda me detiene en la puerta. -Sere… ¿Le dijiste a Friederich que Owen se fue? -pregunto de repente.

-Sí, claro, se lo comenté antes de decirle que quería esperar. -responde ella sin mirarme, tecleando de prisa en la lap, yo suspiro… ¡Ahora entendía todo!... -Tranquila, sé que te preocupa que siga con mentiras pero créeme que he aprendido la lección, no más.

-Bien, nos vemos en un momento. -le respondo y salgo de allí sin compartirle mis sospechas, Sere no necesitaba más líos mentales, solo espero que las cosas con ella y Frich vayan mejorando poco a poco.

**Casa de la familia de Burgh, Barrio de Ranelagh, Dublín 6. Cinco días después. **

La muchacha estaba sentada en el suelo de la sala, dentro de la casa, la mesa del centro y algunos muebles estaban recorridos y en el suelo de madera se extendía una norme tela con trazos en lápiz de una montaña y cascadas. Reindert tenía su cabello negro sujeto con una pinza y vestía un viejo overol de mezclilla y tirantes, todo lleno de manchas de pintura, debajo de este un top negro hasta el ombligo y estaba sin zapatos, pintando con gruesos pinceles y pintura la enorme tela.

A su lado, el bulldog dormitaba echado cerca de los botes de pintura, y en la sala de la familia de Burgh sonaba una melodía de violines y guitarra irlandesa mientras la muchacha cantaba y pintaba un árbol de diferentes tonos de verde mezclando colores en una paleta.

-_All God's creatures got a place in the choir__, __some sing low and some sing higher,__Some sing out loud on the telephone wire__, s__ome just clap their hands or paws or anything they got, now__… _-canta la muchacha y cuando se escucha la música irlandesa, toma un pincel limpio y rasca la panza de East que se había tirado en el suelo, sonriendo al verlo. Justo en ese momento la puerta de la casa se abre y el joven castaño de ojos verdes, vestido con traje azul marino, corbata y camisa azul cielo entra en la casa con su portafolio.

-¡Estoy en casa! -dice con voz un poco difícil de entender el muchacho. -¿Lisa? ¿Reindert Brighid Eleanor? -pregunta él dejando el maletín sobre la mesa de la entrada y asomándose hacia la sala.

-Buenas noches... pasa, Lisa aun no llega y por cierto, no me debes llamar así ya sabes que no me gusta, tan sencillo que es decir solo Rei. -comenta Reindert, que sigue pintando la manta, mientras el perro corre a recibir a Robert.

-Pero tus nombres sacados de la guía telefónica en cierto modo son adorables... en cierto modo. -opina el joven, entrando en la sala de su casa y quitándose el saco.

-Sí claro, adorables para meterme en problemas. -refunfuña la chica, y el joven castaño se agacha a besar y acariciar a su perro.

-Ya hijo, tranquilo, no te agites. -dice él y camina hacia Rei, dejando su saco sobre el respaldo del sillón. -¿ya te pusieron a trabajar? -pregunta al ver a Reindert lava la brocha en un bote con agua.

-Nadie me puso, le dije a Lisa que la ayudaba con lo que falte para la obra de su iglesia, y da la casualidad que le faltaba la escenografía, no me gusta estar sin hacer nada y así coopero y despejo mi mente. -responde ella.

-Muy bien, entonces debo suponer que mi madre sigue en la parroquia. -opina Robert y se sienta en el sillón, cerca de la muchacha.

-Sí, tenía junta con el patronato de señoras de la iglesia, que honestamente no sé cómo las aguanta; infiero que Owen fue quien heredó la paciencia de tu mamá. -se levanta Reindert del suelo y toma otra brocha más delgada. El muchacho suspira y jala un poco el nudo de su corbata.

-No te quepa duda que Owen es quien más se parece a Lisa, porque lo que es yo, aunque me sé controlar, a veces se me escapan chispas de temperamento de Burgh como a mi padre y entonces todo se va al diablo. -comenta con tono frustrado el joven abogado. La muchacha nota el tono y levanta una ceja.

-¿Problemas en tu trabajo? -pregunta Reindert, poniéndose de cuclillas para acariciar a East y hacerle cosquillas con el pincel en la panza.

-No quisieron aceptar mi renuncia. -dice él suspirando. -pero yo les había dicho un mes antes que estaba tramitando algunas cosas y cuando salió lo de Owen... pues solo eso me empujó a renunciar, ahora lo que he venido a hacer realmente era arreglar lo del departamento y mis papeles, también debo sacar los de la universidad para la maestría, aunque ese no es el verdadero problema. -comenta el joven. -lo que ocurre es que me están haciendo una trampa horrible en el bufet, si me voy, pierdo beneficios de ley y el 10 por ciento de lo ganado en mis casos que aún no me depositan. -explica Robert.

-¡Que injustos! seguro eso quieren para no darte tu ganancia. -ella toma el otro frasco de pintura más oscura para matizar el árbol que estaba decorando.

-Más bien me quieren obligar a quedarme, lo hacen para obligarme a no renunciar, pero al final les dije que se quedaran con el dinero, y que de todas formas me largaría. -sentencia el chico y tira un trapo manchado de pintura, de mala gana al suelo.

-Entiendo tu mal humor, de verdad, no sé cómo no les pateaste el trasero, finalmente una empresa grande como esa no necesita tus comisiones, lo hacen sin duda para molestarte. -Reindert se levanta del suelo y recoge el trapo con el que limpiaba los pinceles.

-¿Te digo algo? creo que en esto tiene que ver ella... -comenta desesperado Robert, pasando su mano por su cabeza. La chica de ojos amatista camina hacia la mesa al lado del sillón del muchacho y se sirve en un vaso un líquido rosado de una jarra con hielos.

-¿Ella? -duda Reindert. -¿Tenías problemas con alguien de tu bufet?

-No, con "ELLA" me refiero a Minka. -golpea el chico con su puño su pierna. La muchacha sirve otro vaso de agua rosada de toronja y se acerca a Robert.

-¿Tu novia? -pregunta cuando le alarga el vaso.

-Mi ex novia. -define con tono terminante el muchacho. -sucede que el tío de Minka es Keith Kelly, uno de los socios del bufet, soltero, podrido en dinero y que siempre ha consentido muchísimo a la hija de su hermano menor, el cual murió cuando Minka era pequeña. -explica el chico. -como terminé con ella de forma definitiva el jueves que nos vimos, estoy segurísimo que hizo algo para fastidiarme la vida. -toma él el vaso que le alarga Rei.

-Ya veo, entonces el problema fue serio… ¿Te hace bien platicar o te dejo solo? Comprendo que cada quien tiene diferentes formas de aliviar sus líos y lo último que quiero es hacerlos más grandes-pregunta ella bebiendo su agua de toronja; Robert ríe divertido.

-¿Y lo dices tú? La chica "_Blowsabella_" que gusta de los berrinches. -se burla un poco él.

-¡Oye! Quedamos que no usarías más esa palabrita. -se queja la muchacha ante la risa de Robert.

-Quedaste tu sola, yo no prometí nada, y por cierto, esta agua de toronja está deliciosa. ¿La hiciste tú? -pregunta al beberla.

-Así es, tu mamá me contagió la obsesión por la toronja estos días, así que las pastillas de menta quedaron en el olvido y soy oficialmente "_Toronja obsses_". -explica la chica bebiendo todo su vaso de agua.

-Mucho mejor, es más sano que comas esto que todos esos químicos que le lanzas a tu cuerpo cuando tienes ansiedad. -opina el abogado.

-Ya tenía tiempo sin obsesionarme, lo de las pastillas de menta fue posterior a saber sobre mi título, creo que me regresó la ansiedad, pero ahora lo canalizo hacia los cítricos. -asegura la chica y se sirve otro vaso de agua de toronja. -entonces… ¿Te hace bien contarme qué pasó?

-Te contaré, necesito una oreja y tú estás dispuesta a serlo. -opina el joven.

-Adelante entonces si de algo sirve mi presencia. -le responde Reindert.

-Me sirve de mucho tu presencia. -le responde él. -al menos es bueno que alguien me robe los bocaditos que nos dan en el avión. -comenta el joven y la muchacha ríe divertida.

-Ya… entendida mi utilidad con usted, abogado. -asegura ella y choca su vaso con el de Robert. -salud por eso y adelante con lo que quiera contarme. -Él asiente.

-Antes de viajar discutí con Minka, justo el día de tu graduación, tú nos escuchaste. -inicia l joven.

-Sin querer, cabe mencionar. -se defiende ella.

-Discutimos porque ella no comprende mis planes, insiste que la engañé, pero no fue así, ella siempre supo que quería hacer la especialidad, desde que empezamos a salir, y que lo estaba aplazando por cuestiones de dinero y tiempo, así que, aunque no terminamos entonces, sí discutimos. Ella me buscó por teléfono en días pasados y se disculpó, pero le dije que esperara a hablar cuando regresara a Dublín, así que el jueves que nos vimos, hablé con ella la posibilidad de seguir la relación aunque yo me fuera a Londres, pero Minka insistía en cómo íbamos a llevar una relación a distancia, que eso no era lo que debíamos hacer, sino más bien prometernos y casarnos para que ella se fuera a vivir conmigo a Londres, pero yo no pienso en casarme... así que terminé con ella, en verdad las cosas hacía tiempo que no marchaban, teníamos objetivos y formas de pensar en el futuro muy diferentes y sin duda ya no era posible sostener algo así. -explica Robert desahogándose.

-Ya veo, tu carrera es tu prioridad y no estás listo para un compromiso. -deduce la chica, sentada en el suelo, bebiendo su agua de toronja. -Les pasa a muchos no te preocupes. -Robert ríe al escucharla.

-No, estás lejos de la realidad. -opina el muchacho, al ver a la chica de ojos amatista levantarse del suelo y tomar de la mesa de la jarra una toronja completa y regresar a sentarse en el suelo. -No le temo al matrimonio, de hecho siempre me he visualizado casado y con familia, y sin duda estaría listo para un compromiso, pero no con ella; antes pensaba que sí, que tarde o temprano acabaría por comprometerme con Minka, aun con las diferencias que teníamos y a pesar de no estar del todo enamorado de ella, pero podría decir que un torbellino demente entró a mi vida y cambió esa idea para siempre. -opina el abogado mirando a la muchacha con una sonrisa de lado. Reindert se sienta con las piernas dobladas y comienza a quitar la cáscara de la toronja.

-Por conciencia gremial debería estar del lado de ella y decirte que fue horrible lo que le hiciste, pero creo que fuiste honesto y eso es mejor que alimentar una relación sin amor. -asegura ella.

-Así es, gracias a ese torbellino demente que llegó... me di cuenta que nunca me casaría con Minka porque no la amo lo que ella debería. -resume Robert.

-Admiro y celebro eso, abogado. -comenta la chica pelinegra. -creo que ella hizo mal, si tu novio va a hacer una maestría deberías apoyarlo y estar orgullosa, no ponerte en plan egoísta y forzarlo a casarse, el amor no es algo que se consiga con chantaje.

-Minka nunca entendería eso, ella es muy egoísta y siempre quiere que las cosas se hagan a su antojo, así es como la han educado, así que terminamos, definitivo no es momento para casarme con ella, de hecho no es momento de casarme con nadie, ni siquiera con ese torbellino demente, primero voy a... ¿Cómo fue que hizo Petruchio en la fierecilla domada? ¡Eso!... primero domaré al torbellino demente para dulcemente enrollarla en mi pecho... claro, eso siempre y cuando no me destruya antes. -dice él en tono de burla y emoción que hace que la muchacha que come un gajo de toronja se atragante un poco ante la mirada divertida del chico castaño. -¿Necesitas agua? ¿Golpes en la espalda? -ofrece Robert, con tono inocente, luego de notar que al fin la obtusa muchacha parecía que se había dado cuenta de sus palabras.

-No… nada… ya… solo… me pase un trozo muy grande. -se disculpa ella. -sigue… sigue contando…

-No hay mucho que decir, terminamos, hizo un berrinche monumental con escena incluida en el restaurante, me gritó cosas horribles que no pienso repetir, y bueno... parece que ella habló con su tío y fue por eso que no quieren negociar conmigo de la manera que esperaba, pero no me importa, ni los Kelly ni nadie detendrá mis nuevos planes ni mi nueva vida en Londres. -Reindert sigue comiendo la toronja y escucha a Robert.

-Lo lamento, de verdad… que todo acabara así de mal con Miss Kelly. -ella le ofrece toronja al chico.

-Yo no. -responde con firmeza él, aceptando el pedazo de fruta.

-No ahora porque estas molesto, y con justa razón, pero seguramente es triste darte cuenta que la persona que creías amar es tan egoísta como para perjudicarte por no cumplir sus caprichos.

-Ya lo sabía hace mucho, que ella era así. -comenta Robert firme. -pero me hacía el idiota. -asegura y come el gajo de cítrico. Rei lo mira curiosa, recordando las palabras de Serena sobre la novia de Robert y lo que pensaba de ella su familia, pero no comenta nada.

-¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer? -pregunta ella.

-Nada, iré a un notario mañana, haré que certifiquen un acta, diciendo que renuncio al dinero y beneficios del bufet, por motivos de no poder esperar el mes mínimo antes de la renuncia, es todo, luego iré a la Universidad para pedir certificaciones de mis estudios, que debo llevar a mi nuevo trabajo en Londres y a la Universidad de allá, porque la semana que viene comienzo mis trámites de maestría. -suspira Robert. -si una puerta se te cierra, siempre quedarán ventanas.

-Buena forma de ser optimista, me falta aprender eso de ti-le responde la chica y se mete a la boca todo el gajo de toronja de forma rápida. Robert la mira de un modo especial, con sus ojos posándose sobre ella de una manera tierna y dulce que la muchacha no advierte.

-Quédate conmigo y te enseñaré a serlo. -ofrece el muchacho, y Reindert le sonríe.

-Bien, entonces, te mudas definitivo a Londres. Nuevo trabajo, nueva meta, nueva ciudad...

-…Nuevas aventuras, nueva vida, nuevo reto al corazón... -completa Robert.

-Y nueva casa, supongo, aunque igual te puedes quedar en el departamento mientras encuentras algo. -ofrece la chica.

-Pensaba pedírtelo, no tengo donde ir, te iba a pagar de todas maneras, solo hasta que me pueda mudar bien, pero no sabía si fuera posible, con eso de que Serena se quedará algunos meses antes de irse con Nemadcky. -explica el abogado.

-Por eso no te preocupes, de igual modo está aún habilitado el cuarto de los niños y podemos acomodarnos. -sugiere ella.

-Gracias, como te dije te pagaré renta, de igual modo iba a pagarla me fuera a donde me fuera, ya tenía eso contemplado.

-Aceptado, además mientras encuentro trabajo me sirve bastante el dinero, y por Sere no te preocupes, estaremos bien, la apoyaré el tiempo que decida y quiera quedarse. -afirma la pelinegra.

-¿Siempre has tenido ese vínculo con ella? -pregunta Robert con curiosidad, alargando su mano hacia la de la muchacha y quitándole de la suya otro gajo de toronja, rozando sus dedos con los de ella, que se lo permite.

-Sí, desde niñas, mi familia vive enfrente de su casa, toda la vida fuimos vecinas y amigas, y me llevo mejor con ella que con mi propia hermana, hemos estado juntas en las buenas y en las peores, y la adoro. -asegura Reindert y termina de comer su toronja.

-¿A pesar de sus indecisiones y tus demencias? -pregunta el abogado comiendo otro trozo de fruta.

-¡OYE!... -le pega Reindert en la pierna con el puño. - a una mejor amiga se le quiere como es, con lo bueno y más con lo malo, claro que se le debe decir la verdad cuando debe oírla y lo hago, pero eso no disminuye el cariño, Sere es así, y así la adoro, y ella a mi igual con todas mis demencias, yo la apoyo con lo de Frich y ella me apoya a mí en todo; ¿Sabes que me dijo que está muy orgullosa de mi? aunque haya fracasado por culpa de trámites estúpidos y finalmente no pueda postular a mi doctorado y se vaya por la borda mi sueño y… todo eso… -se corta un poco la voz de la muchacha. -Sere me apoya… siempre…

-Lamento haber sacado el tema, por estar preocupado por mis asuntos ya no te pregunté cómo te fue en el "_Trinity_", pero parece que mal ¿Verdad? -comenta preocupado el muchacho. La chica pasa sus manos por sus ojos con fuerza.

-Pésimo, me pelee con medio mundo en las oficinas, no habrá otra solución que corregir el documento pero eso tardará al menos un mes y en un mes el doctorado se va al rincón más oscuro del averno, así que además de gritarles a las secretarias y al coordinador y haber hecho un coraje monumental, no saqué nada más que un fracaso, porque me partí la nariz en el duro muro de la burocracia. -se queja la chica con voz temblorosa, casi a punto de quebrarse en un llanto de frustración, que Robert nota enseguida. -sé que ya me llamaste antes caprichosa, y quizá si lo sea, pero ese doctorado era mi gran meta… y bueno… duele no poderlo lograr… -ella se pone de pie del suelo.

-¿Quieres un abrazo? -pregunta el muchacho irlandés de la nada.

-No dije que lo necesitara… -responde ella con tono esquivo.

-Nunca lo dirías, eres muy obtusa con tus sentimientos, pero me di cuenta que estabas mal, y siempre hace bien un abrazo…

-¿Rodear a alguien con tus brazos, estrecharlo contra ti y darle ánimo? -pregunta Reindert, usando las mismas palabras que el muchacho le dijera en Londres. Él asiente. -bien, eres mucho más observador y perceptivo de lo que supuse…

-Soy abogado, debo serlo si no me quiero perder de detalles importantes-responde el muchacho, tomando la mano de Rei y presionándola un poco, la hace sentarse en el sillón a su lado. -vas a estar bien, no es un fracaso, solo una pausa en tus metas.

-Sí, lo sé, quizá hago demasiado drama por todo lo del título y lo del doctorado pero… detesto sentir que se frustran mis sueños. -acepta ella von voz triste, sin quitar su mano de la de Robert.

-¿Y quieres el abrazo o debo retirar la oferta? -le vuelve a preguntar él. -mira que soy tu única opción. -bromea el muchacho, y ella sonríe.

-Allí te equivocas, abogado, porque está East, pero en mi caso no uso esos argumentos bobos de "_Única opción_" y sí... creo que no me vendría mal un abrazo. Quizá también tú lo necesitas luego de tantos problemas y… -Robert la acerca a él teniendo su mano en la de ella, jalándola y estrechándola con fuerza entre sus brazos.

-Shhh, solo abrazo, cierra el pico… -susurra el mientras la presiona con fuerza.

-¡Oye!… Que grosero, como "Cierra el pico"… -se queja la muchacha.

-Shhhh... -vuelve a insistir él, y Reindert finalmente pasa sus brazos por la espalda de Robert y se queda en silencio, confesándose que sí se sentía mejor y más aliviada de sus preocupaciones con un gesto tan sencillo como un abrazo, algo que no pensó necesitar, y menos de él.

Al sentir que ella se relaja, Robert cambia de posición y la separa de él, con sus manos en los hombros de Rei, pero luego la presiona contra su pecho, relajando la fuerza inicial con que la había atrapado, con sus manos haciendo una leve presión en su espalda, abrazándola en silencio absoluto, de un modo cálido, y ella se siente extrañamente en calma, luego de tantas tensiones, al recargar su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho, escuchando el corazón de Robert con una claridad asombrosa, y dejando sus manos alrededor de la cintura del abogado.

-¿No se supone que los abrazos tranquilizan?... creo que tu corazón va muy de prisa. -comenta ella con voz suave.

-Shhhh... Déjalo latir… -dice él silenciándola, aún en ese abrazo perfecto donde él no le ve el rostro a ella ni ella a él, pero sabe que es inevitable que su corazón quiera salir de su pecho cuando la tiene entre sus brazos.

-Muy bien... -responde ella y cierra sus ojos, escuchando el corazón de Robert de Burgh, asombrada de que ese sonido intenso y hondo parezca ser el único en el universo que calma el incendio en su interior.

-¿Te vas relajando? -pregunta en voz baja y susurrante el muchacho.

-Si mucho... incluso creo que me he relajado de más… -confiesa ella sonriendo un poco. -¿Y tú? ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Sí, se está muy a gusto así... mucho. -responde Robert sin alejarse de su abrazo todavía, y atreviéndose a acercar su nariz un poco al cabello de la cabeza de la muchacha.

-Es verdad... sí lo necesitábamos los dos. -acepta Rei, con un tono de paz y calma muy impropio de su temperamento.

-Me gusta tu latir, ya se está calmando como el mío, ¿los sientes? -pregunta él.

-Sí, ya se tranquiliza, primero ibas demasiado aprisa, ahora ya más calmado... bum... bum... bum... -repite Reindert el sonido que escucha en el pecho del muchacho, cerrando de nuevo sus ojos. -Ya se han sincronizado los dos…

-Déjalos así... un momento. -casi suplica Robert y poco a poco, se recuesta en el sillón, llevándola a ella entre sus brazos y dejándola encima de él, mientras acaricia sus brazos de forma dulce.

-No sé si se buena idea, me estoy relajando muchísimo, ¿Y si me quedo dormida?... -pregunta con la misma voz calmada la muchacha de cabello oscuro, sin percatarse mucho del cambio de posición.

-Te llevo al cuarto a que te duermas. -es la respuesta de Robert, quien acaricia ahora la espalda de la chica por encima de los tirantes cruzados de su overol.

-No… aun no acabo la escenografía y le prometí a Lisa que... lo haría… así que solo un momento más y si bostezo me levanto. -responde Rei con voz suave.

-Si te quedas dormida, yo la termino, soy hábil pintando y dibujando, siempre la ayudo a Lisa cuando hace esto. -responde el abogado, sosteniéndola con cuidado.

-No... Yo quiero hacerlo, además no tenía sueño no sé de donde... -Reindert bosteza. -de donde viene la calma de ahora...

-Es porque estás conmigo, torbellino demente inglés… -se escapa de los labios de Robert aquellas palabras en un tono dulce y tierno que no contiene y se inclina un poco a besar la cabeza de la muchacha que seguía recostada sobre su pecho.

Reindert, que ya se estaba quedando casi dormida, lo escucha decir eso y abre de golpe los ojos, comprendiendo todas esas palabras anteriores del muchacho, que había pasado deliberadamente por alto, y entonces se da cuenta que esta Robert recostado en el sillón largo y ella prácticamente sobre él y se levanta de prisa y de golpe, desprendiéndose de sus brazos.

-Sí... seguramente es por eso... ya me siento mejor, gracias. -exclama de prisa, sentándose de nuevo en el sillón, sonrojada y confusa. Robert se sienta también, riendo, y acomoda unos mechones de cabello negro, que se habían soltado de su coleta.

-Bueno, ya rompiste la armonía, te habías tardado, chica Blowsabella. -bromea él.

-No es eso, es solo que... es que... ¡Quiero terminar el mural! -lanza ella de golpe como si fuera la única cosa que se le ocurre decir, y se levanta de prisa del sillón regresando al suelo, donde toma unos pinceles de forma apresurada.

-Bien, bien, termínalo, si mamá no se demora en llegar las invito a las dos a cenar Grill, ¿Qué dices? -pregunta Robert tomando su saco del respaldo del sillón.

-Sí, no es mala idea… pero me avisas para cambiarme y limpiarme, estoy hecha un arcoíris con todo esto de la pintura. -responde Rei sin mirar a Robert, sentada en el suelo y comenzando a delinear el contorno del árbol con verde oscuro en la manta de la escenografía.

-Como quieras, si llega Lisa, le dices que estoy en su cama, dormitando. Vengo agotado. -dice el chico.

-Sí, anda, yo le aviso, seguramente no debe tardar... -responde Reindert, sin verlo tampoco, pero está muy sonrojada y su mano mientras pinta, tiembla un poco. El muchacho nota eso y sonríe, pasando su saco por su hombro, y se aleja silbando hacia las escaleras para subir a la habitación de su madre.

La muchacha de ojos violeta, sentada en el suelo, en cuanto lo ve irse, deja de pintar y se da aire con la cartulina en que Lisa le había dejado el ejemplo de los colores de la manta, pasando su mano por su frente.

-¡PUF!... definitivamente mis emociones son un caldo, como diría Serena... ¡Por la Rana René!... solo fue un abrazo de apoyo y… y… -el bulldog se acerca a ella y se frota en su pierna. Reindert lo mira y sujeta su cabeza entre sus manos. -¿Qué te parece, East?... le acabo de ofrecer a tu padre quedarse en mi casa hasta que encuentren tú y él un lugar, lo cual es buena idea porque tú y yo podremos estar mucho tiempo juntos, pero es mala idea porque… algo me está pasando con tu padre, pequeño mío, algo que es muy complicado, confuso y extraño y que prefiero no aclarar. -confiesa ella hablándole al perro, que hace algunos gruñiditos, Reindert sonríe y besa la cabeza de East. -cierto, mejor no me enredo de más la cabeza y a terminar el trabajo, porque ya muero de hambre y nos prometieron _Grill_, así que te traeré un rico hueso. -decide la chica y continúa pintando, buscando su móvil, que había dejado sobre la manta de la escenografía y activando de nuevo su reproductor de música, en el que suena la melodía irlandesa, justo en una parte que hace a Rei sonreír, justamente porque le recuerda la sensación de paz que había experimentado hace unos momentos con Robert…

_**Cuando la vida me pone de rodillas,**_

_**Cuando pone mi espalda contra la pared.**_

_**Tú estás allí justo a mi lado,**_

_**Sólo para mantenerme de pie.**_

_**Tú está ahí cuando más te necesito,**_

_**Tú está allí constantemente,**_

_**Tú vienes a mí, luminoso, siempre lo haces,**_

_**Tú está siempre allí para mí...**_

-Después de todo, no está tan mal tener un mejor amigo… -se dice ella mientras pinta, y se dice que justamente esa es la palabra que necesita para que las cosas con Robert marchen con calma, "_Mejor Amigo_"… ¿O no?...

**Notas finales: Disculparse es de sabios, y en mi caso empezaré por hacer eso, luego de mucho de no publicar, por mil cosas de trabajo durante época navideña, pero saben todos (y más mi Amix) que no abandono nunca mi historia favorita, ni a mi pareja favorita, y aquí queda el siguiente chap, con una lenta pero segura evolución de la relación entre East, la lingüista Blowsabella y el sexy abogado, ¿Cómo ven este lado de las cosas? Creo que con esta mirada se entienden un poco más ciertas cosas que no se vieron el BIFURCACIÓN, detalles de los sentimientos de Owen y de Sere entre la vorágine de situaciones tensas de Reindert, así que agradezco a todos infinitamente por leer y divertirse conmigo, ya ahora tengo como propósito de año nuevo tener más regularidad con mis fics ñ_ñ**

**Amix linda, espero que vayas viendo evolucionar a tu hijo Robbie, y que me digas como lo ves con su Bro, con Sere, y con su Blowsabella, a mí la escena final del abrazo me deja viendo corazones, más el "**_**Cierra el pico**_**" muy suyo ¿No? Espero te guste mucho, te mando un abrazo enorme y espero tus comentarios…¡****Slán leat!**

**ATTE: Leonor de Eboli.**

"**Cuanto más complicado, mejor, cuanto más imposible, más bello" **

**Enlace en youtube de la música de Celtic Thunder: /watch?v=b7tlLVhhsBE**


	7. Chapter 7: Black is the color

**TRÔGIUM**

**Cap.7**

"_**Black is the color"**_

_Negro es el color del cabello de mi amor verdadero,_

_Sus labios son justo como las rosas rojas,_

_Ella tiene la sonrisa más dulce y las manos más suaves,_

_Y amo hasta la tierra que ella pisa._

_Adoro a mi amor, y ella lo sabe bien,_

_Amo el suelo por donde ella pasa,_

_Y anhelo el día, que pronto llegará,_

_Cuando ella y yo, seremos uno…_

_**(Canción tradicional irlandesa)**_

**Casa de la familia de Burgh, Barrio de Ranelagh, Dublín 6. **

Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde cuando entramos Lisa y yo en casa, ella pasó primero con East, abriendo la puerta y yo entré tras ellos, con las bolsas del supermercado.

—…y ayer que estuve en la barbacoa en casa de Donovan, él, Liam, y los demás chicos del bufet me dijeron la misma historia. Parece que se ha dedicado a correr rumores y falsedades en todos los círculos de conocidos que teníamos. —le explico fastidiado a mi madre, caminando hacia la cocina, y dejo las bolsas sobre la mesa, ayudándole con la correa de East para desatarlo. —ha dicho que la engañaba con muchas mujeres y que me dediqué a hacerla sufrir, también que soy alguien que nunca se compromete.

—Qué terrible, hijo, siempre es desagradable cuando alguien propaga infundios de nosotros, porque es uno de los daños más arteros, terribles e indignos que se pueden infligir a alguien, y tan dañinos que no se pueden controlar. —me responde Lisa, empezando a sacar los comestibles que trajimos del supermercado.

—No sabes la rabia que me da, justo porque como bien dices no tengo como detener un rumor, y mi reputación está por los suelos, claro que todo el mundo está predispuesto a creerle a la mujer en una relación y si Minka va por la vida diciendo que soy un patán, aunque me conozcan, queda la duda. —respondo igual de molesto, luego de desatar a mi hijo, y me acerco a ayudar a Lisa a guardar comestibles.

— ¡Qué decepción con Minka! de verdad no esperaba eso de ella, sé que nunca fue del todo cercana a nosotros pero me parecía una chica educada. —comenta mi madre.

— ¿Te digo algo, Lisa? Yo sí lo esperaba, luego de la forma como terminamos, de lo pesada que se puso y de ser capaz de perjudicarme en mi renuncia por su berrinche, esto es lo único que le faltaba para terminar de mostrar la persona que siempre fue. —aseguro abriendo el refrigerador para guardar el yogurt, la leche y las salchichas.

—Comprendo que estés molesto, hijo, pero dentro de lo malo debes tener claras dos cosas buenas: primero, los rumores son temporales, y se extinguen con el tiempo como toda mentira, así que te aseguro que la próxima vez que regreses, ya no habrá nada de qué preocuparte cuando veas a tus amigos. —me explica Lisa, subiendo a la escalerilla para acomodar cosas en las puertas de arriba.

— ¿Y la segunda cosa buena? —le pregunto sacando la canastilla de la verdura para acomodar todo lo que trajimos.

—Que muy a tiempo te diste cuenta de qué tipo de mujer era Minka, y que a pesar de todo esto tan desagradable ya salió de tu vida, y mucho antes de que te comprometieras a algo más. —explica mi mamá, acomodando las bolsas de pasta, subida en la escalera.

—Es verdad, no lo había visto de ese modo, Lisa, gracias por ayudarme a proyectarlo así, pero creo que te equivocas en algo, yo nunca habría dejado que mi relación con Minka llegara a más, siempre hubo un "_algo_" que me impedía dar el siguiente paso, éramos novios, salíamos, pero no había ese sentimiento especial, que te llena, que te embriaga, que te hace querer estar con esa persona siempre, pasar el resto de tu vida con ella, simplemente jamás ocurrió. —le detallo a mi madre acomodando todas las verduras y regresando a dejar la canastilla en la parte de abajo del refrigerador.

—Yo siempre lo supe, Robert. —dice mi madre bajando de la escalerilla.

—¿Qué cosa, Lisa? —le digo ofreciéndole mi mano para que se apoye y baje mejor.

—Que no te comprometías con Minka, no porque no lo quisieras, te conozco y sé que siempre has sido hombre de familia, no tienes problema en pensar en matrimonio, pero no se lo pedías porque dentro de ti sabías que ese sentimiento especial que buscabas y esperabas sentir, no lo encontrarías con ella. —me responde mi madre con su natural habilidad para leer emociones, yo sonrío.

—Como siempre, Mrs. De Burgh, muy atinado su análisis. —le sonrío y paso mi brazo por su espalda, caminando con ella hacia la sala. — ¿Y qué más adivinó?

—Cosas que te sorprenderían, cariño, por ejemplo, que en el momento más inesperado y de la manera más accidentada, llegó a tu vida una chica hermosa, inteligente y honesta con la que estoy muy segura no tendrías problema para comprometerte mañana mismo, ¿Me equivoco? —cuestiona mi madre mientras llegamos a la sala y nos sentamos en el sillón largo.

—No, no te equivocas, Lisa. —le confirmo. Ella sonríe emocionada y acaricia mi mejilla.

—Dime… ¿La amas? —me pregunta de frente; muy bien, yo no había hablado ni siquiera con ella de mis sentimientos por Reindert, pero tampoco iba a negarlos, menos con mi madre, de igual modo tenía pensado decírselo cuando Rei me aceptara.

—Sí, Lisa. La amo. No sé exactamente en qué momento pasó pero sí sé que desde que la vi, algo fue diferente.

—¡Lo sabía!... tu no invitas a alguien a casa solo porque sí, menos a una chica, y en cuanto abrí la puerta y la vi por primera vez, sospeché que algo especial pasaba entre ella y tú. Luego la invitación a su graduación, tu insistencia en ir a Londres, el querer que se hospede en tu casa y sobretodo usar a tu perro como cebo… ¡Bribón!...te conozco perfectamente, eres igual de meticuloso para conquistar que tu padre. —me dice Lisa y palmea mi mejilla haciéndome reír.

—Encanto de los de Burgh, Lisa, no me culpes. —le guiño un ojo.

— ¿Cuándo vas a pedirle que sea tu novia?

— ¡Qué prisa!... eso es raro en ti, siempre tomas todo con calma. —-le reclamo.

—No cuando se trata de la felicidad de mis hijos, allí quiero todo rápido, además, Reindert es una chica encantadora, honesta, de buen corazón y me ha caído muy bien, a pesar de que podría ser mi hija congeniamos bastante, es como si fuéramos viejas amigas… dime… ¿Cuándo se lo pedirás? —me pregunta tomando mi mano. Yo acaricio su cabeza.

—No sé, Lisa, con Reindert hay que ir con pies de plomo, ella es demasiado práctica y compleja, y como me ha dicho, cree en el amor pero no cree que ella pueda sentirlo, por eso he optado por sitiar la plaza poco a poco, entrar en su vida, hacerla mía primero en pensamiento y después en hechos, no quiero que se escape y me asusta un poco que en un arranque me mande al diablo, que es muy posible. —le explico.

—Inteligente táctica, hijo, a las chicas como Reindert hay que saber conquistarlas, como a los grandes imperios, pero todo lo que vale la pena cuesta. —me advierte Lisa algo que yo ya había considerado.

—Lo sé, y no te preocupes que no te privaré de una nuera que adoras, Reindert Brighid Eleanor Griffiths será muy pronto Reindert Brighid Eleanor de Burgh, de eso no tengas dudas, tienes mi palabra. —le aseguro con firmeza.

—Sé lo que vale la palabra de mi hijo, y por cierto, como madre observadora también he analizado a Reindert, y debajo de todas esas complicaciones y ese temperamento intenso y explosivo…

— ¿Verdad que es una adorable _Blowsabella_? —orgulloso interrumpo a mi madre que ríe un poco.

—Sí, sin duda, no pudiste describirla mejor, pero te decía, que debajo de todo ese temperamento suyo, estoy segura de que siente algo fuerte por ti, así que no demores mucho en decírselo, porque creo que tendrás éxito. —me previene Lisa.

—¡Pues claro que tendré éxito! Soy guapo, interesante, decente, hijo tuyo… —enumero divertido y mi madre me mira con su ceja levantada.

—No muy modesto. —añade y ambos reímos. Lisa besa mi mejilla. —no sabes todo lo que esperé para verte así, Robbie, mi muchacho fuerte, mi apoyo, mi chico honesto e intenso, enamorado.

—Muy enamorado. —le recalco a mi madre. Ella sonríe y acaricia mi cabello.

—Me doy cuenta, es lo que siempre rogué a Dios que me permitiera ver, a ti y a mi Owen enamorados y felices, al menos contigo creo que sí será posible. —noto cierta melancolía en Lisa al hablar de Owen.

—También con mi hermano, Lisa, aunque ahora le haya ido mal, creo que con este nuevo inicio en su vida vendrán cosas buenas para él, puede encontrar otra chica y enamorarse. —la tranquilizo abrazándola para animarla y beso su cabeza.

—La verdad, Robert, lo veo muy difícil. Luego de todo lo que me confesó Owen cuando estuvo aquí, y conociendo como conozco a mi hijo, puedo creer que le será prácticamente imposible sacar a esa chica, Serena, de su corazón. —vaticina Lisa algo que yo ya había pensado antes, iba a decirle algo que la calmara mas cuando escucho sonar mi móvil en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y lo busco, alejándome un poco del abrazo de mi madre, cuando veo la llamada entrante con el tono de "_Psicosis_" y la imagen del "_Angry Bird_" rojo, sonrío.

—Es ella. —le explico a Lisa.

—Contéstale, y no olvides preguntarle si ya le dieron su título. —se levanta mamá del sillón y regresa a la cocina. Yo le respondo a Reindert y camino tras mi madre.

—Diga Usted, chica _Blowsabella_. —inicio deliberadamente.

— _¡Robert! ¿Qué formas de responder son esas? _—me reclama al instante y yo río. —_te acusaré con Lisa y en cuanto te vea te golpearé. _—me amenaza.

—No hace falta, aquí nos está escuchando. Mejor en lugar de amenazarme dime como te fue. ¿Al fin eres oficialmente Maestra en Lengua? —le pregunto mirando como mi madre saca su caja con sobres de té y se dispone a poner agua a hervir.

—_¡Sí! Al fin, gracias a Brighid, voy saliendo de la oficina de control escolar del "Trinity", me esperé hasta las seis pero no me importó… ¡Tengo el recibo para mi título! Ya firmé y mañana lo recojo por la mañana. _—me explica emocionada. Mi madre me hace seña de que le acerque el móvil.

—Felicidades, al fin se acabó tu tortura y tu batalla contra el horrible mundo de la burocracia universitaria. —la felicito, acercándome a mamá y le pongo el móvil en la oreja. —Lisa quiere decirte algo.

—Muchas felicidades querida, ya era justo para ti luego de tanto esfuerzo. —la felicita mamá.

—_Gracias Lisa, a los dos, no habría podido hacer todos los trámites sin su ayuda y su hospitalidad. _—alcanzo a oír que le responde a mi madre.

—Descuida, linda, sabes que lo hacemos mi hijo y yo porque te apreciamos. —responde mi madre, yo regreso el móvil a mi oreja.

—_Lo sé, de verdad no sé cómo agradecerles. _—dice ella.

—Oye, Chica _Blowsabella_ con Maestría, esto tenemos que festejarlo. —le sugiero yo y veo a Lisa que me susurra un "_Invítala a cenar_". — ¿Estás por la zona del "_Trinity_"? —le pregunto.

—Sí, justo en el jardín de la escuela de idiomas. —me contesta.

—Entonces en vez de venir a casa, espérame en "_The Old Storehouse_", te invito Boxty para celebrar. —propongo yo enseguida, y Lisa se acerca a mi lado, acercando de nuevo su oreja para escuchar, yo se lo permito, divertido de esta complicidad con ella en el tema de Rei.

—_¿Celebrar?... no había pensado eso, iba a tomar el metro para ir a tu casa_, _tuve un largo día y estoy cansada. _—me responde Reindert.

—¡Vamos! no seas amargada, no todos los días te dan un título de maestría, además es buen plan, adoras el Boxty y la música irlandesa, podemos hacer karaoke o bailar un poco, además te encanta el lugar y Collin es el único barman que te sirve jugo espumoso de arándano en tarros de cerveza. —le propongo intentando convencerla.

—_Bien… no es mala idea, caminaré hasta __Crown Alley e iré pidiendo a Collin el Boxty, así cuando llegues ya estará listo para cenar juntos. _—responde Rei por el móvil y mi madre, que escucha todo, levanta su pulgar en aprobación. —_dile a Lisa si quiere venir._ —lanza ella.

—No puede, tiene… canasta con las vecinas. —busco yo una excusa inmediatamente, mirando a Lisa que contiene la risa.

—_¡Qué mala suerte! en fin, entonces aquí te espero, abogado, no me agrada mucho estar sola. _

—Perfecto, no tardo, solo lo que haga en llegar, espérame y pide el mío con extra queso. —le contesto y cuelgo el móvil. —muy bien, Lisa, vamos con ventaja.

—Te perdono la mentira de la canasta solo porque sé que quieres estar con ella, así que ve a ponerte más guapo de lo que eres y alcánzala. —me responde mi madre. —y como consejo, no le compres flores ni chocolates, ni nada trillado, regálale algo que le sirva, ella es de las chicas que aprecia mucho más lo práctico. Ayer que me acompañó a llevar cosas al teatro, le gustó la casaca verde oscuro del aparador de la tienda de Mrs. Callaghan. —me aconseja, yo beso su mejilla.

—Gracias, te debo una. -le digo y corro emocionado hacia mi habitación. ¡Definitivamente tengo la mejor madre del mundo!

"**The Old Storehouse" Crown Alley No. 3, Dublín 2.**

Eran las seis con cuarenta minutos cuando entré en nuestro Pub favorito, luego de haber ido a comprar dos libros de Traductología y Análisis Literario para Sere en "_Hodges Figgis_", y caminé por el lugar, que no estaba muy concurrido todavía, algo que agradecí, así que me dirigí a la barra directamente y me senté en un banco alto.

— ¡Hola Reindert! Qué gusto verte, ¿A qué se debe el milagro? —me saluda el alto barman pelirrojo que siempre me ha parecido perfecto para ser el prototipo de un guerrero celta.

—Hola Collin, ningún milagro, sigo arreglando cosas del título, pero parece que será la última vuelta en mucho tiempo, al fin lo tendré mañana. —le explico a mi amigo.

— ¡Felicidades! siempre he dicho que eres la clienta más distinguida que visita este Pub, ¿Vienes a festejar? —me pregunta sirviendo unas cervezas en unos tarros de la máquina.

—Es la idea, voy a esperar a Robert, ¿Podrías ir pidiendo dos Boxty de champiñones, papas con especias y dedos de queso? —le pregunto a Collin.

—Trabajan enseguida, uno con extra queso para Robert como la última vez, y supongo, mientras lo esperas, jugo de arándano con doble espuma en tarro grande. —adivina él.

—Exacto, ¡Por eso adoro este lugar! —le digo emocionada al barman.

—Voy a hacer tu pedido, ya va saliendo tu jugo. —se aleja un poco Collin y yo sonrío, de verdad adoraba este lugar y descubrir que el abogado y yo veníamos mucho aquí, él desde antes con sus amigos y yo en la maestría, fue genial, porque Collin nos conocía a los dos por separado, así que cuando vinimos aquí la vez pasada que estuve en Dublín, pasamos una noche muy divertida de bromas y anécdotas en la barra con Collin. Él me deja mi tarro grande de cerveza con el espumoso jugo de arándano y muchos hielos, y se aleja a seguir atendiendo personas, yo me dedico a tomarlo con verdadera satisfacción, luego de todo lo que hablé en este pesado día, me sabe a gloria. Veo mi móvil con un mensaje del abogado que dice "_Mucho tráfico, ya voy por Westmoreland_" y le respondo con un "_Date prisa, Boxty trabajando_".

Cuando guardo mi móvil, escucho la música irlandesa del lugar y veo por el espejo frente a la barra a las personas que están en las mesas de la planta baja, hasta que de repente, en una mesa lateral, alcanzo a notar que un grupo de varias chicas me señalan… ¿A mí?...Qué raro, no las conozco… ¡Un momento! ¡Por los cuernos de Cernnunos! ¡Una de ellas es Miss Kelly!... ¡Por favor que no se le ocurra venir!... me encojo en el banco y finjo no verlas, volteando a otro lugar, cuando de repente…

— ¿Rei? ¡Hola! ¿Qué haces por aquí? —escuchó la voz de la ex novia de Robert ¡Me lleva una pandilla de fomores ebrios! Ya ni cómo hacerme la desentendida. Volteo y sonrío a la hermosa chica irlandesa, quien, impecable y elegante como modelo de revista, me sonríe con amabilidad.

—Miss Kelly… Hola ¿Cómo está? —la saludo con toda normalidad alargándole mi mano que toma enseguida, eso me tranquiliza, después de todo no tengo motivos para huirle o para sentirme incómoda con ella ¿O sí?

—¿Qué tal? ¿Qué haces por estos lares? No esperaba encontrarte aquí. —responde la muchacha castaña sentándose en el banco a mi lado.

—Vine por cosas de la Universidad, y aprovecho mi viaje a Dublín para comer el mejor Boxty de Irlanda, aquí es inmejorable. —le contesto sonriente.

—Es verdad, es uno de los mejores lugares, también me gusta, lo conocí gracias a Robert cuando fuimos novios y ahora vengo con frecuencia con mis amigas. —comenta ella. — ¿Y vienes sola?

—No, estoy esperando a Robert que no debe tardar. —le explico con normalidad. Espero no haber metido la pata al nombrar a Robert, porque sé que terminaron mal, pero creo que no, porque ella sonríe.

—Ya veo… y dime ¿todo bien entre ustedes? ¿Aún no salta a la meta contigo? —lanza Miss Kelly aquella pregunta y yo dejo de tomar mi jugo… ¿La meta? ¿A qué meta se refería?... seguro a sus estudios.

—Sí claro, ya comenzó la maestría y se ha visto apurado, porque hace las dos cosas, estudiar y trabajar, él no tiene beca como yo, siempre me dice eso, ya lo conoce como es de burlón, dice que los individuos comunes deben buscar su superación no como los cerebritos mantenidos de su gobierno, en clara alusión a mí. —le comento, pero curiosamente, Miss Kelly ríe en forma algo burlona.

—No, querida, no me refería a eso, me refería a si ya por fin le diste lo que él quería. —insiste Miss Kelly, dejándome anonadada otra vez… ¿Lo que Robert quería? Lo único mío que él quería con insistencia era la camiseta de _Capitán América_ firmada por Chris Evans, Sebastian Stan y Anthony Mackie.

—No se lo di, me lo ganó en una apuesta. —le explico a Miss Kelly lo que pasó con la camiseta, bebiendo más de mi jugo, y ella me mira sin entenderme.

— ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Tuvieron sexo por apostar? ¡Vaya! ¡Robert ha mejorado! —enseguida de escucharla, me atraganto horrible con mi jugo, tosiendo como loca, ¡QUE DIABLOS DIJO MISS KELLY! ¿Sexo yo con el abogado? ¿Sexo por apostar? ¡EN QUE UNIVERSO, SANTOS ANCESTROS CELTAS!

—No… no… Miss Kelly… —balbuceo tratando de recuperar el aliento. —está… malentendiendo las cosas… lo que le di en la apuesta fue… mi camiseta de _Capitán América_… autografiada por el casting de la película… Robert y yo… somos solo amigos… —le trato de aclarar con voz cortada, golpeando mi pecho un poco y limpiando mi boca con una servilleta de papel.

— ¡Ay mujer! ¿Por qué ponerte así por algo tan simple como tener sexo? Robert no es la primera vez que lo hace, seguro dentro de poco va a romper todo tipo de distancia y acostarse contigo como ha hecho con varias por aquí, incluso estando conmigo, ¿Por qué crees que lo terminé? Porque enseguida que te conocí supe que eras la siguiente de la lista y no iba a permitir que en la distancia me viera la cara contigo. —me dice Miss Kelly con tono tan irónico que me molesta.

—Disculpe, Miss Kelly, pero creo que estamos hablando de dos personas diferentes, porque el Robert que conozco y es mi mejor amigo jamás haría algo como eso, tengo entendido que ustedes terminaron por incompatibilidad de metas profesionales, no por las razones que ahora argumenta. —le explico con respeto, una cosa es que el abogados sea a veces irritante y arrogante y otra que yo crea que es el patán que ella dice.

—No, cariño, terminamos porque Robert se cree Superman, se acuesta con cuanta mujer se le pone enfrente y supone que yo debo soportar esas cosas, por eso lo despidió mi tío; ahora él y yo nos hemos vuelto a hablar, pero eso no significa que niegue las cosas que sucedieron. —sigue la ex novia del abogado con tono tan insidioso que me disgusta enormemente, se nota que sigue dolida, pero yo no creeré nada de eso, además me constan los motivos por los que renunció Robert, vi sus papeles.

—Ya veo... —digo lacónicamente, creo que no vale la pena seguirle el juego. — ¿Desea algo de tomar? —cambio de tema como si nada.

—No, tengo mi cerveza allá, en la mesa. —indica ella señalando a su grupo de amigas en la mesa donde las vi.

— ¡Qué bien que viene con sus amigas! no las haga esperar por mí, creo que el tema de nuestra charla ya se agotó. —comento con tono amable dedicándole mi mejor sonrisa, para que vea que el tema me tiene sin cuidado.

—Escucha, Rei, te doy un consejo, aléjate de él, no te conviene, no es un buen hombre, solo le interesan las mujeres para una sola cosa: Sexo. Y en cuanto lo consiga contigo, se irá de tu lado, te botará y te dará mil excusas para ya no verse, porque dejarás de interesarle, tal como hizo con muchas de nuestras conocidas; eres una chica inteligente, date cuenta de las señales, analiza sus comportamientos y verás que tengo razón. — me dice Miss Kelly con mirada insistente, tomando mi brazo, pero yo me deshago de su toque.

—Muchísimas gracias por su consejo, Miss Kelly, de verdad lo valoro, pero en mi caso, siempre le tengo fe a mis amigos primero que a nadie, Robert lo es, Usted no, así que pierde su tiempo diciendo cosas como esta. —le clarifico con toda educación, aunque a este nivel ya tengo ganas de darle una bofetada que le deje marcada mi mano en su perfecto rostro de modelo… ¡Qué tipa mentirosa!

—Hola linda, apenas llego, tuve problemas para conseguir taxi, había un accidente en _College Green. _—escucho la voz del abogado a mi espalda, y noto como se acerca a mí y besa mi mejilla, eso me hace sonreír, evidentemente vio a Miss Kelly sentada a mi lado, pero no le hace caso y me saluda primero a mí.

—No te preocupes, leí tu último mensaje. — le respondo a Robert, quien trae un paquete envuelto en papel café en su mano y se queda de pie a mi lado, pasando su otro brazo por mi espalda, mirando a Miss Kelly con normalidad, no sé por qué, pero me agrada que haga algo como eso delante de ella. —mientras llegabas saludaba a Miss Kelly.

—Ya veo. ¿Qué tal tú, Minka? no pensé verte por aquí. —comenta el abogado, y ella sonríe.

— ¡Qué coincidencia, querido! también me alegra verte, solo saludaba y preguntaba si había habido cambios interesantes... por cierto, parece que te estás demorando bastante en tomar las riendas de algunas cosas.

—No sé a lo que te refieres. —responde seco y cortante el abogado.

—Me refiero a lo de Rei y tú, ¿Dos meses y aún no te la llevas a la cama? —dice miss Kelly sin asustarse o turbarse, con un cinismo que me disgusta mucho. —el Robert que conozco no hace eso, sino que se lanza al ataque de su nueva conquista hasta lograr su objetivo—comenta la castaña, y veo al abogado fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Sabes algo? en el fondo tenía la esperanza de que los chicos del bufet hubieran exagerado, pero todo esto me comprueba que no, que decían la verdad... ¿Por qué esparces todas esas mentiras sobre mí? —lanza el abogado. ¡Un momento! ¿Él ya estaba enterado de lo que esta mujer decía de él?

—Yo no esparzo nada, Robert, solo digo lo que todos saben, que Rei es tu próximo prospecto de pareja sexual, y que de seguro no tardas en hacer con ella lo que haces con todas. —lanza Miss Kelly con el mismo tono artero e insidioso de hace un momento, que lo único que me deja clara es su rabia contra el abogado y sus evidentes celos.

—Te voy a agradecer que no manches más lo bueno que tú y yo tuvimos, porque esto solo demuestra que eres despreciable. —lanza el abogado con tono despectivo, la joven ríe divertida.

—Más despreciable tú por hacer lo que haces ahora ¿Por qué negarlo? ¿Por qué no decir de frente que por Rei me terminaste? —espeta sin contenerse más Miss Kelly mirándome con sus ojos cafés destellantes de ira.

—Te terminé porque me tenías cansado con tus dramas, tus caprichos insoportables y tu presión por una boda que jamás entró en mis planes, por tu gran egoísmo y porque ya no te amaba, no por Rei. —aclara el abogado sin perder los papeles, tranquilo y calmado, y veo a Miss Kelly morder su labio inferior y dedicarle la misma mirada furiosa que clavó en mi hace un momento. —no te vuelvas despreciable, harás que me arrepienta del tiempo pasado que tuvimos, porque entonces creeré que estuve con alguien que no tenía emociones, ni moral en la cabeza y que solo usaba eso último para peinarse. —¡SIII! Ahora sí quiero que el abogado use esa ironía que siempre le censuro. —si quieres seguir esparciendo cosas sobre mí, hazlo, no me interesa, no vivo de la gente, de tú gente. -reitera él. —no te voy a denunciar ni poner una coacción activa de lejanía, simplemente voy a dejar que hagas lo que quieras porque lo que digas o hagas me tiene sin cuidado, y es mi problema, ¡MÍO! si tengo o no algo con Rei ¿te queda claro? —terminante Robert, tomándome del brazo para que me levante; yo, callada, obedezco sin problema y me pongo de pie.

—Bien... supongo que es un adiós, ¿cierto? —pregunta Miss Kelly, levantándose también del banco alto de la barra. El abogado no responde y ella se acerca a él, pone sus manos en sus hombros y besa sus labios por encima, yo me quedo helada al verla hacer eso… ¡QUE TIPA INDESEABLE! ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer eso?... ¡La podría freír en aceite ahora mismo! ¡No! ¡Podría arrancarle sus cabellos teñidos uno a uno! ¡Empalarla!... ¡AGFGGFGHSHHH! —para que no se te olvide quién fui yo, cariño. —dice con una voz de cinismo evidente y se aleja, dándonos la espalda y contoneando sus caderas de forma exagerada… ¡Cómo la detesto! Veo al abogado de reojo y está impertérrito, como si fuera de piedra.

—Rei, vamos mejor al segundo piso, ¿te parece? —dice el abogado con calma, mientras Miss Kelly regresa a la mesa de sus amigas y estas parecen festejarle lo que hizo con palmas y risas.

—Sí, es mejor. —acepto yo, con tono realmente molesto y una sensación extraña en mi pecho.

—Collin, que nos lleven los dos Boxty y lo que haya pedido Reindert, con su bebida y una cerveza, arriba. —pide el abogado.

—Claro, Robert enseguida mando a un mesero. —nos responde Collin, quien creo que desde su barra había visto todo el altercado.

—Gracias amigo. —responde el abogado y tomando mi brazo, caminamos en silencio hacia las escaleras del Pub, subiendo hacia la planta alta, donde la música es menos fuerte y hay mucha menos gente que abajo, solo un grupo de chicos en una esquina, que parece que festejan un cumpleaños y dan regalos a una muchacha de gafas.

—Robert, ¿Podemos sentarnos en el balcón? creo que me hace falta algo de aire. —le pido al abogado porque de verdad esta molestia y este sofoco en el pecho no se me pasaban. Debe ser la bilis por tanto pelear con las secretarias del "_Trinity_", ya me causó gastritis. Él no dice nada y camina conmigo del brazo hasta la mesa de uno de los balcones, donde me acomoda la silla para sentarnos. —gracias… Siento mucho lo que pasó, de haber sabido que estaría aquí habríamos elegido otro lugar.

—¡Nah! está bien, no te preocupes, ella no es tan importante como para arruinarnos tu festejo. — acerca él su silla a mi lado, dejando el paquete sobre la mesa, pero veo que no sonríe y sigue con el ceño fruncido.

—Oye, no le creí nada de lo que dice de ti. —le aclaro con firmeza, tomando su brazo, que estaba sobre la mesa, más vale aclararle las cosas. —sé quién es mi mejor amigo y sé que no es el hombre que ella describe. — al fin veo sonreír un poco al abogado, que posa su mano sobre las dos mías.

—Gracias, mejor amiga. — me responde.

—Ya estabas enterado de esto ¿verdad? de las mentiras que dice de ti. —le pregunto, él solo asiente.

—Sí, pero no tiene importancia, mientras no se metan contigo, con mi familia, todo está bien, las mentiras tarde o temprano desaparecen, como dice Lisa. —yo sonrío un poco… ¿Me incluyó junto con su familia? Vaya, eso es lindo.

—Creo que ella aún siente algo por ti, porque parecía muy celosa de mí y sin razón…—¡PAUSAAAA! ¿Por qué dije eso? ¿Por qué entro en este tema sin necesidad? ¡Demonios! —a veces se hacen cosas indebidas por celos... supongo, porque no los he sentido. —aclaro con tono dudoso… ¿De verdad no los he sentido? Robert presiona mi mano.

—Si algún día lo sientes, estarás frita, no es una sensación que se la desee a nadie, menos cuando no se tiene la atención total de la persona que amas. —comenta él.

—Sí, imagino que debe ser terrible, y conociéndome mejor que no los sienta nunca, con lo temperamental que soy freiré a la susodicha en aceite, le arrancaré el cabello y la empalaré. — comento divertida, ¡Qué dije! ¡Por toda una legión de leprechauns! ¿Por qué describí así los celos, santo manto de Brighid? —creo que solo es eso, Miss Kelly aun siente algo por ti y esta celosa, por eso se porta así.

—Déjala, nunca será una verdadera mujer por actuar como lo hace, nunca será como tú, por ejemplo, que eres maravillosamente adulta. — ¿Qué dijo? ¿Yo maravillosamente adulta? Qué fortuna que el abogado no pueda leer mi mente porque de seguro se decepcionaría.

—No tanto... —acepto con tono extraño.

—Lo eres, madura e inteligente, a pesar de tus torbellinos dementes y todos tus puntos en contra que son muchos. —completa él.

— ¡Infinidad! Podría hacer una lista por orden alfabético. "A" Ansiosa, "B" Berrinchuda, "C" Colérica, "D" Demente…y así, _ad infinitum_—acepto yo.

—Pero con todo y esa infinidad, así te quiero. —explica el abogado tomando mi mano y presionándola con la suya. Muy bien, creo que puedo ser condescendiente con él este día.

—Gracias, igual yo a ti, comprendo que estés molesto, debe ser triste que alguien que amaste te decepcione. —intento aligerar el ambiente.

— ¿Has amado a alguien? — lanza el abogado, mirándome de forma extraña, casi con miedo de mi respuesta… ¿Qué le pasa?

—No, pero supongo, cuando pienso en Owen, por ejemplo, con lo que pasó con Sere, no lo culparía si se decepciona, y ahora Miss Kelly y sus celos, y ver tu cara molesta abajo, por eso lo digo. —mis palabras se interrumpen cuando el mesero nos deja los Boxty, las papas y las bebidas en la mesa y le agradecemos ambos.

—Owen no está decepcionado de Serena, no tendría por qué, ella no ha difamado a mi hermano, le rompió el corazón pero no lo difama ni irrumpe en su vida para hacerlo más infeliz de lo que es, además... ella está pagando un poco las consecuencias ahora, lo digo por su rostro triste y por esa negativa de irse a vivir con el escritor. —explica Robert y me alarga el bote de cátsup, porque sabe que la adoro con el Boxty.

—Sí, es verdad, Sere tampoco lo pasa muy bien, no me hagas caso, no sé lo que digo, creo que aún me dan rabia todas las cosas estúpidas que dijo Miss Kelly de ti, en vez de eso debíamos estar festejando. —pongo la cátsup en mi Boxty y luego llevo mi mano al bolsillo de mi pantalón, sacando el papel con el escudo del "_Trinity_" que le alargo a Robert. —antes de que empiece a comer entérate y felicítame, ese es el recibo para recoger mañana mi título. —le digo orgullosa, Robert lo mira, lo deja sobre la mesa, sonríe, se levanta y se acerca a mí, haciéndome ponerme de pie para abrazarme con fuerza.

—¡FELICIDADES, MAESTRA EN LENGUA! —dice con tono orgulloso que me alegra bastante, también yo lo abrazo, después de todo eso era lo importante, no los berrinches de una ex novia despechada.

—Aceptada la felicitación, al fin es oficial, vencí al monstruo de la burocracia. —declaro con firmeza, él se separa de mí y deja sus manos en mis hombros, mirándome sonriente.

—Creo que la guerrera que venció al monstruo merece un premio, por perseverar, por su gran logro y por todo lo que representa haberse titulado, así que… aquí tienes, un pequeño presente. —lo veo tomar el paquete café de la mesa y dármelo.

—¿Un regalo? Robert, no debiste… —insisto conmovida.

—¡SHHH! Deja de hablar y ábrelo. —me explica emocionado, en otra situación ya le estaría riñendo y diciéndole que no me dé órdenes, pero ahora de verdad quiero ver mi obsequio, así que quito de prisa el papel café y saco la casaca verde oscuro que vi ayer cuando salí con Lisa.

—Robert, ¡Es genial! ¿Cómo supiste? —pregunto asombrada. El abogado sonríe y presiona mi nariz con sus dedos.

—Tengo una madre observadora, ¿Es lo que querías? —pregunta y me la quita de las manos para ponérmela él mismo, pasándola por mi cabeza.

—Sí, claro, tenía pensado comprarla antes de volver a Londres. —le respondo y meto mis manos en las mangas yo misma, porque Robert me la está poniendo como su fuera el papá que viste a su hija.

—Es tu regalo de recién titulada, espero que la conserves y te acuerdes de mí cada vez que la uses. —me explica con una sonrisa y toma mi mano haciéndome girar. —muy linda…

—Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho en mucho tiempo. —acepto conmovida de su gesto. —No sé cómo agradecerte… —balbuceo.

—Yo sé cómo, cuándo me toque a mí titularme, prométeme que me vas a celebrar a lo grande conmigo. —pide el abogado tomando mis dos manos con las suyas.

—Te lo prometo. —aseguro con honestidad, y me acerco a besar su mejilla… Un momento… ¿Yo beso su mejilla?... ¡Al diablo las explicaciones! Lo merece y tuvo un gesto lindo conmigo. —estaré muy orgullosa y feliz de que mi mejor amigo cumpla esa meta. —le digo cuando me separo.

—Gracias, y yo feliz de que tú estés a mi lado como hasta ahora. —asegura Robert, mirándome sonriente, y de repente, siento como su mano acaricia mi mejilla, solo con el dorso, es una caricia suave y cariñosa, pero no logro entender por qué es que siento la mejilla tan caliente… ¿Habrán subido la calefacción—-¿Cuál sería el siguiente paso, Reindert? —me pregunta él mirándome a los ojos, con una chispa extraña en sus pupilas verdes, una que ya antes había descubierto en cierto momentos. —¿habrá alguna opción post mejor amigo? — ¿Qué cosa? ¡Robert me está diciendo que quiere que seamos más que amigos! ¡Santo caldero de Cerridwen! ¿Qué se supone que le responda?

**Opción a)** me porto como _Blowsabella_, me alejo y le digo que no quiero nada con él ni con nadie porque no estoy lista para relaciones amorosas… no, luego de lo que hizo por mí, de lo lindo que se portó, me vería pésima si le hago eso.

**Opción b)** le explico con calma que no me desagrada la idea… un segundo… ¿No me desagrada la idea?

—No sé... últimamente las cosas que van pasando en mi vida no tienen mucha lógica, pero no me desagradan. —acepto con mi tono más calmado… ¡Qué patética soy! ¿De dónde saqué eso de NO ME DESAGRADAN? —además, hoy me di cuenta que nuestra amistad es especial, te conozco y confió en ti a pesar de todas las ex novias celosas que digan cosas en tu contra. —le explico, y noto como sube sus manos hacia mi cuello y mi nuca, dejándolas allí, y mirándome de una manera dulce que no permite lugar a otras interpretaciones de su cariñoso gesto.

—Solo tuve dos ex novias, una divorciada y con hijos en la carrera, y Minka. —asegura él. —Conquistas, cuando libre, soltero, algunas... -Yo sonrío… ¿Por qué me estaba confesando su vida amorosa?

—Ya veo, no sabía eso, pero no te estaba preguntando a detalle. —le respondo, y no me alejo de su lado, los dos seguimos de pie al lado de la mesa, y él no ha retirado sus manos de mi cuello. —de verdad me alegra que llegaras, estaba empezando a ser insoportable su insistencia y sus palabras, y ya sabes qué pasa si colman mi paciencia. —le explico con tono de voz quedo.

—Claro que lo sé, lo he sufrido, de hecho así te conocí… y ahora… creo que tendré que mandarte una notificación cuando demos ese siguiente paso ¿verdad? ¿O lo prefieres sin documentos de por medio? Porque indefectiblemente va a pasar, lo sé. —dice él con una seguridad que me hace sentir un escalofrío.

—Me agrada la notificación, le da más formalidad a lo acontecido. —acepto tratando de tomar todo en broma.

—O a lo que vendrá. —acepta él y besa mi mejilla dulcemente, yo sonrío y dejo mis manos sobre el pecho del abogado, porque prácticamente ha acortado toda distancia entre nosotros.

—Ventajas de que seas abogado… -balbuceo algo confundida de sentir su beso de esa manera.

—Ventajas de que seas lingüista. —se separa él mirándome los ojos profundamente, tan profundamente que me sonrojo con violencia, por todo lo que creo entender con esa mirada verde que me sacude.

—Fuera de pensar varios insultos para tu ex novia en latín, gaélico y sánscrito cuando te besó, no le veo ninguna ventaja a mi profesión en este asunto. —le explico. Un momento… ¿Le acabo de confesar que quería insultar a Miss Kelly por besarlo?

—Yo sí, entiendes todo lo que te digo. —responde el abogado y acaricia mi mejilla. —eres increíble... —susurra él despacio, mientras deja sus manos en mi cintura. —por favor, no hagas nunca caso a lo que te digan otros, nunca haría algo que te hiciera mal, Rei... nunca. —me pide con tono fervoroso que me conmueve, yo subo mis manos y acomodo el cuello de su camisa.

—No debes decir eso, se quién eres, y no digas que soy increíble, si pudieras leer mis pensamientos no te lo parecería, te asustarías. — le confieso.

— ¿Asustarme? ¿Por qué? ¿En tus pensamientos quieres comerme a besos? —lanza él divertido, otro sonrojo violento.

— ¡NO!... ¡Robert! —le reclamo y le pego en la mejilla levemente, mientras él ríe. — ¡tenías que salir con un comentario típico de ti! —le reclamo.

—¡No! ¡Vaya!... lo siento... como no aclaraste, solo deduje. —se excusa él, pero no quita sus manos de mi cintura.

—No es eso, abogado arrogante, solo quería decirte que nunca creeré nada que no corresponda con el hombre que sé que eres. —le aclaro dejando de nuevo mis manos en su pecho.

—Tenía que decirlo, creí que había esperanzas de que eso pudiera suceder... ya sabes, ser el que te bese de verdad y no que tengas como primer beso el de un demente de la preparatoria—. Dice él pero en un tono dulce, recordando lo que le confesé eso hace poco.

—Creo que... si llegara a pasar… hablando en subjuntivo... —aclaro yo el carácter potencial y no real del tiempo verbal.

—Ajá. —me anima a seguir hablando y sube sus manos por mis costados, sobre la casaca verde.

—No me molestaría que fueras tú. —acepto con un hilo de voz… ¿Yo dije eso? ¿Acabo de decir que no me molestaría que el abogado me besara?... ¡Reindert Brighid Eleanor Griffiths! ¿Qué diablos te ocurre esta noche? ¿En dónde dejaste tu cordura? ¿En Londres?

— ¿Y si de casualidad te lo pidiera ahora? ¿Aceptarías o me dirías que no es el tiempo para eso? —me pregunta él.

—Te sonará extraño pero... —dejo mi mano sobre su mejilla. —con todo lo que dijo esa mujer y como está el ambiente, no me gustaría que fuera ahora, preferiría un recuerdo más... ¿Cómo lo digo? Mmm… más libre de malas suposiciones. ¿Comprendes? —él asiente.

—Claro, debes sacar esa mala vibra de que seguro solo te quiero llevar a la cama. —-susurra él y besa mi frente. —tienes razón, Minka lo puso pesado. —Responde con tono realmente desencantado.

—No lo decía por eso, Robert, yo nunca creería eso de ti. —le aclaro.

—Menos cuando soy hijo de Lisa ¿Cierto? —añade con orgullo y yo asiento.

—Y un buen hombre que admiro, respeto y quiero mucho. —completo con honestidad. —pero tranquilo, no es por eso...

—Comprendo, pero que te quede claro que va a pasar, Reindert, cuando sea el momento te voy a besar, y aprenderás a querer mucho de eso, solo conmigo... y... te haré firmar papeles para que no te retractes. —me dice el abogado con su acostumbrada seguridad, y me ayuda a sentarme en la mesa de nuevo, besando mi cabeza al hacerlo.

—Eso me da mucha seguridad, me conoces muy bien, y si pasa en otro lugar y momento menos tenso, no lo evitaré. —acepto mucho más relajada y comienzo a cortar un trozo de mi Boxty con cátsup.

—Espero que aprendas a besar, porque no te dejaré mucho tiempo para respirar. —se burla él un poco en lo que come su Boxty.

—Algo me dice que serás buen maestro. —bromeo yo, bebiendo mi jugo.

—Dalo por hecho. —acepta Robert tomando su tarro de cerveza. —brindemos, por tu nueva meta alcanzada y por poder al fin decir muchas cosas que tenía en mi corazón, sin peligro de que me pongas morado un ojo. —yo río.

—Salud por eso, y salud por este momento genial que no podría ocurrir con nadie más que contigo. —aseguro y los dos chocamos los tarros, brindando; de alguna manera, esta noche, a pesar de las intrigas de Miss Kelly, todo estaba mejorando, y lo iba a disfrutar, sin complicaciones ni opciones ni sobresaltos, de esos ya había tenido muchos, y Robert siempre sabía cómo mejorar mis malos momentos.

**Aeropuerto de Dublín. Día siguiente. **

Estaba sentado en la sala de espera del vuelo a Londres, cuidando la mochila de Reindert, mientras ella iba por donas, su nueva adicción de la semana, y aprovechaba la espera para responderle a Owen el mensaje que me dejó preguntándome cómo me fue con el trato de arrendamiento de mi departamento.

"_Todo tranquilo, se lo quedó un amigo de la facultad, Edmond O´Conell, me depositará a la cuenta cada mes y se quedó también con los muebles_".

Escribo en el móvil y le doy enviar, después me estiro perezosamente y observo todo a mi alrededor, espero que mi lindo Torbellino Demente no tarde mucho, cuando veo al lado en la fila de asientos de la sala, noto a una monja ancianita de cara blanca y sonrosada y de hábito negro con blanco que me sonríe, yo le regreso la sonrisa, me parece muy familiar… ¡Claro!... las monjas a las que Reindert les cambió mis galletas por maní.

—Buenas, hermana, nuevamente volvemos a coincidir. —saludo con cortesía.

— ¡Oh! es Usted, jovencito... veo que nos recuerda. —saluda la ancianita.

—Y Usted a mí. —le respondo notando que a pesar de que ha pasado un mes sí sabe quién soy.

—Difícil olvidar a un jovencito tan amable, cortés, educado y atento… ¡Espere a que lo vean las demás! ¡Hermana Evelyn, hermana Muiread, hermana Christine! —llama ella a las otras tres monjas que estaban de pie charlando cerca de allí, todas voltean. —miren, es el jovencito amable del mes pasado. —me presenta la ancianita. Ellas se acercan a saludarme y yo, como el caballero que Lisa educó, me pongo de pie y tomo las manos que me alargan.

— ¡Es verdad!... que coincidencia de nuestro señor encontrarlo de nuevo. —me van saludando de una en una.

—Lo mismo me dije cuando las vi, una agradable coincidencia… ¿Viajan mucho a Londres? —cuestiono acabando de saludar.

—Cada mes, vamos a un curso de biblia en la parroquia "_Our Lady Of The Assumption_" en Picadilly, el obispo que los da es un erudito de la biblia. — responde una monja regordeta de grandes ojos grises.

—Ya veo, pues me alegra verlas de nuevo. —saludo y las invito a sentarse con un gesto de mi mano.

— ¿Y su esposa? ¿No viaja con Usted? —pregunta otra monja alta y delgada. Yo sonrío… ¡Mi esposa!... de verdad ese día ellas creyeron que Rei era mi esposa y yo les seguí el juego para molestarla, veamos qué pasa si ahora lo hago igual… ¿Cómo reaccionará mi chica _Blowsabella_? Espero que diferente, porque luego de lo que pasó con Minka en el Pub, seguro le quedó claro lo que quiero de ella.

—Sí, claro, siempre viajamos juntos, yo no puedo estar sin ella ni ella sin mí, solo que fue a comprar algo de comer, seguro ya no tarda en venir. —les respondo con normalidad. Finalmente era buena idea usar esta situación como mi "_Medidor de Avances_", quiero saber cómo se porta mi chica obtusa en esta situación.

— ¿Los dos son de Dublín? —cuestiona la más ancianita.

—Solo yo, ella vive en Londres, pero estamos de regreso porque, tal como nos recomendaron hace un mes, ya celebramos la boda y vinimos a finiquitar muchas cosas como pareja en Irlanda porque vamos a asentarnos en Londres un tiempo. —les digo con un entusiasmo muy convincente, porque aunque ellas no lo supieran, en verdad esos eran mis planes con mi lingüista obstinada.

— ¡Alabado sea nuestro señor! —exclama la más anciana y las otras tres se santiguan.

—Les cuento porque sé que ustedes estaban esperando una noticia como esta y además porque fue gracias a nuestro anterior encuentro que al fin nos decidimos y luego de arreglar unas cosas vinimos a casarnos a Dublín. —sigo yo con mi pequeña farsa.

—¿Qué le dije, hermana Muiread? Las oraciones hechas con fe siempre son efectivas, desde hace un mes que los conocimos oramos a Nuestra Señora de Knock, a San Patricio y a Nuestro Señor para que iluminara su camino. — acepta la anciana.

—El suyo y el de todas las parejas jóvenes que no consagran al Señor su matrimonio, hermana Catherine. —corrige otra de las monjas.

—Pues fueron muy poderosas sus oraciones, hermanas, porque no solo nos casamos, sino que dentro de poco vamos a bautizar a nuestro hijo también. —les aseguro encantado de notar sus caras de felicidad y siguiendo su juego, porque me acabo de acordar que en la ocasión anterior todas pensaron que East era nuestro hijo.

— ¡Cuanto nos alegramos! A nuestro regreso, toda la congregación de Hermanas de la Misericordia se alegra con ustedes, señor, ofreceremos una misa en acción de gracias por su feliz matrimonio y por su hijito. —asegura la ancianita

—Supongo que ya casados, no habrá problema con el bautizo de nuestro pequeño. —le comento divertido, pero pareciendo todo un padre serio.

—Ningún problema, jovencito, porque aunque Londres no es muy católica, al menos no tanto como nuestra madre patria, si es posible que encuentren iglesias católicas cerca de su futura casa.

—Le daré el teléfono de Monseñor O´Farrel en "_Our Lady Of The Assumption_" de Picadilly para que pronto bautice a su pequeño. —asegura la monja alta y busca su libreta en su bolsa de mano.

— ¡Que bendición que ya se hayan casado, señor! Y más que vayan a hacer hijo de Dios a su pequeño. —asegura otra de las monjitas, yo asiento encantado.

—Y a Usted se le ve feliz, sin duda formarán una familia encantadora unida en el amor de Dios. — añade la más joven de ellas, yo iba a responder algo pero de reojo veo avanzar hacia mí a Reindert, con una gran caja de donas en su mano, comiendo otra de estas y mirando distraída su móvil. Muy bien ¡Hora del bullying! Algo bueno debe de salir de esto, lo presiento.

— ¡Miren, ahí viene mi esposa! esa mujer con las donas. —les señalo a las hermanas. — ¡Cariño! ven, mira quiénes están aquí. — le grito con efusividad, sonriendo complacido al ver que nos está mirando con sus bellos ojos violeta a las monjas y a mí muy sorprendida, dejando su dona glaseada a medio comer. Las monjitas la saludan agitando sus manos, y yo corro a ayudarla con la caja de donas, pasando mi brazo por su cintura y haciéndola caminar, porque se había quedado paralizada… ¡Cuánto voy a disfrutar esto! —son las hermanas de hace un mes… ¿Las recuerdas? —le digo cuando llegamos juntos a las sillas de la sala de espera.

—Sí, claro, hola hermanas... que sorpresa encontrarlas de nuevo. —saluda ella, mientras yo dejo las cajas de las donas en el asiento.

—El gusto es todo nuestro, señora, yo vi primero a su esposo y nos saludamos. —dice la hermana ancianita y entonces la reacción es instantánea: Se enciende su "_irish temper_" y me mira furiosa, pero en contraste, yo sonrío.

—Ya le dije a las madres la buena noticia de nuestra boda, querida, y que dentro de poco bautizaremos al pequeño. —lanzo de golpe, disfrutando enormemente la situación.

—¡QUE! —se alarma ella y me mira asustadísima y contrariada.

—Así es, señora, qué feliz coincidencia encontrarlos, le estábamos diciendo a su marido que desde la última vez que los vimos, oramos a Dios porque iluminara su camino y ahora que los vemos ya casados, es una gran alegría para toda la comunidad. —asegura una de ellas.

—Sí, cariño, ya lo saben, y están tan felices que nos van a dar el dato de una iglesia en Londres, para poder bautizar al pequeño ¿No te parece maravilloso? —sigo con mi tono de marido emocionado, y beso su mejilla, pero ella sigue sin reaccionar. —discúlpenla, hermanas, aún no se acostumbra a nuestro nuevo estado civil. —Reindert me mira de nuevo fulminante, pero no niega nada.

—Es normal, señora, pero permítanos felicitarla como corresponde. —asegura la más joven de ellas y se levanta a abrazar a Rei, yo me hago a un lado porque enseguida se levantan las demás a lo mismo, y la miro divertido, aunque por el hombro de la hermana cuando la abraza, ella me mira con ojos de indignación. Yo en cambio estoy tranquilo y le sonrío. ¿Qué hará? ¿Negará las cosas o dejará que se la crean como la vez anterior?

— ¡Pero quite esa cara, hija mía! debería estar feliz, al fin Dios nuestro Señor bendijo su unión. —asegura la ancianita abrazando a mi chica _Blowsabella_.

—Claro hermana es que... me tomó de sorpresa... —¡WOW! ¿Ella sigue el juego? ¡Qué maravilla! Creo que puedo sacarle más jugo a la situación, sí señor, mucho más.

—Muchas felicidades señora, que Dios bendiga su familia y a su hijito. —la felicita la última monja.

—Gracias hermana, parece que después de todo este bribón se salió con la suya. —responde ella y aunque sonríe de forma encantadora, me da un codazo en el estómago que de verdad no es nada dulce. Yo no me quejo y solo froto mi abdomen.

—Sí, prácticamente… la obligué a casarse conmigo… pero al fin aceptó y soy dichoso. —respondo luego de su golpe y paso mi brazo por su cintura atrayéndola a mí de forma rápida para besar de nuevo su mejilla, tomándola desprevenida. ¡Así es, cariño! Si me pegas y maltratas, te responderé con besos.

—Nada mejor que estar casados según la ley de Dios, ambos son jóvenes y necesitan de sus bendiciones para iniciar una familia. —responde la monja viejecita.

—Tome, señora, esta es la dirección y teléfono de Monseñor O´Farrill en Londres, diciéndole que van de parte de las Hermanas de la Misericordia de Dublín, sin duda bautizará a su hijito rápidamente. —asegura la más alta de ellas, poniendo en la mano de Rei el papel. Yo debo contener la risa que amenaza con salir de mi boca al imaginar al susodicho sacerdote al enterarse de que bautizaría a un bulldog.

— ¡Vaya!... muchas gracias, hermana... —lo mira Reindert y después me sonríe muy exagerada y lo dobla guardándolo en la bolsa de mi camisa. —guárdalo tú, cariño. —asegura y pellizca mi mejilla con dos de sus dedos algo fuerte… ¡Muy fuerte!...se estaba vengando.

—Yo lo guardo, amor. — le respondo con calma a pesar de tener mi mejilla enrojecida y dolida. ¡Diablos! Esta me la cobraré también, y en el mismo tipo de cambio: Con besos.

— ¿Cuánto tiene su hijito? —pregunta la monja más joven. ¡Buena pregunta! ¿En edad de perro o en edad humana? Ni idea qué decirles.

—Pues... casi un año. —responde ella por mí.

— ¡El angelito de dios! —se emociona la monjita.

—¿Y se parece a usted o a su esposo? —cuestiona otra de ellas, yo casi me doblo de risa allí mismo… ¿East? ¿A quién se parecía?... debo contenerme o echaré a perder mi broma.

—Definitivo a él. —escucho a Rei responder divertida, mirándome con una sonrisa de lado.

—Entonces siéntase feliz, señora, porque su esposo es muy apuesto. —palmea mi dolida mejilla la sabia ancianita.

—Bueno, se parece a mí, pero ama a su madre como nadie. —respondo enseguida. —aunque claro, otro tipo de amor al mío, yo adoro a mi mujer. —declaro contundente, besando su mejilla de nuevo y claro que otra vez la tomo desprevenida porque no hace nada por evitarlo. ¡Esto es el cielo! En otra situación si la beso tantas veces ya tendría roto algo.

—Definitivamente con la bendición de Dios el amor reinará en su familia, si cuando los conocimos ya se notaban muy enamorados, ahora mucho más. —siguen entusiasmadas las monjitas.

—Es usted muy afortunada señora. —asegura la que nos dio el papel. En eso tenían razón, mi chica _Blowsabella_ era muy afortunada de que yo la haya elegido para madre de mis hijos futuros.

—Sí, mucho... con este marido ¿quién no? —les responde Reindert con tono meloso en que noto ironía evidente.

—Yo soy el afortunado, hermanas, se los puedo asegurar, la amo casi desde el instante en que nos conocimos ¿saben? Y jamás amé a nadie como la amo a ella. —confieso, y esto no es actuado, espero que ella lo note.

—¡Bendito sea el amor santificado por Dios! —estalla la más anciana, y alcanzo a escuchar un lejano "_Amén_", digo, alcanzo a escuchar, porque de repente Rei sonríe a mi lado y de forma encantadora, la veo subir ella el nudo de mi corbata hasta mi cuello… ¿Será posible que tenga un gesto así de íntimo y cariñoso conmigo? ¿Será solo por la actuación o…?

—Tienes mal el nudo de la corbata, cariño… —dice con tono dulce… ¡Error! no era un gesto de cariño ni parte del show, porque estaba subiendo demasiado el nudo y ya me estaba apretando. Ahora que está de espaldas a las monjas, veo sus ojos recriminantes de "_Te voy a matar_", y seguro lo haría, pero tengo el antídoto contra eso, así que levanto mi mano y acaricio su mejilla, mirándola en respuesta de la forma más dulce que puedo… _¡Touché_!... enseguida se desconcentra y muy sonrojada suelta el nudo de mi corbata.

—Bien, jovencitos, entonces les daré la bendición para su matrimonio. —interrumpe la monja más ancianita, y levanta su mano para bendecirnos mientras las otras monjas juntan sus manos y cierran sus ojos, así que enseguida paso mi brazo por la cintura de Reindert y con mi otra mano tomo la suya entrelazando mis dedos con los de ella, mientras escucho las palabras de la monjita. —Dios nuestro, bendice a estos hijos tuyos que uniste con tu amor en santo matrimonio y ayúdalos a fundar una familia católica y feliz, unida en el amor y que nuestra señora de Knock los cubra con su mano, Amén... —bendice la monja haciendo la señal de la cruz sobre nosotros.

—Amén. —responden todas y se santiguan.

—Amén. —digo también y beso el dorso de la mano de Reindert, que sigue en silencio. ¡Hora de contratacar! No iba a tener una oportunidad así quien sabe en cuanto tiempo, y ella me debía el beso desde el Pub.

—Muy bien, lista la bendición divina, hermanas, ahora, supongo que como en las bodas, puedo besar a mi esposa. —lanzo de forma convincente, mirando de reojo la reacción de Reindert que se sonroja y abre desmesuradamente sus ojos.

—Desde luego, hijos míos, siendo esposos es lo más natural. -—e emociona la anciana y palmea mi mejilla… ¡BENDITA SEA USTED, HEMANA! Qué idea tan increíble se me ha ocurrido… ¡Gracias Dios!

—No... Hermana… no es necesario… estamos en público… y… —se enreda mi chica.

—Vamos, hija, no es nada impropio estando casados. —anima la monja. —además su esposo sí quiere.

—Yo sí quiero, ¡Claro que sí! —me apresuro a decir entusiasmado, y la miro de frente, pero en vez de atrapar su cintura, atrapo su cuello con ambas manos, intentando que me mire y se relaje… ¡Pero en verdad yo estaba igual o peor de nervioso!... ¿Besarla?... lo quería hace mucho, pero no iba a apresurar las cosas para no asustarla, estaba esperando el momento ideal para el primer beso, aunque ahora, si tenía esta deliciosa oportunidad, no iba a desperdiciarla, así que sonrío, y me acerco al asustado rostro de mi lingüista obstinada, sintiendo que se estremece solo con mi contacto. Espero sea por emoción y no por miedo. Tengo que calmarla un poco. —no sabes cómo he ansiado este momento... y no... No te voy a dejar ir esta vez... —susurro con voz queda sobre sus labios, pero sin besarla aún, ella parpadea de prisa, sonrojada, y alcanzo a escuchar perfectamente algo que me suena a paraíso.

—Robert... —dice mi nombre con un tono deliciosamente dulce, íntimo, casi suplicante, mirándome de una forma que me quita toda duda… ¡Ella lo quería también! ¡Bendita mi suerte irlandesa! No me resisto más y me acerco a rozar sus labios con los míos, de forma suave, lenta, tranquila, pero sí, es un beso en forma, nuestro primer beso, puedo sentir perfectamente cómo se estremece con mi contacto, y con mis dedos, suavemente, relajo su rostro en caricias leves en sus mejillas, pero sin soltarla para nada.

No me equivoqué, besar a Reindert es el cielo, es una sensación electrizante y a la vez cálida y suave, dulce, deliciosa… he besado a otras mujeres en mi vida, pero nunca sentí lo que siento con ella, esta mezcla de intimidad, electricidad, complicidad y deseo imperioso de descubrir más, y aunque sé que ella no ha besado en forma nunca a nadie, me daré el lujo de enseñarle, así que entreabro sus labios con los míos y la obligo a intentar responder, guiándola con mis movimientos en su boca inexperta en este beso cariñoso y lento, un beso amoroso, suave, para no asustarla.

De repente, siento que comienza a responder, y que ella también entreabre su boca para dejarme saborearla, mientras se detiene con sus brazos de mi espalda… ¡Funcionaron las plegarias de las monjas! Mi chica _Blowsabella_, temperamental y fría como hielo, estaba cediendo, me estaba respondiendo, me estaba besando… ¡Dios mío! Lo que yo no haría con ella ahora mismo si no estuviéramos en un sitio público con cuatro monjas enfrente.

Aún a mi pesar, me separo de su dulce y sublime boca, y sin soltar su cuello, termino el beso pero alcanzo a susurrar antes:

—Gracias... lo recordaré... hasta que te vuelva a besar. —susurro y ella abre sus ojos y me mira asombrada de mis palabras.

— ¡Dios los bendiga a ambos! De verdad casarse fue su mejor decisión. —dice una de las monjitas, Rei reacciona un poco y sonríe.

—Gracias madre... sí... sin duda lo fue... —dice un poco más relajada, siguiéndoles el juego, y se toma de mi brazo.

—Vamos hermana Catherine, dejemos solos a los señores, seguramente nos veremos en el avión—. Llama a la más ancianita otra de las monjitas.

—Sí, sí, seguramente, les deseamos mucha felicidad en Londres. —se alejan a los asientos las monjas charlando y cuchicheando entre ellas, y en cuanto las veo lejos, giro mi cabeza para mirar a Reindert, quiero notar sus reacciones ante nuestro primer, inesperado e interesante primer beso. Ella no suelta mi brazo y me sonríe, algo sonrojada todavía.

—Agradece que no preguntaron cómo vamos a llamar al pequeño porque EAST no es un nombre muy católico. —dice divertida y se suelta de mi brazo.

—Ya se nos ocurrirá algo cuando tengamos a nuestro primer hijo. —sonrío tomándola de los hombros para girarla y que me mire de frente, necesitaba de verdad ver en sus bellos ojos amatista la confirmación de que le gustó el beso tanto como a mí.

— ¿Primer hijo?... ¿No crees que vas muy de prisa?... en un solo día soy tu esposa, me besas por primera vez y vamos a bautizar a East. Definitivo te gusta ponerme en aprietos. —me pega en el pecho, pero ahora yo la tomo de la cintura con ambas manos y la acerco a mí, obligándola a dejar sus palmas en mi pecho, encima de mi camisa, ella, sorprendida de mi intensidad, levanta sus ojos y me mira asombrada, pero es muy tarde, ya la he atrapado.

—No, no te quiero poner en aprietos, quiero comprometerte a que me ames... ¿se puede? —pregunto con voz dulce. Muy bien, ya no están las monjas alrededor y ya no responderá por compromiso, ahora quiero saber qué siente y ya no vale la pena ocultarle lo que yo siento.

—Oye... abogado... de verdad creo que vas un poco rápido... tú y yo nos llevamos bien, somos buenos amigos y...

— …y yo te amo hace mucho. —completo la frase sin darle más tiempo de empezar con sus análisis de "_Opción A y opción B_". —No me conformo con ser solo tu amigo, quiero más, ya te dije en el Pub ayer... puedo soportarlo un poco ahora... pero no para siempre. —puntualizo con honestidad. Hora de la verdad, ya no más cautela con ella, que lo sepa todo.

—Tú me amas... ¿me amas? —Cuestiona con tono asustado. —como... ¿Cómo tu hermano a Sere? —pregunta Rei totalmente tomada por sorpresa, y sus manos en mi pecho se estremecen cuando asiento con la cabeza. —perdona que lo pregunte pero... no sé si con la forma como nos conocimos y el peor lado de mí que has visto, pueda ser posible que me ames. —argumenta, yo sonrío.

—¿De verdad no lo sabes? —dudo yo… ¡Por San Patricio! Si le había dado más señales que un satélite a la NASA. Yo la miro ahora atentamente a los ojos, perdiéndome en la inmensidad de esas pupilas violeta que me atraparon desde que me golpeó en su universidad, y ahora, curiosamente, ella no huye, ni se aleja de mi mirada, ni rompe el momento, ni me golpea, solo me mira, se pierde en mis ojos como yo en los de ella, y espero que ahora si pueda leer en ellos todo lo que siento.

—Quizá lo presentía, pero intentaba explicarlo de otras formas, no he sido precisamente encantadora contigo y no... Bueno... no encontraba razones lógicas para que un chico como tú se interesara en el saco de complicaciones que soy yo. —responde en voz baja, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

—Tú como siempre, intentando poner explicación a las cosas que no la tienen, a las cosas que solo se sienten. — admito porque la conozco bien, y acaricio su rosada mejilla, pero ahora ella no me empuja ni me pega, solo sonríe.

—Es mi forma de ser, y tú todavía tienes oportunidad de huirle a este torbellino demente lleno de complicaciones, que no sé si sea lo mejor para ti... —balbucea con tono dolido, y entonces la abrazo con fuerza.

—Eres lo único para mí. —susurro con énfasis, envolviéndola en mis brazos.

— ¿Cómo haces para estar tan seguro, para no dudar, para no titubear con nada relativo a tus sentimientos? —-Me pregunta la pelinegra en mis brazos, yo la separo de mi abrazo y dejo mis manos en sus hombros. —el amor es algo demasiado complejo y contigo parece tan simple que me desconciertas.

— ¿Qué sientes por mí? —lanzo de frente. —y no tengas miedo, si es algo negativo, lo entenderé, y quizá, solo quizá, haga el esfuerzo de dejarte ir. —subo mi mano por su hombro y acaricia su cuello. —pero si me dices que... no te soy tan extraño, que te gusto, que te sientes bien a mi lado, déjame luchar por ti. —suplico mirándola a los ojos.

—Escucha, abogado, he intentado responderme esa pregunta desde hace meses sin éxito, he buscado todas las explicaciones, desde las más fantasiosas, graciosas, científicas, poéticas literarias, psicológicas y hasta astrológicas, considerando que no creo en eso, al motivo por el cual mueves y sacudes todos mis esquemas ordenados de vida y sentimientos pero aún... aún no logro entenderlo del todo. —dice ella hablando muy de prisa y un poco sonrojada, ¡Qué diablos con esta mujer! Siempre buscando motivos cuando la verdad es tan sencilla.

—Vamos a hacer algo muy inteligente, algo que te va a agradar porque así eres tú. —susurro y beso su mejilla de manera lenta, pero luego la jalo de la mano y me siento en el asiento de la sala de espera, al lado de las maletas, haciéndola sentar en mi regazo, hago todo de prisa, sin darle explicaciones ni darle tiempo de reaccionar, y cuando paso mis brazos por su cintura y la miro sonriente, puedo ver que, aunque sigue sonrojada y asombrada de mi acción, no intenta alejarse ni parece incómoda.

— ¿Qué… qué vas a proponerme?... a veces tus tratos me sorprenden y me asustan. —dice ella, deteniéndose con una mano de mi hombro y con la otra, acomoda su cabello tras su oreja, y realmente se ve increíblemente bella así, y mucho más porque la tengo justo donde y como quiero y no se está resistiendo.

—No tienes de que asustarte, solo deja que las cosas se den solas, ya no te expliques nada, no busques explicaciones de ningún tipo, yo prometo no sobrepasarme contigo haciéndote sentir incómoda, ni que te sientas presionada por mí, ahora que regresemos, vamos a tomarlo de manera más "_fresh_" y luego, cuando te sientas lista, solo avanzamos al siguiente paso. —aseguro y tomo su mano libre besando su dorso. — ¿te gusta la idea?

—Bien... tomarlo más "_fresh_"... eso ayuda porque a veces me sobresaltaba demasiado y tus acciones, miradas o palabras me volvían un manojo de nervios. —acepta Reindert con su naturalidad y honestidad de siempre, yo sonrío y llevo su mano a mi mejilla, dejándola allí.

—¿Sabes por qué te ponías así de nerviosa? -le digo y ella niega con la cabeza, ¡Por Dios! Si algo amaba de este torbellino demente era justo su transparencia, era muy fácil de leer. —era porque tú ya sabías lo mucho que te amaba, y creo que lo sabes muy bien desde que tu agudo oído escuchó mi pelea con Minka el día de tu presentación de tesis. —le digo con la misma honestidad, ella se sonroja y aparta su mano de mi mejilla, iba a decir algo, pero yo pongo mi dedo sobre sus deliciosos labios y no la dejo hablar. —no me niegues ni nos neguemos a esto, Rei, te aseguro que nadie te va a amar como yo te amo. —muy bien, ya lo dije con todas sus letras, y esa era la verdad, la amo, la quiero en mi vida, y aunque fui cauteloso para que no se asustara, su respuesta a mi beso y su forma de tomar esta situación me da esperanzas.

—Robert… —musita ella mi nombre, algo asombrada. —pero cómo… por qué… no entiendo… —insiste.

—Porque yo te amo tal como eres, te amo hace mucho y a veces tenía tantas ganas de besarte... -le digo con honestidad y la hago sonreír, y la contemplo, acariciando un mechón de su cabello. —pero siempre pensaba que besarte hubiera servido solo para alejarte de mí, y yo no quería eso, al contrario, quiero retenerte en mí. —le digo con toda seguridad mis planes.

—Te creo, tú eres siempre muy decidido y seguro con lo que quieres, y de verdad me gustaría poder ser así también, no buscar explicaciones y solo sentirlo, pero aún estoy algo enredada en algunas cosas con todo lo que siento. —me responde con voz queda, mirándome con un destello de temor en sus lindos ojos morados, pero aún con eso, acaricia mi mejilla. —lo lamento... soy complicada... ¡No te estoy diciendo que me desagradas! No, pero digamos que... necesito asimilarlo mejor.

— ¿Asimilar que sientes lo mismo por mí? —atajo de golpe tomando su barbilla y obligándola a mirarme. —¿es eso? ¿Asimilar que me amas igual pero tienes miedo de aceptarlo?

—¡Robert! —estalla sonrojada y aleja su rostro de mi toque. —¡Eso no ayuda a aclararme! ¿Que no dijiste tomarlo todo "_fresh_"? tramposo como siempre. —se queja Rei, y yo acaricio con mi nariz la suya, para que se calme, sonriéndole.

—Dime algo, torbellino demente… ¿Alguna vez te besaron así? —sigo con tono dulce y ella niega con la cabeza.

—No, yo... nunca lo permití hasta ahora. —me confiesa y le creo, además me encanta su respuesta, me gusta todo de ella, lo malo y lo bueno, lo excepcional y lo ordinario, todo lo que la hace ser quien es, eso es lo que quiero para la mujer de mi vida.

—Tú vas a ser mi esposa. —le digo sin titubeos lo que he pensado y de lo que estoy ahora seguro. Ella me mira impresionada y parpadea.

—De verdad eres asombroso, Robert, das por hecho todo con una seguridad que a veces me asusta. —confiesa Rei, pero con tono dulce, no agresivo, que me indica que en el fondo de su analítico y complejo subconsciente, no le desagrada la idea.

—Es que tú lo serás, lo sé, —le reafirmo, y ella sonríe y besa mi mejilla.

—Creo que sabiendo todo eso y en vista de la honestidad que leo en tus ojos, puedo pasar por alto la paliza que pensaba darte por este lio con las monjas. Tengo que aceptar que como primer beso, fue muy bueno, solo, por favor, tenme paciencia con todo esto que estoy sintiendo ¿sí?... en cuanto esté segura y vea con claridad yo misma te lo diré, te doy mi palabra. —asegura. Yo asiento, no es lo que quería pero mejor eso que nada, además no se está negando y eso me abre nuevos caminos a su corazón.

—Está bien, lo comprendo, tampoco te voy a presionar, pero ahora que ya me he confesado contigo, tampoco voy a dejar de mostrar lo que siento por ti. —le advierto. Ella asiente.

—Gracias, es que no me gustaría decidir nada tan delicado como sentimientos sin la misma seguridad que tienes tú. —me explica y acomoda el cabello de mi frente a un lado en una caricia deliciosa, yo sonrío muy cerca de sus labios.

—El amor no es algo delicado, Reindert, es algo precioso, no tienes que pensarlo como algo delicado, debes sentirlo porque tienes que darte cuenta si me amas o no, es todo. —le explico.

—A mí me parece delicado, más que nada porque no quiero equivocarme, menos por apresurar las cosas, ya he visto ejemplos malos de eso y creo que todavía estoy descifrando todo lo nuevo que me enseñaste a sentir. Perdona, pero así soy yo...es que si la respuesta es "SI" quiero hacer las cosas bien porque no me gustaría perderte, suelo ser demasiado despistada en entender emociones y si te llego a lastimar no me lo perdonaría. —me abraza y yo le correspondo.

—Está bien... —susurro con calma.

—Gracias por entender... — Rei me abraza ahora con fuerza, colgándose de mi cuello.

—Tendré toda la paciencia del mundo, porque no quiero perderte nunca, perderte no es una opción, yo no soy como Owen, él creyó que lo mejor era darle su espacio a Serena porque ella había elegido a otro, pero yo nunca haré eso, estaré a tu lado demostrándote que soy tu mejor opción, y no voy a dejar de luchar por ti, porque sé que tú eres TODO para mí, así que estaré como un rastrillo mientras sienta que hay un rayo de luz en tu corazón que ilumine mi camino. —le clarifico abrazándola con mucha fuerza. Ella se separa de mí y me sonríe, dejando sus manos enlazadas en mi cuello.

—Eres persistente y decidido siempre, y tengo mucha suerte de que me hayas elegido, demasiada, no creas que no valoro y se lo que significa que me estés diciendo esto. —me responde, y yo, perdido en la visión de su rostro hermoso tan cerca, solo logro ver sus labios, y rozarlos de nuevo. Definitivo ya que había descubierto el camino hacia esa boca, iba a quererlo recorrer siempre, en cada oportunidad.

—Tus labios sabían a dulce... —le digo con voz susurrante, y siento como sus manos en mi cuello tiemblan un poco

—Seguro… fue por la dona glaseada que venía comiendo, no pensé que al llegar aquí pasaría todo esto y acabarías por besarme de esa forma tan... tan… —la veo dudar en decir la palabra y sonrío.

—¿Como ésta? —pregunto sin darle oportunidad de encontrar la definición y atrapo sus labios otra vez, pero ahora es un beso más firme, más seguro, abriendo sus labios con los míos desde el inicio, sin importarme mucho si está lista o no para este tipo de beso posesivo que literalmente moría por darle hace mucho, y no le doy tregua alguna, me apodero de su boca, acariciando su espalda, de arriba a abajo, sin permitirle alejarse, y cuando siento que se estremece, que me permite acceso a sus labios y que sus manos se aferran a mi hombros, es la locura para mí.

Al fin me permito perder un poco del autocontrol que había ejercitado con mi chica obstinada todos estos días, y me doy el lujo de invadir su boca, con mi lengua presionando la de ella, la beso entonces con profundidad, nuestras bocas unidas, sin dejar espacio alguno entre nosotros, respirando en su boca, que milagrosamente me responde, y la recuesto suavemente de lado, entre mi pecho y mi brazo, sentados en la silla de la sala de espera del aeropuerto y sin importarme mucho si alguien nos ve o no, para mí en ese momento solo existe Reindert, su boca dulce y su cuerpo entre mis brazos, envuelta en mí, como esperé tenerla hace mucho…

— "_Pasajeros del vuelo 234 de Aer Arann, con destino a Londres, favor de abordar por la puerta 3". _—Alcanzo a escuchar a lo lejos la llamada de nuestro vuelo… ¡No!... no quiero que termine, pero si yo lo escuché, mi lingüista de oído biónico seguro también, y la magia acaba, porque ella trata de alejarse de mis labios, aunque no lo logra del todo, porque yo no se lo permito.

— ¿Qué? —susurro en sus labios y la beso de nuevo por encima.

—Robert… nos… nos están llamando... —dice ella en voz baja. Ya se había roto la magia.

—Bien... pero te voy a seguir besando en el avión, muchas veces, porque ahora eres mi esposa. —declaro con tono orgulloso que no oculto y la veo levantarse de mi regazo.

—Hora de abordar, Míster de Burgh, hay que ir a casa, nos espera un hijo en vísperas de bautizo. —me alarga ella la mano y yo la tomo, pero en cuanto me levanto de inmediato la acerco a mi cuerpo, con mi mano envolviendo su cintura, y maravillosamente esta vez no se resiste, solo toma su mochila con su laptop del asiento de al lado.

— ¿No olvidas las cajas de Donas? ¿Las necesitarás o te bastará con mis besos para calmarte? —le pregunto.

—Supongo que pueden ser ambas opciones, pero mejor llevémoslas, porque seguro las necesito para trueque de maní. —asegura, yo las tomo y los dos comenzamos a caminar hacia donde nos revisan los boletos.

—Vamos juntos. —le aclaro a la empleada de _Aer Arann, _mostrándole los boletos, ella asiente y nos sonríe. —muéstrale tu pasaporte, cariño. —le digo a Rei, sin alejarme de su lado, hasta que lo muestra y la mujer lo revisa, cortando los boletos.

—Bienvenidos a bordo, señores, que tengan buen viaje. —-nos desea, y luego de agradecerle, seguimos el camino por el túnel de abordar hasta el avión, y al entrar y caminar hacia nuestros asientos, tomados de la mano, riendo, bromeando y a veces yo besando la mejilla de mi chica, o sus labios, sin que me golpee por ello, sé que estoy a muy poco de escuchar las frases que en sueños he puesto en sus labios muchas veces: "_Robert, yo también te amo_".

**Edificio ****2879, Tryon Street. Departamento 3 B. Día siguiente.**

Iba saliendo de la ducha aquella tarde, luego de haber llegado de correr con East, y ya cambiada y usando la casaca que me regaló Robert, me dirigí a la cocina con mi cabello mojado sujeto con una pinza. Eran las dos de la tarde y Robert estaba trabajando, por la mañana que Sere se fue a clases y desayunamos juntos él y yo, me despidió en la puerta con un beso que me dejó sin aliento, y aunque me avisó que no iría a comer, me estuvo poniendo mensajes toda la mañana, uno en especial que recibí antes de bañarme me hizo sonrojar, decía: "_Por la noche vamos a cenar pizza, y me cobro lo que no te he besado hoy_".

Muy bien, debo admitir que luego de nuestro regreso de Irlanda, las cosas con él habían disminuido mucho mi tensión y mi ansiedad, sé que aún no éramos nada formal pero ese "_algo_" inexplicable que me rodeaba cuando el abogado estaba cerca era agradable y estaba aprendiendo a tomarlo "_fresh_". Iba caminando por el pasillo mientras le respondía el mensaje, cuando escuché un grito:

—¡REINDERT BRIGHID ELEANOR GRIFFITHS! ¡VEN AQUÍ O SE ENFRIARÁ LA TORTILLA DE PAPA! —escucho la voz de Serena, que me grita con fuerza desde la cocina. Sonrío y corro a la cocina donde en efecto huele delicioso.

—¿Sere? No esperaba que vinieras, pensé que tenías clases hasta las ocho. —le digo a mi amiga que con su delantal blanco está sacando la deliciosa comida del horno. East está echadito en su camita de la cocina, cansado y con su lengua fuera luego de nuestro ejercicio.

—Mi profesor de literatura comparada salió del país a dar una ponencia y no estará esta semana, así que acabando las dos clases de la mañana vine para acá, supuse que no tendrías nada de comer y compré para hacer tortilla de papa, llegué cuando estabas bañándote. —explica mi amiga. Yo sonrío y me acerco a buscar platos, cátsup y vasos para la comida.

—Huele delicioso, no sé cómo haces para cocinar en minutos, no tardé ni quince en bañarme. —alabo algo que siempre admiré de Sere.

—Sabes que es uno de mis talentos. — responde ella.

—Pues a comer porque luego de correr muero de hambre. —aseguro con apetito.

— ¿No esperamos a Robbie? —pregunta ella.

—No va a venir, se queda a comer en la oficina, tiene mucho trabajo, con eso de que pidió el viernes para viajar a Irlanda, se le acumuló todo, dice que solo vendrá a cenar, así que ya puedes servir la deliciosa tortilla estilo Myles. — la animo.

—Vale, solo espero que el olor de la tortilla quite el del perro, no sé cómo soportas que East huela a queso fundido, doritos y papas _lays_. —insiste Serena, sacando los cubiertos del cajón.

—Le toca baño mañana, no seas quejona, no sé por qué siempre críticas a mi East. —la reprendo y busco la jarra de té helado en el refrigerador, para servir los dos vasos.

—Porque apesta igual que esas perras que mi madre cría en casa, y sabes cómo me disgusta todo lo que me recuerde Nottingham. —espeta Serena.

— ¡Que delicada eres! —me burlo un poco. —bueno pasando a temas más agradables, aunque ayer ya no alcanzamos a platicar porque estabas muy cansada con tu tarea, te conseguí los libros de Traductología y Análisis Literario en "_Hodges Figgis_", te dije que allí seguro los encontraría, y también la cruz de santa Brígida que querías en plata, aunque en eso me ayudo Lisa. —le explico.

— ¡Por la Rana René! Qué maravilla, ayer ya no te pregunté por mi medalla, pensé que no la habías conseguido. —comenta Sere cortando los pedazos de tortilla de papa y dándome uno en mi plato.

—Fuimos a la parroquia donde Lisa ayuda y el padre Aidan nos la vendió, esta bendita por cierto, te la doy más tarde porque la dejé en mi maleta. —le explico a Sere.

—¡Gracias Reindert, eres un amor! De verdad quería mi medalla, y ya que tengo los libros, nadie me superará en notas. —promete Sere.

—Más te vale, Cabeza de Panqueque, no tolero notas mediocres en lingüística de mi mejor amiga. — le advierto, poniéndole mucha cátsup a mi tortilla de papa.

—Hasta ahora no menos de 96, ya viste tú misma la nota ponderada. —me recuerda Serena.

—Lo sé, lo sé y estoy orgullosa, Lisa dice que Santa Brígida es patrona de la inspiración y que te ayudará mucho en tus estudios. —le cuento lo que mandó decir la madre de Robert, pero enseguida veo el rostro de mi amiga ponerse lívido, deja de comer y noto esa particular mirada triste que tanto le conozco.

—Yo... dile a la señora de Burgh que gracias por acompañarte por mi cruz… —balbucea Serena con su tono de conejito asustado.

—Se lo diré, no quiso ni hablar de pagársela, dice que es un obsequio para ti, ya le dije que Gwen te hizo devota de santa Brígida y dice que entonces con más razón te la envía, porque fue ella quien le leía la oración a la niña. —le explico a Sere, y la noto de nuevo melancólica. —¡Pero quita esa cara! No dije nada malo, fue un gesto lindo de Lisa, ¿No crees?

—Sí, mucho pero… es que… creía que luego de lo que le hice a su hijo debía detestarme un poquito. —comenta Serena.

—Para nada, Lisa es una mujer ecuánime y de buen corazón, aunque sabe lo de Owen y tú nunca ha hecho comentarios despectivos sobre ti, y si te detestara no te habría regalado la medalla, así que no te pongas así, acéptala y úsala, aunque no sé para qué me encargaste otra, si tienes la que te regaló Gwen. —le comento mi duda, y bebo algo de té. Otra vez noto la actitud de mi amiga algo melancólica y muy triste.

—Rei, ¿Podemos hablar de otro tema? Por favor. —suplica mi amiga, así que aún era doloroso para ella todo lo de Owen y los niños, pobre.

—Bien, entonces te diré cuál fue el resultado de mi viaje a Dublín, ¡TENGO MI TÍTULO! —me presumo a Sere.

—¡Genial!... me lo vas a enseñar en cuanto acabemos de comer, felicidades, amix, de verdad estoy orgullosísima de ti. —me dice emocionada Serena.

—Sí, al fin lo tengo y con mi kilométrico nombre correcto, lo cual es un gran alivio, aunque claro, el doctorado en Edimburgo se ha ido al último rincón del averno, ya es muy tarde. —explico con melancolía comiendo un gran trozo de tortilla. Ese tema aún dolía.

—¿Aún sigues con eso?, Rei, ¡Por todos los muppets! de verdad ya suelta el tema y ve otras opciones. —me regaña Serena. —me refiero a que dejes de querer postular allá para el doctorado, hazlo aquí, con calma, pero aquí, estudiaríamos juntas, mientras tú haces el doctorado, yo termino mi licenciatura y hasta puedo postular a la maestría. —sugiere ella.

—Mira, Sere, no es que no me agrade la idea de estudiar aquí, o que no valore el nivel de las universidades de Londres, pero yo dije Edimburgo y Edimburgo será como que me llamo Reindert Brighid Eleanor Griffiths, aunque muera de bilis por esperar 3 años. —confieso con orgullo.

—Definitivo eres la mujer más obstinada del universo, Reindert, muy bien, vete a Edimburgo, vete lejos a hacer lo mismo que puedes hacer aquí. Por cierto, ¿Qué dice tu novio irlandés? ¿Te apoya con la idea? No creo que le agrade mucho considerando que él se mudó a Londres solo para estar contigo. —asegura Serena comiendo su tortilla. Yo enarco una ceja, ¡Ya volvía con el tema del abogado! Pero ahora sé cómo responderle.

—Pues claro que está de acuerdo, él siempre me apoya con lo que deseo hacer ¿Verdad precioso? — le recalco, lanzando un beso a la camita de East y siguiendo la broma de Serena.

—Sí, claro, hazte la graciosa, sabes que no hablaba del porcino, sino del otro "_Irish boy_", de Robert, al menos él me ha dado la razón y me ha dicho que eres una estúpida inglesa terca que solo quieres hacer lo que te da la gana sin pensar en tu bilis, pérdida de tiempo y de energía. —comenta ella algo que el abogado ya me había dicho. —-y no me mires feo, él lo dijo así, literal "_Estúpida inglesa terca_".

—No te preocupes, sé que lo dijo, me lo dice cada que saco el tema de Edimburgo, tú y Robert a veces no parecen mis mejores amigos, me trollean. —me quejo. Un momento… ¿Mejor amigo el abogado? ¿Luego de lo que pasó en Londres lo era?... siendo literales sí, porque no era mi novio oficialmente todavía…

—No es trolleo, es que si él te ama, es normal que te quiera tener cerca, no debe gustarle que te vayas a Escocia, y claro que yo lo apoyo, no me gustaría que mi amix se fuera tan lejos cuando apenas la recuperé, así que ambos lo decimos por tu bien. —me explica Sere, bebiendo su té.

—Ya, ya... parece que el destino está a tu favor y al suyo, porque a fuerza me esperaré tres años. —le explico molesta, tratando de ignorar su anterior comentario de que Robert no quiere que me vaya porque me ama… a veces asusta la capacidad de Serena para adivinar emociones, literal, pero no se lo confirmaré.

—Vale, no te diré más si no me haces caso ni a mí ni a tu novio irlandés, no gastaré saliva. —seria mi amiga.

—Oye, Sere, espero que con "_novio irlandés_" estés hablando de East, porque sabes que el abogado y yo solo somos amigos. —le explico, y no sé por qué le he negado las cosas… ¿Qué más da que Sere sepa sobre lo del abogado y yo?...mi amiga ríe.

—Claro que no es el cerdete, tú sabes que hablo de Robert, de ese hombre que babea por ti, y que te empeñas en llamar solo "_mejor amigo_", porque aunque lo quieras negar, él y tú tienen una atracción enorme y una muy fuerte tensión sexual que muchas mujeres desearían tener con sus parejas. —asegura Serena y de nuevo tengo la duda…

_**Opción A:**_ Le cuento lo que pasó en el viaje y confirmo sus observaciones aunque me exponga a muchos TE LO DIJE…

_**Opción B:**_ No le digo nada de momento hasta que de verdad haya algo que contar, finalmente él no es mi novio. Bien, si, mejor esa.

—Pues es solo mi amigo, aunque lo digas así ¿De verdad es tan difícil de creer que un hombre y una mujer sean buenos amigos sin irse a la cama? —lanzo frotándome la sien, Sere ríe.

—No es que sea difícil, ahí me tienes a mí, tengo amigos y no me acuesto con ellos. —argumenta.

—¿Entonces? —enfadada yo le regreso la pregunta.

—Que lo de Robbie y tú no es así de simple, Ustedes no son "_Simples mejores amigos_" a él le gustas y mucho, no me sorprendería que ahora que está definitivamente en Londres te confiese sus sentimientos y se lance a tu conquista como debe ser, es de los hombres decididos. —me explica Serena con ese aterrador sentido de la observación que le regaló la naturales… ¡Por el manto de Brighid! ¿Qué le digo?...

—¡NOOO! menos ahora que nunca, no luego de todo lo que Miss Kelly dice de él y de mi. —espeto.

—¿Y a ti qué carajos te importa lo que esa estúpida diga? Robert no está con ella, dime... ¿Por qué la mencionaste de repente? —lanza mi amiga. Muy bien, puedo ocultarle lo del abogado y yo pero debo contarle lo de Miss Kelly.

—Verás, Sere, ahora que viajamos, el día que me dieron mi título, Robert me invitó a festejar en "_The Old Storehouse_" para cenar y charlar, pero mientras lo esperaba, Miss Kelly estaba allí con sus amigas y se acercó, primero normal, y me hizo plática, yo trataba de no responderle mucho, instintivamente me sentí incomoda aunque sin razón, lo admito, ella nunca había sido grosera ni mucho menos conmigo… —cuento sirviéndome otro pedazo de tortilla.

—Ajá ¿Y? —anima Serena interesada.

—Pues, luego desvió la charla hacia Robert, me preguntó si Robert y yo ya nos habíamos acostado... Y aunque le aclare que no, que solo éramos amigos, no me creyó, dijo que era imposible porque Robert terminó con ella por mi culpa y que además, lo pintó como un canalla que solo seduce chicas y las desecha. —le cuento con calma.

— ¡Maldita hija de los muppets! ¿Acaso no estuvo com años con ella? ¿Eso es desechar? —se molesta Serena.

—Claro que no, Robert tiene sus muchos defectos, que me sé en orden alfabético, pero sé que no es un canalla , ni un promiscuo ni nada semejante, igual me molesté y se lo dije, que no me interesaba escuchar sus mentiras y le recalque que él y yo no tenemos más que una gran amistad.

—Muy bien, pero dime... ¿no sentiste nada? ¿Ni un puntazo de celos? ¿No sentiste orgullo que esa tipa, a pesar de sus horribles palabras, te dijera eso, de que Robbie siente algo por ti? —me lanza Sere. Yo valoro mis posibilidades… ¿Qué le digo para que no se haga novelas?... bien, intentaré ser objetiva.

—Claro que me dio coraje, no me gusta que insulten ni calumnien a nadie, menos a un buen amigo, ¿celos? No, no tengo por qué, y de esa mentira que dijo que Robert la terminó por mi culpa mucho menos, sé que no es así, él me ha contado cómo y por qué terminaron y no es por mi ¡Líbreme la madre Danna! —respondo. —igual Robert llegó cuando yo empezaba en modo violento y él la puso en su sitio, la dejo diciendo estupideces y nos subimos a la parte de arriba del lugar a seguir festejando. —le cuento a Serena, omitiendo, claro, lo del beso de Minka y la escena de arriba. —lo terrible es que Miss Kelly ha esparcido esos rumores sobre Robert y yo en todos sus círculos de conocidos en Dublín. —le explicó a Sere.

— ¡Qué tipa hueca y maldita! ya me suponía que era así aún sin conocerla por lo que me contaba Owen y porque su madre y East nunca la aceptaron del todo, sabes que los perros y los niños presienten a la gente mala. —comenta Sere acabando su té.

—Sí, claro, lo bueno de esto es que Robert la puso en su lugar y que no arruinó nuestro festejo, cenamos, bailamos y me regaló esta casaca… ¿Verdad que es genial? —le presumo a Sere, ella sonríe.

—Más que genial, se nota que él te quiere mucho y que sabe tus gustos. —asegura mi amiga, y de repente toma mis dos manos sobre el desayunador. —Reindert, mírame a los ojos… —lanza ella.

— ¿Qué pasa? —acepto mirándola extrañada.

— ¿Robert no te mueve nada de nada? no como amigo... me refiero en serio, como hombre. —lanza Serena ¡Por el caldero de Cerridwen! ¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Lo acepto? ¿Lo niego?

—Pues… nunca lo he visto así, al menos no aún…—balbuceo sin negar ni aceptar nada. —y creo que justo por eso podemos llevarnos bien, podemos ser amigos sin sentimientos complicados en medio.

— ¿Nunca? ¿En serio nunca? —inquisitiva Serena me mira a los ojos de forma penetrante que me pone algo nerviosa.

—Ya dije que de momento no; no sé qué vaya a pasar más delante pero ahora, en este momento de mi vida, soy muy feliz con mi mejor amigo y su perro y no necesito nada más. —le digo terminante.

—Vale, no insistiré, tú sabes la verdad, supongo. —argumenta ella. —te dejaré en paz con el tema que tanto te perturba, solo déjame decirte algo... el día que tú me ocultes algo, así sea un maldito suspiro, el ía que sienta que pierdo la confianza de mi mejor amiga, me olvidaré de esa promesa de juventud de contarnos siempre todo y ser amigas por siempre, y sabes que lo haré, te dejo de hablar lo que me queda de vida, Reindert. —afirma Sere en un tono que me da escalofríos, pero ¿Por qué? después de todo la opción que elegí era la mejor, no iba a contarle nada a Sere hasta que hubiera algo que contar ¿O no? No era mentira, ni era ocultarle nada, era solo… precaución.

—Me queda claro, Sere, pero finalmente, ¿que podría yo ocultarte? —además de una confesión de amor, un beso increíble y una relación "_fresh_" con el abogado… ¡ME LLEVA BALOR Y SU OJO MALVADO! Lo estaba haciendo de hecho. ¿Qué me pasa?

—Estás en tu derecho de ocultarme algunas cosas, es tu vida, pero creo que no podría soportar que no confiaras en mí, que me mintieras o negaras algo, más cuando tú siempre me exiges que te cuente el 90 por ciento de mi vida, porque el 10 por ciento sobrante son cosas sexuales que no quieres saber a detalle. —ríe Serena.

—Está mal tú estadística, Serena, de hecho es un 86 por ciento, porque el otro 14 son temas largos y _obsess_ que siempre te corto. —la corrijo—tranquila, yo nunca te mentiría—respondo.

—Te creo, amix, solo lo dije para prevenir, ahora, vamos a levantar todo esto y directo a tu habitación, quiero mis libros, mi medalla y ver tu título.

—¡Hecho! —sonrío al notar que se ha ido el tema incómodo, pero algo dentro de mí me empieza a molestar, ¿Le estaba mintiendo a mi mejor amiga al no contarle sobre Robert y yo?...más vale que la respuesta sea NO, porque no me agradaría meterme en líos, menos con Sere. ¡Por todos los fomores del averno! Eso del amor y las relaciones todo lo complica, tan fácil que era mi vida sin irlandeses en ella… pero he de aceptar que no era nada emocionante y ahora, moría de ganas de que él regresara y nos besara… ¡Hey! ¡Alto! Ya alucinando, ¡Esta no soy yo, Brighid bendita! ¿Qué le pasa a mi ecuanimidad?...

**NOTAS FINALES: No, no estaba muerta, al menos no en el sentido literal, solo hasta el tope de ocupaciones, pero el gran vicio de escribir no se va, así que poco a poco retomo mis historias, más en vacaciones de verano, nunca dejo nada inconcluso así que poco a poco vamos avanzando.**

**Gracias a mi amix Genbu por recordarme cuanto amo esta historia y que debo retomarla para llegar al punto en que se conjunta con Bifurcación, así que, a divertirnos con las cosas que le pasan a la demente lingüista y al abogado sexy, que parece, con complicaciones y todo, que van avanzando, solo que, una nueva problemática se ve en el horizonte: Rei ya no fue el todo honesta con su amiga, sea por temor, por soberbia o por lo que sea…esperemos no taiga cola.**

**¡Gracias por todo! Y a seguir con el difícil camino TROGIUM. ¡ESPERO COMENTS AMIX!**

"**Cuanto más complicado, mejor, cuanto más imposible, más bello"**


	8. Chapter 8: One I Love

**TRÔGIUM**

**Cap.8**

**One I love…**

_Uno, yo amo, dos, ella ama,_

_Tres, es fiel a mí,_

_Cuando me levanto no encuentro descanso_

_Hasta que su cabeza reposa en mi pecho_

_Cuando estoy dormida yo sueño con_

_mi único, mi querido y verdadero amor,_

_Cuando el fuego y el hielo aparezcan,_

_Y cuando el tiempo no vuelva más,_

_Y cuando las rocas se fundan con el sol,_

_Mi amor por ti solo habrá comenzado…_

**Westfield, London, Centro Comercial. Dos semanas después.**

Esta tarde iba caminando con Sere tomada de mi brazo por el centro comercial, ambas riendo y charlando del último capítulo de nuestra serie ISABEL, y mientras discutíamos sobre la reina católica y la toma de Granada, tratábamos de olvidar tensiones y parecer animadas, en realidad había algo raro que flotaba en el ambiente desde que tía Sylvia estaba en el apartamento, el lunes había llegado a hospedarse allí para hacerse un chequeo médico que le ocuparía toda la semana, así que su llegada había alteado un poco nuestras vidas normales.

Por suerte, Robbie se había mudado antes de su llegada, aún no estaba listo su apartamento, del cual ya había dado depósito y estábamos pintando los fines de semana y arreglando la electricidad, que no estaba muy bien, pero la maravillosa intuición de mi Robbie—sí, ya lo llamaba así de forma más natural, aunque aún no éramos ALGO tampoco es que fuéramos NADA, porque cuando salíamos o estábamos solos de alguna manera acabábamos besándonos, lo cual no me desagradaba, aunque no le había contado ni a Serena—repito…la maravillosa intuición de mi Robbie había adivinando que a la mamá de Sere no le resultaría muy agradable encontrar viviendo en mi casa a un "_amigo"_ así que había pedido a Richard, su amigo del trabajo, hospedaje el resto del mes hasta mudase al apartamento.

A mi amiga tampoco le había resultado muy agradable la presencia de su madre en casa, sobre todo porque al enterarse que era novia de Frich y que él quería formalizar todo con ella, intentó intervenir y dar su opinión, no le parecía que Sere estuviera pensando en irse a vivir con Friederich y le pedía que se casaran por todas las leyes… ¡La eterna obsesión de tía Syl por que su hija se case! como si esa fuera la única finalidad y éxito de una mujer, era exasperante, tenía que agradecer que al menos mi madre no se metía mucho con mis decisiones de no tener novio, siempre y cuando estudiara mucho.

Lo que me preocupaba de la última pelea que tuvieron ayer tía Syl y Serena, era que en medio de la discusión sobre lo moral o correcto de irse a vivir con Frich, Sere le había gritado que ella haría lo que le diera la gana con su vida porque por algo era adulta y que si deseaba vivir con su novio sin casarse no tenía derecho de entrometerse.

Lo preocupante era que justo ayer Sere me había dado la noticia de que el lunes se mudaba con Frich, y aunque intenté parecer contenta por ella, me preocupaba un poco que una decisión que demoró en tomar tanto desde que Owen se fue, la hubiera toma de pronto justo cuando discutió con su madre.

A pesar de todo, no había tenido tiempo de hablar con Sere a solas, yo buscando trabajo y ella con sus clases llegaba ya tarde, muy cansada y con tía Syl rondando todo el día no se abrían los espacios, así que cuando Robbie me invitó al cine aproveché y le dije a Sere que nos había invitado a las dos, lo cual no era del todo cierto, pero estaba segura de que Robbie no se molestaría si llevaba a Sere, él lo entendería, y aunque Sere se negó al inicio, la convencí diciéndole que quizá sería nuestra última salida antes de que se fuera de casa, que necesitaba oxígeno lejos de su madre y que veríamos "LA CHICA DEL TREN" que había sido el libro que leímos y desmenuzamos juntas el último mes.

Por fortuna esos argumentos convencieron a mi amiga, y por la mañana le puse un mensaje a mi Robbie contándole que llevaba a Sere al cine, él me respondió comprensivo diciendo que tampoco pudo zafarse de invitar a Richard, así que tomaríamos esta salida al cine como algo entre amigos, aunque me dijo en el mensaje que le debía otra salida solo nuestra, lo cual me hizo sonreír y sonrojar un poco al leerlo, sabía a lo que se refería mi abogado sexy con eso de "_Solo nuestra_" y me descubría a mí misma emocionada por la situación que vivía ahora con él.

—Sigo creyendo que fue muy injusto de Isabel separar a su hija de Diego Colón, solo para casarla con ese engreído de Felipe que ya sabemos qué le hizo a la pobre Juana. —me comenta Serena cuando caminamos hacia las escaleras eléctricas.

—Dudo que la reina lo haya hecho por mal, en su forma de pensar y para su tiempo le hacía un bien a su hija, por más cruel que parezca, creo que las mamás nunca tienen la intención deliberada de lastimar a sus hijos. —entro yo en el tema, Sere rola los ojos.

— ¿Incluyes a mi madre en ese grupo? —me pregunta con ironía.

—Si, a tu mamá, a la mía y a muchas, por más que nos parezcan entrometidas y fastidiosas, creo que en el fondo hacen las cosas por nuestro bien…Sere…sé que me detestarás por esto, pero creo que no debes tomar decisiones apresuradas solo por darle la contra a tía Syl.

—¿Lo dices por irme a vivir con Frich?. —yo asiento y ambas subimos por las escaleras—mamá no es tan determinante en mi vida como para que tome una decisión solo por fastidiarla, Rei, tomé esta decisión porque creo que ya es tiempo de darle a Frich la respuesta que espera y de intentar buscar mi propia felicidad y mi propia vida—dice mi amiga, pero cuando habla, sus ojos azules no me miran directamente a mí, sino al techo, y eso solo lo hace cuando no está segura de alguna de sus decisiones, ¡Por los cuernos de Cernnunos! Si la conoceré yo desde la cuna, si Serena no se está cuestionando las cosas, dudando de su elección y nerviosa, sino con tanta seguridad, es porque algo más la hizo tomar este camino, pero si no fue la insistencia de tía Syl… ¿Entonces qué?

— ¿Estas segura entonces? —indago, dándole una oportunidad más de confesarme su motivo, porque estoy muy segura que hay uno.

—Sí, muy segura, sin duda te extrañaré, ya lo sabes—se prende de mi brazo cariñosa, cuando bajamos de las escaleras eléctricas y caminamos hacia la zona de los cines—pero creo que ya es hora de dar el siguiente paso, de continuar mi vida, y de dejarte a ti hacer la tuya, de haber sabido le dices a Robbie y al chancho que no se muden, y así pueden vivir como familia feliz. —bromea Sere y yo la empujo con la cadera.

—¡Hey! ¡Para ya la broma, cabeza de panqueque!—le reclamo, aún no aceptaba con mi amiga que había ALGO con Robbie, no sé por qué, en realidad debí decirle desde que volvimos de Dublín, pero igual, no era algo formal ni tenía nombre aún, ya le diría cuando fuera importante—sabes que no estamos hablado de mi ni de East o del abogado, sino de ti, y también te extrañaré, vas a prometer visitarme mucho y no vamos a renunciar a las pijamadas literarias o los maratones de nuestras series, adviértele eso a "_Praline_", puede ser tu pareja pero yo te conocí primero y tengo derecho de antigüedad. —digo y paso mi brazo por su espalda y ella por mi cintura, caminando ambas juntas a las taquillas del cine.

—Frich ya sabe que tú estás primero en mis afectos, así que tranquila, no cambiará nada en nuestra amistad, solo tomaré mi propio camino, gracias por preocuparte, estaré bien. —asegura Sere, yo, aunque no muy convencida, respeto su decisión, ella sabe por qué no me cuenta su motivo original, no puedo culparla por ello, aún con tu mejor amiga puedes tener secretos, si sientes que no es el momento de decirle.

—Vale…pero no quiero que olvides que con o sin novio, siempre cuentas conmigo.

—Eso ya lo sé… ¡Mira! ¿No es ese Richard?—dice señalando hacia la entrada el cine, donde el rubio nos espera agitando la mano— ¿Sabías que iba a venir el amigo?

—Sí, Robbie me lo dijo, quedamos en invitarlos a él y a ti.

— ¡Por la rana René! ¿Y qué vas a hacer con dos guapos abogados que babean por ti en la misma sala de cine? ¿Te vas a turnar al lado de cada uno para besa…

— ¡SERENA MYLES! Por favor deja un poco la broma, y no apenes a Robert ni a Richard con el tema, es una salida de amigos, y ninguno de ellos piensa eso de mi ¡Por los cuervos de Morrigan!—la regaño dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

—Ya, tranquila, eso te lo digo yo a ti en privado, para que seas consciente de lo que pasa y no salgas con tus despistes sentimentales y el "_yo no me di cuenta_" que usas diario, porque eso pasa, Miss Griffiths, les gustas a los dos sexys abogados, así que ojo con tus movimientos porque ambos van a luchar despiadadamente por tu atención, aunque yo siempre seré De Burgh Team. —yo rolo los ojos.

—Definitivamente se te da muy bien eso de ser novelista. —la regaño un poco y las dos reímos.

—Buenas noches chicas, como siempre tan bellas y tan alegres. —nos saluda Richard, acercándose a darnos un beso en la mejilla, primero a Sere y luego a mí.

—Buenas noches, encantada de verte de nuevo, Richard. —le saluda mi amiga.

—Igual yo, Sere, y usted señorita lingüista, desde que almorzamos en IHOP el día que le entregaron las llaves del apartamento a Robert, no se ha dignado saludarme ni contestar mis mensajes aunque le pasé mi número de móvil. —me dice el muchacho rubio y no suelta mi mano, besando mi dorso como si yo fuera una dama de la realeza…

**OPCIÓN 1: **Solo está siendo amable conmigo, y como no nos hemos visto se muestra un poco entusiasta.

**OPCIÓN 2: **¿Acaso las novelas de Serena tenían un poco de fundamento? ¿Le gusto a Richard más que como amiga? ¡Me lleva una pandilla de fomores ebrios!

—Lo siento mucho, Richard, he estado saliendo a buscar trabajo y regreso muy tarde…y…no he bajado el programa ese del teléfono verde para contestar mensajes en el móvil—me disculpo torpemente

—Te puedo disculpar si prometes al menos decirme "_buen día, Richard_" por mensaje de texto algún día de la semana para alegar mi mañana. —me guiña un ojo el chico, bajo la mirada divertida de Sere con cara de "TE LO DIJE".

— ¿Y Robert?...no lo veo por ningún lado. —comento por cambiar el tema y saco mi mano de la de Richard.

—Como no llegaban fue a comprar las golosinas, dijo que así ahorrábamos tiempo, los boletos los compramos por internet, cuatro para "LA CHICA DEL TREN" dijo que tenían muchas ganas de ver esa porque las dos leyeron el libro y que también querían ver…

—A Luke Evans. —decimos a coro Sere y yo haciendo reír a Richard.

—Sí, eso justamente dijo Robert.

—Y añadí además: "_Ya sabes, hermano, esa malita obsesión de las mujeres por ir a ver películas por los tipos musculosos en vez de por la historia_" —escucho detrás de nosotros la voz del abogado, quien lleva en una charola dos recipientes de _pop-corn_ y cuatro refrescos, y aunque habla en general, no deja de mirarme a mí con ese brillo travieso de sus ojos verdes que me hace sonreír. Sere se acerca y lo saluda de beso y luego yo.

—No en este caso, abogado, porque aunque Sere y yo vamos a deleitarnos la pupila con el sexy Luke Evans, también vinimos a valorar la adaptación porque acabamos de leer el mes pasado la novela y ver el _trailer_ en youtube.

—Así es, Robbie, de modo que, siento mucho si arruino las esperanzas de los dos pero yo me sentaré junto a mi amiga porque vamos a comentar toda la película y no queremos hacerles _spoilers_—. Dice Sere, yo le hago un gesto de que se calle por la clara alusión que hizo a que Richard y Robbie se querían sentar conmigo, pero el abogado ríe divertido.

—Muy bien, por mí siéntense juntas, no quiero _spoilers_ en película de suspenso, pero si les lanzan cosas por platicar durante la proyección ni Richard ni yo las conocemos—. Asegura Robert, y Richard lo ayuda a cargar las cosas de comer.

—¡Vaya solidaridad! ¿Dónde queda tu lado caballeroso? —lo regaño y caminamos hacia la sala del cine.

—No te preocupes, Rei, si eso pasa yo te defiendo. —asegura Richard y me guiña un ojo, de nuevo se enciende mi alerta, más ahora porque veo que Robert frunce un poco el ceño, menos mal que Sere encontró el pretexto perfecto para evitar decisiones difíciles, y entramos a la sala luego de que revisaran los boletos; en efecto, Sere se sienta a mi lado y junto a mi Robert —algo me dice que ese movimiento de mi amiga fue deliberado, no me dejó el asiento de la orilla— al lado de Richard.

— ¡Vaya! Robbie, compraste _por-corns_ dulces y saladas, sí que sabes los gustos de Reindert que come de las dos mezcladas. —dice Sere cuando nos pasa los recipientes de cartón.

—Pero olvidó mis chocolates con grajeas de colores, mi helado de doble chocolate y mis M&amp;M´s de maní. —le reclamo a Robbie que a mi lado sonríe y besa mi mejilla de prisa ganando una sonrisa de Sere y un rostro algo adusto de Richard, tomándome por sorpresa.

—Nada de comer porquerías, te hacen menos daño las _pop-corn_, además al salir del cine vamos a ir a cenar y ya sería mucho para ti, debo cuidar a la madre de mi hijo. —asegura Robert y yo me sonrojo un poco, bajo su mirada, por suerte inician los anuncios publicitarios y la atención al abogado y a mí se desvía un poco… ¡Muy bien! A disfrutar de la película y a olvidarme de las novelas que hace Serena.

**Restaurante "CABANA", Westfield, London, Centro Comercial. ****Mismo día.**

Al salir del cine, tanto Serena como mi lingüista obstinada no podían con su entusiasmo, al parecer la película de su "_libro obsesión_" del mes pasado no las había decepcionado, Reindert hablaba de las leves diferencias con el libro y Serena de que algún día ella escribiría un BEST-SELLER como el de Paula Hawkins y elegiría por si misma a los actores de la película, la verdad había sido una salida divertida, aunque cuando Rei me dijo que vendría Sere tuve que portarme muy educado y no mostrar mi desencanto, quiero mucho a Serena pero yo había pensado una noche solo con mi chica, a quien no había visto toda la semana, el trabajo y la maestría me quitaban tiempo a su lado, al final cuando Rick se unió al grupo no me molestó, una salida de amigos venía bien, sin embargo, lo que había predicho desde el día del juicio de mi hermano era una muy evidente realidad: A mi amigo le gustaba Reindert.

Eso no tenía nada de malo, mi chica es muy bella, me voy acostumbrando a las miradas de admiración que despierta en algunos hombres y hasta mujeres, y sé que dentro de su demencia y complicación, es muy simpática e inconscientemente sensual, por algo me tiene como bobo, sé que es normal que le guste a Richard pero creo que justo esta salida es buena para ponerle un alto de forma educada y sin dañar nuestra amistad.

Quedamos en llevar a las chicas a cenar al "CABANA" donde ya habíamos venido con los chicos del Bufet, es un restaurant tranquilo y los cortes de carne brasileños son deliciosos, así que caminamos hacia el lugar, dentro del mismo centro comercial, Richard le ofrece el brazo a Rei y ella aunque duda un poco acaba por aceptarlo. Bien, paciencia, eso no es nada malo, fue cortesía suya, así que no hago comentarios mientras los veo platicar delante de nosotros, finalmente Sere se acerca a mí.

—Gracias por la invitación, Robbie, sí que me hacía falta salir, me estaba asfixiando con mamá en el departamento, menos mal que se va el lunes. —me comenta ella.

—Lo sé, me lo dijo Reindert, me alegra mucho que hayas decidido venir, está resultando una salida divertida. —le respondo.

— ¿Aunque Richard y yo les arruinemos su fin de semana romántico a ti y a Rei?—pregunta con su tono perspicaz, haciéndome sonreír, y paso mi brazo por su espalda.

—No arruinaron nada, es salida de amigos.

—Claro… pero ya dime, ¿te gusta Rei? ¿Te late el corazón a mil cuando la vez? ¿Te gustaría estar con ella? ¿Verdad? Por algo siempre paran juntos de aquí para allá, salen con el chancho, y ahora hasta te ayuda a mudarte y decorar tu departamento, dime ¿Cuándo formalizan?

— ¡Hey! bájale a tus revoluciones, con calma, diremos que sí, me gusta, pero por ahora no te diré más porque no me interesa decirlo…—respondo con vaguedad.

— ¿No me tienes confianza? —hace la rubia su proverbial cara de conejito triste, yo sonrió y palmeo su cabeza.

—No es eso, Sere, cuando sea el momento seguro yo te lo diré o tu misma amiga, quizá cuando me acepte como novio, ya sabes lo obtusa y complicada que es Reindert, y no quiero apresurarme y que algo salga mal, yo sé lo que quiero con ella.

—Vale, lo dejo en tus manos, no pierdas la paciencia, me dará mucho gusto que estén juntos. —me dice Sere, yo le sonrío y asiento. —Robbie… dime… ¿Has sabido algo de Owen?... si… si…—de repente toda la seguridad de Serena se viene abajo y balbucea, bajando la vista, como siempre que se toca el tema de mi hermano—…si está bien…

—Hablé con él el miércoles, parece que está bien, adaptándose a su nueva vida, conociendo gente, haciendo amigos. —resumo yo sin entrar en detalles, después de todo la pobre chica no tiene que saber que mi hermano sigue en estado lamentable, que la recuerda mucho y que me pegunta por ella en cada llamada.

—Haciendo amigos… ya veo…y seguramente amigas también… —añade la rubia de forma misteriosa, justo voy a preguntarle por qué dice eso cuando llegamos al "CABANA" y mientas nos llevan a la mesa se disipa el tema, pero me parece extraño que Sere haya comentado semejante cosa.

Conociendo el apetito voraz de mi chica, prefiero sugerir a todos el bufet, donde por un pago fijo te llevan toda la carne asada que puedas comer en espadas brasileñas, y todos parecen de acuerdo, así que pedimos bebidas y mientras las traen, Rei y Serena se levantan juntas, como todas las mujeres, para ir al baño, dejándonos solos a Rick y a mí. Bien, creo que es momento de tocar el tema.

—Creo que la estamos pasando bien, ¿Verdad? Hace falta salir de vez en cuando para olvidar la rutina. —inicia mi amigo.

—Sí, te dije que salir con las chicas es genial, las dos son maravillosas.

—Claro, no había convivido con Serena fuera del día del juicio y es muy simpática, y Reindert… ¡WOW! Que te puedo decir… es estupenda, tu que eres amigo suyo ¿Sabes si tiene novio? Porque creo que voy a lanzarme definitivo con ella, me encanta.

—Pues, hasta donde yo sé es soltera, pero también sé que no lo será por mucho tiempo. —le digo a Richard mientras nos dejan las bebidas y los platos con ensalada al centro de la mesa.

— ¿Y eso por qué? —me pregunta intrigado.

—Porque ya le he pedido que sea mi novia, y aunque de momento no me acepta del todo, vamos en proceso, al menos estamos intentándolo. —aseguro con la mayor naturalidad, bebiendo mi cerveza y mi amigo tose un poco, se sonroja y parece desconcertado.

—Oye… yo… no sabía… no tenía idea… que tú y ella… bueno… que ustedes…

—Sí, desde que viajamos juntos a Dublín para recoger sus papeles, mamá ya lo sabe, está de acuerdo, le encanta Rei, a mi hijo aún más, East la ama, cosa que es muy importante, y yo estoy muy enamorado de ella, así que, si todo sigue fluyendo, pronto será mi novia.

—Perdona, hermano, nunca debí decirte lo que dije, me alegro mucho por ti y por ella, de corazón. —confiesa Richard palmeando mi espalda.

—Tranquilo, yo sé que no fue tu intensión, mi chica es un poco despistada e inconsciente del efecto que tiene con los hombres, me di cuenta que te gustaba más que como amiga y preferí aclararlo, somos amigos y no me gustaría que hubiera malos entendidos.

—Ni a mí, gracias por aclararlo, de verdad tienes mucha suerte, es una chica maravillosa, de esas chicas que te gustan por quien son, con todo y ser muy guapa, su esencia y su interior son lo que atrae, aun con sus manías y excentricidades. Me alegro por ti, de verdad cambiaste bien el rumbo, Minka jamás te convino. —asegura él.

—Lo sé, de alguna manera el cambio de ciudad fue igual un cambio de corazón, gracias por tus deseos, y salud por nuestra amistad. —levanto mi botella de cerveza, y él hace lo mismo.

—Salud. —luego de brindar vemos volver solo a Serena a la mesa.

— ¿Y Reindert? —pregunto yo.

—Fue a preguntar si en el bufet está incluida o no una ensalada de papas y plátano que le encanta, y si no, iba a pedirla, hay una sucursal el CABANA en _Convent Garden_ y hemos ido algunas veces así que ya se sabe el menú y devora toneladas de esa ensalada. —responde Sere.

—Claro que está incluida, el sábado tienen promoción, voy a ir con ella para que no pague de más. —me levanto y camino por el lugar hasta ver a Reindert en la zona de cajas hablando con una mesera, así que me acerco a mi chica y me quedo parado tras ella.

—… ¿y si quiero una ración doble? —le dice a la empleada.

—Toda la que guste señorita, la promoción del sábado incluye todo lo que pueda comer sin cargo extra, con ensalada verde, pasta y la ensalada brasileña que usted pide.

— ¿Segura que todo lo que pueda comer? Porque usted no conoce mis alcances alimenticios. —recalca mi chica de ojos amatista yo sonrío y la tomo por la cintura, abrazándola por la espalda.

—Tranquila, querida, puedes comer como el ogro que llevas dentro y todo queda cubierto. —le digo y beso su mejilla, la mesera asiente.

—Haga caso a su novio, señorita, y disfrute su estancia en el CABANA. —asegura la muchacha.

—Gracias, señorita y disculpe. —responde Rei, y cuando la empleada se va yo la giro y la miro de frente, acariciando su mejilla.

—Vamos a la mesa, por cierto, ya hablé con Richard y le aclaré las cosas, le dije que estamos juntos, más vale que sepa antes que siga entusiasmado contigo. —le digo con firmeza, ella suspira preocupada.

—No me había dado cuenta sobre su interés hasta que Sere me lo dijo, espero no haberte causado muchos líos, lamento que él se haya hecho alguna ilusión o algo.

—Tranquila, todo va bien, ya sabe que pronto serás mi novia y la situación se resolvió en calma, vamos a la mesa, Serena y Richard nos esperan, te prometo que mañana nos damos tiempo para nosotros. —le prometo besando por encima sus labios y me encanta ver cómo se sonroja un poco. — ¿Qué?—le pregunto dejando nuestras frentes juntas. — ¿Necesitaba mucho un beso mío, señorita _Blowsabella_?—ella me mira y asiente.

—Sí, no creo que tenga como negar eso...si lo necesitaba, abogado. —yo me acerco a su oído y le susurro.

— ¿Lo ves? No fue tan difícil decirlo, voy a hacer de todo para que dejes de dudar y te des la oportunidad de aceptarme, te amo y esa es la sensación más bella que quiero que te arriesgues a conocer, pero solo conmigo.

—Mañana a las nueve te veo en tu apartamento, hay que terminar de pintar la sala, lleva a East, llevaré sándwiches y cosas para comer. —me promete ella y asiento encantado, sabiendo de antemano como acababan las sesiones de pintura en mi futuro apartamento…¡Demonios! Estoy más emocionado que un adolescente enamorado.

—No puedo esperar a mañana. —confieso y tomo su mano para ir a la mesa, caminando de regreso juntos, y aunque llegamos así a la mesa, ni Rick ni Sere le toman mucha importancia, más vale que tanto su amiga como mi amigo sepan que quiero todo con mi torbellino demente.

**Oficinas "Allemant y Asociados" ****Wembley Park, Londres, una semana después. **

Avanzaba aquella tarde por las calles llenas de prados verdes de esa zona céntrica de la capital, rumbo a las oficinas de Robbie, habíamos quedado en ir al cine ahora sí solos luego de que la semana pasada salimos con Sere y Richard; yo iba vestida con mi chaqueta negra con el logo de Batman, ya que iríamos a ver SUCIDE SQUAD, y saldría mi bati-guapo favorito, mis jeans y unas botas, completaban mi atuendo, todo normal y casual para salir al cine con mi… ¿Novio?... bueno… sí, aun no lo éramos como tal pero era la palabra más cercana para describirlo, aún no quiero darle nombre a todo lo que me pasa con él, pero me gusta conocer más de como siente y piensa de las cosas, de la vida, de sus planes, pasar tiempo junto con East y la emoción que siento cuando estamos solos.

Ya habíamos salido a muchos lados juntos, a la playa, al cine, a exposiciones en el museo, a conciertos y de alguna manera o de otra casi siempre terminábamos en largas sesiones de besos a las que cada día me acostumbraba más, al lado de Robert todo esto que antes me parecía exagerado o sin sentido, me estaba resultado demasiado agradable de conocer y experimentar, me gustaba la relación que teníamos ahora, así, sin nombre específico y solo siendo nosotros.

Llego al bufet de abogados a las cinco con quince, Robbie me dijo que lo esperara porque ese viernes saldría a las cinco y media, había adelantado todo para salir conmigo, así que entro, sonrío a la recepcionista, y ella me pregunta mi nombre y a quien busco.

—Busco a Mr. De Burgh, del área de derecho familiar. —le respondo.

— ¿Gusta que la anuncie, miss Griffiths?—me pregunta educada la mujer mayor de recepción.

—No, muchísimas gracias, aquí lo espero, no se moleste… por cierto… ¿Le gusta el chocolate? —pregunto ofreciéndole uno envinado de cereza que saco de mi bolsillo, ella me sonríe y lo toma.

—Claro, ¿A quién no le gusta el chocolate? Gracias, tome asiento en un momento saldrá Robert. —añade amable, yo le agradezco y doy media vuelta, pero al hacerlo casi choco con una mujer que iba saliendo de la oficina lateral a toda prisa, quien me empuja con su hombro de modo muy poco educado.

— ¡Fíjate por donde vas, niña!… hay quienes tenemos prisa. —lanza la despampanante y alta mujer pelirroja, como de 35 a 40 años, con demasiado maquillaje, tacos altos, falda muy corta y saco ajustado que apretaba bastante su busto, el cual con dificultad debía ser natural.

—Creo que yo no me he movido de mi sitio, señorita, solo giré, usted fue quien se estrelló conmigo, así que quien debería mirar para delante de vez en cuando al caminar es usted. —insinúo con mi mejor tono de cortesía, ganando una risita de la recepcionista y que la susodicha pelirroja, ama del silicón, me mida de arriba abajo con desprecio evidente, seguro debo parecerle insignificante con mi forma de vestir. Yo la ignoro, me siento en el sillón de recepción y tomo una revista de decoración de interiores para hojearla.

—Louisa, ¿Dónde demonios tiene las facturas del caso Garret? Me urge enviarle los honorarios.

—Los dejé sobre su escritorio esta mañana, Miss Jenkins, en una carpeta beige, allí deben estar. —responde la señora.

— ¡Cuando serás eficiente! Te he dicho que las cosas urgentes se me entregan en propia mano al llegar, Louisa, tengo tantas carpetas que es lógico que no las encuentre, ¡En propia mano! Que sea la última vez o me quejaré con Allemant de tu incompetencia. —lanza la tipa esa con tono grosero.

—Sí, Miss Jenkins, no se repetirá.

—Y por favor también ten cuidado con la clase de… gente que dejas pasar, este es un bufet de personas de clase. —añade mirándome de reojo y vuelve a su oficina dando un fuerte portazo, yo miro a la recepcionista y ambas sonreímos comprensivas.

— ¿Mal día para Miss Jenkins? —pegunto por aligerar el ambiente.

—No, señorita, día normal, ella es así siempre. —se queja un poco la señora.

—Qué paciencia tiene usted, Louisa, admiro su autocontrol, yo ya le hubiera restregado las facturas en la cara a la primera grosería aunque le quitara medio kilo de maquillaje. —le comento a la señora que ríe divertida.

—Son gajes del oficio, uno se acostumbra al humor cambiante de los superiores, por fortuna no todos son así. —me comenta Louisa y yo le sonrío.

—Coma su chocolate, le caerá bien luego del disgusto.

—Gracias, a su salud, y que Dios la conserve siempre así de alegre y sencilla. —me responde amable la buena señora, yo continúo mirando la revista hasta que oigo la voz de Robert por el pasillo, y lo veo llegar, charlando con Richard.

—…así que al final no pienso comprar ningún combo para el cine, eso del hot-dog y que venga en mal estado me parece terrible, así que le compraré a Reindert solo sus palomitas de maíz mezcla de dulces y saladas. —dice Robbie, que aún no me ha visto, de espaldas a la recepción, yo me levanto del sillón y camino a su encuentro.

—Si, es mucho mejor, considerando que a ella le encantan, es de las pocas chicas que conozco que comen con naturalidad todo lo que quieren. —le responde Richard.

— ¿Con naturalidad? ¡Come demasiado! y tengo que quitarle las manías de comer porquerías para que luego no esté como un enano hiperactivo por tanto dulce. —añade Robert, yo rolo los ojos por eso de "_Enano Hiperactivo_" y Richard, al verme tras su amigo, ríe divertido.

—Por cierto está parada detrás de ti. —indica el rubio a Robbie que gira y me mira, sonriente, yo, con las manos en la cintura, finjo un poco de enfado.

—Con razón sentía comezón en la barbilla eso me pasa siempre que alguien me critica, ¡Vaya forma poética de referirte a mí! ¿Enano Hiperactivo? —Robert estira su brazo hacia mí, sonriendo de ese modo que me encanta, y con el cual siempre acabo por perdonarle todo.

—Ven aquí y no requintes tanto, que solo me preocupo por ti, además es verdad, comes como si no hubiera un mañana en el cine y después no puedes dormir y me llamas a las dos de la madrugada porque ya lavaste toda tu ropa, reorganizaste la alacena, clasificaste tus libros y limpiaste la sala y sigues con energía como para correr un maratón.

—Sí, bueno… es verdad, ¡Pero qué hago si me da mucha hambre!

—Hacemos una cosa, cariño, saliendo del cine te llevo a cenar algo delicioso y nutritivo. —promete Robert besando mi mejilla, yo sonrió ante esas muestras de afecto que tiene conmigo ahora más libres, y veo a Richard sonreír comprensivo, desde ese día en el CAVANA que Robbie habló con él ya no había habido de su parte hacia mí ni una sola insinuación o señal de nada, lo cual agradecía.

—Bueno, hermano, te dejo en inmejorable y gratísima compañía, y relájate, lo necesitas, lo del caso de Gutenberg va para largo. —palmea Richard el hombro de mi Robbie.

—Es muy pesado, esa mujercita que tiene de por medio, tan... enredosa… me molesta, es lo malo de los divorcios, es más ¿qué culpa tenemos para soportar sus cambios de humor? ya sabes, de normal a una seriedad terrible, o de alegre a grosera, lo bueno es que ya no tendré que verla estos días, pobre marido, comprendo perfecto que no la quiera más en su vida. —escucho yo a Robbie hablar de las dificultades de su trabajo.

—Es la parte difícil del trabajo amigo, ¿qué más queda? hay que ganarse la vida de alguna manera, así sea soportando señoras volubles, pero te irá bien, no te estrese mucho, lo ganaras y tendrás tu oficina privada.

—Seguro que sí, mañana le presento mi informe a la junta y me voy con Evanna a los registros, de ahí solo a esperar el resultado.

—Te irá bien, Robbie, eres un gran abogado. —le digo yo por animarlo al ver su cara de fastidio y acaricio un poco su mejilla, haciéndolo sonreír.

—Si es verdad, por cierto, Rei, Robert me dijo que están saliendo, los felicito, ahora evitaré auto invitarme al cine como la ocasión anterior me queda claro que quieren estar solos. —yo me sonrojo un poco y Robbie a mi lado ríe.

— ¡Tranquilo! podemos salir como la otra vez con Sere, los cuatro, fue muy agradable.

—Vale, si no hago mal tercio, coordinamos algo para la próxima semana, que esta la tengo llena de trabajo. —nos dice Richard, y justo cuando iba a responderle que me gustaría mucho salir de nuevo, escucho una voz demasiado aguda y desagradable tras nosotros.

—Richard, Robert ¿haciendo planes sin mí? ¡Qué malos! ¿No me invitan? Esta noche tengo ganas de salir. —y para mi desagrado veo acercarse a nosotros a la misma "_Miss silicón_" de hace un momento, que con la mayor desfachatez se acerca a Robert, colocando su mano en su brazo… ¡Habrase visto confianza! Si ya me desagradaba por la escena pasada con la señora de recepción, ahora aún más con sus atrevimientos con mi Robbie, por fortuna, él suelta con suavidad la mano de ella en su brazo.

—Lo siento, Evanna, tengo planes. —evade mi abogado.

—De hecho ambos los tenemos, somos hombres ocupados, ya será para otra ocasión, Evanna. —responde igualmente evasivo Richard.

— ¡Qué pena! Nada como mitad de semana para disfrutar una noche de bar con dos chicos guapos. —lanza la mujer guiñándole un ojo a mi Robbie… ¡Muy bien! Esto ya era mucho, aquí no cabían mis tontas cavilaciones de opciones, ahora iba a conocer "_Miss Silicón_" lo que hace una mujer de Nottingham cuando colman su paciencia, pero justo cuando iba a decirle algo, Robbie se me adelanta y pasando su brazo por mi cintura dice:

—Por cierto, olvidé los modales, Evanna, te presento a Reindert Griffiths, mi novia, Rei, cariño, Evanna Jenkins, abogada en especialidad empresarial. —yo la miro y trato de sonreírle de la forma más cordial que puedo, alargándole la mano.

—Mucho gusto Miss Jenkins. —ella la toma con desgano y me mira de nuevo de arriba abajo como hace un momento.

— ¡Vaya! Novia del guapo Robert, jamás lo habría pensado. —asegura "_Miss Silicón_", yo suelto su mano.

—Sí, desde hace un mes, ¿Verdad _mo stóírín_?—le recalco, besando su mejilla, feliz en cierta forma de que Robert me haya presentado así a pesar del acuerdo, con este tipo de arañas sí quiero que les que muy claro que ES MI NOVIO.

—Así es, querida, mi novia es de la carrera de educación para niños de preescolar, pero ya terminó su maestría en lingüística en Dublín, allí nos conocimos. —sigue presentándome con tono orgulloso Robert, ante la mirada despectiva de la tal Evanna.

—Y es una excelente profesional por cierto, me consta. —comenta Richard y "_Miss silicón_" sonríe forzada.

—Un gusto, Miss...Miss…

—Miss Griffiths, Reindert Griffiths. —le recalco mi apellido.

—Un gusto, Miss Griffiths… ¡Bien! es una lástima, entonces será otro día, Robert, por cierto, querida, espero no seas de las mujeres anticuadas que se posesionan del novio, y que no te moleste si invito a Robert a salir, por trabajo, claro, me gusta discutir los casos con él, me encanta su pasión. —sigue descarada la tal Evanna… ¡Por los cuernos de Cernnunos! Ahora si de buena gana le daba una bofetada por insinuársele así, no sé de dónde me contengo para decirle con calma:

—Nunca me molesta el trabajo de Robbie, no soy ese tipo de persona, al contrario me gusta saber sobre sus casos, así que no se preocupe miss Jenkins, siendo salidas de trabajo no me opongo, ahora que si son otro tipo de salidas, con otro tipo de intenciones, ahí sí que sé defender lo mío. —añado con firmeza tomándome del brazo de Robert… ¡Santo manto de Brighid! ¿Yo dije eso? creo que sí, porque la mirada de orgullo que me lanza Robbie es muy elocuente, así como el ceño fruncido de "_Miss Silicón_".

—Me retiro ya, tengo mucho trabajo por delante, nos vemos mañana, pero ya sabes, guapo, me debes aceptar una salida, como alguna vez lo hizo Richie. —acaba la tipa, palmeando la mejilla de Robert, y al fin se retira por el pasillo.

—Es una vampiresa ¿no? no sé cómo la voy a esquivar más de lo que hago. —escucho decir a mi Robbie, fastidiado, lo cual me responde perfectamente a la pregunta de por qué jamás que me hablaba de su trabajo mencionaba a la tipa esa, cuando hablaba de sus compañeros me contaba de Richard, de Míster Allemand y su hijo, hasta del guardia de seguridad y la recepcionista, pero nunca de esa mujer… ¡La muy descarada lo acosaba! Seguro para un hombre debe ser difícil hablar de eso.

—Todos sabemos cómo es, no le prestes atención, no te advertí nada a tu llegada porque sé que eres más que perceptivo y tú solo te darías cuenta, lo hace con todos los nuevos, si se pone pesada habla con el viejo Allemant y lo soluciona.

—No te preocupes, Rick, sé cómo manejarla, tampoco quiero líos recién iniciando en el trabajo, solo si se pasa de lo tolerable, hablo con Allemant. —responde Robbie.

— ¡Vaya! no me equivoqué cuando sentí algo raro con ella, antes que salieran mientras esperaba, salió de su oficina, chocó conmigo y trató muy mal a Miss Louisa, luego me miró de forma no muy cordial, como si algo de mi le disgustara, pensé que quizá detestaba DC comics y era fan Marvel o algo así. —bromeo en alusión a mi chaqueta y logro aligar el ambiente, haciendo reír a los dos abogados.

—No lo creo, con dificultad sabrá que Batman es de DC comics. —comenta Robbie, pasando su brazo por mi espalda.

—Seguro que no, no es del tipo de chicas que le gusten los comics. —añade Richard. —más bien es de las mujeres que rechaza instintivamente a toda chica joven y atractiva que se asome a sus dominios.

—En fin, vámonos ya, Richard, te llamo luego para la consulta que te dije. —asegura Robert, y ambos caminamos hacia la recepción, dejando el pasillo.

—Muy bien chicos, que se diviertan, espero tu llamada, voy con Allemant por el contrato.

—Bye, Richard, gusto en verte. —lo despido yo.

—Hasta mañana hermano. —se despide igual Robbie mientras el rubio se aleja por el pasillo.

—Adiós, Miss Louisa, gusto en conocerla. —me despido de la recepcionista al pasar por allí, abrazada de Robbie.

—Adiós, señorita, un gusto conocerla también, adiós Robbie, y felicidades, tu novia es encantadora. —asegura la mujer.

—Gracias Miss Louisa, nos vemos mañana. —se despide mi Robbie y ambos salimos hacia la calle, donde yo me tomo de su brazo.

—Muy agradables todos en tu bufet... bueno, casi todos… ¿Te incomoda mucho esa mujer? —pregunto de pronto.

—Déjala, ella no es importante, y tú sí. —asegura él y besa mi mejilla. — ¿Qué tal tu día? —pregunta cambiando el tema, que evidentemente le incomoda, mientras caminamos juntos, el con su brazo en mi cintura, pues el cine no estaba lejos de su oficina.

—Por la mañana algo cansado, fui a dos entrevistas de trabajo pero en una no me convenció el ambiente, demasiado estrictos con los planes de estudio, me iban a ahogar sin dejarme enseñar a mi manera, y en otra... bueno, ese hombre no quería una maestra de lengua, quería clases personalizadas y de otro tipo de lengua así que tampoco prosperó. Conclusión: sigo desempleada. —me quejo yo. Robbie se detiene y me toma de los hombros, mirándome con una ceja levantada.

—Te dije que tienes que tener cuidado, que no todos los anuncios de internet y del diario son para algo decente, podrían hacerte daño y no estoy allí para cuidarte. —dice con tono protector.

—Tranquilo, el tipo no me hizo nada, me di cuenta rápido y me fui de allí no sin antes decirle una o dos verdades y exhibirlo un poco, pero no te preocupes, no pasó nada.

—Sí me preocupo, claro que me preocupo, eres importante para mí y no quiero que estés en riesgo. —me confiesa Robert, pegando su frente en la mía, yo sonrío y acaricio su mejilla, ya me voy acostumbrando a su manera protectora y amorosa de ser conmigo.

—Gracias, no me refería a ese tipo de preocupación más bien quise decir que confíes en mí que se cómo cuidarme, Sere y tú con todo lo que me dicen me han hecho aprender a estar más atenta a esos detalles y en cuanto no me miran a los ojos ni les interesa mi currículum y tienen la vista en otros lados de mi cuerpo, me pongo alerta, además cargo el gas pimienta en el bolso. —lo calmo yo un poco.

—Aja… te das cuenta con la mirada, ¿Y si sufren de estrabismo? —sonríe él, y yo río divertida.

— ¡Por mis ancestros celtas, Robert! qué cosas se te ocurren, definitivo unos segundos contigo rio lo que no reí todo el día. —él besa mi frente, me toma de la mano y seguimos caminando.

—Lo sé... por eso es un punto a mi favor, ¿cierto?

—Uno de los principales. —le confieso. —otro es que contigo puedo ser como soy y que no me ves como bicho raro por no maquillarme, por mis blusas de comics o porque como _pop-corn_ mezcladas, tengo suerte de que estés conmigo.

—Yo la tengo mucho más, me encantó como me defendiste con Evanna, te habría besando allí mismo, digamos que, me gusta tu lado agresivo. —asegura él y besa mi dorso.

—No alabes tanto mi lado agresivo, puedo ser muy destructiva e hiriente cuando me enojo, y decir muchas cosas feas de las que me arrepiento al momento.

—No importa, así, toda "_Blowsabella_" te adoro. —dice él y se detiene tomándome de nuevo de los hombros. — ¿Y cómo queda eso de ser novios? —Pregunta con tono juguetón. — ¿Seguimos?

¡ASGRDGSJHHHHH! Al fin tocó el tema… ¿Qué hago?...

Me sigo negando a ponerle nombre a nuestra relación, con riesgo de que "_Miss Silicón_" le salte encima y me lo quite.

Acepto que seamos novios, al fin y al cabo ya estamos juntos de muchas formas y así además tengo derecho de cuidarlo de la bruja pelirroja y quizá más beneficios con East. ¡Bien! Allá vamos, espero no arrepentirme.

—Vale… seguimos. —le digo yo de forma normal y mucho más simple y natural de lo que pensé que sería cuando me lo preguntara de nuevo, el besa mis labios un poco, de forma dulce, en medio de la calle, yo no me hago muchas complicaciones y respondo a su beso, luego nos separamos.

—Prometo que redactaré el contrato de noviazgo como quedamos, para que lo firmes en la semana. —promete Robbie y yo río.

—Vale, eso me gusta, pero con cláusulas flexibles para que East se quede conmigo al menos una semana al mes, sin Sere me hace falta compañía.

—Hecho, al fin es lo justo siendo tú la madre, ahora vamos, porque si no, no llegaremos al cine y compré las entradas por internet… por cierto, estás hermosa. —dice mi abogado sexy y tomando mi mano, entrelaza sus dedos con la mía y cruzamos la avenida.

—Gracias, siempre me dices eso, debo agradecer que te lo parezca, cuando aquí ves a mujeres realmente muy guapas. No soy especialmente vanidosa, pero tú siempre encuentras el momento adecuado del día para decirlo, y se siente bien.

—No tengo ojos para nadie más que no seas tú desde que te conocí, así que ni pienses ni agradezcas. —asegura Robbie. —por cierto, ¿Cómo me llamaste con Evanna?

—¿_Mo Stóirín_?... significa "querido mío" en gaélico antiguo. —le explico.

—Vale, entonces me gusta que me lo digas solo a mí. —añade Robbie, y así, de la mano, llegamos a los cines, con una sensación nueva y muy agradable, ¡Ya somos novios! Y no fue tan terrible como yo lo había imaginado, solo un paso natural y me encanta como se siente, ahora a buscar la forma de contarle a Sere y a rogar que no se moleste conmigo por no decirle antes ¡Iluminación, dioses celtas, por favor!

**Edificio ****2879, Tryon Street. Departamento 3 B. Tres semanas después.**

Esa noche, iba yo sonriente y campante por el pasillo que conducía al departamento de mi novia, eran las dos y media de la tarde cuando recibí un mensaje suyo que decía:

"_Al fin me salió la pasta de queso de Serena, si puedes escaparte a comer conmigo, sería genial, besos, Rei"_

Así que aunque llovía bastante, bajé del taxi en _Covent Garden_, en la tienda de GELATO italiano, y compré un litro de helado de trufa de chocolate, aunque tenía reunión de consejo directivo para planear actividades del mes en el bufet a las seis, decidí escaparme un poco, ya teníamos Richard y yo nuestra presentación lista, no había pendientes, y pensar en pasar así fuera unas horas con mi lingüista complicada era mucha tentación.

Además, el lunes pasado, que vino a traerme crepas a medio día a la oficina, había entrado a verme justo cuando la fastidiosa de Evanna, alias "_Miss silicón_", estaba conmigo revisando papeles y no sé si a propósito o no, cuando ella entró, me besó deliberadamente en los labios, aunque yo la rechacé enseguida, sin saber que Rei había entrado, como hacía siempre, y la alejé pidiéndome que respetara mi espacio, se rió y me llamó exagerado y ridículo, entonces vi la cara de mi chica que literalmente lanzaba fuego por los ojos, parada con la puerta abierta, y le pedí a Evanna que nos dejara solos, hablé con Rei y dijo que comprendía que no había sido mi culpa, sino de la tipa esa, pero algo raro flotaba en el ambiente, no sé si me creyó, y durante la semana me daba la impresión de que seguía disgustada, así que esta llamada me alegró mucho, parecía que de verdad ya había olvidado la desafortunada escena de mi oficina.

Me estaba gustando sobremanera esto de ser novio de Reindert, si bien no había cambiado mucho la dinámica de nuestras vidas, porque seguíamos saliendo juntos, cuidando a East, coqueteando y besándonos hasta desfallecer en cada oportunidad, descubriendo cosas geniales uno de otro, ahora si podía decir con confianza que ella era MI NOVIA, y demostrarlo a todo mundo.

Aún me daba algo que pensar que ella no le hubiera dicho nada de nuestra relación a Serena, que era su mejor amiga, pero no la culpaba tampoco, la pobre rubia desde que se había ido a vivir con el escritor y a pesar de su promesa de no alejarse, casi no se veía con Reindert, entre la escuela y adaptarse a su nueva vida tenía poco tiempo, y mi chica _"Blowsabella_", aunque no lo dijera, se sentía sola, por eso había optado por dejarle a mi hijo, con East a su lado, ahora que aún no tiene trabajo, se sentiría mejor.

Al fin cuando llegué a la puerta, llamé, tocando el timbre, y esperé a que me abriera, sonriente y feliz, sin contener los latidos de mi corazón… ¡Vaya genial sentimiento estar enamorado! Al fin los ladridos de mi hijo acompañados de unos pasos me indican que va a abrir, y lo hace sonriendo al verme. Yo casi me quedo sin palabras al verla, no es que fuera vestida con algo especial, pero estaba tremendamente bella ese día…

— Hola, miss Griffiths, le traje helado de trufa, ¿Se me permite el paso? —le digo con voz juguetona.

— ¡Hola! —saluda besando mi mejilla. —maravilloso que hayas traído postre, bienvenidos los dos, el helado y tú, pasa, ya te esperábamos. —me dice y entra delante, quitándome la bolsa del helado.

—Hola hijo, ¿Cómo te has portado? —saludo a East y le hago cariños, agachado en el suelo, dándome la oportunidad deliberada de contemplar desde un mejor ángulo la figura de mi chica mientras camina al comedor, esa tarde viste con un short corto y desgarrado de mezclilla que se ajusta de forma demasiado sensual a su figura, dejando ve perfectamente sus lindas piernas, y una blusa gris holgada y sin mangas con la leyenda "_I do what I want_" que traslucía bastante su ropa interior negra… ¡Demonios! Yo no me consideraba especialmente pervertido, pero con esta mujer tan inconsciente de su sensualidad tenía a veces unos arranques de pensamientos atrevidos que solo la conciencia de que Reindert no tenía mucha experiencia y debía ir con calma con ella en ese terreno me hacían contenerme de acorralarla en la pared más cercana… ¡Vaya! Sí que estaba loco perdido por ella.

—El pequeño siempre se porta bien, ha sido como siempre un compañero dulce, amoroso y lindo, la hemos pasado maravilloso juntos, gracias por dejarlo conmigo. —responde mi chica acomodando los platos en la mesa, yo camino hacia ella y dejo mi saco en el respaldo de la silla.

—Así dice el contrato, el pequeño debe pasar con su madre al menos una semana al mes. —bromeo y beso sus labios por encima. — ¿Y tú qué tal estás?, no te veo desde el sábado. —me quejo un poco, ella sonríe y acaricia mi mejilla.

—Muy bien, aunque aún no consigo nada concreto para trabajar, no me dejo vencer, estar desempleada me da tiempo de dedicarme a cosas que nunca pensé, como a cocinar, parece que sí me salió la receta de Sere de pasta de queso, por eso te puse mensaje a ver si te podías escapar a probarla, aunque fuera rápido, no todos los días a mí me sale algo nuevo de comer y te consta, así que siéntate, iré por el refractario al horno. —me dice entusiasmada, yo asiento y la sigo a la cocina para lavar mis manos.

— ¿Y Sere cómo está? ¿La has visto? —le pregunto cuando llegamos a la cocina y la veo tomar sus guantes para sacar del horno la pasta.

—No la he visto, solo hablamos por teléfono o por chat en la noche cuando se desvela haciendo tareas y me pide asistencia remota, pero le va bien, Sere es de las mejores en su grupo y todos los chicos se han hecho amigos suyos con rapidez, la admiran porque sabe mucho de lingüística gracias a mí, de hecho la iba a invitar a ella también pero iba a almorzar con Frich y sus editores. —me cuenta Rei, yo acabo de lavar mis manos y la sigo al comedor, donde deja en la mesa el refractario con la pasta que huele delicioso.

— ¿Te digo algo, linda? —le pregunto cuando me siento y ella asiente con la cabeza. —no le he contado a Owen que Sere ya se mudó con el escritor… sé que debí hacerlo la última vez que me llamó pero no pude, algo me dice que le dolerá mucho saber, soy un cobarde, no me atrevo a darle esa noticia, que para él sería como un tiro de gracia. —le confieso a Rei, ella sonríe y se acerca a mí, besando mi cabeza, yo la abrazo un poco, aunque ella está de pie.

—Lo sé, es difícil para ti, pero no eres cobarde, solo amas mucho a tu hermano y no quieres lastimarlo, pero ¿No has pensado que quizá Owen debe saber, para que deje de extrañarla y se convenza de que ya la perdió? —pegunta mi chica, yo la miro y asiento.

—Sí, también está esa posibilidad, solo que a veces me da la impresión de que mi hermano jamás va a superar a tu amiga, se enamoró de verdad, con toda su alma, y esa se la dejó a Serena adentro de la taza de "_Hello Kitty_" y se fue a Noruega sin alma, lo sé. —le confieso yo, ella suspira, igualmente triste por la historia de su amiga y mi hermano.

—Vamos a comer, o se enfriará la pasta, además tú debes volver a trabajar. —asegura Rei, yo asiento y ella me sirve pasta en mi plato acercándome también una canasta con delicioso y caliente pan de ajo que huele a gloria. Ambos empezamos a comer con apetito luego de que ella hace la bendición de la comida.

— ¡Qué rico que te ha salido! —alabo emocionado el buen sabor de la pasta, que francamente pensé que nunca aprendería a cocinar. Ella asiente orgullosa.

—Después de tres intentos fallidos que no probaste ya era justo que me saliera la receta, por eso te invité hasta hoy.

—¿Sabes algo más?... el día que salimos con Richard, Serena me preguntó por Owen, luego dijo algo sobre que seguramente hará nuevas amigas en Noruega y la sentí muy triste, no parecía una chica a punto de mudarse con el novio, y que me peguntara por mi hermano me dio en que pensar. ¿Segura que no se sintió presionada por algo para irse? Porque yo no la veía muy entusiasmada con la idea.

—Eso ultimo quien sabe, Robbie, ya te dije como fue todo con la presencia de tía Syl, yo hice lo posible para apoyar a Sere y que se quedara, se lo dije de frente y así de claro, que no pensara en irse con Frich por llevar la contra y si no estaba segura, le ofrecí todo el apoyo para que se quedara el tiempo que quisiera y le reitere que no se fuera, pero yo misma ya no sé, Sere es de emociones muy intensas, me gustaría verla tan o más entusiasmada por su nueva vida como cuando gana MONOPOLY, pero no tengo como abrirla, tiene una actitud tan por completo ecuánime que no me es posible penetrar y finalmente ya no puedo hacer mucho, tomó su decisión y ahora sí que sería incómodo remover sus sentimientos otra vez. —comenta Rei y sirve dos copas de vino tinto del que dejé aquí la última vez que cenamos, mientras tanto yo me sirvo por mí mismo más pasta porque en realidad está buenísima, y también otra rebanada de pan de ajo, la verdad muero de hambre.

—Tienes razón es mejor así, ya no hay marcha atrás, Owen debe olvidarla y Serena rehacer su vida tal como eligió. —aseguro con convicción y bebo un poco de vino.

—Es verdad lo que dices, hay un punto en el que ya no podemos hacer nada por más que a mí me habría gustado que ella hiciera algo por acercarse a Owen, llamarlo, buscarlo, decirle que se equivocó y que lo ama a él… pero no pasó, ya eligió con quien quiere estar, y para bien o para mal parece definitivo. —suspira mi chica y termina su ración. Bebiendo únicamente lo que le queda de vino.

— ¡Tienes razón! Le diré la verdad la próxima vez que llame, solo que… ¡Todo es tan difícil!... seguro a Owen le dolerá pero más vale que cauterice una vez la herida y a seguir su vida, por cierto, linda, riquísima tu comida, la devoré. —le digo emocionado y me levanto de la mesa, ella hace lo mismo y yo la tomo de la cintura. —muy rico... rico, rico, rico... sigue así y me caso mañana.

—Sigo practicando, que bueno que escapaste a probarla. —responde mi novia, y deja sus manos en mi corbata, jugando con ella un poco ¡Maldita sea! ¡Cómo me gusta esta mujer! —no te vayas todavía, falta el postre.

—Vale, postre… aunque ahora mismo no sé cuál postre me gustaría más. —le digo con tono insinuante y ella parpadea dos veces, algo confundida.

— ¿Cuál va a ser? ¡El helado de trufa que trajiste! pero lo comemos con dos cucharitas para no servir platos, espera. —se escapa de mis brazos Reindert hacia la cocina, yo río un poco y paso mi mano por mi cabello… ¡Increíble! Seguía siendo una despistada para coquetear, no se dio cuenta de la insinuación, lo cual es una lástima.

—Listo, aquí están las cucharas, ábrelo por favor. —regresa ella de la cocina, yo asiento y abro el helado.

—Muy bien, al ataque. —aseguro acercando mi silla a su lado, y ambos comenzamos a comer del mismo pote.

— ¡MMMM! De verdad tenía muchas ganas de postre, adivinaste justo lo que quería, podría morir de diabetes comiendo esto, si no fuera tan costoso lo volvía mi obsesión del mes.

— ¡No, gracias! Sí que es caro este GELATO, aunque lo vale, ya veremos otro postre, además, de lo mejor, poco ¿no dicen eso? —le explico mienta seguimos comiendo.

—Es verdad, solo estoy emocionada por el sabor, definitivo solo tú puedes mejorar de formas increíbles mi día, gracias. —me dice y acaricia mi mejilla, yo la miro encantado de sus palabras y tomo su mano de mi mejilla, besando su dorso.

— ¿En serio? mira que ni te he besado... eso sí sería mejorar el día. —lanzo yo esperanzado de que ahora sí capte el sentido de mis palabras.

—Bueno, aun puede pasar, además si te beso justo ahora, seguramente sabría a helado de trufa. —sonríe Reindert, de forma juguetona ¡Aleluya! Ya se dio cuenta, muy bien, Robert, ahora ve con calma, estudia tus movimientos y no pierdas los papeles, llévala a dónde quieres con inteligencia sin arruinar el momento…

—Sí, seguramente sabría delicioso un beso ahora. —le digo con voz queda y con mi propia cuchara le ofrezco helado, ella abre la boca y lo come lentamente, yo me quedo embobado mirando alternadamente sus ojos amatista y su boca, ella suelta mi cuchara pasando su lengua por sus labios, porque aún que tiene algo de helado, y me encanta ese gesto suyo, ahora es momento de contraatacar.

—Aún te queda helado. —le digo con tono quedo y pasando mi brazo por su cintura la acerco a mí y beso la comisura de su labio, quitándole el helado restante, para mi fortuna, siento un leve temblor de su cuerpo cuando hago eso ¡Maravilloso! Justo eso quiero. — ya está... no más helado.

—Buena forma de limpiarlo... ¿puedo intentar?... creo que tú también tienes un poco... solo un poco... —insinúa Rei, pero, sabiendo que es mentira, yo río divertido.

—Mentirosa, no tengo, yo no como como nene… sólo debes decirme "_amor, tengo ganas de besarte, estás mejor que el helado_" y yo accederé con mucho, pero mucho gusto. —aseguro.

— ¡ROBERT! —me pega ella un poco en la mejilla con su mano, muy sonrojada.

—Vamos, acepta que quieres besarme. —la inicito yo tomando su mano con la mía, ella levanta una ceja.

—Puedo decir que tengo ganas de besarte, pero sobre la segunda parte de tu oración no creo estar de acuerdo, el helado de trufa es demasiado competidor hasta para ti, abogado. —asegura y yo le sigo el juego.

— ¿Sí? Entonces debo irme, que te aproveche el helado, ya me cuentas qué tal. —me finjo ofendido levantándome de la silla y tomando mi saco, pero ella se pone de pie y me impide el paso dejando sus manos en mi pecho.

— ¿Tan rápido?... bueno, muy bien, pero antes de irte de todos modos te daré el beso, así agradezco por el helado y de paso garantizo que pienses en mí el resto de la tarde, aunque se te crucen muchas pelirrojas. —asegura enlazando sus manos en mi cuello ¡Perfecto! Ya la tenía justo como quería, así que paso mis manos por su cintura y rozo su nariz con la mía.

—Vale, aceptado el beso, pero que sepa a trufa, sino ¿dónde está el chiste? —exijo, encantado, ella sonríe y baja una de sus manos para tomar la cuchara con helado del pote.

—Muy bien, creo que tiene derecho a pedir eso, abogado, ya que usted eligió el sabor. —asegura y mete el helado a su boca, luego suelta la cuchara en la mesa y jala mi corbata hacia ella para besarme, y yo, encantado del buen resultado de mis movimientos, respondo a su beso inmediatamente.

Creo que en mi vida pasada debí ser general de algo, porque soy excelente en táctica, no es fácil jamás vencer la resistencia y complicación de esta mujer, pero cuando lo logro, ella se libera y deja fluir su natural sensualidad de formas fascinantes, justo ahora que la estoy besando y mi lengua acaricia la suya, sintiendo el frío de su lengua y el sabor del helado, me parece el beso más intenso y sexy que he tenido toda mi vida, y cuando ella sube sus manos por mi pecho y se enlaza a mi cuello, jugando igual con su boca en la mía, enlazo mis brazos en su cuerpo y la acerco a mi dejando vagar mis manos por sus glúteos, sobre el short de mezclilla, y metiéndolas por debajo de su blusa, sintiendo su piel, que se estremece con mi toque… ¡Muy bien! ya había encendido un peligroso botón en mí, y tenía que saber si ella estaba cómoda con esto, porque por mi cuenta no me detendría, así que me separo de su gloriosa boca con sabor a trufa solo un poco, mientras ella suspira hondo.

—A veces... solo a veces... siento que te ahogo con tanta fuerza… —confieso sin alejarme mucho de ella tocando su nariz con la mía, podía morir de pasión por ella, pero si aún no estaba lista para más, iba a respetar eso, primero que nada es su comodidad y yo puedo esperar.

—No lo haces... me gusta cómo me besas. —acepta mi "_Blowsabella_" sonrojada, yo sonrió y paso mi nariz por su cuello, aspirando el aroma a lavanda de su perfume.

—Pero... siento que... te mareas... que te enredas... tú dime y me vuelvo más suave... —le sugiero, dispuesto a obedecer sus deseos, aunque me costara.

—No, para nada... solo aprendo a... a conocerte en esta faceta y a disfrutarte, así está bien para mí, mi abogado sexy es impetuoso e intenso, y así lo quiero, si no, no serías tú. —responde, yo la miro de nuevo a los ojos.

— Sí, sé que no sería yo, pero no quiero ahogarte.

—Bueno, si ahogarme es como el beso de hace un momento, no podría pensar en nada mejor que estar ahogada, no te contengas, Robbie, quiero que te sientas libre conmigo.

—Vale, pero te aviso que besarte es solo la punta del iceberg de todo lo que quiero mostrarte y conocer contigo, y a veces me olvido que tú apenas estás entregándote a todos estos sentimientos y emociones, y yo solo te beso y te acaricio y pido más y más cuando me pierdo en ti, así que no me des toda la libertad o no respondo, me encantas, me refiero... no te he pedido más, porque confío en que lo que deseo ya pasará en su momento… pero sé que a veces tú... se te hace complejo seguirme ¿no?… —sincero le confieso, ella besa mis labios por encima.

—Hagamos algo, si llega a ser incomodo te lo diré, no te contengas en lo que quieres hacer o demostrar, no pasará de que me sonroje como manzana, pero seguro no te alejaré, me gusta estar contigo. —asegura ella y se acerca más a mi uniendo su cuerpo con el mío, y besa mi mejilla, dejando un poco sus labios allí, entonces algo pasa en mi interior, no puedo negar que he imaginado muchas veces este momento desde que volvimos de Dublín, y tampoco la evidente reacción de mi cuerpo cuando ella se me acerca, pero no me apena ni asusta que se dé cuenta qué siento con su cercanía, y luego de su beso en mi mejilla, me mira sonriente, con un sonrojo no de vergüenza sino de ¿Orgullo?... ¿Lee gusta saber que me hace sentir así?

De verdad no puedo pedir nada mejor que la mirada cómplice que compartimos los dos en ese momento, en que no necesito decirle con palabras lo que deseo de ella, y en respuesta, solo deshace mi corbata, dejándola caer al suelo, toma mis mejillas con sus manos y me besa, un beso completo e intenso, como los que yo siempre buscaba de ella, pero maravillosamente ahora iniciado por mi chica, y yo en respuesta bajo mis manos a sus glúteos, presionándolos con fuerza contra mi cuerpo, mientas respondo al toque de su lengua con la mía, como si sacáramos a borbotones muchas emociones contenida.

—Debería irme…—Balbuceo sin mucha convicción sobre sus labios alejándome solo un poco de ellos, bien, era la última oportunidad para volver a la cordura.

—No… no quiero que te vayas. —repite entrecortadamente con un brillo ansioso en sus ojos, presionando un poco el cabello de mi nuca de forma posesiva… ¡Increíble! No era solo yo el que había guardado las ganas de estar así, ella también lo quería.

Enseguida, me separo de sus labios, para comenzar a bajar mis besos húmedos y ansiosos por su cuello, no son los besos suaves y tiernos que antes le he dado en el cuello cuando vemos alguna película, sino besos ansiosos y demandantes que vagan por la piel de su garganta al tiempo que ella sube sus manos y se sujeta de mi nuca, ladeando su cuello y suspirando con fuerza, entonces me atrevo a succionar un poco su punto de pulso y el sonido que escapa de los labios de mi chica es delicioso, más que el helado de trufa, y sus manos presionan mi cabeza en su cuello, demandando más, eso basta para acabar de enloquecerme, ya no había marcha atrás, no me iba a contener más, porque estaba muy seguro de que ella también lo deseaba, que estaba lista.

Ahora sí con toda la confianza y seguridad de que no me iba a detener, tomo sus glúteos y de inmediato, sin dejar de besarla, la alzo para llevarla a su habitación en grandes zancadas hasta que abro la puerta de su cuarto con una patada suave, sintiendo como enlaza sus piernas en mi cintura y respira agitada por mis besos, y caminando de prisa la dejo sobre la cama, con mis rodillas a sus lados y mis brazos apoyados en esta, mirándola con intensidad debajo de mí.

Reindert me mira también, con su pecho subiendo y bajando por lo intenso del momento, y sin más, subo su camiseta gris, con mis manos rosando la piel de su abdomen, ella levanta las manos y yo se la quitó, lanzándola al suelo, para tener una perfecta visita de mi bella chica solo con su sostén negro, que tanto translucía la maldita blusa toda la cena… ¡Al fin está pasando!...

— ¿Sabes algo? pensé en esta escena desde que abriste la puerta. —le confieso emocionado, bajando con calma los dos tirantes de su sujetador, mientras beso con besos suaves y amorosos sus hombros descubiertos, ganando un suspiro hondo de placer de Reindert; hasta en esos momentos en que la pasión y la intensidad mandaban en mí, con ella me daba tiempo de estos arranques de ternura, sabía que nunca había estado antes con nadie así, y la quería hacer sentir segura conmigo.

— ¿De verdad?... bueno… me di cuenta como me mirabas, y me gustó. —confiesa ella, yo río un poco, y llevo mis manos atrás de su espalda, desabrochando con rapidez su sujetador.

— ¿Te diste cuenta?... ¡Vaya! supongo fui muy obvio, pero no me arrepiento, hace mucho que espero esto. —le confieso también, y cuando con cuidado retiro su sujetador, ahora soy yo quien siente mis mejillas calientes, seguro me sonrojé bastante, no es que desconozca el cuerpo de las mujeres, o que no haya tenido sexo antes, pero con Reindert todo es especial, es mágico, descubrirla de esta forma me emociona intensamente, y debo pasar saliva para tratar de calmarme, porque la visión que mis ojos tienen en este momento es sublime… ¡Dios!... ¡Como me encanta esta mujer!

— ¿Pasa algo? —me pregunta preocupada, seguramente notando mi turbación.

—Solo que eres hermosa… mucho. —digo con convicción y bajo mis labios por encima de la piel de su pecho, tomándome mi tiempo en el camino que quiero hacer, y siento sus manos en mi espalda temblar un poco, hasta que coloco mi boca encima de su seno y comienzo a succionar su pecho con calma, tomándome mi tiempo en disfrutar del sabor de esa zona de su piel que recién descubro, pero de la que estoy seguro me volveré adicto.

Los sonidos que escapan de sus boca me animan a continuar, y entonces hago mucho más intensa y firme la succión, permitiéndome un poco más de libertad, y ahora si tomo con toda la pasión y fuerza que mis ganas me demandan su seno completamente, jugando con mi lengua en su pezón y mi mano libre baja por su abdomen, desabrochando con la torpeza de quien no ve lo que hace, el botón y cierre de su short de mezclilla, extraviado en el sabor de su piel y los gemidos ya descontrolados de su boca que me indican la buena recepción de mis acciones y que ella lo está disfrutando tanto como yo.

Al fin logro desabrochar su short, y mientras paso mi cabeza a su otro seno, bajo este con todo y ropa interior por sus piernas con mi mano, hasta donde me lo permite, yo como puedo me deshago de mis zapatos y termino de bajar sus prendas con mis pies, ella ya no tiene puestos los zapatos cómodos de hace rato, debió perderlos en algún lugar entre su comedor y la habitación cuando la cargué, así que de improviso, detengo la deliciosa succión de su pecho, y me incorporo un poco, levantándome de la cama para quitarme de prisa la camisa, el pantalón y los calcetines, mientras no dejo de mirar a mi novia, que recostada en la cama y con la respiración agitada, me observa en silencio.

Con una velocidad asombrosa, quedo desnudo ante sus ojos, y noto la mirada de los de Reindert en mi cuerpo, con el mismo brillo de deseo que yo, sonriendo al darme cuenta de que no se asusta ni avergüenza de que al fin estemos así ambos.

—Te mantienes en forma… eres muy guapo…—balbucea ella y yo vuelvo a la cama, sonriente y repto sobre ella.

—Hago pesas tres veces a la semana, y claro que soy guapísimo por naturaleza, herencia de los de Burgh, pero lo mejor, Miss Griffiths, es que este hombre maravilloso es todo suyo. —le digo y comienzo a besar su abdomen, con besos ansiosos y húmedos, ganando nuevos sonidos maravillosos de sus labios.

Sin perder tiempo y seguro de lo que deseo, llevo mis manos en medio de sus muslos, acariciando su centro, y mis dedos se abren camino en ella, con cuidado, como quien abre las hojas de las plantas tupidas, el grito descontrolado de mi novia y sus manos presionando mi espalda me indican que voy avanzando correctamente para hacerla sentir al máximo, yo subo mis besos por su abdomen conforme voy estimulando su interior, mientras mis labios pasan en medio de sus senos, por su garganta y barbilla y buscan su boca, donde la beso con toques suaves, para relajarla, sin alejar mis dedos de su interior, húmedo y listo para mí, sonrío y la contemplo, sonrojada y agitada, con su cabello negro desordenado y revuelto, más bella que nunca.

—Lo que hace un helado caro de trufas… —susurro sobre sus labios.

—Deberás traerlo más seguido, _mo stóirín_... creo que se volverá mi sabor favorito. —me responde ella con voz queda, me gusta que use esa palabra celta solo conmigo.

—Lo haré, cariño… definitivo lo haré. —respondo tomando su mano, y la guío a mi miembro, quiero que ella también se tome la libertad de explorar mi cuerpo como yo he hecho con el suyo, que me tenga confianza, que se relaje y disfrute este momento.

Reindert toma con su mano guiada por la mía mi miembro, primero con torpeza y algo de inseguridad, muy sonrojada, y la veo morder ella misma su labio inferior conforme va explorándolo con más libertad, yo sonrío, y apoyo mi barbilla en su hombro, dejándola libre y retirando mi mano, disfrutando en silencio de la maravilla de su toque en mi cuerpo, besando ese lado de su hombro, para darle la seguridad y confianza que necesita y lograr que se desinhiba, de pronto su toque se vuelve seguro, sus manos exploran mi cuerpo con avidez, y ahora es mi turno de perder un poco la razón, y suspiro ahogado en la piel de su hombro, maravillado de cuán rápido se acostumbra a mí.

—Te amo… —balbuceo en su oído, sin logra articular más palabras y contengo malamente un gemido cuando sus manos estrechan más mi miembro. Bien, no sé si ella esté lista o no para ese tipo de confesión, pero es lo único que puedo decirle ahora.

—También te amo… Robert… —acepta ella ¡Qué maravilla! ¡Lo dijo! Al fin lo dijo, sin más palabras, emocionado por haber logrado lo que busqué desde que la perseguía en el parque Fénix, hace meses, busco sus labios, y la beso profunda e intensamente, mientras mis manos recorren su talle, y beso luego en su cuello, ahora sin miramientos, no solo succiono la piel de su garganta, en el pulso, sino que la muerdo con mis dientes, jalándola un poco, marcando su cuerpo como quiero dejar marca en su corazón, y la escucho gemir con toda libertad y pasión, tal como como deseo.

Justo en ese momento, mi miembro se presiona en su bajo vientre, por toda la excitación del momento, y no me retiro, la dejo sentir lo que provoca en mí, que le quede claro cuánto la deseo.

— Sé que lo deseas... lo sé porque lo siento... —le digo con voz ronca, ella asiente, agitada.

— Sí... Robert...sí lo deseo... —acepta Reindert, y yo, con manos torpes, tomo mi pantalón que estaba sobre la cama, y saco mi billetera, buscando en ella el preservativo que llevaba desde hacía tiempo en uno de sus compartimentos, ella me mira extrañada mientras lo abro.

— No sabía que... que… tuvieras contigo preservativos... —balbucea un poco sonrojada.

—Nunca se sabe cuándo se pueda usar, está bien perder el control pero con protección, por ti y por mí. —le sonrió, abriendo el empaque y sacando con cuidado el mismo.

—Tengo mucho que aprender de esto... claro que son cosas que se saben pero... —yo noto enseguida su turbación y sonrojo y sonrío, colocándome yo mismo el preservativo con cuidado.

—Tranquila, no es malo que no lo supieras, una cosa es saber la teoría, pero otra muy diferente vivirlo, me alegra que ahora lo experimentes conmigo. —la calmo un poco y ella, aunque no deja de mirarme, asiente.

— Soy... una nulidad para estas cosas, todo es nuevo y muy excitante para mí y... espero que sea como debe ser... ser buena para ti. —confiesa algo insegura.

—Shhh. —la calmo yo besando la comisura de sus labios. —eres increíble, bella, me vuelves loco, me muero de ganas de estar en ti... me muero de ganas de hacerte mía... quiero que seas mía... —le confieso susurrando sobre sus labios y con mis manos acomodo sus piernas abriéndolas a los lados de mi cintura y acercando mi miembro a su centro, sin entrar en ella todavía, pero dejándola sentir la confirmación a mis palabras con las reacciones de mi cuerpo, y siento su estremecimiento con ese solo toque, así que acaricio su mejilla, calmándola y dándole confianza. —disfruta... porque me estoy ahogando del placer contenido...

Reindert gime un poco, y la veo asentir, y dándome a entender que está lista, entonces tomo con una mano su cadera y con la otra mi miembro, y despacio, me comienzo a introducir en el interior estrecho de Reindert, con calma para no lastimarla, conteniendo mis ganas hasta el momento final, y mordiendo mi propio labio inferior, mientras siento algunas gotas de sudor caer de mi sien, poco a poco enterrándome en ella, con mis manos en sus caderas, dirigiéndola en ese momento inicial y dándole besos cortos y amorosos para calmarla.

Siento enseguida, como se relaja y ahora sí, de un solo movimiento, firme y seguro, termino de entrar en ella, gimiendo un poco sobre sus labios, quedándome quieto al romper la última resistencia de su cuerpo, y ella gime también con fuerza al sentirme por completo en su interior, presionando sus manos en mi espalda, y mientas la beso de forma suave y lenta tomo sus manos, con las mías, y las presiono suavemente con nuestros dedos entrelazados, haciendo que el cuerpo de Reindert se acostumbre a mí, y al dolor mezclado con el placer y que se relaje despacio mientras comienzo a moverme al mismo ritmo que nuestros besos, sin prisa, para no lastimarla, conteniendo parte de mi pasión desenfrenada de hace poco.

Me doy cuenta que lo empieza a disfrutar cuando responde a mi beso, succionando mis labios y tocando mi lengua con la suya, y también comienza a moverse casi imperceptiblemente a ese ritmo cadencioso que le estaba enseñando, haciéndome sentir un placer diferente y fuerte recorrer mi cuerpo, así que, presionando mis manos en la suyas, comienzo a moverme con más fuerza, con más profundidad y más seguridad en su maravilloso interior que me aprisiona y seduce, y al escucharla gemir en mi boca, sin contener mucho, muerdo su labio inferior con fuerza y puedo sentir como la sangre caliente sale de su labios y se mezcla con nuestro beso, marcando ese momento para siempre.

—Mía... desde hoy mía... siempre mía... —susurro en su boca con pasión desmedida, y ese sentimiento aún más intenso de posesión que se me escapa por los poros, ahora que ella ya es mi mujer, y me hundo en su cuerpo con mis manos en su cadera, mi pecho rosando el de ella y las piernas de Reindert enlazadas a mi cintura, permitiéndome un completo y libre acceso a su interior, gimiendo ambos con la intensidad el momento, y siento como ella arquea su cuerpo, sacudida por completo del placer que compartimos y sus uñas se entierran en la piel de mi espalda y grita mi nombre.

Al sentir eso, no contengo más el placer que me recorre y luego simplemente caigo sobre ella, respirando profundo, agitado, dejando salir la fuerza de esa pasión por completo, y acariciando los brazos de mi chica, que sigue estremecida, bajo el peso de mi cuerpo, y pasa sus brazos por mi espalda, abrazándome posesiva.

Yo, aún sacudido del intenso momento, le doy besos suaves por cualquier parte del rostro, respirando entrecortado, y cuando siento que ambos nos hemos calmado un poco, y respiramos mejor, me separo de ella, con cuidado, evitando que salga el preservativo de mi miembro y me incorporo, para ir al cuarto de baño y poder retirarlo, lo cual hago de prisa, hasta tirarlo y lavar mis manos, y regreso hacia la habitación, donde tengo una perfecta vista del cuerpo desnudo de mi chica, de espaldas a mí, así que corro hacia la cama, tirándome en esta, envolviendo mis brazos en el cuerpo de Reindert, llenando de besos su cuello y su mejilla, haciéndola reír un poco.

— Te he deseado... no tienes idea... esos pants infartantes que te ponías... por eso no quería que te los viera Richard... —susurro en su hombro.

—Tonto, no hay nadie para mí como tú, nadie a quien permitiera llegar hasta aquí, hasta mi corazón.

—Mmmm... No te hablo solo de ahora, te hablo desde que estábamos en Irlanda... ¿crees que de gratis hacia tanta caminata a distancia? No, mujer, me encantaba tu trasero perfectamente formado en esos pantalones. —confieso con voz queda, haciéndola reír un poco.

—También yo, más de una vez miraba tu trasero... y más cosas... me gustabas más de lo que podía explicarme, aunque intentara. —confiesa mi chica.

—Dime algo, linda, ¿pensabas en esto alguna vez? En hacer el amor, me refiero, antes de conocerme... ¿querías que sucediera? ¿Tenías curiosidad? —indago curioso, girándola en la cama y dejándola frente a mí, mirando sus ojos amatistas, que tanto me habían hechizado desde que la conocí.

—Sí, claro, tenía la curiosidad normal, pero, como siempre soy demasiado compleja, no creía que le permitiría nunca a nadie llegar a mi cuerpo si no era el adecuado, y como juraba que ese ADECUADO no existía, por lo exigente de mis demandas, tampoco era algo que pensara demasiado, matemáticamente inaceptable sin ambas variables... ya sabes. —confiesa Reindert y acaricia mi cabello.

— ¿Cómo sobreviviste estos años con tanta presión sexual que la sociedad demanda? —Indago curioso. — ¿cómo lograbas mantener conversaciones sobre estos temas con tus amigos cuando es algo del pan de cada día?

—Bueno... soy algo rara, no me interesa mucho lo que piensen de mi los demás, yo decía mi punto de vista y es todo, tampoco es que fuera un tema recurrente, solo a veces con Sere, le preguntaba cosa que no tenía claras, ella era la única que me entendía y respondía, y a quien tenía confianza para preguntar esto, pero a diferencia mía ella se apresuró en encontrar un ADECUADO que luego no fue tan adecuado, yo no quería eso, hasta estar segura por completo de haberlo encontrado, lo permitiría, y si no, prefería que no pasara.

—Comprendo, tú siempre en tu burbuja, evitando que destruyeran tu fortaleza, eso también amo de ti, que no eres fácil de conquistar, pero cuando lo logro, tengo el mejor regalo. —yo beso su frente. —gracias por esperarme, cariño...

—Gracias por insistir, por quedarte y por entrar en mi vida, aunque hice lo posible porque no entraras, es de las principales razones por las que me enamoré de ti. —acepta con un sonrojo adorable y acaricia mi mejilla. —Te amo Robert. —dice ella con voz emocionada y suave, solo para mí.

—Te amo más, mucho más de lo que imaginé amarte, torbellino demente—confieso y beso un poco sus labios, dulce y amorosamente, envolviéndola en mis brazos, y luego de unos segundos de jugar con su boca, me separo un poco. —pero tengo una mala noticia... estoy muy tarde para mi reunión en la oficina, hay consejo general para rendir cuentas del mes en todos los departamentos, debo irme, pero prometo no demorar y al volver, traeré pizza. —le prometo, seguro de que en unas horas moriría de hambre y fatiga por el placentero ejercicio que habíamos hecho. Ella asiente y besa mi nariz.

—Bien, abogado, ve a tu junta, pero aquí te esperaré, así que no tardes mucho. —me pide Rei.

—No, no tardaré, seguro ya están preguntando por mí, no he visto el móvil, pero solo diré que estuve con la mujer más hermosa del mundo. —sonrío y tomo su barbilla. —fuiste sensacional, y fue tu primera vez, te pondré una estrellita en la frente. —bromeo, ambos reímos.

—Te cobraré la estrellita, abogado. —me advierte. —Anda y no tardes mucho, te quiero pronto de regreso.

—Me tendrás de regreso, cariño, te amo. —susurro y me libro de la dulce cadena de sus brazos.

—También yo. —asegura y me suelta, yo me pongo de pie en la cama y comienzo a recoger mi ropa, mirando a mi chica girar en la cama y envolverse en las sábanas, abrazando su almohada, ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto a mitad de semana? Me encantaría quedarme con ella, realmente se ve increíblemente sexy, algo me dice que luego de esta gloriosa tarde no voy a querer soltarla jamás.

—Oye, quédate desnuda en la cama, entre sábanas, puede que volvamos a repetir la operación a mi regreso. —advierto, mientras me pongo mi bóxer y el pantalón, ella ríe divertida.

—Eso depende de si no tardas mucho, ya veremos, o quizá puede que te sorprenda con algo.

— ¿Vas ponerte sexy para mí? —bromeo, jugando.

—No te diré, así te dará más curiosidad, vendrás más de prisa conmigo, y pasaras menos tiempo con la abogada pelirroja.

—Es reunión con todo el bufet, y por cierto, no me interesa Evanna, tranquila, no es mujer para mí... ¿recuerdas que detesto a las que llevan kilos de maquillaje hasta para correr? —me burlo un poco al tiempo que abrocho mi camisa.

—Sé que no te interesa a ti, pero tú a ella sí, así que por eso cuido a mi abogado sexy, solo date prisa y regresa a mi ¿De acuerdo? creo que luego de lo que pasó hoy no quiero estar en otro lugar que no sea en tus brazos.

—Vale, cariño, tampoco puedo pensar en un mejor lugar para dormir esta noche, regresaré a ti, no me demoro. —digo con la camisa ya abrochada, inclinándome a besar sus labios por encima.

—Ten buena reunión, _mo stóirín_, te espero. —acaba ella, yo asiento y me alejo, abriendo la puerta del cuarto y saliendo de este, ya afuera suspiro hondo, con una gran sonrisa ¡Santo Dios! Al fin había pasado, había hecho el amor con mi chica "_Blowsabella_", sin premeditarlo ni planearlo, solo había pasado, me había abierto el camino a su alma, y se había entregado a mí, ahora sí que no iba a dejarla ir, ya era mi mujer, y la iba a atrapar para siempre con los lazos de mi amor, tal como estaba trazado mi plan desde el inicio.

De prisa, regreso al comedor y recojo mi saco y corbata, también mi móvil de encima de la mesa, y miro a East, que, adormilado en su camita, levanta las orejas, me hinco y acaricio sus cabeza.

—Ahora sí, hijo mío, tenemos a tu madre asegurada para siempre, felicítame. —le digo y beso su cabeza, él hace unos soniditos leves y yo río, saliendo de la casa de mi chica, con el corazón más lleno de felicidad que nunca en mi vida, sin importarme mucho las 12 llamadas perdidas de Richard, ¡Vaya que valía la pena llegar demorado a la junta!… ¡Había sido la mejor tarde de mi vida!

**NOTAS FINALES: Vamos avanzando en la relación de la BLOWSABELLA con el Sexy Abogado, ahora veremos como manejan ambos esta situación que acaban de vivir, ¿Avance? ¿Retroceso? Y ella sigue sin ser honesta con su amix sobe lo que tienen con el abogado, así que aún le queda bastante camino accidentado por recorrer =) **

**Preferí no cambiar el estatus del fic a "M" solo especificar al inicio del chap, porque no todo será así, solo de ser necesario para la historia, y no me parece justo poner todo el fic como tal =) ¡Gracias por su comprensión!**

**ATTE: EBOLI**

"**Cuanto más complicado, mejo, cuanto más imposible, mas bello"**


End file.
